Tinder
by Akalevy
Summary: AU. Levi es un joven de 29 años con poca vida social que comparte piso con su amiga Hange. Ella, al ver que su amigo lleva bastante tiempo sin pareja, le propone que utilice una aplicación que sirve para conocer gente, Tinder. ¿Que pasará cuando Levi vea el perfil de un chico guapo de ojos verdes?. RIREN (EN PROCESO DE REVISIÓN)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Suelo ser de historias de acción con una narración bastante diferente a esta, pero me apetecía probar algo diferente, más ligero.

Esto es un AU que de seguro tendrá algo de OOC porque ya de por si me resulta difícil imaginarme a algunos de estos personajes fuera de su mundo. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

Para todos aquellos que no conocen la aplicación Tinder, hay una pequeña anotación al final donde explico un poco como funciona. Serán varios capítulos.

* * *

(LEVI)

Entro en el pequeño apartamento que comparto con la persona que menos odio en el mundo, Hange.

No es que sea una buena compañera de piso, pero nos entendemos a la perfección después de tantos años de amistad.

Yo me encargo de la limpieza de la casa mientras ella se encarga de cocinar, (no es que sea terrible cocinando, pero la comida suele quedarme bastante insípida).

Al principio dudé de nuestra capacidad para convivir juntos, pero llevamos ya cinco años así y ha resultado más sencillo de lo que esperaba, quizás en algunas cosas si que nos parecemos lo suficiente.

Como iba diciendo, somos parecidos a la hora de respetar las manías del otro. Yo no soporto ni una mota de polvo en los muebles mientras que ella se ha adueñado de la habitación que hace de estudio para sus proyectos de investigación. Ambos somos bastante nocturnos, de modo que no nos molestan los horarios del otro. Y por último, somos bastante solitarios, (creo que yo lo soy más), de modo que no hay amigos invasivos que rompan con nuestro ritmo de vida.

En definitiva, parece la convivencia perfecta y de hecho, hasta ahora lo ha sido.

—¿Esta noche tienes planes, enano? —Hange me habla desde el sofá, donde tiene desplegado sobre la mesita de té una montaña de informes.

Le lanzó una mirada crítica al desorden que ha provocado en nuestro salón, a lo que contesta con un encogimiento de hombros y un _despu_ _és lo ordeno_.

—Sabes que no. Quizás leer un poco. ¿Por qué, algo que merezca la pena en el cine? —si, somos muy cinefilos.

—No. Es que quiero invitar a Moblit a cenar a casa. Siempre es él quien se encarga de los detalles románticos y por una vez quería organizar algo —dice sin despegar la mirada de los folios.

—Oh —intento añadir algo más, pero decido que es mejor ponerme cómodo y pensar en las posibilidades que tengo.

No es la primera vez que Hange invita a Moblit a casa, como ya he dicho, sucede muy de vez en cuando y no es muy invasivo. Pero para mi resulta incómodo, sobre todo cuando se queda a dormir ya que nuestras habitaciones son continuas. Me sé de memoria los diálogos de las tres películas del Señor de los Anillos de las veces que he tenido que encender el portátil y ponerme los auriculares. Sé que intentan no ser ruidosos, pero las paredes de esta casa son de papel de fumar, así que, ALGO se escucha.

Lo bueno que tiene Hange, es que avisa siempre antes de que venga ninguna visita a casa. Así me da margen a mí para poder ir a otra parte si no me apetece.

El problema es, que no tengo con quien quedar esta noche.

Siempre he sido una persona bastante asocial. No me considero tímido, hablo bastante, pero muchos dicen que tiendo a ser un poco borde. No puedo evitarlo, tengo mala lengua y me encanta el sarcasmo.

No se me da bien hacer amigos y suelo sentirme incómodo en presencia de mucha gente.

Lo que si me considero es una persona leal, con los pocos amigos que tengo.

El problema es que todos estamos ya rozando los 30 y las pocas amistades que tengo se han ido casando, teniendo hijos, se han mudado a otro país o simplemente están tan atareados que resulta imposible quedar con ellos.

No es que dramatice demasiado la situación, como ya he dicho, soy bastante solitario, pero hay momentos en los que esa soledad ahoga un poco.

Ah si, por supuesto, no tengo pareja.

Si ya me cuesta hacer amistades nuevas, las relaciones románticas me resultan casi imposibles. He tenido un par de novias en mi vida, pero al final nunca ha salido bien. Una de ellas, Petra, se casó hace un año. Fue una boda innecesariamente ostentosa, pero a ella le encantan esas cosas.

Por eso lo nuestro no tenía futuro, ni siquiera me veo casándome con nadie y mucho menos teniendo hijos.

Bastante tengo con mi compañera de piso.

Mi última relación finalizó hace casi dos años y desde entonces no he tenido nada con nadie. Soy de esos que tardan bastante en emparejarse de nuevo, estoy cómodo en mi soltería.

Es complicado. Soy complicado.

Tengo bastante asumido que seré una persona solitaria toda mi vida, quizás con relaciones temporales a lo largo de esta. Está bien, no pasa nada.

El problema es que mi entrepierna no piensa igual.

Siempre he imaginado que lo que mejor se adapta a mi es una amistad con derecho a roce. Es genial, en serio. No tienes las ataduras ni la exigencia de tiempo que requiere una pareja, pero te puedes desahogar a gusto cuando lo necesitas. El problema es que, como ya he dicho, me cuesta conocer gente. Así que me limito a darme placer a mi mismo y a agotarme en el gimnasio para compensar.

Al menos se me está quedando buen cuerpo.

Soy muy bajito para ser un chico, un factor que juega en mi contra, (a las chicas no les suele gustar mucho eso), mido 1,60. Al menos no tengo una musculatura exagerada, sería demasiado ridículo, pero soy bastante fuerte.

De todas formas, suelo utilizar ropa bastante holgada. Así que, no voy de macho Croissant marcando bíceps, me resulta hilarante.

—Levi, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita? —ya estamos con eso. A Hange le encanta recordarme lo solo que estoy.

—Ni me acuerdo, ni estoy seguro de haber tenido realmente alguna en mi vida. —Acabo de salir de la habitación y me dejo caer a su lado en el sofá.

No puedo evitar ponerme algo nervioso con la cantidad de papeles que hay en la mesita. Esta mujer es lo más desordenado que he conocido en mi vida, no sé cómo coño se las arregla en el laboratorio ese donde trabaja.

—Deberías hacerte Tinder —dice mientras se retira las gafas para masajear ligeramente la piel donde suelen dejar una marca.

Observo fijamente su nariz, es muy peculiar.

—Ya me la instalaste una vez en el teléfono y no aguanté ni 24 horas —dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y pongo los ojos en blanco, sé que va a continuar un rato más.

—Encima que me preocupo por tu salud mental y por tus huevos. Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad —dice con tono acusador.

Erwin nos dijo un día que cada vez que Hange y yo abríamos la boca _mor_ _ía un gatito._ No entendí que mierda se le había atascado para soltar algo tan cruel, pero la verdad es que las conversaciones entre nosotros no son para todos los públicos.

—Hange, ¿cómo coño esperas que hable con alguien que no conozco? —a continuación empleo una voz aguda, ridícula—. Hola, ¿qué tal?, bien, ¿y tú?, bien. Me importa una mierda— Hange se vuelve para mirarme seriamente.

—Joder Levi, así no vas a follar ni en diez años —suelta el folio que tenía en la mano y no puedo evitar poner una mueca cuando veo que este aterriza en el suelo.

—También las había más descaradas, pero tampoco sé qué contestar a un: _¿cuándo follamos?_ —soy un quejica.

—¿Entonces que quieres? —levanta las manos exasperada—. No quieres tener pareja, pero cuando te dicen de quedar para tener sexo tampoco te parece bien.

—Joder Hange, pero no así, no me puedo acostar con cualquiera —quizás en mis buenos tiempos cometí alguna estupidez. Todos las cometemos.

La edad te vuelve más selectivo.

—Creo que Moblit tiene una amiga...—comienza a decir.

No, eso no Hange. Odio esos enredos. Se le da fatal hacer de celestina.

—No me gustan las amigas de Moblit —respondo cortante, antes de que continúe hablando. No es mentira. Recuerdo que me presentó unas cuantas una vez que coincidimos en la calle y no sabría decir cual era más fea.

Joder, soy un cabrón, no voy a follar ni en diez años.

—¿Echaste un vistazo a los chicos? —pregunta ella con un tono sugerente.

Eso tiene una explicación, claro. Pero yo tengo una versión completamente distinta de la suya.

Soy bastante abierto de mente. Tengo amigos homosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales y muchos más términos absurdos que se van inventando porque al parecer hay que etiquetarlo absolutamente todo.

De hecho, a veces dudo si mi compañera nació siendo mujer, pero nunca he querido indagar en ese tema, la verdad es que me da igual.

Como decía, me considero bastante abierto con el tema de la sexualidad. Y aunque las relaciones no son lo mío, soy curioso como un gato.

A veces me imagino como seria estar con un chico, e incluso llegué a sentirme atraído por mi amigo Farlan cuando empecé a tratar con él. Su forma de ser me cautivó, me hizo sentir cómodo desde el primer momento, no lo voy a negar. Además, sabía que era gay.

En lo que Hange y yo discrepamos es en el por qué.

Según ella, soy mínimo bisexual, tirando a maricón reprimido.

Yo creo que, cuanto más tiempo paso sin tener sexo, más abierto estoy a otras posibilidades, simplemente por desesperación.

La versión de Erwin es que soy asexual.

Según Farlan tengo miedo.

E Isabel dice que nací para ser soltero, (nunca le han caído bien mis novias).

—Hange, no me gustan los hombres —contesto con hastío.

—Te gustó Farlan en su día —jamás debí contárselo.

—Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo —estoy cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo—. Además, los chicos de Tinder me dan ganas de vomitar. Todos salen con una tabla de surf, enseñando abdominales o con un perro.

—...O sea que miraste a los chicos —mierda.

—Solo por curiosidad —digo con mi característico tono impasible —, estaba aburrido.

Ella me mira en silencio durante unos segundos con una ceja enarcada, pero vuelve a recoger el folio que había dejado caer al suelo dándome por imposible.

La conozco. Tres, dos, uno...

—Sigo pensando que deberías darle una oportunidad —suelto algo parecido a un bufido al escucharla—, al menos una semana. Habla con alguien una semana a ver que tal.

—¿A qué hora viene Moblit? —decido cambiar de tema, porque odio hablar de mi vida privada. O de la ausencia de vida privada.

—A las 21:30 —dice—. Si vas a estar por aquí avísame y cocino más cantidad.

—No, da igual. Encargaré una pizza para mi hoy —me levanto del sofá para prepararme un té, aún faltan unas cuantas horas para la cena.

—¿Maratón del Señor de los Anillos? —pregunta con sorna desde el salón.

—Netflix —respondo escuetamente.

* * *

Es bastante tarde pero soy incapaz de dormir, no tengo sueño.

Ese es otro de los dilemas de mi vida, siempre tengo unas ojeras que llegan hasta el suelo porque apenas duermo más d horas diarias.

A Hange le resulta increíble que aparente tener menos edad de la que tengo porque, según ella, con lo poco que duermo debería aparentar por lo menos cuarenta.

Hace tiempo que ella y Moblit terminaron de cenar, puedo escuchar como conversan en el salón a pesar de tener mi puerta cerrada. Soy consciente de que ella está haciendo algo de tiempo por si me duermo, pero ambos sabemos que no tendré esa suerte.

Una vez que escucho la puerta de su habitación, aparto las sábanas y busco mi portátil. La verdad es que tengo varias series empezadas pero no sé cual de ellas me apetece ver. Hange no me deja avanzar por mi cuenta con casi ninguna de ellas, porque nos gusta verlas juntos y comentar los capítulos.

Un aviso de mi móvil capta mi atención, ya que no es la melodía que suena normalmente para las notificaciones. Cuando miro la pantalla leo que alguien me ha dado un _Super like_ en Tinder. Cierro el puño en torno a mi móvil y me siento tentado de lanzarlo contra la pared. Esa desquiciada ha debido reactivarme el Tinder mientras me estaba duchando.

Odio las redes sociales. Ni siquiera tengo Facebook, soy bastante celoso de mi privacidad y no me entusiasma hacerme fotos. Tuve que crearme una cuenta para poder instalar el Tinder en el móvil, al menos le pedí a Hange que no pusiera mi nombre auténtico. Soy un neurótico, lo sé.

Reviso las fotografías de mi perfil para asegurarme de que Hange no ha subido ninguna cosa extraña. Tan solo ha incluido tres y solo en una de ellas se me ve de frente, es una foto reciente, con el corte de pelo que llevo actualmente. Tengo una copa de vino en la mano y se me ve relajado.

Reconozco que ha hecho una buena elección.

Aún así, estoy cabreado.

Encima la chica que me ha dado un _Super Like_ parece una psicópata.

Reviso los ajustes de búsqueda y veo que ha incluido tanto chicos como chicas, entre veinte y cuarenta años. Demasiado rango para mi gusto. ¿Qué pinto yo con un pollito de veinte años?.

La risita de Hange me recuerda que aún no he puesto ninguna serie en mi portátil y que estoy a punto de escuchar algo que no quiero. Decido abrir el Spotify mientras me decido si borrar la aplicación o entretenerme viendo los perfiles que me recomienda Tinder.

Con un suspiro veo como mis dedos comienzan a deslizarse por la pantalla de mi móvil. Siempre hacia la izquierda, a los _no me interesa_.

Chicas y chicos demasiado atractivos quedan descartados, porque seguro que son imbéciles. Chicas y chicos demasiado feos…¡Oh, Oh! ¡Mierda!, con este voy a tener pesadillas esta noche.

¿¡Quién cojones sube una foto sobre un camello con una tabla de surf!? (A/N: verídico).

Llevo un buen rato riéndome con el desfile de perfiles cada vez más ridículos que se despliegan ante mis ojos. Todos descartados. Es exactamente lo mismo que hice la última vez, después me cansé y acabé borrando la aplicación.

Sin embargo, en un momento doy con un perfil de un chico que capta mi atención y mi dedo parece quedarse pegado a la pantalla, porque no soy capaz de deslizarlo hacia la izquierda. Unos enormes ojos verdes y una amplia sonrisa llenan la pantalla de mi móvil. Solo tiene dos fotografías, aún así se ven mejor que las mías.

Decido leer la descripción.

 _Eren Jaeger, 24._

 _A 18 km._

 _No me gusta perder el tiempo, quiero conocer gente con la que compartir aficiones y pasarlo bien. Si solo quieres sexo, ser_ _á mejor que deslices el dedo hacia la izquierda, gracias. 1,76 m._

 _Este tiene carácter_ , pienso. Mi dedo se desliza hacia la derecha, porque jamás voy a dar un _Super Like_.

De pronto me percato de un detalle, la manía que tienen los hombres de escribir cuánto miden.

Hange, no me jodas.

Reviso mi perfil otra vez, esta vez para comprobar lo que hay escrito en mi descripción.

 _Rivaille, 29._

 _Enamorado en secreto de mi compa_ _ñera de piso. 1,60 m. Compacto pero bien equipado._

Voy a matarla.

Dejo de lado mis pensamientos homicidas y respiro profundamente, mientras vuelvo a mirar algunos perfiles más para quitarme el enfado que tengo encima. Hay dos chicas no especialmente guapas pero que parecen tener dos dedos de frente, decido incluirlas en la lista de me interesan. Aunque al poco tiempo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Tampoco tengo demasiada fe en que me devuelvan el me gusta. Trato de convencerme a mi mismo que solo es para probar, que no voy a encontrar el amor ni de coña en una aplicación como esta y que mi objetivo en todo caso será echar un polvo con alguien que se gane mi confianza.

Aún así, no puedo evitar pensar en el chico de ojos verdes.

Decido que ya ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para poder quitarme los auriculares sin traumatizarme por ello. Me levanto y dejo el portátil encima de mi escritorio. A continuación, vuelvo a la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar con esa melodía que no es la usual.

¡Tienes un Match! Con ojos algo adormilados y entrecerrados, debido al resplandor de mi pantalla, veo que una de las chicas ha coincidido conmigo y se nos ha activado el chat, sin embargo, estoy demasiado cansado como para ponerme a leer lo que ha escrito.

Tan solo diez minutos más tarde vuelve a sonar mi móvil. Tengo mucho sueño pero no consigo dormir, de modo que me levanto a prepararme una infusión de algo que pueda ayudarme a descansar un poco. Trabajo en una tienda de Té e infusiones, así que mi casa está repleta de todo tipo de hierbas que lo curan todo.

Observo que Hange no ha limpiado los utensilios que ha utilizado para preparar la cena, de modo que lo hago yo mismo. No me gusta encontrar la pila llena de platos sucios al día siguiente, me da asco ver los restos de comida ahí pegados.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo solo de pensarlo.

Cuando vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama unos minutos más tarde, decido mirar por última vez la hora en mi móvil.

¡Tienes un Match! Muerdo mi labio y decido comprobar quien ha sido.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que se me ha activado el chat con el chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

A/N: Tinder es una app para el móvil que funciona a través de tu perfil de Facebook. En los ajustes puedes incluir si te interesan hombres, mujeres o ambos. También el rango de edad y la distancia en km. Cuando ves los perfiles puedes arrastrarlos hacia la izquierda para descartarlos o hacia la derecha para indicar que te interesa. Si ambos perfiles coinciden, entonces se activa un chat y la posibilidad de hablar con esa persona.

Para el Super Like se desliza el perfil hacia arriba, y le llega una notificación al otro mostrando tu perfil.

¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aquí traigo el capítulo dos. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

(LEVI)

Mi alarma vuelve a sonar, estoy seguro de haberla atrasado ya unas cinco veces. Es la peor manía que tengo, pero al no descansar bien por las noches me cuesta madrugar al día siguiente. Por ese motivo tengo varias alarmas a distintas horas, porque suelo desconectarlas y después darme la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Hange decidió utilizar tapones para los oídos cuando vio que era imposible quitarme esta costumbre.

Los ojos me escuecen debido a la falta de sueño, pero si no me levanto ya, no llegaré a tiempo para abrir la tienda. No es que tenga demasiada clientela, pero sí la suficiente para poder pagar el alquiler y la comida a fin de mes. No me haré rico en la vida, eso ya lo sé, tampoco es algo que me llame la atención.

Me preparo un té negro y unas tostadas, siempre desayuno lo mismo. Me da la energía que no recibo durante la noche, por lo que soy un fan incondicional de todos los tipos de té que existen. Hange a menudo se ríe de mi diciendo que debo tener té en lugar de sangre en mis venas, yo le contesto que las suyas deben estar tupidas a base de red bull y bebidas energéticas de mierda que la vuelven aún más desquiciada de lo que es.

Decido revisar mi teléfono antes de salir por la puerta de casa, ya que en el trabajo no le presto demasiada atención. A veces lo apago, ya he dicho que no soy muy sociable. No me esperan cien notificaciones una vez que lo enciendo, ni mensajes desesperados de amigos insistentes. Hange es la que suele escribirme más y siempre con temas relacionados con el piso o la comida.

Veo que tengo un mensaje nuevo en Tinder y abro la aplicación, donde se despliega el chat que se habilitó anoche con el chico guapo. En lugar del típico, _hola,_ veo que ha enviado un gif de un oso pardo que parece que saluda al agitar sus patas delanteras.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, algo que rara vez hago.

Quizás por eso no tengo arrugas de expresión, aunque acabarán saliéndome en la frente porque siempre voy con el ceño fruncido.

Me pongo tenso al intentar responder algo a este extraño. Llevo diez minutos escribiendo y borrando porque no quiero parecer un idiota saludando, pero tampoco quiero quedar como un soso.

—Joder, Levi, que solo es un saludo —me digo a mi mismo. Esto se me da fatal.

Al final opto por ser jodidamente simple y responder el típico _Hola._ Eso sí, con dos exclamaciones, hoy me siento especialmente simpático.

Al levantar la vista hacia el espejo donde tenemos colgadas las llaves me doy cuenta de que tengo una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, decido borrarla. ¿Qué coño me pasa?. Ni que esto fuera la gran cosa, ni yo un adolescente de nuevo. Joder, ni siquiera sonreía en aquel entonces. Vuelvo a colocar mi máscara habitual de impasibilidad, mucho mejor ahora.

Reviso el chat de la chica rubia que me escribió anoche, pero si con el gif de Eren ya me había bloqueado, con ella es aún peor.

 ** _Sophie_** : ¡Hola guapo!, ¿Exploramos la ciudad juntos?.

Mi mente realiza una traducción instantánea: ¡Hola guapo!, ¿follamos en algún callejón?. Sí, soy jodidamente desconfiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, me ha sonado fatal. Suspiro y decido cerrar la aplicación, ya le contestaré más tarde, cuando se me ocurra algo.

* * *

La mañana transcurre con bastante normalidad. Realizo varias ventas y en los ratos libres me dedico a limpiar bien los estantes y comprobar que el pedido ha llegado en perfectas condiciones. Mi tienda está como mi piso, sin una mota de polvo, salvo que aquí huele mejor.

Cuando el reloj marca las dos de la tarde, me levanto para echar el cerrojo a la puerta y girar el cartel que indica que está cerrado. Tengo dos horas para comer antes de volver a abrir la tienda a las cuatro.

Estoy saliendo por la puerta cuando noto una mano sobre mi hombro, odio que me toquen.

Me giro con cara de pocos amigos hasta que descubro la cara sonriente de Farlan.

—He traído Sushi —anuncia animadamente —. ¿Comemos aquí?.

Abro de nuevo la tienda y ambos nos acomodamos para comer.

Farlan se sienta a mi lado, no es la primera vez que aparece con una bandeja de Sushi, su trabajo queda cerca. Decido preguntarle por su novio, por mera cortesía, ni siquiera me cae bien. Él se encoge de hombros y me cambia de tema rápidamente. Llevan unos meses muy malos y sospecho que Farlan tiene alguna aventura, porque al contrario que yo, él no aguanta veinte días sin acostarse con nadie.

—A veces creo que piensas que soy más promiscuo de lo que en realidad soy, Levi —no es que lo piense. Es que él mismo lo insinúa, aunque creo que algunas veces exagera demasiado sus conquistas. En realidad jamás le pregunto, no me interesa su vida privada, pero él me la cuenta igualmente.

—Al menos tienes algo que contar —respondo, mientras me meto una pieza de sushi en la boca. Farlan me lanza una mirada intensa, odio que haga eso mientras estoy comiendo, es tremendamente incómodo.

—Levi, ¿cuánto llevas sin meterla? —casi me atraganto con su pregunta directa. Tenemos peor lengua que un grupo de adolescentes salidos, es la crisis de los treinta, estoy seguro.

—Ya sabes cuanto —respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

El suspira sin apartar de mi sus ojos claros. Dependiendo de la luz, a veces se ven más azulados y otras veces más grises. Me ponen nervioso, pero aún me tensa más notar como su mano se desliza a lo largo de mi muslo de forma sutil. Hoy está especialmente atrevido.

—Sabes que cuando quieras podemos terminar ese baile… —su voz baja unas octavas, con la intención de sonar sensual. El muy cabrón lo consigue.

 _Ése baile_ fue una cagada mía, lo reconozco.

Nunca salgo de fiesta, al menos no desde que cumplí veinticinco. Siempre he tenido una resistencia envidiable con el alcohol, pero las últimas veces había comenzado a perder el control con mayor facilidad y las resacas eran muchísimo peores. Eso también se va ganando con la edad, todo ventajas, (sarcasmo).

En fin, que Farlan e Isabel consiguieron arrastrarme a una fiesta hace un par de meses, en carnavales, donde puedes ir disfrazado y hacer el imbécil porque nadie te va a reconocer. Por ese motivo accedí, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejarme una pasta en un disfraz.

Isabel es una artista y se encargó de hacerme un buen maquillaje.

En algún momento pensé que podría conocer a alguien, pero no vi nadie que me llamara especialmente la atención. Además, Farlan insistió en salir a un local de ambiente, por lo que mis posibilidades de ligar se redujeron considerablemente.

A Isabel le encantan ese tipo de bares, dice que allí los chicos no le meten mano como en las discotecas que frecuentan sus amigas. Alguna de las veces que salimos juntos acabé reventándole a algún depravado la nariz por sobrepasarse con ella. Es mi niña, intocable.

Tenemos nuestro propio código, si ella me manda una señal de que está cómoda entonces no intervengo.

El caso es que, aquella noche Isabel decidió retirarse más temprano que de costumbre porque los tacones que llevaba le estaban destrozando los pies. En el fondo, sospecho que quería pasar tiempo con un chico que estaba conociendo y que es su actual pareja. De modo que Farlan y yo nos quedamos unas horas más bebiendo y bailando, (no me gusta bailar, pero cuando estoy eufórico después de unas copas me transformo).

Recuerdo los detalles, porque lo preocupante es que no estaba demasiado borracho.

Una canción con una letra atrevida comenzó a sonar en aquel momento, de esas que te invitan a sacar toda la chulería que llevas dentro. Y yo tengo mucha, guardada, pero mucha.

Incluso el propio Farlan, quien es conocido por su descaro, llegó a ponerse nervioso conmigo. Sin embargo, no tardó en seguirme el ritmo y guiñarme un ojo de vez en cuando, coqueteando mientras repetía la letra de la canción.

De esas canciones que no te gustan, pero te las sabes igualmente.

Recuerdo que me dejé llevar por esa maldita comodidad que siento con él y pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que nuestras frentes quedaran unidas. Lo miré con _ojos de depredador_ , según lo describe él mismo cuando lo cuenta, y empujé mi cara juntando mi nariz con la suya, retándolo.

Sentí el impulso de besarle, él ya estaba inclinando la cabeza, pero una neurona decidió dar la voz de alarma.

 _¡Levi, no!. ¡¿Qué haces?!. ¡Es tu amigo!, ¡es un chico!, ¡tiene novio!._ Un gruñido de impotencia escapó de mis labios, y me avergüenza reconocer que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para separarme de él y evitar dejarme llevar en ese momento.

Aún lo pienso y me desconcierta, esas ganas que le tenía.

Desesperación, estoy seguro. O exceso de curiosidad.

Afortunadamente para mí, el hecho de que tuviera novio fue más que suficiente para impedir que aquella noche cometiera una locura. Es una especie de norma que me he auto-impuesto, nunca doy el primer paso si la otra persona tiene pareja, menos aún si la conozco. Entiendo que no es mi responsabilidad, pero aún así no me gusta.

Además, no quiero arriesgar la amistad que tengo con él por un calentón estúpido.

Desde aquel día, Farlan ha sido más descarado conmigo de lo habitual. Incluso llegando a ser excesivamente específico con algún comentario sexual. Yo intento ignorarlo como de costumbre, pretendiendo que solo bromea. Aunque algo me dice que realmente desea hacerme esas cosas.

—Deberías sacar ese Levi más a menudo —aquello también lo había repetido varias veces—. No sabía que tenías esa faceta tan sensual.

A veces creen que por ser antisocial, borde y tener mirada de constante aburrimiento, soy una estrella de mar en la cama. Joder, con la mala lengua que tengo puedo ser bastante obsceno si me lo propongo y me encanta provocar. Hasta ahora ninguna de mis amantes se ha quejado por el sexo.

La diferencia es que solo saco esa faceta en lo más íntimo. Y al parecer, borracho con Farlan.

En ese momento, ya hemos terminado de comer y a mi amigo le entran ganas de sincerarse.

—Creo que voy a romper con él —refiriéndose a su actual y cornudo novio—, estoy cómodo, pero no enamorado.

—Debiste romper con él hace tiempo, Farlan, está viviendo una mentira —yo soy así de brusco, no regalo oídos. Menos aún con estos asuntos.

—Ya, es complicado —es su forma de dejarlo correr y disimular su cobardía.

Decido cambiar de tema antes de que se deprima.

—La desquiciada de Hange me activó el Tinder anoche —al escuchar mis palabras su rostro se anima de nuevo y me mira con ojos brillantes.

—¿Y bien? —hace un gesto sugerente con sus cejas—. ¿Algún bombón que aguantará más de veinticuatro horas?.

También él me reprocha lo poco que aguanté la aplicación la última vez.

—Quizás —respondo con voz monótona.

De repente, Farlan se abalanza sobre mi e intenta sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo. Trato de impedirlo, pero él no juega limpio y me lame una mejilla llenándome de su asquerosa saliva. Sabe que odio esas cosas y que voy a levantar las manos para limpiarme de inmediato. Al final, le lanzo el móvil cabreado mientras corro al baño a enjuagarme la piel.

Cuando regreso, veo que mira con excesivo interés el perfil de Eren.

—¡Eh!, ¡devuélvemelo! —Sé que llego tarde.

Farlan echa la cabeza hacia atrás estallando en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Lo sabía! —grita triunfante— serás maricón…

—¿No dices nada de la rubia? —debí dejar que me babeara la cara.

—Bueno, he de decir que tienes buen gusto. El chico está de infarto —no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar su comentario.

—Farlan… —por mi tono de voz, sabe que mi paciencia se está agotando.

Me tiende el teléfono de vuelta, pero la sonrisa burlona no abandona sus labios.

—Tranquilo Levi, tú lo viste primero —me guiña un ojo y vuelve a reírse.

—Es solo… —empiezo a decir, pero me interrumpe antes de que dé más explicaciones.

—¿Aún crees que es curiosidad? —Su sonrisa se hace más ancha—. Levi, guapo, sigues teniendo miedo.

Meneo la cabeza y pongo los ojos en blanco. Él no comprende. Ellos no comprenden lo mucho que me aburro.

—Sabes que me cansaré de esto. Probablemente deje de hablarle en cuanto quede con alguna chica —guardo de nuevo el móvil en mi bolsillo y me dirijo a la puerta de la tienda, ya casi ha terminado el descanso de la comida.

—Por supuesto, Levi —escucho como Farlan recoge los envases vacíos y los mete de nuevo en la bolsa para llevárselos. No me pasa inadvertido el tono irónico con el que me ha respondido—. Si eso sucede, avísame. Tomaré el relevo.

En ese momento se despide de mi con una sonrisa y me deja solo de nuevo. No sé cómo interpretar su último comentario, ¿relevar a Eren?, ¿relevarme a mi?.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, ni de coña.

Escucho el sonido de una notificación y me apresuro a mirar el mensaje. Ya me he aprendido el sonido del Tinder.

 _ **Eren** : _¿Qué tal el día?, ¿trabajas?.

Bien, al parecer no soy el único curioso de los dos. Agradezco que la conversación no se haya limitado a un _hola, que tal, bien._

 _ **Rivaille** : _Sí, tengo un pequeño negocio. Acabo de echar a un cliente muy pesado. ¿Y tú?.

Espero unos minutos y escucho las campanitas que resuenan cuando alguien entra en el pequeño establecimiento. Decido dejar el teléfono apartado de mi y atender a una de mis clientas más frecuentes, casi siempre vienen los mismos.

—Buenas tardes, Levi —la madre de Erwin me saluda con una sonrisa, es altísima—. ¿Ya ha llegado mi pedido?.

Rebusco entre las cajas que han llegado aquella misma mañana. De vez en cuando tengo que hacer pedidos especiales para algunos clientes que buscan una marca muy específica de té o infusiones.

Encuentro lo que estoy buscando y realizo la venta, acompañando a mi cliente hasta su coche para evitar que tenga que cargar ella con todo el peso. Soy más servicial con aquellos clientes que son familiares de mis amigos.

—¿Qué tal Erwin? —apenas tiene tiempo libre en el trabajo.

—Bien, aunque me visita poco —se queja la mujer.

La despido con la mano y regreso a la tienda antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que el mostrador está vacío.

 _ **Eren** : _¿Qué acabas de echar a un cliente? xD. Buenas dotes de vendedor ;D Yo estoy terminando la carrera de veterinaria. Los sábados trabajo en una cafetería para pagar parte de los gastos. Tendré que pedirte que me enseñes ese talento tuyo para deshacerte de los clientes pesados :P

Por un momento estoy tentado de contestarle que tengo otros talentos que enseñarle, pero no dejaré que el aura pervertida que ha dejado Farlan tras de sí hable por mí. Joder, con lo que me ha costado escribirle _hola,_ ¿cómo estoy pensando estas cosas?.

 _ **Rivaille** : _Eso es porque soy un encanto.

 _ **Eren** : _Ya se ve xD

Encima me sigue el royo, siento que estoy sonriendo a mi pantalla como un imbécil hasta que un carraspeo me hace volver a la realidad. ¿Cuándo sonaron las campanitas?.

* * *

Cuando llego al piso descubro que Hange ha dejado una nota indicando que va a llegar muy tarde por un proyecto que tiene que terminar. Siempre acompaña sus notas con un dibujito ridículo, ella es así, qué le vamos a hacer.

Abro la nevera y encuentro la segunda parte del dibujo pegada a un tupper con la cena que ha dejado preparada para mí. Me río porque sé que no está y no puede escucharme, delante suya suelo poner los ojos en blanco con sus dibujos.

Cuando termino de cenar, limpio a fondo la cocina y los utensilios que ha utilizado.

A continuación, dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá y enciendo la tele, aunque no la estoy observando.

 _ **Rivaille** : _Entonces, ¿veterinario?. Genial, ya tengo médico para mi compañera de piso.

No entiendo como un chico que estudia, trabaja y encima es guapo se ve obligado a recurrir a este tipo de aplicaciones. Eso me hace desconfiar bastante. Empiezo a dudar de que no sea un tipo viejo, feo y pervertido con unas fotos falsas.

 _ **Eren** : _¿Hablas de tu amor platónico? xD

Había olvidado borrar la descripción que había puesto Hange en mi perfil. Me cubro la cara con una mano al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un gruñido.

 _ **Rivaille** : _Mierda.

 _ **Eren** : _(muchos emoticonos riendo).

 _ **Rivaille** : _¡Eh! (emoticono mano con el dedo corazón levantado).

 _ **Eren** : _:O Vaya, sí que eres un encanto.

 _ **Rivaille** : _Ya te lo dije.

Pasan los minutos y Eren no vuelve a escribirme. ¿Se habría ofendido?. Hasta ese momento me había parecido que el chico le seguía el ritmo a mi forma de expresarme, pero si se trataba de alguien tan susceptible entonces no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con él. Yo no voy a cambiar.

No me doy cuenta de lo pendiente que estoy del teléfono hasta que escucho una nueva notificación y no tardo ni un segundo en mirar de nuevo la pantalla.

 _ **Eren** : _Si me dices que el resto de la descripción también es mentira, me voy a llevar una gran decepción (emoticono corazón roto).

 _ **Rivaille** : _Es mentira. En realidad mido 2 m. Y juego al baloncesto, las fotos no me hacen justicia.

 _ **Eren** : _(muchos emoticonos riendo) ¡Qué carácter!. Pues yo espero que las fotos _s_ _í_ te hagan justicia ;)

Joder, me he puesto tan nervioso que mis dedos torpes han tirado el móvil al suelo al intentar responder. Esto es a lo que me refería. Las chicas suelen expresarse de otra manera, pero Eren contesta a todos mis comentarios, por muy cortantes que sean. Me está gustando hablar con él y ni siquiera soy gay, tal vez debería decírselo, no me gusta jugar con la gente.

Me muerdo el labio, quizás más adelante. Después de todo, ¿no dijo Hange que probara una semana?.

* * *

A/N: He de reconocer que el momento de la neurona gritando desesperada me lo imagino tal cual xD Me saca de quicio que Eren utilice tantos emoticonos, no sabía como expresarlo.

¡Muchas gracias por los Favs y Follows! Las reviews me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo, así que respondo:

Sancheli96: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!, me divertí escribiendo esa parte. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!.

belle coquelicot: Yo tampoco soy muy amiga de la redes sociales, ¡pero no llego al extremo que dices tú! xD Lo que suelo tener el teléfono apagado o lo olvido en alguna parte. Entiendo a lo que te refieres con que te sientes más libre, yo también pienso que es así. Alguna vez he estado más pendiente por algún motivo y es agobiante. ¡No te creo con eso de que eres de las feas! Levi rechaza a la mayoría porque es así de encantador. Lo del gatito me lo dijeron a mí una vez y me quedé con cara de WTF?! no pude evitar ponerlo xD Intentaré tardar menos en actualizar ambas historias, este mes tengo mucho trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

yesenianapolescabrera: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!, gracias por comentar.

Gihei: Ojalá las descripciones en Tinder fueran así xD después de escribirlo me dieron ganas de trollear a algún amigo con eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡gracias por dejar review!.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: He reescrito este capítulo unas cuantas veces, aún no me convence del todo, pero la historia debe avanzar. Espero que les guste.

* * *

—Oye enano, mira esto —Hange extiende su móvil para que mire uno de esos ridículos vídeos que la gente cuelga en Facebook.

Miro con ojo crítico la pantalla y ella insiste moviendo la mano para que le dé al _play_. Aunque el té me ha despejado bastante no sé si estoy preparado para empezar a soportar sus tonterías tan temprano.

Rara vez desayunamos juntos, ya que ella tiene turnos rotatorios. Unas semanas le toca ir por las mañanas a trabajar y otras por las tardes, aunque a veces dedica muchas horas extra y no aparece en todo el día. Otra que tampoco se hará rica, somos tal para cual.

Decido darle el gusto, solo por ver si cierra la boca de una vez. Hange es de estas personas que, aunque sean las siete de la mañana, son capaces de soltar una verborrea incansable mientras desayuna, no sé como lo hace, porque yo estoy seguro de que más de la mitad de mi cerebro sigue desconectado a estas horas. Tan solo están activadas las neuronas necesarias para ser capaz de preparar mi desayuno y dedicarle miradas de odio a la gafotas. Esas últimas creo que nunca duermen.

El video habla de por qué las personas desordenadas son más sanas y felices que las que lo son, supuestamente abalado por un estudio de una prestigiosa universidad.

—¿En estos estudios de mierda es en lo que se invierte nuestro dinero? —ni siquiera soy capaz de ver un minuto entero y ya estoy soltando todo tipo de improperios por mi boca—. Esto es absurdo, solo sirve para que los vagos que no limpian sus casas piensen que encima lo están haciendo bien.

Aparto el móvil de mi cara mientras niego fervientemente con mi cabeza.

—Pero Levi, tiene razón. Mírate y mírame —exclama ella, como si estuviera constatando algo muy obvio—. El estrés que te provocas tú solito con tanta obsesión por el orden y la limpieza, eso te acabará matando. Yo soy mucho más feliz.

—Eres más sucia —corrijo—, no feliz.

—Además, somos personas más espontáneas, divertidas y creativas —mientras habla veo que caen gotitas de miel de su tostada sobre la mesa.

—Tch —limpio las manchas con la servilleta mientras ella sigue gesticulando y salpicando gotas—. ¡Hange, estás manchándolo todo!.

—¿Lo ves? —se ríe de mi y me dan ganas de estamparle esa tostada en la cara—. No eres capaz de relajarte ni siquiera estando medio dormido.

—¡No soy capaz de relajarme por tu culpa! —replico exasperado—. Termina de desayunar de una vez, vas a llegar tarde.

Ella le da un par de mordiscos pequeños a su tostada y vuelve a hablarme con la boca medio llena. Joder, que asco me da a veces. No sé cómo puedo vivir con ella.

—La verdad es que cumples todos los requisitos para morir en menos de un año, o al menos, tener envejecimiento prematuro —dice convencida.

Apoyo la cabeza en mi mano y cierro los ojos. No sé que hice en mi vida anterior para merecerme semejante suplicio, debí ser un auténtico capullo.

—No duermes, vives estresado, apenas ríes, no te da suficiente el sol, no copulas…¡Y si no fuera por mi, tampoco comerías nada decente! —comienza a enumerar con sus dedos cubiertos de la miel que se ha deslizado de la tostada.

—Otra vez con eso —pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Sin embargo, pareces insultantemente joven —se ajusta los anteojos y se inclina hacia mi para observarme de cerca. Es espeluznante.

—Hange, eso es porque soy joven —empujo su frente con uno de mis dedos para que vuelva a su posición anterior—. Solo tengo veintinueve.

—No por mucho tiempo —responde con exagerado dramatismo.

Decido levantarme y dejar que termine de desayunar ella sola, por el bien de mi salud mental. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, se atragante con lo que queda de tostada.

No le falta razón en eso de que dentro de poco llegaré a los temidos treinta, dentro de un mes para ser exactos. Lo bueno de cumplir el día de navidad, es que pocos se acuerdan de felicitarme y no tengo que estar obligándome a poner buena cara a todo el que se cruza conmigo.

Me lavo los dientes y miro mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. La verdad es que no sé como se vería mi rostro sin ojeras, probablemente no me reconocería a mi mismo.

Repaso distraídamente la conversación con Eren antes de salir por la puerta. El chico me sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera capaz de responder tan rápido mis comentarios. Por una parte me gusta esto, ese tira y afloja que empezamos ayer. Pero por otra, siento que estoy haciendo algo que no debo. Después de todo, Eren coquetea, no de una forma ordinaria, pero se nota que es gay y que busca conocer una pareja o algo similar. En cambio yo estoy satisfaciendo mi curiosidad por saber como se liga con un chico.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ A lo mejor soy un viejo verde con las fotos de un descuidado hetero.

 _ **Eren:**_ Aún no tienes treinta, no te llamaría viejo :P

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Hijo de puta.

 _ **Eren:**_ (emoticono corazón) encantador.

Como si acabara de invocarlo con mis pensamientos, recibo un nuevo mensaje en el chat.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Buenos días, Rivaille!. Espero que no tengas que echar a muchos clientes hoy :P

Ya está otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. No sé qué responder, solo soy amable cuando estoy vendiendo té.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Buenos días?. Se nota que no vives con ella.

Sé que entenderá a quien me refiero, mi supuesto "amor platónico".

El sonido de una foto hace que despegue mis ojos de la pantalla para encontrarme cara a cara con el móvil de Hange.

—Solo tú eres capaz de dar mas miedo sonriendo que estando enfadado, enano —la muy desquiciada me ha hecho una foto—. ¡Pero te pillé! —dice recreando una risa diabólica.

—Mierda de buenos días —murmuro por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en intentar quitarle el móvil, es rápida cuando se lo propone. Sé que me hará chantaje después, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo con lo que defenderme.

Ahora lo que me preocupa es llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

* * *

Apenas puedo prestar atención al móvil durante la mañana, ya que falta poco para que termine el mes y tengo que cuadrar todas las ventas que he realizado en Noviembre.

Además, por la tarde tengo que reunirme con los proveedores para negociar los precios de los pedidos grandes, no está de más intentar conseguir algún descuento.

Cuando llega la hora del cierre me doy cuenta de lo agotado que estoy, pero los viernes siempre voy al gimnasio y hoy no será una excepción.

Enciendo el móvil, ya que decidí desconectarlo para evitar que las notificaciones me distrajeran mientras estaba reunido durante la tarde.

Veo que tengo un mensaje de Farlan.

 _ **Farlan:**_ ¿Cómo vas con el bombón de ojos verdes?, ¿debería estar celoso?.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Por un momento pienso que lo mejor es ignorarlo, pero decido seguirle el juego por una vez.

 _ **Levi:**_ Deberías.

A continuación abro el chat con Eren, quien ha dejado varios mensajes durante el día. Me siento un poco culpable de haberlo ignorado, cosa que no es propia de mi, siempre ignoro a todo el mundo.

 _ **Eren:**_ Tengo curiosidad por conocerla, aunque no tanta como a ti ;)

 _ **Eren:**_ Aunque dudo mucho que eso suceda pronto, ¿me equivoco?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Eres desconfiado, ¿verdad?.

Decido contestar antes de ir al gimnasio, ya que allí apagaré de nuevo el móvil durante otra hora y media.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No sé si contestarte o dejar que sigas jugando a los detectives.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Sigues vivo!

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Algunos trabajamos y esas cosas.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Día duro?.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Joder, me duelen las mejillas de hacer algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. ¿Tendré agujetas mañana en la cara?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Más o menos. Ahora voy al gimnasio a desconectar un poco.

Decido ponerme en marcha, porque todavía estoy apoyado contra la puerta de la tienda escribiendo los mensajes y me estoy quedando frío al no moverme. Debí traer ropa de abrigo, por las noches está bajando demasiado la temperatura.

 _ **Eren:**_ Encantador y deportista. Lo tienes todo ;)

No puedo evitar acordarme de Farlan cuando Eren se pone a flirtear con más descaro. Empiezo a pensar que todos los gays tienen ese desparpajo. Claro que soy yo el que está en una aplicación para ligar, es obvio que la gente va a actuar de esa forma.

Me gustaría pensar que Eren no es como Farlan, pero soy consciente de que, al igual que está hablando conmigo seguramente tiene a otro puñado de tíos guapos con los que ha coincidido para abrir chat. No puedo evitar decepcionarme un poco ante ese pensamiento, solo soy uno más del catálogo.

Lo que me recuerda que todavía no he contestado a la rubia.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Ya ves. Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

 _ **Eren:**_ Eres un misterio que me gustaría resolver.

 _ **Eren:**_ Empezando por tu nombre ;)

Acabo de llegar al gimnasio y no puedo evitar verme reflejado en la cristalera de la entrada. Tengo las mejillas algo sonrosadas por el frío y una expresión que no reconozco en mi propio rostro. ¿Tan necesitado estás, Levi?, ¿tan solo te sientes que te ilusionas por alguien en solo dos días?. Patético.

Encima un chico que debe estar hablando con otros quince.

Eren me llamó la atención por su físico, en eso consiste esta mierda del Tinder, pero cuando leí en la descripción que no buscaba solo sexo, pensé que no sería tan descarado en el chat. Quizás es el cansancio que llevo encima, o que se ha reactivado mi naturaleza desconfiada, pero estoy molesto.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Por qué no sigues jugando a los detectives y lo deduces tu solo?.

Apago el móvil y entro al gimnasio. Necesito desconectar de todo el mundo.

Sé que va a resultar imposible cuando Farlan me saluda desde una de las cintas de correr.

* * *

Me coloco en la cinta de al lado, siempre hacemos tiempo ahí hasta que la zona de pesas se vacía un poco. No nos gusta estar rodeado de los típicos tíos excesivamente musculados que nos juzgan con la mirada.

Farlan se gira para hablarme, pero decido advertirle primero.

—No es buen momento para tocarme los huevos —un saludo excelente.

Él se ríe y se agarra de la máquina para evitar desestabilizarse. No obstante, se abstiene de hacer ningún comentario más, cosa que agradezco.

Realizamos nuestra rutina de ejercicios mientras comenzamos a hablar acerca de trivialidades. La verdad es que se nota que Farlan está entrenando todos los días, ya que ha ganado bastante fuerza en el último mes. Aún así, continúa sin poder levantar más peso que yo, también se cansa antes. Le veo poner muecas de desaprobación cuando ve que esto sucede, es bastante competitivo y sé que le molesta que yo sea más fuerte.

A mi me parece absurdo querer competir por algo así, pero al mismo tiempo me resulta gracioso ver que lo intenta.

Ya en el vestuario, al comprobar que he soltado toda la adrenalina y mal humor con el ejercicio, decide preguntar.

—Venga Levi, ¿qué ha pasado? —se sacude el pelo mojado como si fuera un perro con intención de salpicarme. Acaba de salir de la ducha y yo ya casi he terminado de vestirme, me pone de los nervios lo lento que es para arreglarse.

—No es nada. Hoy tuve reunión con los proveedores, estoy cansado —no sé si es mi tono de voz, o la cantidad de años de amistad que tenemos a nuestras espaldas, pero sé que no se ha creído ni una sola palabra de mi boca.

Farlan me mira con recelo y detiene una de mis manos evitando que siga guardando mis cosas en la mochila.

—Te invito a cenar y me lo cuentas, ¿vale? —por un momento pienso en negarme, pero sé lo insistente que puede llegar a ser y no me apetece hoy lidiar con su cabezonería.

—Al ritmo que vas, dudo mucho que encontremos algún sitio abierto —respondo mientras libero mi mano de su agarre.

El guiña un ojo y me dedica una de sus famosas sonrisas. No tarda ni diez minutos en vestirse después de eso.

Cuando salimos del gimnasio damos un paseo hacia una pizzería que conocemos bastante bien, ya que no es la primera vez que decidimos ir allí a recuperar las calorías que hemos quemado minutos antes. Decidimos pedir lo de siempre y un buen vino para acompañar, ya que vamos a arruinar el ejercicio de hoy por lo menos lo hacemos en condiciones. Isabel suele venir también con nosotros, pero por algún motivo Farlan ha preferido no avisarla en esta ocasión.

Cuando la botella de vino se ha vaciado más de la mitad, Farlan decide interrogarme de nuevo. Sabe que estoy más relajado después de un poco de ejercicio y alcohol, me conoce demasiado bien.

—Estoy dispuesto a sonsacarte la información como sea —otra vez ese coqueteo—. Hoy no me importa llegar tarde a casa.

—¿Y Kevin? —muy bien Levi, escudándote con su novio, brillante.

—Está de viaje otra vez —me siento ligeramente culpable, (solo ligeramente), porque detecto cierto dolor en sus ojos—. Así que, si quieres podemos terminar nuestra conversación allí —añade con voz seductora.

Joder. ¿De verdad he comparado a Eren con este tío?, el muchacho es un ángel al lado de Farlan.

—Farlan —su nombre parece deslizarse entre mis labios, como si mi lengua estuviera vaga, seguramente debido al vino—. Deja eso, ya.

Mi tono de voz no da lugar a réplica alguna, hoy no estoy de humor para estos juegos. Sin embargo, él no se acobarda, simplemente se ríe de mi actitud defensiva.

—Creía que estabas encantado con tu chico de ojos verdes, ¿cómo se llamaba? —apoya su barbilla en la palma de su mano con actitud pensativa, como si realmente estuviera intentando recordar el nombre de Eren. Yo sé que es puro teatro, se acuerda perfectamente.

—Tch, mira que eres molesto —pongo los ojos en blanco—. Eren no es mi chico.

—Aún —añade alzando las cejas.

—Ni ahora, ni después —contesto tajante—. Probablemente borre la aplicación esta noche.

Doy un buen trago de mi copa de vino y estoy dispuesto a servirme más, hasta que Farlan retira la botella antes de que yo consiga mi objetivo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Levi? —insiste él.

Joder, tiene la botella de rehén. Eso es jugar sucio.

—Nada —contesto con fastidio—. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, esto no es lo mío. ¿Contento?.

Estiro la mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba, indicando que quiero que me entregue la botella, pero el muy capullo la aleja aún más de mi alcance.

—Esta mañana me decías lo contrario —realmente está disfrutando con todo esto. Sus ojos desprenden un brillo travieso mientras me habla—. Te conozco, amigo mío, sé que a veces te ofuscas por nada y decides mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Suspiro exasperado y dejo caer mi mano pesadamente sobre la mesa.

—Lo que pasa es que no soy gay, Farlan —contesto con seriedad—. Y Eren no para de insinuarse.

Conforme voy pronunciando esas palabras, me doy cuenta de que tampoco ha sido para tanto y no puedo evitar sentirme un imbécil.

—Ya veo. No eres gay —se humedece los labios con la lengua antes de continuar—. ¿Me recuerdas la conversación con la rubia?. Es que no sé por qué, pero la he olvidado…

—Sabes perfectamente que no he hablado con ella.

Aprovecho que ha bajado la guardia para inclinarme sobre la mesa y arrebatarle la botella de las manos. Lleno mi copa casi hasta arriba, menos mal que no tengo que conducir después, siempre voy a mi trabajo a pie.

—A ver —suspira y pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho para que te asustes tanto?. Si por casualidad te ha preguntado si eres activo o pasivo, no le des importancia. Para los gays es importante aclarar eso cuanto antes, por cuestiones de compatibilidad ya sabes…

Mi mirada le deja bien claro que no, no lo sé.

Lo que sí sé, es que necesito otra botella para continuar con esta conversación. Meneo la cabeza y doy un sorbo de mi copa.

—Entonces ¿qué?. ¿Fotos subidas de tono?. ¿Te ha exigido quedar cuanto antes?. ¿Te ha confesado algún fetiche extraño? —niego con la cabeza a todas y cada una de esas preguntas.

Farlan comienza a impacientarse y decide terminar de verter el contenido de la botella en su propia copa. Hay un tema que me ha dejado inquieto.

—¿De verdad preguntan eso tan pronto? —Farlan se ríe, porque sabe perfectamente a que me estoy refiriendo.

—Lo raro es que no lo haya hecho ya —dice convencido—. Los heteros no tienen que tomarse esas molestias, pero para nosotros es distinto.

—Habla por ti —digo cortante.

—Me refería a _nosotros_ como colectivo. No a nosotros dos —se defiende él.

Esta conversación se está volviendo cada vez más absurda y hace tiempo que terminamos las pizzas. Por lo que decido aprovechar que el camarero ha mirado fugazmente en nuestra dirección para pedirle la cuenta con un gesto de mi mano.

—No estoy cómodo —confieso mientras giro distraído mi copa—. No me va esto del Tinder. No va conmigo eso de parecer un desesperado en busca de una relación. Hablar con un extraño que podría ser una persona completamente diferente a la de las fotos. Hojear perfiles como si fuera un catálogo de ofertas. Contarle mi vida a un chico que seguro tiene una amplia lista de admiradores que _s_ _í_ son homosexuales…¿Quieres que siga?.

Farlan me mira extrañado al principio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si imitara ese gesto que tanto me caracteriza a mi. Sin embargo, su rostro se alisa a los pocos segundos, dejando paso a media sonrisa.

—Levi, tienes que relajarte un poco. No hay nada de malo en conocer gente por Tinder —dice mientras va apurando lo que le queda de vino—. ¿Recuerdas a Kyle?.

—¿El tío que te consiguió las temporadas de expediente X? —normalmente no suelo recordar los nombres de los tíos que conoce Farlan, pero aquel tipo parecía un videoclub con patas.

—¡El mismo! —exclama entusiasmado—. Lo conocí a través de una aplicación parecida. Es colega mío y nunca he intentado nada con él.

—¡Vaya!, eso es nuevo —digo con sarcasmo.

—Me duele ese concepto que tienes de mi —se lleva una mano al pecho y finge sentirse herido.

—Te lo has ganado a pulso —contesto llanamente.

El camarero nos interrumpe para colocar una bandejita plateada en el centro de la mesa, sobre la que hay un ticket impreso con la factura de nuestra cena. Saco mi cartera pero veo que Farlan extiende una mano en mi dirección indicándome que me detenga. A continuación, deposita su tarjeta de crédito sobre la bandejita para que el camarero proceda con el cobro.

—Dije que te invitaba a cenar —me dice al observar mi descontento.

—Tch. La próxima pago yo —odio deber dinero o favores a los demás. Aunque sea a un amigo.

—Es mi estrategia para asegurarme otra cena contigo —contesta mientras me guiña un ojo.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar que el camarero debe estar teniendo una idea bastante equivocada de nosotros por culpa de ese comentario. Desvío la mirada, incómodo, mientras termina de realizar la operación con el datáfono.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas de nuevo, me bebo de un trago lo que queda de vino y no puedo evitar bostezar justo después de hacerlo.

—Resumiendo, Levi —se cruza de brazos—. No todos los tíos buscan lo mismo. Dale una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en que ligue con Eren? —me inclino sobre la mesa y le lanzo una mirada rebosante de desconfianza.

—Porque tienes que aprender a soltarte en estos asuntos, por eso te cuesta tanto conocer gente. Considéralo una terapia —concluye alegremente.

—¿Por qué? —repito la pregunta con un tono de voz más exigente.

—Porque quiero demostrar que tengo razón —asegura él, inclinándose a su vez—. Confía en mi, Levi.

—¿Qué confíe en ti? —repito incrédulo—. Está claro que el vino se te ha subido a la cabeza.

Ventaja de treintañero, con poco alcohol ya estás servido.

Nos reímos después de un falso duelo de miradas. Estoy bastante más relajado que antes, tanto, que comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en los párpados. Ha sido un día largo y lo único que me apetece es aprovechar este cansancio para ver si soy capaz de irme a dormir a una hora decente esta noche.

Me despido de Farlan y me dirijo con paso ligero hacia mi apartamento. Ahora hace bastante más frío que antes y ni siquiera el vino que he ingerido durante la cena es capaz de evitar que llegue tiritando al portal. Me cuesta acertar en la cerradura con la llave, (no porque haya bebido, si no porque me tiemblan las manos del frío…).

Cuando por fin entro en mi casa, descubro que Hange se ha quedado dormida en el sofá, con un libro enorme abierto de par en par sobre su regazo.

Me acerco a ella sigilosamente y levanto el libro, cerrándolo con brusquedad al lado de su oreja. Ella se sobresalta y suelta una exclamación ahogada debido al susto que se acaba de llevar. Eso le pasa por sacarme fotos sin mi permiso.

Después de fregar las sartenes que ha ensuciado mi compañera al preparar su cena, me dirijo casi arrastrando los pies hacia mi cama y me desplomo encima. Me quito la ropa y me cubro con una manta, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cansado.

No estoy seguro de querer encender el móvil y enfrentarme a la respuesta de Eren, fui muy cortante con mi último mensaje. Seguramente me ha mandado a la mierda o me ha escrito algo igualmente borde. No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado.

A pesar de que el ejercicio y Farlan han conseguido distraerme y levantarme un poco el ánimo, soy incapaz de quitarme esa mala sensación con respecto al Tinder. Es como si de repente me sintiera ridículo por haber intentado buscar a alguien a través de una aplicación como esa.

Me estaba olvidando de mi objetivo inicial, no entendía por qué me estaba agobiando tanto.

 _Una semana, Levi. Y despu_ _és lo borras._

Finalmente encendí el móvil y vi que tenía una notificación en la pantalla.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ouch :( (emoticono corazón roto).

Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Ya está?. Joder, no. Insúltame pero eso no. No me hagas sentir tan mierda.

No puedo disculparme, nunca lo hago.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Mal día.

Es un asco de respuesta, pero es lo más parecido a una disculpa que puedo soltar. Dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y preparo todas las alarmas para el día siguiente.

Intento conciliar el sueño cuando escucho que el teléfono vibra una vez. No tardo ni un segundo en mirar la pantalla.

 _ **Eren:**_ No quería agobiarte. Aunque me ha jodido un poco.

Mierda, ¿por qué es tan amable?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Si, trabajo mañana. Pero tengo que estudiar para un examen.

Espero a que diga algo más, incluso que añada alguno emoticonos ridículos a su respuesta, pero no lo hace.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Yo siempre estoy despierto a esta hora.

 _ **Eren:**_ Vaya.

Suspiro hasta quedarme sin aire en los pulmones, sé que a veces descargo mi frustración con las personas equivocadas. Mis amigos ya lo saben, pero Eren no me conoce. Siento que debo tomar una decisión, si sigo adelante con este juego o lo que sea, tengo que intentar no frustrarme demasiado. Una semana, al menos.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Levi.

Cierro los ojos. Ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué he hecho eso, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿?

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Mi nombre. Levi.

Pasan algunos minutos y sigo sin recibir una respuesta. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, si está esperando una disculpa ya puede esperar sentado.

 _ **Eren:**_ Levi. Me gusta como suena ^^

Por un momento me imagino que ha estado todo ese tiempo pronunciando mi nombre y no puedo evitar sonreír. Empieza a dolerme.

 _ **Eren:**_ Gracias :)

 _ **Eren:**_ En realidad, me gusta que seas desconfiado.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Ah si?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Si. No eres el típico chico que quiere quedar en seguida por sexo. Aunque no lo parezca soy muy serio con estas cosas.

No sé muy bien como sentirme con eso último. Sin embargo, recuerdo lo que me ha dicho Farlan durante la cena, también se puede quedar todo en una buena amistad. Eso me ayuda a sentirme menos culpable, pero no menos nervioso.

Eren tiene ese efecto en mi.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Quien lo diría, el que tenía prisa por resolver el misterio de mi persona…

 _ **Eren:**_ Quiero conocerte, de eso va todo esto, ¿no?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Supongo.

 _ **Eren:**_ Me gusta tu royo, Levi. No sé, hablar contigo es diferente. Estaba a punto de borrar la aplicación cuando vi tu perfil.

Aquello llamó muchísimo mi atención, incluso me incorporé en la cama. Quizás Eren sea también desconfiado con estas cosas. ¿Por qué no puede haber alguien en mi misma situación?. Tal vez no esté quedando con veinte tíos después de todo. A lo mejor solo está probando esto, igual que yo.

Sacudo mi cabeza y respiro profundamente, _no te ilusiones, Levi._

Y claro que es diferente hablar conmigo, soy hetero. Claro que eso no pienso decírselo, todavía.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Estoy KO, me voy a dormir.

Ni siquiera espero a que conteste, sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormido.

* * *

A/N: Gracias a todos por los Favs y Follows, es un estilo muy diferente del que estoy acostumbrada. Contesto las reviews:

Sul Kuznetsov: La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que no es una pareja muy popular (Farlan/Levi) y me han entrado ganas de escribir un fic sobre ellos, pero primero quiero terminar lo que tengo a medias. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por la review.

Ilse Masen: Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste.

Sorita Uchiha: El OOC es lo que ha hecho que reescriba tantas veces este capitulo, no quiero que los personajes sean unos completos desconocidos. Levi todavía no tiene claro que es lo que quiere, así que no va a ser un quedar para follar como cabría de esperar por el título del fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta ahora.

Sofitkm: Muchas gracias por dejar review, me ayuda a continuar la historia, (aunque tarde un poco).

Guest: Levi y Farlan tienen esa confianza, me apetecía darle un poco de protagonismo al rubio. Me alegra que pienses que Levi está bien descrito, no me lo imagino sin ese temperamento fuerte que tiene. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, se merecía tener su soñada tienda de té en esta vida. Gracias por comentar.

Kaizen Heichou: Pues he tardado un poco xD me alegra que te guste y muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí.

belle coquelicot: Me alegra que te hayas reído, es la primera vez que intento escribir algo con un toque de humor. Levi es así de encantador xD a Eren lo he querido hacer más seguro de si mismo, (porque un chico con esos ojazos tiene el mundo a sus pies), pero tampoco el típico que se lanza a la primera. Más maduro. Veremos a ver que sale xD Muchas gracias por tus reviews, ¡un abrazo!.

RivenLackerman: Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar.

Yesenianapolescabrera: Gracias por la review. Escribir un AU es más dificil de lo que pensaba, así que me anima mucho que me digas que te ha hecho sonreir.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Escribo esto antes de subir a un avión, sin dormir, así que es posible que tenga fallos. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Odio tener que madrugar los sábados. Y eso que madrugo a la misma hora entre semana, pero por algún motivo, los sábados me duele especialmente tener que salir de la cama para ir a trabajar. Afortunadamente, solo abro hasta el mediodía, por la tardes descanso, al igual que los Domingos.

La mañana transcurre con normalidad en la tienda, hasta que recibo una llamada al teléfono de la empresa. Lo descuelgo algo extrañado, porque casi nadie llama a este número, de hecho he pensado en desinstalarlo en más de una ocasión por ese motivo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto desconcertado.

—¿Es así como atiendes el teléfono de la empresa?. No has aprendido nada —una voz grave me recibe al otro lado de la línea.

—Contesto el puto teléfono como me da la gana, Erwin —escucho su risa a través del auricular, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él.

La conversación no da para mucho, tan solo me pide que vaya a visitarlo esta tarde a su casa, al parecer tiene algo muy importante que decirme. Aunque viniendo de Erwin puede ser cualquier cosa, no es como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Le confirmo que iré en cuanto cierre la tienda y vaya a buscar la moto a casa. Vive a media hora de trayecto y me apetece sacar a pasear a mi nena.

Si, amo más a mi moto que a todas mis ex novias, es la única que me comprende realmente.

Ante la escasez de clientela me permito sacar el móvil y repasar la conversación que mantuve anoche con Eren. Por la mañana me deseó los buenos días cargados de emoticonos ridículos, de modo que ya no está molesto conmigo por el mensaje cortante que le envié el día anterior.

Sé que trabaja en la cafetería, así que tampoco espero que me escriba a lo largo del día.

Cuando llega la hora del cierre, compruebo que todo se queda en orden y me dirijo hacia el piso para buscar las llaves y el casco de la moto. El día está bastante nublado, con amenaza de lluvias según el parte meteorológico de Internet. Espero tener suerte y que no me pille mientras voy conduciendo, porque tengo ganas de disfrutar del recorrido en lugar de estar preocupándome de no derrapar por encima de un charco.

Improviso una comida de quince minutos con las sobras que tenemos en la nevera y me pongo la inversión más cara que tengo de ropa, mi chaqueta negra de motero.

Es la más cara, porque está confeccionada con una tela bastante gruesa que aísla bastante la piel del asfalto, en caso de caída. Además, según Farlan, me da un aire de _chico rebelde irresistible_. Tendré que tener eso en cuenta para mi próxima cita, si es que algún día se me presenta la oportunidad.

Durante el trayecto agradezco que el tejido me aísle del frío, ya que el invierno parece que quiere adelantarse este año.

* * *

Aparco delante de la puerta de un Dúplex con un jardín que no tiene nada que envidiar a un campo de fútbol. Antes solíamos reunirnos todos los amigos aquí, sobre todo en verano, porque Erwin tiene una piscina y una barbacoa. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que su trabajo le impide tener unas vacaciones decentes y los demás, que antes estaban disponibles casi todo el año, han formado familias y ya no se les ve el pelo por ninguna parte.

Mi amigo me abre la puerta y me invita a pasar, pero antes me obliga a descalzarme y dejar mis botas en la entrada. Todo es por esa novia que tiene y las películas que se monta con el Feng Shui.

Me guía a lo largo de un pasillo que parece interminable hasta llegar a un inmenso salón que tiene una pared entera de cristal. Hay tanta luz aquí dentro que me dan ganas de dejarme las gafas de sol puestas.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Erwin. Su trabajo lo tiene consumido, la diferencia es que él sí que gana bastante dinero. Prueba de ello es esta sala, donde un solo jarrón de los que la decoran es más caro que toda mi cocina.

Joder, mi puto piso cabe entero en esta habitación.

Me ofrece una copa de vino y no dudo en aceptarla. ¿Qué pasa?. Dicen que es cardioprotector, o al menos eso es lo que me repite Hange constantemente en esos discursos que de vez en cuando escucho.

—¿Qué tal va el negocio, Levi? —siempre tan formal con todo el mundo.

Me pregunto cómo alguien tan educado como él tiene por amigos a gente como yo.

—Bien, no me muero de hambre —contesto con cierta sorna.

Mi tono no es casual, ya que, según Erwin, si no estudias una carrera universitaria que dé prestigio, estás condenado a ser un fracasado de por vida. Él es especialista en soltar arengas sobre lo importante que es llegar lejos en la vida. En más de una ocasión me ha insinuado que acabaré viviendo debajo de un puente porque una tienda de té e infusiones no me va a reportar jamás beneficios suficiente para llevar una vida cómoda y holgada.

Por ese motivo, siempre que tengo la oportunidad, le restriego el comentario en la cara para demostrarle lo mucho que se equivoca con esa forma de pensar.

—Me alegro —hace como que no ha captado la ironía en mis palabras, pero yo sé que lo ha entendido perfectamente.

A veces resulta psicologicamente agotador quedar con este hombre. Me pregunto si Eren pensará igual que él con el asunto de la universidad. Quizás sea incompatible para él salir con alguien que tiene solo los estudios básicos. Me hago una nota mental para intentar averiguarlo más tarde.

—Veo que te va bien —digo con voz neutra, mientras doy un sorbo de la copa que me acaba de servir.

—La empresa prospera con rapidez. Los inversores están contentos y yo lo estoy más todavía —responde con orgullo.

Espero que no empiece a utilizar terminología rebuscada de enciclopedia para hablarme de su trabajo, porque un _analfabeto_ como yo no le puede seguir el ritmo si lo hace.

Me muerdo el labio para contener una risa burlona, porque siempre que habla de lo bien que le va el negocio su pecho se hincha como el de un palomo.

—Iré al grano, Levi —me dice sin más rodeos.

Eso es, me conoces bien, Erwin.

—Quiero invitarte a una celebración que tendrá lugar dentro de dos semanas. Mary y yo queremos hacer oficial nuestro compromiso —dice.

Casi escupo el vino que acabo de beber.

—¿Te casas? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Así es —asiente con la cabeza—. Además, lo haremos pronto, antes de que la barriga de Mary le impida lucir el vestido como ella desea —su tono de voz es de profunda satisfacción al pronunciar aquellas palabras, de modo que asumo que no la está llamando gorda, si no que está embarazada.

—Oh, joder —no puedo evitarlo, ha sonado como si estuviera dándole el pésame.

Erwin me mira extrañado.

—¡Enhorabuena! —corrijo, fingiendo un tono más jovial mientras amago una sonrisa que no llega ni a media mueca. Es como si la piel de mis labios estuviera más tirante que de costumbre.

El asiente con una sonrisa sincera, sabe que no puede esperar más de mi en estos asuntos.

—¿Vendrás acompañado? —pregunta de repente.

Es su manera de indagar acerca de mi vida amorosa. Con Erwin siempre tienes que leer entre líneas.

—Quien sabe —respondo con voz misteriosa.

Desvío la mirada. Sé que es absurdo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Eren y en la cara que pondría el cejudo si me viera aparecer del brazo de un chico el día de su boda. Joder, me dan ganas de tirar por tierra mi naturaleza desconfiada e invitar a Eren solo por el placer de ver la reacción de Erwin y su grupo de estirados empresarios.

Mi amigo alza sus pobladas cejas y me dirige una mirada cargada de curiosidad. ¿Tan remota es la posibilidad de que conozca a alguien?. Gracias por la confianza, Erwin.

Vuelvo a pensar en Eren y sacudo la cabeza inconscientemente.

 _No alucines, Levi._ _¿Ya estás pensando en llevarlo a una boda?. ¿Qué mierda tiene este vino?._

Me quedo mirando la copa que tengo en mi mano con desconfianza, esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal, algo a lo que atribuir mis absurdos pensamientos.

Seguramente sea la conmoción por la inesperada noticia que me acaban de dar. Si, tiene que ser eso.

El móvil de Erwin interrumpe mi análisis visual de la sustancia rojiza. Con un gesto de la mano y un educado _disc_ _úlpame,_ se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia otra habitación para atender la llamada.

Me quedo completamente solo en esta especie de salón-museo, donde sé que si rompo algo tendré que empeñar mis dos riñones y un pulmón para pagarlo. Por ese motivo, decido no moverme de mi sitio mientras saco mi móvil de mi bolsillo para revisar las notificaciones pendientes, al menos, hasta que Erwin regrese.

No tengo ningún mensaje nuevo, así que decido escribir a Eren para que lo mire cuando tenga un hueco en el trabajo.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Cómo van los clientes pesados?.

No espero que conteste de inmediato, pero debo haberlo pillado en un momento de poca clientela, porque no tarda ni un minuto en contestar.

 _ **Eren:**_ Insufribles.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Tendré que darte unos cuantos consejos, entonces.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Así podría aprender del gran maestro.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Buen intento, pero tendrás que conformarte con el chat.

 _ **Eren:**_ Por ahora ;)

Sonrío tras asegurarme de que Erwin sigue ausente.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Cuándo tienes el examen?

 _ **Eren:**_ Hoy estás más hablador ^^ me gusta. El examen es el lunes. Lo llevo fatal, es sobre enfermedades infecciosas. Tendré que quedarme encerrado todo el fin de semana estudiando :'(

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¡Oh!. El universitario se va a quedar sin juerga este fin de semana…

Me pregunto si Eren será como esos niñatos insoportables que se emborrachan todos los fines de semana y acaban amaneciendo en la cama de un hospital, rodeados de su propio vómito y con la B12 inyectada en vena. Joder, espero que no. Me decepcionaría mucho.

 _ **Eren:**_ Eres cruel.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Encantadoramente cruel.

 _ **Eren:**_ (emoticono beso)

¡¿Qué?!. ¿Un beso, por qué?.

Pasan los minutos y yo sigo medio alelado mirando la pantalla del móvil. Veo que empieza a escribir de nuevo y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ya voy aprendiendo a como dejarte sin palabras… Me pregunto si en persona sucederá igual ;)

 _Cabr_ _ón, que bien se te da esto._

Golpeo el suelo con mi pie repetidas veces, ya que su comentario me ha puesto nervioso.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ A lo mejor el que se queda sin palabras después de besarme eres tú.

No, espera, ¿le he dado a enviar?. No puedo evitar morderme el labio mientras espero expectante su respuesta.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Me estás retando?.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No es un reto si estoy seguro de que voy a ganar.

Dejo la copa en la mesita que tengo delante como si el cristal me quemara la mano. A continuación, la empujo lo más lejos posible de mi alcance mientras la observo con recelo.

 _ **Eren:**_ Mmm, no pienses que me voy a olvidar de esto ;)

Qué calor hace aquí, ¿no?.

Erwin entra en ese preciso instante. Por lo que me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo e intento no pensar en como he dejado salir mi chulería con Eren.

—Discúlpame, Levi. Los clientes no dan tregua ni los fines de semana —lo dice con ese aire de importancia que tanto lo caracteriza.

Agito mi mano, restándole trascendencia al asunto.

—¿Por dónde iba? —pregunta mientras toma su copa de vino.

Ese vino es veneno.

—Boda y paternidad —resumo escuetamente.

—¡Ah, si! —apoya su copa justo enfrente de la mía y sonríe en mi dirección—. El tiempo pasa, amigo mío. Ya no somos unos críos, parece mentira, ¿verdad?.

Si esto sigue así me voy a quedar sin los pocos amigos que tengo. La fiebre del matrimonio y los bebés parece imparable a estas edades. Las alegres tardes de cerveza y chistes subidos de tono son reemplazados por baby parties y esas mierdas que no soporto.

A mi no me gustan los niños, además es mutuo, porque ellos también me odian a mi.

—Bueno, tu eres más viejo que yo —respondo, como si eso justificara mi total aversión hacia las bodas y los bebés.

Decido darle otra oportunidad al vino para sobrellevar mejor la conversación.

—Solo cuatro años —terció él—. Lo que pasa es que tu aparentas menos edad de la que tienes.

Ventaja de medir 1,60m y vestir medio hippie.

—Aún así, no me veo teniendo hijos —digo convencido. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda solo de imaginarme rodeado de pequeños cabroncetes como yo.

—Hasta que encuentres a la persona adecuada —asegura él, clavando en mi sus intensos ojos azules.

Decido beber para ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con delatar mi chiste privado. Vuelvo a pensar en Eren. ¿Por qué pienso tanto en Eren?.

—Ya veremos —termino el contenido de mi copa de un trago.

De repente, noto una vibración en mi bolsillo y estoy tentado de mirar si es Eren con alguna frase elocuente que me haga plantearme los límites de mi cordura. No obstante, me contengo, porque nunca saco mi móvil cuando estoy reunido en persona con alguien, me parece una falta de respeto y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, me cuesta centrarme en lo que Erwin me está contando porque me distraigo al divagar sobre el contenido del mensaje.

La visita se extiende un par de horas, hasta que se me olvida por completo que tengo una notificación pendiente por leer. Cuando veo que Erwin no deja de lanzar miradas preocupadas a un enorme reloj de pared, comprendo que mi presencia ya no es tan bien recibida.

Me despido de él al ponerme de pie, indicándole que sé donde está la salida, pero él insiste en acompañarme hasta mi destartalada moto.

—¿Aun conduces ese pedazo de chatarra? —la mira con ojo crítico.

Por mi parte, desciendo los escalones de un salto y coloco mis manos sobre los espejos de mi moto, como si de esa forma pudiera taparle _los o_ _ídos._

—No lo escuches, preciosa —digo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Erwin me escuche.

Todas mis palabras dulces, que son pocas, van dirigidas a ella.

—No quiero recibir una llamada de madrugada del hospital, Levi —me dice con tono reprobatorio.

¿Acaso está ensayando su voz de padre conmigo?.

—Tranquilo. Procuraré accidentarme a una hora decente para que no te interrumpan tu sueño reparador —respondo de forma ácida.

—Joder, Levi —resopla exasperado—. Va en serio, tienes que renovarla.

Si estuviera un par de horas más conmigo conseguiría que acabara soltando más tacos que esas palabras pomposas que tanto le gusta usar.

—Va perfectamente —replico en un tono que da a entender que doy por zanjada la discusión.

Quizás la moto ha pasado justita las últimas revisiones de tráfico, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Tengo un cliente que se dedica a la venta de motos de gama media —insiste—. Podría concertar una cita con él para ver si te puede hacer un precio especial.

Parece mentira que Erwin no me conozca a estas alturas de la vida, ODIO los favores.

—Tch —es todo lo que tengo que añadir—. Cuidate, Erwin. Avísame para la celebración.

Me acerco a él y nos palmeamos el hombro mutuamente. Hemos mejorado mucho en ese sentido ya que ninguno de los dos es de contacto físico. Al principio, resultaba extraño para los demás el hecho de que nos saludáramos con un cabeceo después de meses sin vernos. Algunas veces llegaban a pensar que estábamos enfadados o algo parecido.

A continuación, me coloco el casco y arranco mi moto, la cual hace un sonido similar al de un escupitajo. Me hace gracia pensar que es una reacción ante las críticas de Erwin, pero la realidad es que lo hace siempre que la pongo en marcha.

Tengo que dejar de humanizar mis objetos personales.

* * *

Cuando llego a mi apartamento, con las manos entumecidas y dolor de oídos debido al frío, me dejo caer en el cómodo sofá de mi sala de estar. Erwin dirá lo que quiera de sus muebles de diseño, pero creo que es más cómodo sentarme sobre una alfombra de esparto que sobre su rígido mobiliario.

Suspiro mientras dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo y cerrando mis ojos en el proceso. Sería capaz de quedarme dormido en ese momento, pero recuerdo que tengo una notificación pendiente por leer. De modo que alzo el móvil y lo dejo a cierta distancia de mi, por mi propia seguridad. No sería la primera vez que se me resbala y se me cae en la cara. Eso duele.

 _ **Eren:**_ Por tu culpa no soy capaz de concentrarme.

Me echo a reír triunfante. _Eso te pasa por fanfarr_ _ón._

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Ya estás estudiando?.

Miro el reloj sorprendido por lo tarde que se me ha hecho en casa de Erwin. El tiempo vuela cuando estás con buenos amigos y un vino de dudosa composición.

 _ **Eren:**_ Lo estoy intentando…

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No te molesto entonces.

Bajo el teléfono hacia mi regazo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, relajado. Disfruto del silencio y la tranquilidad que predomina en el apartamento durante la ausencia de la desquiciada de mi compañera.

Siento como los párpados me pesan cada vez más, como si tuviera arenilla en ellos. Sin embargo, la vibración de mi teléfono me pone en alerta y evita que me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡No molestas!. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

 _ **Eren:**_ Estaba mirando tu foto. ¿Tienes ese corte de pelo ahora?.

Que pregunta tan absurda. ¿Y eso de que ha estado mirando mi foto de nuevo?. No importa, ya ha conseguido que vuelva a sonreír como un idiota.

Acaricio distraídamente el rapado de mi nuca con la mano que tengo libre.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Si. ¿Tan aburrido es lo que tienes que estudiar?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Me gusta, es diferente. (Tu pelo).

 _ **Eren:**_ La asignatura no es aburrida, pero es densa. Prefiero hablar contigo ;)

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No voy a ser el culpable de que suspendas. Ponte a estudiar.

 _ **Eren:**_ Solo unos minutos más…¿Haces algo este fin de semana?.

Resoplo por la nariz al ver que sigue dispuesto a hablar conmigo.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Seguramente vaya al cine esta noche con "mi amor".

Aprovecho el tiempo que tarda Eren en contestar para estirarme hacia la mesita de té que tengo justo delante. Hange ha dejado ahí su portátil, por lo que me tomo la libertad de encenderlo para abrir el navegador y buscar la cartelera del cine más cercano.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Qué envidia!. Me gustaría ir.

Leo su respuesta y contesto de inmediato.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Te gusta el cine?. Yo que pensaba que serías más de discoteca…

Veo una película que tiene una sinopsis interesante, pero el horario de las sesiones es una mierda, por lo que queda descartada.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ser universitario no implica estar de fiesta todo el día .

Me vuelvo a reír. _Eso espero._

De repente, se me ocurre que es la ocasión perfecta para indagar acerca de lo que he estado pensando antes en presencia de Erwin.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Tampoco lo sé. Yo no he estudiado.

Por fin encuentro una buena candidata para esta noche. Género de terror. Me apresuro a enviarle un mensaje a Hange adjuntándole una foto de la pantalla de su portátil.

 _ **Levi:**_ ¿Te viene bien la sesión de las 22:30h?.

La verdad es que no sé donde se ha metido mi compañera de piso. Se supone que los sábados no trabaja en todo el día, salvo las contadas ocasiones que realiza turnos extra.

Es probable que esté con Moblit, ya que suelen aprovechar los fines de semana para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Por un momento vuelvo a recordar la conversación con Erwin y no puedo evitar reconocer que me está costando bastante asimilar las nuevas noticias. Todo el mundo parece estar _haci_ _éndose mayor_ a mi alrededor. En cambio yo me veo igual que siempre, con mi carácter de mierda y mi rutina sin planes de futuro. En estos momentos agradezco tener amigos como Farlan, que es poco constante con sus relaciones. Y como Hange, que es… especial.

 _ **Hange:**_ Perfecto. ¿Ese es mi portátil?.

 _ **Levi:**_ Si lo dejas aquí se vuelve comunitario. No voy a mirar tus cosas, no quiero traumatizarme.

Estoy a punto de incorporarme, cuando me llega otro mensaje instantáneo de ella.

 _ **Hange:**_ Justo te iba a recomendar una carpeta que tengo llena de porno gay. Así te alegras el corazón.

Suelto inmediatamente el portátil sobre la mesa y cierro la tapa con poca delicadeza.

Mi amiga Hange tiene gustos un poco especiales. Siempre que ve dos chicos juntos por la calle hace sonidos extraños con la voz mientras se sonroja exageradamente. Por ese motivo insistió tanto, cuando le conté lo que me había pasado con Farlan hace unos años, en que debía experimentar y contárselo con todo lujo de detalles. _Para mi ser_ _ía como uno de mis ensayos,_ me había dicho.

Desquiciada y morbosa.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Me cuentas de que va tu negocio?. Espero que sea legal.

Puedo afirmar sin duda alguna que mi móvil no había registrado tanta actividad como la de este día. Pongo los ojos en blanco al leer el último mensaje de Eren. A veces me lo pone demasiado fácil.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Tengo pinta de delincuente?.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Tengo que contestar con sinceridad?.

 _Muy bien, Eren. Con que esas tenemos._

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Tienes razón. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. Créeme, es por tu bien.

Al ver que tarda en contestar decido dejar mi móvil al lado del portátil y levantarme hacia la cocina para prepararme un té verde y algo para picar, tanta sociabilidad me ha abierto el apetito.

Cuando regreso con mi taza humeante y mis provisiones veo que Eren me ha contestado.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡No vale!.

Me río con ganas antes de dar un sorbo del contenido de mi taza. Decido encender la tele para escuchar ruido de fondo, porque estoy más pendiente del móvil que de los anuncios que están emitiendo.

 _ **Eren:**_ Levi.

 _ **Eren:**_ No me importa tener un idilio con un delincuente si es tan guapo como tú ;)

El móvil se resbala de mis manos y doy gracias a que tenemos una alfombra que absorbe parte del impacto. Este chico lo resuelve todo coqueteando, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerme de rogar un poco más.

 _ **Eren:**_ Venga Levi, dime en qué trabajas.

He recuperado mi teléfono, pero no estoy seguro de querer responder a esa pregunta. Mi instinto paranoico se activa más que nunca. Ya le he dado bastante información acerca de mi, ya que mi nombre, Levi, es extranjero y estoy seguro de que no hay muchos que se llamen igual que yo en esta ciudad. El tinder ya se encarga de indicar la distancia a la que se encuentra la persona con la que estás chateando, de modo que si le revelo que mi negocio es una tienda de té, cosa que tampoco abunda, las probabilidades de que pueda dar conmigo aumentan exponencialmente.

No quiero que me haga una visita sorpresa al trabajo, ni nada parecido. Necesito asegurarme que llevo el control de todo esto.

Sin embargo, me siento culpable al negarle esa información, ya que soy consciente de que está haciendo un esfuerzo por conocerme, como si de verdad le interesara la persona que hay al otro lado de su pantalla.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras tamborileo mis dedos sobre la mesa. Confiaré en mi buena suerte y en sus buenas intenciones.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Tengo una tienda de té e infusiones.

A ver que piensa el universitario de todo esto. Ya sé que no todos son como Erwin, pero me he topado con muchos idiotas que se han creído mejor que yo simplemente por tener un título enmarcado, cubierto de polvo, en la pared de su oficina. Afortunadamente, conozco a personas como Hange y Farlan que son una excepción.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿En serio?. No me lo esperaba para nada.

No sé como tomarme esa contestación.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿A qué viene eso?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Es un trabajo para gente más bien, zen, ¿no?.

Otro que piensa que para vender té tienes que estar siempre sonriente, colocado y derrochando amor por los cuatro costados. No lo culpo, la mayoría de mis compañeros de profesión son bastante hippies y hablan como si se hubieran vaciado media caja de Valium.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Y qué trabajo crees que va conmigo?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Pensé que serías monitor de kick boxing o algo así.

Es tan absurdo, que cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy doblado de la risa en el sofá. Hacía años que no me reía de esa forma.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Fin del interrogatorio. Ahora estudia.

 _ **Eren:**_ :(

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Me darás apoyo moral durante las pausas?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Ya veré. Estudia, Eren.

 _ **Eren:**_ ;)

Entiendo que lo que quiere es que esté pendiente del móvil, algo que no va para nada conmigo. Además, en el cine siempre lo apago, no soporto que nadie me interrumpa la película, de modo que durante ese tiempo sé que no voy a hacerle caso.

No obstante, intentaré llevarlo en el bolsillo el resto del tiempo por si acaso.

El sonido de la cerradura me indica que Hange ha llegado a casa.

Listos para cagarnos de miedo.

* * *

A/N: Que ningún vendedor/a de té se enfade xD los de mi zona son muy hippies y bellísimas personas. Temo que el Ooc se me está yendo de las manos, ¿qué opinan?. Mil gracias por los Favs y Follows. Contesto reviews:

Belle lys: Yo me identifico con él en muchas cosas, por algo es uno de mis personajes favoritos, en otras no, claro xD Es genial que te resulte cercana la relación que mantiene con Hange, de ese modo parece que es real. Yo no tengo una amiga así, creo que me reiría mucho y me desesperaría a la vez. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, siempre espero tu review (me consientes demasiado), significa mucho. ¡Un beso!

Selene: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!. Me alegra lo que me dices de los personajes, es raro manejarlos en un AU.

Sorita Uchiha: Si, he tardado casi un mes en actualizar este fic, me he portado mal, pero me bloqueé con este. Me alegra saber que te gustó el cap. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ¡Espero que les guste!.

* * *

Me detengo en la sección de infusiones del supermercado para estudiar con interés a la competencia.

—Que cutres —digo en voz alta sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

¿De verdad tenían la poca vergüenza de llamar a eso _secci_ _ón_?. Ni siquiera ocupaba medio estante.

La señora que repone la mercancía me lanza una mirada de pocos amigos, no sabía que la tenía justo al lado, aunque me da igual. Sigo pensando que esos productos son una mierda.

Me fastidia que la gente invierta dinero en té de tan poca calidad teniendo mi tienda a pocos metros de este comercio.

Es Domingo y he tenido que desplazarme a este establecimiento, que abre incluso los días festivos, para comprar unas cuantas garrafas de agua. No porque se nos hayan olvidado, si no porque anoche se rompió una de las tuberías del edificio, por lo que han tenido que cerrar la llave general y hasta mañana no podrán avisar a un fontanero.

Hange insistió en que ella no necesitaba ducharse todos los días, ella es así de cerda, no me imagino como puede aguantar Moblit a una mujer tan poco higiénica. Yo soy de los que se lava las manos cada vez que se la estrecho a alguien que no conozco, por lo que las compras de hoy son de vital importancia para mi bienestar. Al menos yo pienso ducharme, aunque sea a base de agua envasada.

Recuerdo lo mucho que se rió Eren de mi cuando le comenté el susto que me había llevado al escuchar la rotura del metal. Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ver con Hange una película de terror en el cine, era lógico que me asustara hasta el vuelo de una mosca.

De vez en cuando miro el móvil, aunque hemos hablado poco desde que me desperté esta mañana, no puedo evitar estar más pendiente de lo normal por si Eren hace un descanso entre sus horas de estudio.

Alguien comienza a soltar silbidos cortos, como para llamar la atención de otra persona. Yo estoy demasiado concentrado en decidir si comprar el fregasuelo con olor a pino o el que pone _spa_. Tengo un bote en cada mano desde hace cinco minutos y las fosas nasales quemadas de tanto acercarme las boquillas de ambos para aspirar el olor. Decido dejar de hacerlo cuando noto que las baldosas del suelo se mueven ligeramente bajo mis pies, me estoy colocando a base de productos de limpieza.

No entiendo a la gente que esnifa sustancias de mierda teniendo estas maravillas por unas pocas monedas.

El silbido se escucha más cercano y constante, por lo que alzo la vista con la intención de mirar mal al pesado de turno que es incapaz de llamar a una persona por su nombre.

Cual es mi sorpresa, al comprobar que el tío que silba no es otro que Auruo acompañado de mi ex novia, Petra, la cual empuja con cara de felicidad un carrito de bebé en mi dirección.

Supe que sería demasiado tarde para fingir que no los había visto cuando me saludaron levantando la mano y con sonrisas anchas en sus rostros.

 _Joder, que mal royo._

Cuando los tengo delante intento no parecer un imbécil que es incapaz de soltar uno de los productos para poder saludarlos como requieren las circunstancias, por lo que me decido por el que pone spa y lo meto en el carrito. No obstante, dudo ligeramente a la hora de dejar en el estante el otro fregasuelo, ya que el aroma a pino me gusta bastante.

Al final decido llevarme los dos.

—¡Levi, cuánto tiempo! —detesto a las personas falsas y el marido de Petra encabeza la lista—. Petra recibió tus flores cuando estaba en el materno, todo un detalle.

Lo que se traduce en un: _odio que le mandes flores a mi mujer, tu ex pareja._

—Si, bueno, ya que no podía visitarla era lo menos que podía hacer —contesto encogiéndome de hombros y con el tono más neutral que poseo en mi repertorio.

—Eran preciosas, muchas gracias, Levi —dijo ella dedicándome una de sus entrañables sonrisas—. Es una suerte que nos hayamos cruzado hoy, ¿verdad?. Así podrás conocer al bebé.

Ella no deja de sonreír. Recuerdo que eso fue lo que me enamoró en su día, su amabilidad y sus sonrisas. La verdad es que no fue una ruptura demasiado dolorosa, ya que continuamos siendo amigos después de eso. Aunque la boda con Auruo marcó un antes y un después, ya que la distancia entre los dos se fue haciendo cada vez más insalvable. Sospecho que parte de la culpa la tiene él, creo que aun piensa que soy una amenaza.

 _Si supiera con el tipo de gente que ligo_ _últimamente…_

Por supuesto, el embarazo y nacimiento de su primer bebé hacía menos de un mes supuso la casi pérdida total de contacto. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, me enteré cuando recibí un mensaje común en el móvil con la noticia del nacimiento de la criatura. Desde luego no iba a ir a visitarla a la habitación del hospital, para mí es un momento demasiado íntimo para una pareja e intuí que ella estaría molesta debido al parto. De modo que envié unas flores y una tarjetita con un escueto felicidades en representación mía.

Petra me indica con la mano que me acerque hacia el carrito, ya que está a punto de descubrir la pequeña manta que tapa al bebé para mostrármelo. Por supuesto espera, como todos los padres, que alabe a la criatura.

Sinceramente, todos los bebés me parecen feos, sobre todo cuando son recién nacidos, digan lo que digan, están arrugados como pasas. No entiendo como hay personas que en seguida le sacan parecido con alguno de sus progenitores, yo me ofendería muchísimo.

Ahí está. El recordatorio constante de que mi vida no ha cambiado en nada. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto, ¿no son demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos?.

 _No Levi, tienen casi tu misma edad._

Observó al bebé, esperando que algo me aclare exactamente si es niño o niña. Ya he preguntado en otras ocasiones y los padres parecen ofenderse si te equivocas, así que intento ver si la ropa o el color de la mantita me aclara algo, pero han utilizado tonos blancos, por lo que no es muy esclarecedor.

Tampoco le han hecho pendientes, supongo que por su corta edad, de modo que tampoco me puedo apoyar en una pista como esa.

 _Joder, di algo, Levi._

 _Deprisa, te est_ _án mirando de forma intensa, busca un adjetivo que sea neutro._

—¡Qué...preciosidad! -siento como si hubiera esquivado una bala.

—¡A que sí! -exclama Petra con excesivo entusiasmo-. Es un ángel, muy tranquila.

Es niña, vale.

Tuve que tragarme la típica conversación de pañales, potitos y caquitas mientras observaba como a Petra se le caía la baba con todo aquello.

Me alegra verla tan contenta con el rumbo que ha tomado su vida, me hace reforzar el pensamiento de que hice lo correcto en dejarla marchar para que pudiera cumplir con su sueño de ser madre.

Casi estuvo a punto de renunciar a eso por mi culpa, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo hiciera. Sé que ese idiota que tiene por marido la hace feliz, para mi eso supone un acierto en mi decisión.

Quién sabe, quizás hubiera terminado por acceder a ser padre de haber continuado con ella. Uno nunca sabe a donde lo van a llevar las decisiones que toma en la vida, en parte es lo mejor que tiene toda esta incertidumbre, ya que no te puedes arrepentir de un resultado que desconoces.

Cuando dejo atrás a los orgullosos padres, recurro a Eren para distraerme un poco de la situación incómoda que acabo de pasar. Después de todo, Petra fue la novia que más me duró y verla con un bebé en brazos...resulta muy chocante.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Momento bebé incómodo. Me encontré a unos amigos en el supermercado.

Por supuesto, omití el detalle de que se trataba de mi ex novia.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿?

Me alegro de comprobar que también él está atento al móvil. Claro que no debo ser el único que le escribe, ese pensamiento siempre me molesta, pero me lo recuerdo constantemente porque no debo olvidar que existe esa posibilidad y que es muy probable. Después de todo, esta plataforma está para eso.

Vuelvo a ser consciente de que no he escrito a la rubia con la que tuve el primer _match,_ pero me parece absurdo hacerlo cuando han pasado tantos días desde que ella me saludó. Además, me basta y me sobra con Eren, ¿para qué quiero más?, esto es solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Eres joven para entenderlo. Dentro de un par de años, cuando todos tus amigos tengan hijos, me comprenderás.

Llego hacia la zona donde está la cajera y pago con la tarjeta. Durante todo el trayecto a casa voy cargado como una mula entre las garrafas y los productos de limpieza que pesan lo suyo. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera al gimnasio no sería capaz de hacer esto sin morirme a medio camino.

* * *

Cuando llego al piso, me invade los tímpanos la ridícula música Pop que tiene mi compañera a todo volumen en su habitación. Supongo que Moblit está con ella porque suele poner esa música para disimular otro tipo de ruidos.

Yo sería incapaz de concentrarme en la cama con eso, cada vez admiro más a ese hombre.

Deposito las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina y me dispongo a colocarlo todo mientras chateo con Eren.

 _ **Eren:**_ La fiebre de los treinta. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?.

Ya estamos con el interrogatorio. Sigue sin gustarme dar un exceso de información a una persona que no he visto en mi vida, pero con todo lo que hemos hablado me siento tan cómodo que no tardo demasiado en contestar. Además, tampoco es un dato tan relevante.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ 25 diciembre.

 _ **Eren:**_ :O ¿Cumples en navidad?. ¡Qué royo!

 _ **Rivaille:**_ A mi me gusta, así pocos se acuerdan.

 _ **Eren:**_ xD Muy típico de ti.

No puedo evitar sonreír, apenas hemos hablado unos pocos días y Eren parece que me tiene bastante calado.

 _ **Eren:**_ Supongo que este año harás una fiesta a lo grande, ¿no?. Vas a dejar de ser joven, empezarán a salirte arrugas, canas...

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Vete a la mierda, Eren.

Casi puedo imaginar lo mucho que se debe estar riendo de mi en este momento, el muy cabrón.

 _ **Eren:**_ (beso).

Últimamente todo lo soluciona mandando emoticonos de besos. De hecho, me saluda siempre con uno de esos acompañando a los buenos días.

 _ **Eren:**_ La mayoría de mis amigos son gays, así que dudo mucho que vaya a sufrir el baby boom con ellos. Confío en mi hermanastra para tener algún sobrino en un futuro (corazón).

Me detengo en seco, antes de aspirar de nuevo el aroma de los fregasuelos, porque su comentario me ha impactado por doble motivo. Primero, el hecho de que tenga amigos gays, lo cual es lógico. No entiendo por qué, pero me hace sentir...raro, un poco inseguro. Si todos ellos son como Farlan, y si Eren realmente es el chico de las fotos, me imagino que deben estar insinuándose todos los días con él. Quién sabe el tipo de relación que tendrá con ellos...¿serán promiscuos?. Farlan lo es, sé que no debo generalizar pero los gays tienen esa fama, ¿no?.

Hago una mueca, un poco decepcionado.

Lo segundo que llama mi atención es el hecho de que parece que le gustan los críos.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Tienes hermanos?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No, no tengo hermanos. ¿Te gustan los niños?.

 _ **Eren:**_ No es que me vuelvan loco, pero me gustan ^^

¡Qué irónica es la vida!. Un gay que dudo que vaya a tener hijos y al que le gustan los niños. Y yo que acabo de cruzarme con mi ex a la que dejé porque no quería ser padre.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿A ti te gustan?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Si. Bien lejos.

 _ **Eren:**_ xD No sé por qué, pero me lo esperaba. Aunque si no has tenido hermanos pequeños, ese puede ser el motivo.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿De que hablas?.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ellos?

¿Ahora va a psicoanalizarme?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Ensucian mucho.

 _ **Eren:**_ Venga Levi, la gente dice eso de los perros, un niño es diferente.

Me dejo caer en el sofá mientras tecleo a toda velocidad una respuesta.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Me gustan los perros, pero también ensucian.

 _ **Eren:**_ (emoticono ojos en blanco).

¿De verdad voy a acabar discutiendo con un gay el tema de los hijos? Creía que me libraría de esto.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Hacen ruido, lloran constantemente, ensucian, rompen cosas, chillan, sueltan babas y mocos...

 _ **Eren:**_ xD veo que la limpieza es algo fundamental en tu vida.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Es mi cosa favorita.

Acabo de revelar que tengo un toc a un tío que apenas me conoce.

 _Muy bien, Levi, as_ _í se asusta más rápido al chico con el que intentas ligar._

 _ **Eren:**_ Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta ;)

 _ **Eren:**_ Y te equivocas con los niños, creo que el problema es que no sabes tratarlos.

Suelto algo parecido a un bufido al leer su respuesta. Tampoco es la primera que me dicen algo similar y es probable que sea la auténtica razón, pero en ese momento no me apetece hablar de bebés, menos aún después de la noticia que me había dado ayer Erwin y de mi encuentro con Petra.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Es lo mismo. No sé tratarlos porque no me gustan.

 _ **Eren:**_ No es lo mismo :D

Esta conversación es absurda. Necesito cambiar de tema antes de que me estalle la cabeza.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Como sea, no pienso tener ninguno.

 _ **Eren:**_ Niños no creo, adoptar es difícil. Pero me gustaría tener animales.

 _Claro, por algo eres veterinario._

De repente, me sobresalto al escuchar como Hange abre su puerta de par en par a mis espaldas mientras se inventa el estribillo de la canción que suena en inglés. No se le puede llamar _cantar_ a lo que está haciendo con sus cuerdas bocales, ya que he escuchado a cerdos en el matadero afinar mucho mejor que ella.

—¡Oh!. ¡Estás aquí, enano! —grita por encima de la música.

Me giro en el sofá con la intención de saludar a Moblit, pero descubro que no hay nadie más con ella. La miro levantando las manos, preguntando en nuestro lenguaje particular qué es lo que está haciendo con la música a todo volumen en casa.

Ella simplemente realiza un absurdo paso de baile, con el que tropieza y casi acaba en el suelo, para volver a gritarme a pleno pulmón.

—¡Sobre estimulo mis neuronas para un estudio! —definitivamente es la persona más friki que conozco.

Decido ignorarla y volver a prestar atención al teléfono.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Cómo llevas el examen?.

 _Bien hecho, Levi_. _Cambias de tema y encima parece que te interesas por sus estudios._

Chocaría los cinco conmigo mismo si no fuera a parecer demencial, claro que con Hange haciendo el imbécil de fondo cualquier cosa se considera dentro de los límites de lo normal, por muy extraño que sea.

¿Cómo es que no se han quejado los vecinos?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Bueno...me cuesta concentrarme. Seguramente tenga que pasarme la noche estudiando, no es la primera vez que voy sin dormir a un examen.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Suerte con eso.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Tienes mascotas?.

Sonrío porque veo que Eren se muestra reacio a dejar de hablar conmigo para ponerse a estudiar.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Si, una. Tiene la manía de activarme el Tinder sin mi consentimiento. Le falta disciplina.

 _ **Eren:**_ xD Como te pasas con ella.

 _ **Eren:**_ Bueno, aún no estoy graduado, pero he hecho un montón de prácticas. Incluso voy a un refugio de vez en cuando a colaborar. Si algún día tienes que consultar algo, aquí estoy.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿La consulta es gratis?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Mmm, puede que te cueste algo...

No sé por qué, pero ya no me incómoda en absoluto el coqueteo de Eren. Es más, en cierto modo me gusta seguirle el juego. Supongo que Farlan tenía razón, todo es cuestión de práctica.

 _ **Eren:**_ Oye, me encanta hablar contigo, pero debería seguir estudiando otro rato más. Te escribo cuando haga otro descanso, ¿vale?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Ok.

A mi también me encanta hablar con él, pero no soy de los que lo van admitiendo todo el rato, menos aun por escrito.

Estoy a punto de crear una petición en para recopilar firmas que apoyen el cierre de la cuenta de Spotify de mi compañera de piso, cuando me llega un mensaje de Farlan con un archivo adjunto.

Es una foto en la que sale con Isabel en una cafetería de la zona. Es un sitio que conozco muy bien, ya que el dueño compra las infusiones a los mismos proveedores que yo, por lo que sé lo que me estoy bebiendo en todo momento.

 _ **Farlan:**_ ¿Te apuntas?.

Ni siquiera me molesto en escribirle una contestación, con tal de escapar de los berridos de Hange soy capaz de plantarme en esa cafetería antes de que Farlan pueda leer mi mensaje.

Agarro mis llaves y abro la puerta, para encontrarme cara a cara con una nota pegada y lo que parece ser los restos de un huevo estallado en mitad de la madera.

Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en limpiarlo, ya que seguramente vengan a tirar muchos más.

Desciendo las escaleras con los nervios crispados y un tic en el ojo.

* * *

La reunión con mis amigos me ayuda a despejarme sobre lo que tengo encerrado en casa. Aunque Isabel no deja de insistir en aplicarme el tercer grado* para sonsacarme toda la información posible acerca de mi experiencia con tinder, y más concretamente, con Eren. Por supuesto, Farlan no había tardado ni dos minutos en ponerla al día para así poder ejercer más presión con el tema.

—¡Vaya!. Sí que es guapo —Isabel mira la pantalla con ojos embelesados—. Tienes mejor gusto con los hombres que con las mujeres.

Jamás entenderé lo que le pasa a esa muchacha con mis ex novias.

—Ya te lo dije —comentó Farlan—. Aprovecha que tienes su móvil y lee la conversación en voz alta.

Actúan como si yo no estuviera delante.

—Isabel, dame el móvil —utilizo mi famoso tono de _no me toques los huevos_ y ella obedece de inmediato a pesar de las protestas de mi amigo.

—Vale. Pero cuéntanos un poco de que sueles hablar con él —me pide ella.

Les comento por encima las conversaciones que suelo mantener con Eren y como el muchacho es capaz de responder a mis comentarios mordaces con rapidez. Isabel no deja de sonreír mientras escucha atentamente a todo lo que digo con expresión risueña en su rostro. Farlan me mira con una expresión que no consigo descifrar pero que hace que me sienta incómodo.

Doy un sorbo de la infusión que he pedido cuando considero que he contado lo suficiente.

Isabel suspira profundamente y le dedica una mirada a Farlan que no me pasa desapercibida. Odio que me excluyan de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no quedas con él? —pregunta de repente mi amigo.

Yo lo miro como si acabara de sugerirme que comiera mierda.

—Aun es pronto, Farlan —Isabel me quita aquellas palabras de la boca, claro que las mías eran menos amables.

Farlan se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla con una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro. No parece él en estos momentos.

—Levi, escucha. Sé que si por ti fuera podrías estar un año hablando con Eren antes de quedar con él —explica Farlan.

Lo interrumpo antes de que siga hablando, ya que está exagerando demasiado con el tiempo.

—Tampoco te pases. Un año no, un mes puede —digo con seguridad.

Farlan eleva sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, indicando que le da lo mismo.

—El caso es que no te lo recomiendo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, creo que no deberías alargarlo mucho más —continúa utilizando un tono demasiado serio, como si algo le molestara.

Sin embargo, si algo malo le sucediera ya nos lo habría contado. Farlan es de ese tipo de persona que disfruta acaparando toda la atención sobre sí mismo. ¿Y qué mejor que un buen drama para hacerlo?.

—¿Lo dices por si es un perfil falso? —pregunta Isabel abriendo sus enormes ojos con asombro—. El otro día vi un reportaje acerca de eso. De todas formas, Levi no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad que no?.

Niego con la cabeza, corroborando las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Lo digo porque para él sería una putada que le gustases demasiado y que luego le sueltes al cabo de un mes que te van las tías —dice Farlan con tono excesivamente brusco.

Dejo la taza a medio camino de la mesa y mis labios, para contemplar de reojo la postura envarada que tiene Farlan en la silla. Quizás me he equivocado al presuponer que mi amigo compartiría cualquier problema con nosotros, ya que su reacción me parece demasiado exagerada en defensa de un tío al que no conoce.

De hecho, me sorprende que alguien que juega tanto con los sentimientos de otros decida ponerse en plan moralista conmigo.

—¿A ti qué coño te pasa? —pregunto ante la mirada atónita de Isabel.

Farlan se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

—Nada. Digo lo que pienso —contesta más para si mismo que para nosotros dos.

Afortunadamente, la naturaleza entusiasta de Isabel hace que la tensión del ambiente disminuya considerablemente al comenzar a hablar de un viaje que tiene planeado hacer con su actual pareja. La escucho con atención, aunque no puedo evitar lanzar miradas sesgadas hacia Farlan de vez en cuando, intentando averiguar qué es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a mi amigo.

¿Acaso le había sucedido algo parecido con una aplicación de este tipo?.

En cualquier caso, supe que no conseguiría hablarlo con él delante de Isabel. De modo que intenté integrarme lo mejor posible en la conversación para desconectar un rato del resto del mundo.

Cuando me despido de mis amigos me dirijo al piso, tremendamente pensativo acerca de los comentarios que han realizado acerca de Eren. Quizás Farlan solo ha intentado hacer un despliegue de sentido común, ya que sus palabras tenían mucho sentido. El problema había sido la forma con la que lo había soltado todo, haciendo que el mensaje que quería transmitir se perdiera entre tanta brusquedad.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?. ¿Qué pretendo realmente con todo esto?. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto hablar con este chico?.

Un torrente de preguntas se agolpa en mi mente y yo no soy capaz ni siquiera de contestar la primera de todas.

Afortunadamente, cuando veo el estado de la puerta de mi apartamento, me doy cuenta de que tengo una buena sesión de limpieza por delante, lo cual es bueno, porque me relaja y me ayuda a no pensar demasiado. Al menos ahora reina el silencio en el interior del piso.

* * *

Me tumbo en la cama después de haber compartido una ensalada con Hange y un maratón de una de nuestras series favoritas de Netflix. Estoy agotado a pesar de no haber trabajado ese día, pero sé que a pesar de todo me costará conciliar el sueño igualmente.

Mi teléfono vibra sobre mi mesita de noche, son casi las dos de la madrugada.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Que té me recomiendas para evitar dormirme?. Estoy cansado del café.

La luz de mi pantalla baña parcialmente mi habitación, molestando mis ojos. Decido reducir el brillo para poder contestar.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Té negro. Aunque dudo mucho que te haga efecto con todo lo que debes haberte tomado ya.

 _ **Eren:**_ Nunca he sido de té e infusiones pero estoy seguro de que en tu tienda tienes cosas buenas.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Todo lo de mi tienda está bueno.

 _ **Eren:**_ Empezando por el vendedor ;)

Me hace reír y sonrojarme a la vez. No estoy acostumbrado a que me piropeen tanto, salvo Farlan, pero él piropea a todo el mundo. Eso me hace plantearme de nuevo todo el dilema que se ha generado esta tarde mientras conversábamos en la cafetería.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No me has visto.

 _ **Eren:**_ Espero solucionar eso pronto...de verdad me gustaría conocerte, eres diferente.

Aquello hace que aceleren los latidos de mi corazón. Hacía tiempo que nadie me provocaba una reacción así.

¿Realmente cambiaría todo esto al conocerlo en persona?. ¿Se desinflaría el globo de la ilusión al tener delante mía a este chico?.

Me puedo imaginar besando a un hombre, pero una cosa es mi cabeza y otra la vida real. Que me guste Eren a través de una aplicación no implica que me vaya a gustar en la realidad.

¿Por qué me estoy complicando de esta forma la vida?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Pero te vas a hacer de rogar, ¿verdad?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Si.

 _ **Eren:**_ (emoticono corazón roto).

Me río de nuevo, a pesar de las miles de dudas que rondan ahora mismo por mi cabeza. Noto que algo nuevo se despierta en mi, una necesidad que contradice por completo a mi naturaleza cauta y desconfiada. La necesidad de establecer una fecha en la que me atrevería a quedar con él. Una parte de mi desea conocerlo para comprobar que realmente es el de las fotos. Sin embargo, cuando recuerdo que no soy gay, desecho la idea de inmediato.

No obstante, mis dedos parecen obedecer en este momento a la parte más irracional de mi cerebro.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Depende.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿El qué?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Quizás no me haga de rogar tanto.

* * *

A/N: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que no me entusiasma mucho. *El **tercer grado** es un eufemismo que se emplea para describir un interrogatorio en el que en ocasiones se emplea dolor físico o mental para extraer confesiones.

¡Gracias a todos por los Favs y Follows!.

belle lys: Pm, porque mi comentario es largo xD


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Me despierto después de apagar la cuarta alarma, anoche apenas pude conciliar el sueño, ya que no había dejado de darle vueltas a varios asuntos a la vez.

El primero, la confusión que siento con Eren. Traté de contestarme las preguntas que me había hecho a mi mismo durante la tarde anterior solo para acabar llegando a la conclusión de que soy bipolar. El segundo, el hecho de que Petra tiene un hijo y Erwin está a punto de casarse y formar una familia. El tercero, que tengo que hablar con Farlan para averiguar qué es lo que tanto le molesta de todo esto.

Apenas he dormido dos horas, pero la tienda no se va a abrir sola, de modo que me levanto y me dirijo al baño para ducharme con el agua embotellada que compré el día anterior. Intento despejarme con un buen té negro y unas tostadas y justo antes de salir por la puerta abro el chat que tengo con Eren.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Suerte con tu exámen.

Eren había intentado sonsacarme una explicación a lo último que le había escrito la noche anterior, ya que de algún modo le hice ver que quizás podríamos llegar a conocernos antes de lo que esperaba, sin embargo lo dejé con las ganas porque ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en el momento en que escribí aquello.

Una vez escuché que un personaje de mis series favoritas decía que jamás se debían tomar decisiones importantes a partir de las dos de la madrugada. A esa frase me gustaría añadirle que tampoco se debería chatear a esas horas con personas que hacen que te cuestiones tus inclinaciones sexuales.

Un pitido logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, Eren me ha contestado casi de inmediato, lo que me indica de que es probable que no se haya ido a dormir en toda la noche.

 _ **Eren:**_ Gracias Levi ^^ espero que tengas un buen día en el trabajo hoy (beso).

Sonrío al leer su respuesta. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto este muchacho?. ¿Es él o es mi desesperación por gustarle a alguien?.

 _Ya deja de pensar tanto_ , Levi, me regaño a mi mismo.

Se me ocurre mirar la fecha en la que comencé a hablar con Eren, por mera curiosidad. Seis días han pasado demasiado rápido, teniendo en cuenta de que sólo iba a probar esta aplicación durante una semana para después borrarla y olvidarme de todo.

¿Realmente estoy preparado para dejar de hablar con Eren?. Sé la respuesta casi antes de terminar de formularme la pregunta.

Charlar con Eren se ha convertido en un hábito bastante placentero para mi. Antes apenas le hacía caso a mi móvil, casi se podría decir que lo tenía solo para emergencias o como pisapapeles, sin embargo ahora es lo primero que miro nada más levantarme por las mañanas. Es extraño, porque no comprendo como puedo haberme atado a una persona con tanta rapidez, pero con Farlan me paso algo parecido en su día. Desarrollamos una confianza mutua casi al instante de conocernos, de hecho hablé bastante de mí mismo el primer día, eso es algo muy inusual.

Con Eren se estaba repitiendo esa sensación de que algo conecta y todo rueda de manera fluida y natural. Debería empezar a ser sincero conmigo mismo, esa fue la conclusión a la que terminé llegando después de mi auto interrogatorio antes de dormir.

Sé que mañana se cumple el plazo que yo mismo había decidido establecer para probar esta absurda aplicación para conocer gente. Jamás imaginé que podría llegar a mantener una conversación con alguien que no conozco durante tantos días seguidos, menos aún pensé que llegaría a dar tanta información acerca de mi persona y mi trabajo. Sin embargo, esa es parte de la magia que posee Eren.

Magia…definitivamente algo pasa conmigo.

Aún así, pensamientos extravagantes a parte, este muchacho tiene algo que hace que me sienta muy cómodo hablando con él. Respeta mi forma de ser, en ningún momento me ha pedido que no sea tan cínico ni que suavice mi carácter. Tampoco se ha quejado por la manera que tengo de expresarme o por decir, en este caso escribir, demasiados tacos.

Casi todos mis anteriores ligues me habían reprochado al menos dos de esas cosas en menos de veinticuatro horas.

A pesar de todo, soy consciente de que las personas nos comportamos de forma muy distinta a través de una pantalla, un detalle que detesto de esta forma de conocer gente. Sé que los tiempos se están modernizando gracias a los Smartphones e Internet, pero para ciertos asuntos sigo prefiriendo una manera más tradicional de hacer las cosas.

Aún recuerdo lo mucho que se rió Erwin de mí hace unos años cuando me vio con un montón de folios en los cuales había impreso un anuncio para buscar compañero de piso. Incluso había recortado la zona inferior del papel en forma de tiras con mi número de teléfono.

 _Eso ya no se hace así, Levi. Existen páginas en Internet donde puedes subir fotos y contactar con personas interesadas._

Recuerdo que discutí con él, empeñado en que con mi método encontraría a alguien mucho más rápido. No obstante, accedí a que me creara una cuenta en una se esas páginas para darle una oportunidad a su propuesta, además de conseguir que me dejara en paz.

Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo cuando no recibí ni una sola llamada de los anuncios que había colgado por la calle. En cambio la página me puso en contacto con diversas personas con las que pude concertar varias entrevistas, el problema fue que ninguna de ellas me convenció.

Cuando Hange se enteró de mi deseo de compartir piso para poder afrontar el alquiler sin tener que agobiarme a fin de mes, se presentó directamente delante de mi puerta con tres maletas de viaje a sus espaldas.

 _El resto están en el portal_ , me había dicho alegremente.

Ni siquiera tuve opción de negarme, simplemente pasó de largo y comenzó a colocar su mierda en mi ordenado piso.

El caso es que, como iba diciendo, no termino de sentirme del todo cómodo con ciertas modernidades y eso que soy joven y todavía me adapto muy bien a los cambios. No obstante, Eren podría tener no solo un aspecto diferente al de las fotos, si no también una personalidad que no cuadre con la que me tiene tan acostumbrado a través del chat.

Quizás debería aprovechar que hoy he amanecido especialmente reflexivo para poner en orden mis sentimientos.

Me gusta Eren, creo que no me hago ningún favor negándolo. Hablar con él, ver como me sigue el juego... Incluso hoy, que sé que apenas podremos conversar debido a su examen y a que recuperará sus horas de sueño durante el día, no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso al pensar que en cualquier momento puede escribirme.

Aunque sea un mensaje cargado de absurdos emoticonos sin sentido.

De repente, parece que Eren ha sido capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos, allá donde esté.

 _ **Eren:**_ Lo llevo fatal :(

Estoy bajando las escaleras cuando leo su mensaje.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Has estudiado toda la noche. Irá bien.

 _ **Eren:**_ Aún así he dejado temas sin mirar, no me daba tiempo, solo repasé los que ya me sabía.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Haz lo que puedas.

Cuando salgo al exterior, el aire frío me golpea de lleno en la cara, haciendo que mis mejillas ardan casi al instante debido a la diferencia de temperatura. En las noticias anunciaron que el tiempo cambiaría bruscamente tras el fin de semana, dejando paso a un viento helado que nos obligaría a sacar del armario toda la ropa de invierno. Afortunadamente, escuché a tiempo el parte meteorológico para poder elegir una vestimenta adecuada.

Camino con paso ligero hacia la tienda, tan solo me atrevo a leer otro mensaje cuando ya he cruzado el último tramo de carretera.

 _ **Eren:**_ No sé si quedarme en casa y dejar pasar esta convocatoria.

Aquello hace que me detenga en seco, provocando que una señora me golpeé en un hombro al tratar de esquivarme en el último momento. Me revuelvo incómodo porque odio chocarme con la gente, pero comprendo que ha sido culpa mía y que me lo merezco por andar distraído.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No creí que fueras de los que se rinden fácilmente, me decepcionas.

 _ **Eren:**_ Levi, no seas cruel.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No soy cruel, haber estudiado antes.

 _ **Eren:**_ Lo sé, me organicé mal. Tampoco podía concentrarme mucho…

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Por qué?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Un chico muy guapo de ojos grises con el que llevo hablando una semana (corazón)

—Tch —sacudo la cabeza al leer su última línea.

 _Deja de confundirme tanto,_ pienso mientras llevo la mano hacia mi nuca para pasar mis dedos por la zona rapada. Es un vicio que he adquirido con este nuevo corte de pelo, me tranquiliza.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No me eches a mi la culpa de tu mierda.

 _ **Eren:**_ Vale, vale. Culpa mía xD

De repente, se me ocurre un incentivo absurdo para evitar que eche por tierra el esfuerzo que ha invertido durante el fin de semana y una noche en vela. Es un tanto arriesgado pero, teniendo en cuenta de que me acaba de asegurar que tiene pocas posibilidades de aprobar, siento que estoy fuera de peligro con esta ocurrencia.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Si apruebas este examen

Le doy a enviar antes de escribir la frase completa. Por un momento me planteo la posibilidad de inventarme cualquier excusa para desechar la idea que acabo de tener, sin embargo es demasiado temprano para que mis neuronas elaboren un plan de emergencia que sustituya al anterior, de modo que sigo adelante con lo que tenía pensado decirle.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Te invito a tomar algo.

Ya está hecho.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡!

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Pero mis profesores son muy lentos corrigiendo, puede tardar casi un mes! Yo quiero conocerte antes :(

Dejo escapar un bufido al tiempo que pongo los ojos en blanco. Su impaciencia por conocerme me pone en alerta, pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir una calidez en el pecho que acaba subiendo hacia mi rostro, exteriorizándose a modo de sonrisa.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Esa es mi oferta.

 _ **Eren:**_ No utilices tus dotes de vendedor conmigo :(

 _ **Rivaille:**_ La retiro si quieres.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡No no!, no la retires. ¿Y si suspendo?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Habrá que esperar al siguiente.

 _ **Eren:**_ :O :(

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Si saco buena nota me darás un beso?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No estás en posición de exigir condiciones.

Decido rebuscar en mis bolsillos las llaves de los diversos candados que tengo en el enrejado de mi tienda. Sé que no tengo un banco, tan solo vendo té, pero la seguridad es otro asunto que no desprecio en absoluto, al igual que la limpieza.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ya estoy llegando a la facultad.

Suelto una risa por lo bajo al ver lo rápido que ha cambiado de opinión con respecto al examen. Realmente tiene ganas de conocerme.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Bien.

 _ **Eren:**_ Espero que sea tipo test. Esos se corrigen antes.

 _ **Eren:**_ Si dentro de tres días está el resultado no vale echarse atrás.

La sonrisa desaparece de mis labios en cuanto mi cerebro procesa el último mensaje que acabo de recibir. Dejo uno de los candados a medio abrir y apoyo mi frente contra el metal de los barrotes, obviando por un momento lo sucios que están.

 _¿Tres días?. ¿Qué mierda?. ¿Cómo que tres días?. ¿Hemos pasado de un mes a eso?. Joder, Levi, eres imbécil._

Respiro profundamente. De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico, se tienen que dar demasiadas variables para que eso suceda. Tiene que ser tipo test, tiene que aprobar y tienen que ser rápidos corrigiendo.

Joder.

En estos momentos recuerdo que lo que me ha impulsado a establecer una fecha para conocerlo ha sido Farlan, haciéndome sentir culpable. Lo maldigo entre dientes a él y a esta maldita aplicación.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Yo cumplo mis promesas.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ahora si que estoy nervioso.

Al menos no soy el único.

* * *

Las horas transcurren demasiado despacio durante la mañana. La ausencia de actividad hace que note todavía más el cansancio que tengo acumulado encima. Parece que cuánto más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo este parece congelarse.

Percibo una vibración en mi bolsillo y me permito echar un vistazo a la pantalla, ya que no tengo ningún cliente que atender.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Ya he terminado! Dos horas, necesito una cama ya.

No sabía que los exámenes de la universidad fueran tan largos. La verdad es que se me hace extraño pensar que alguien puede permanecer dos horas concentrado delante de un mismo papel. Solo de imaginarlo me hace bostezar, a este paso voy a tener que recurrir a alguno de los productos de mi tienda.

 _ **Eren:**_ Y era tipo test (corazón)

Vale, lo de los productos va a ser totalmente innecesario, ya estoy despierto.

Mierda.

Noto como un sudor frío recorre mi espalda, sin embargo debo cambiar mi expresión estupefacta al escuchar las campanillas de mi puerta.

Ya tengo la sonrisa más amable de mi repertorio en el rostro cuando me doy cuenta de que se trata de Farlan, quien me mira con ojos llorosos portando una bandejita de sushi en las manos.

—¿Puedo comer contigo hoy? —pregunta con voz rota.

No tiene que decirlo dos veces. Me incorporo de inmediato y coloco el cartel de cerrado en la puerta, aún faltan unos veinte minutos para el descanso de la comida, pero esto es más urgente. Tomo la bandeja de las manos de Farlan y lo conduzco a la trastienda, donde preparo dos sillas y un lugar donde apoyar nuestra comida.

Farlan espera pacientemente hasta que termino de disponerlo todo para tomarme por los hombros y abrazarme.

A pesar de evitar constantemente el contacto físico con los demás, las personas de mi círculo de confianza saben que pueden permitirse de vez en cuando estas cosas conmigo, sobre todo Farlan e Isabel. Le devuelvo el abrazo escuchando los esfuerzos que hace por calmarse y no llorar.

Decido permanecer así, en silencio, durante el tiempo que él lo necesite.

Cuando Farlan se separa de mi, se sorbe los mocos y se sienta en una de las sillas. Yo lo imito, ocupando el asiento de enfrente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos tratando de transmitir toda la tranquilidad que soy capaz.

—Levi, la he cagado —con los ojos enrojecidos sus iris se ven más azules que nunca.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo bonitos que se ven de ese color, aunque me desagrada por completo el motivo por el cual están así. Suelto un ligero suspiro al analizar mis propios pensamientos. Entre la magia de Eren y los ojazos de Farlan siento que me he levantado especialmente maricón esta mañana.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora, Farlan? —en el fondo creo saber de que va a ir todo este asunto.

—Kevin ha visto mis mensajes del móvil, sin mi permiso claro está. El caso es que ha descubierto lo del tío de hace un mes.

Mi primer impulso es insultarlo, porque no sé a quien se le ocurre mantener guardada una conversación en la que evidencias que te has acostado con otra persona. Sin embargo, me muerdo la lengua, ahora mismo mi amigo necesita mi apoyo, aunque tampoco le voy a aplaudir.

Me cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, ya sabías que -antes de que le vuelva a soltar mi discurso sobre la fidelidad me interrumpe alzando una de sus manos.

—Levi, solo sucedió una vez. Él está constantemente viajando y también me pone los cuernos —ante la seguridad de sus palabras enmudezco de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto alzando una de mis cejas.

Espero que no se base en una mera sospecha para justificar sus engaños.

—Es piloto y siempre viaja con un grupo de azafatas que conozco muy bien. Ayer por la mañana iba sentado en el autobús detrás de dos de ellas que no me habían visto y las escuché. El muy hijo de puta se ha acostado con casi todas —termina de pronunciar sus palabras con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me quedo perplejo al escucharlo y pellizco con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz en un intento de despejarme porque o yo estoy demasiado adormilado hoy, o hay algo que no me cuadra para nada.

—Un momento, Farlan —abro de nuevo los ojos-. ¿Kevin no es gay?.

Él deja escapar una risita de impotencia que suena muy parecido al lamento de un perro.

—Al parecer solo cuando le apetece —contesta con voz ronca encogiéndose de hombros-. Me siento un auténtico imbécil.

Nos dejamos envolver por un súbito silencio que no es nada reconfortante. Cabizbajo, empuja en mi dirección la bandeja de sushi para que empiece a comer, sin embargo sus palabras me han quitado el apetito por completo.

De repente, soy capaz de encajar las piezas del puzzle. Esta nueva información hace que la actitud que mostró ayer en la cafetería cobre un sentido totalmente justificado. Me siento mal, porque aunque ha sido infiel tampoco se merece lo que le está pasando.

Entiendo lo frustrante que debe ser para él descubrir que su pareja no sólo lo engaña con otras personas, si no que al parecer tampoco ha sido del todo sincero con sus preferencias sexuales.

Joder, ahora entiendo por qué Farlan me lo estaba echando en cara de una forma tan contundente. No quiero ser como ese capullo que tiene por novio, no quiero destrozarle el corazón a nadie, mucho menos a Eren. No lo conozco en persona, pero mi intuición rara vez falla y por lo que he hablado con él parece ser buen chico.

Quizás si que debería borrar la aplicación mañana, después de todo. Confesarle a Eren que soy hetero y un capullo que solo sentía un poco de curiosidad por ligar a través de Internet con otro tío. Después leería una retahíla de palabras hirientes bien merecidas y desaparecería de su vida a tiempo de evitar provocarle un sufrimiento aún mayor.

Farlan tenía razón, aunque fue él la persona que más insistió en un principio de que continuara hablando con Eren. Es probable que aún no se dé cuenta debido al dolor, pero este golpe puede servirle para meditar acerca de lo malo que es jugar con fuego.

Y yo ahora mismo siento que tengo una antorcha en cada mano.

Pero es que Eren…

—¿Sabes lo peor de todo, Levi? —me sobresalto visiblemente al escuchar la voz de Farlan—. Que aunque no estoy enamorado de él, de alguna forma siento que estoy perdiendo algo importante. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, pero él ha tomado esa decisión por mí. Es la primera vez que me dejan, Levi.

Deslizo una de mis manos sobre el mueble que estamos utilizando a modo de mesa y agarro una de las suyas para brindarle un ligero apretón.

—Estarás bien, Farlan —lo miro a los ojos con seriedad—. Recuerda lo que siempre te digo, no te arrepientas.

—¿Aunque haya hecho una estupidez? —pregunta sofocando un suspiro.

—En ese momento te pareció buena idea, ¿no?. Pues ya está —me encojo de hombros como si todo en esta vida se arreglara en cinco minutos—. Piensa que después de todo has descubierto que no era tan bueno como creías.

Farlan se queda pensativo durante unos segundos. Después, me devuelve el apretón en la mano y me mira con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

—Tienes razón —su sonrisa es el preámbulo de una carcajada, corta pero sincera—. Joder, Levi, por eso me encanta hablar contigo.

Algo se remueve dentro de mí al percibir su intensa mirada sobre mí. Hay algo en sus ojos que no soy capaz de identificar y que me hace sentir vulnerable.

—Será mejor que empecemos o el sushi se va a estropear —aprovecho la ocasión para soltar su mano y elegir una de las piezas para metérmela en la boca. Farlan me imita, incapaz de borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué tal con Eren? —pregunta al cabo de unos minutos.

Mi respuesta es un encogimiento de hombros ya que, tras lo que me acaba de confesar mi amigo, he perdido el optimismo con el me había levantado por la mañana.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —se inclina levemente sobre la mesa para estudiar mejor mi expresión.

—Nada. Ya he probado la aplicación una semana —contesto tratando de que mi voz carezca de cualquier matiz que pueda ponerle sobre aviso acerca de mis pensamientos.

Farlan se encoge de hombros y ladea levemente la cabeza.

—¿Y?.

Vuelvo a comer para darme un tiempo de meditar lo que voy a decir.

—Pues que ese era el plazo —digo sin despegar la vista de la bandeja.

—¿El plazo de qué? —su pregunta es sincera, creo que no sabe de qué estoy hablando.

—Dije que probaría la aplicación una semana y ya lo he hecho —ante mis palabras Farlan deja escapar una exclamación y golpea con las palmas de sus manos sus muslos.

—¿Le has puesto un plazo a Eren, en serio? —pregunta incrédulo—. ¡Pero si te gusta de verdad!.

Mi cabeza se levanta como movida por un resorte mientras mis ojos buscan los suyos para mirarlo con apatía.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto con frialdad.

Farlan deja escapar una especie de pedorreta a través de sus labios.

—¡Por favor, Levi! —coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si se tratara de una almohada y se recuesta ligeramente en la silla—. Ayer se te caía la baba hablando de él con Isabel.

—Estás mal de la cabeza —digo mientras niego con la cabeza.

—Isabel también se dio cuenta, me lo dijo después. Te gusta y mucho, deja ya de negarlo joder. No hay nada malo en que te gusten los chicos, Levi —me lanza una mirada confiada, se le ve bastante pagado de si mismo—. Asume de una vez que no eres hetero y que tengo razón.

—Tch, idiota —le lanzó la última pieza que queda de sushi a la cara, pero la esquiva antes de que le roce—. No es real, hasta a ti te podría gustar una mujer si solo la conoces por Internet.

—No guapo, tengo claras mis preferencias —dice entre risas.

—Da igual, no he sido sincero con él —estoy molesto, las antorchas siguen ahí, en mis manos y Farlan me pide que siga jugando con ellas.

—¿Y qué mas da que hayas salido solo con chicas hasta ahora?. No le has mentido, solo has obviado cierta información —vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, acortando la distancia que nos separa—. Mira, yo he sacado algo positivo de mis cuestionables actos. Piensa que a ti te puede pasar lo mismo.

El muy cabrón está utilizando mis armas en mi contra.

—Farlan, te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que ligue con Eren? —lo miro con recelo mientras formulo esa pregunta.

El se inclina aún más hacia mi, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Quizás solo quiero que descubras que eres gay para poder meterte mano sin sentirme culpable —dice con voz seductora.

—Ya me metes mano sin sentirte culpable —contesto mientras le doy un pellizco a la aludida que había comenzado a trepar por mi muslo.

Farlan estalla en una sonora carcajada y golpea la mesa con su otra mano.

—¡Es tan divertido provocarte! —vuelve a tener lágrimas en los ojos pero en esta ocasión no están ocasionadas por una profunda tristeza si no por la risa que es incapaz de contener.

Acabo contagiándome de su buen humor y decido que ya que me he metido hasta el cuello en este juego, lo continuaré hasta el final.

Aún a riesgo de salir ardiendo.

* * *

(A/N): Gracias por los Favs y Follows. A partir de ahora contestaré las reviews por PM, a los Guests que me han dejado Review les agradezco que se hayan detenido a leer esta historia, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, me animan muchísimo para continuar actualizando.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado con migraña y no podía mirar una pantalla más de dos segundos. A partir de ahora la historia cobra un ritmo distinto, ya que ha pasado la semana de prueba xD Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que Eren tuviera su examen y no deja de quejarse por lo mucho que están tardando los resultados en salir.

Es Domingo y hoy me he levantado de tan buen humor que voy a aprovechar la tarde para ir con la moto a algún lugar apartado donde respirar un poco de aire puro, lejos de esta contaminada ciudad llena de gente que no deja de recordarme que me hago mayor. Hange ha invitado a Moblit a casa, de modo que es mi oportunidad para huir y poder darles un poco de intimidad, a este paso me temo que me voy a quedar sin compañera de piso antes de lo que me gustaría. Me pareció escuchar por teléfono —pura casualidad, no es como si les espiara—, algo de un Dúplex a las afueras donde el alquiler era bastante barato y espacioso para que ella pudiera empapelar las paredes con sus informes de mierda.

No solo eso, si no que también recibí un mensaje de Erwin ayer indicándome que el sábado que viene tiene pensado llevar a cabo la celebración para anunciar su compromiso y establecer una fecha para la boda.

Me preocupa un poco la situación de Farlan, ya que ha tenido que mudarse temporalmente con Isabel y su pareja. Todavía no ha ido a buscar todas sus pertenencias al piso de Kevin, ya que está esperando encontrar un sitio donde quedarse de forma más definitiva. Le hubiera ofrecido mi piso, de no ser porque me preocupa un poco tener a Farlan merodeando por aquí. No es que no confíe en él, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a acatar la norma de no traer ligues diferentes cada fin de semana. Me gusta mi intimidad, no quiero que cualquiera sepa llegar hasta aquí.

De todas formas, si lo veo muy desesperado, quizás considere prestarle el sofá.

Mi móvil suena mientras termino de colocar algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes, sé que es absurdo, porque ahora me voy a despeinar con el casco, pero aún así me gusta estar siempre limpio y peinado. Afortunadamente desde hace unos días hemos vuelto a recuperar el agua corriente en el piso, de modo que he podido darme una ducha en condiciones. Casi estuve a punto de volverme loco con el alboroto que generaron las reparaciones, ya que la tubería se había dañado a una altura bastante cercana de nuestro nivel.

Miro la pantalla para leer el mensaje de Eren.

 _ **Eren:**_ Yo he quedado un rato con Armin. ¿Me llevarás algún día en esa moto tuya?.

Sonrío solo de imaginármelo. Solo Petra se ha atrevido a subir conmigo en ella, ya que el resto de mis parejas tenían miedo de caerse. No voy a negarlo, me gusta la velocidad y me emociono especialmente cuando voy a la montaña. Carreteras con curvas donde puedo inclinarme y sentir el viento azotándome en la cara…Es casi como tener un orgasmo.

Por un momento me imagino a Eren aferrándose a mi cintura con cada giro, últimamente me imagino demasiadas situaciones cotidianas con él.

Siento curiosidad, ¿será muy diferente de estar con una chica?, ¿será mas bien como estar con un colega?. La verdad es que sigo muy confuso con todo este asunto, todavía no sé como va a reaccionar mi cuerpo al tener a Eren delante, porque sí, doy por hecho que lo voy a conocer pronto aunque no apruebe ese estúpido examen suyo.

Lo sucedido entre Farlan y Kevin me ha dado mucho que pensar, no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de Eren ni con lo míos propios. No quiero ilusionarme con alguien por culpa de mi imaginación y luego descubrir que en la realidad no me siento atraído por esa persona. Son tantas las dudas que tengo y siento que todo esto me está quitando el sueño…más todavía.

Por ese motivo quiero solucionarlo cuanto antes, aunque tenga miedo, cosa que jamás reconoceré en voz alta.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Quizás.

Durante la semana hemos hablado bastante para conocernos mejor. Por supuesto no han faltado mis comentarios mordaces y sus respuestas igualmente rápidas, eso no ha cambiado en absoluto y es la principal razón que hace que me sienta tan a gusto con él.

Me ha hablado de algunos de sus amigos, ese tal Armin, al parecer es de los más cercanos. Aún me siento un poco ansioso porque no sé que tipo de relación mantiene con ellos, pero nunca he sido celoso, es absurdo que empiece a serlo ahora por una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ten cuidado, ¿vale?.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ ¿Ahora eres mi madre?.

No puedo evitar poner una mueca al enviar mi último mensaje. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era un crío y apenas me acuerdo de ella. Tengo una foto suya que guardo como si fuera mi mayor tesoro, en realidad me parezco bastante físicamente, aunque según me ha contado mi tío ella era un encanto y yo soy un imbécil.

Claro que lo soy, me crié con uno.

 _ **Eren:**_ No, pero me preocupo por ti. ¿Tanto te molesta?.

En absoluto, lo que pasa es que me hace sentir esa cosa en el estómago que no soporto. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, necesito perderme entre las montañas y ordenar mis pensamientos, ese es el principal motivo de mi improvisada escapada.

Me coloco la chaqueta de cuero y me ajusto la bufanda y los guantes. Hace bastante frío pero no parece que vaya a hacer mal tiempo.

Hange sale de su habitación justo antes de que salga por la puerta.

—Oye enano, ¿ya te vas? —todavía tiene legañas en la cara y eso que es casi la hora de comer.

—Supongo que sí, pero llegaré tarde —contesto mientras agarro el casco y abro la puerta del piso.

—Intenta evitar la carretera del norte a la vuelta. Moblit derrapó el otro día sobre una placa de hielo en esa zona —dice con tono casual.

Asiento en respuesta y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Miro una vez más la pantalla de mi móvil, pero decido no contestar al último mensaje. Olvidé enchufarlo la noche anterior, así que voy con la batería justa para llamar en caso de emergencia.

Cuando llego al garaje acaricio la chapa negra de mi moto, la cual brilla como el primer día. No parece que tenga tantos años ya que la he cuidado tan bien que no tiene ni un solo rasguño, aunque por dentro las piezas empiezan a estar desgastadas. Hange dice que me parezco a ella, porque aparento menos edad de la que tengo y que seguro que por dentro tengo que estar hecho una mierda.

La pongo en marcha para escuchar ese escupitajo característico suyo, como si mandara a la mierda con desprecio a todo lo que la rodea. Después, es como si voláramos juntos sobre el asfalto.

* * *

El viento me golpea como si fuera un vendaval, inflando mi chaqueta de cuero y haciendo que se me congelen los brazos. No obstante no me importa lo más mínimo, estoy pletórico al sentirme tan libre, viajando hacia ninguna parte en concreto, respirando el aroma puro de los árboles que custodian mi camino. Mi moto ronronea como si fuera capaz de compartir mi entusiasmo, hacía tanto tiempo que no me decidía a alejarme tanto con ella. Demasiado embutido en mi rutina y las preocupaciones de mis amigos. Antes hacía esto todos los domingos, ¿por qué dejé esa costumbre?.

Mis pensamientos pasan veloces por mi cabeza y toda esta atmósfera de libertad deja salir mis sentimientos a flor de piel. Aprieto aún más el acelerador con un giro de muñeca. Me embarga la emoción de no saber a donde me lleva este camino y la sensación de que no me importa en absoluto perderme. Estoy bien así, conmigo mismo.

¿Realmente necesito a una persona a mi lado?. ¿Estoy dispuesto a encadenarme de nuevo a otra infructuosa relación?. ¿Por qué busco eso?. Ni siquiera quiero tener hijos.

Quizás porque de alguna forma esta felicidad que siento en estos momentos la saborearía el doble si la pudiera compartir con alguien a mi lado.

Aún recuerdo las manos de Petra cuando tomaba una curva más cerrada de lo normal y los besos que compartíamos cuando llegábamos a nuestro destino, sobre una cima, con la ciudad a nuestros pies como si fuéramos seres superiores capaces de escapar del resto del mundo, como si los compromisos sociales no pudieran atarnos en absoluto.

Así había sido mi mejor relación hasta el momento, éramos tan libres… Sé que mi espíritu rebelde fue lo que la enamoró y por un momento pensé que había encontrado a alguien que me comprendiera, alguien a quien le bastaba con esta destartalada moto y este carácter de mierda. Alguien que se contentaba con mis caricias y mi modesto sueldo. Sin embargo, el tiempo me demostró que estaba equivocado.

Al final, la presión social pudo con ella. Es una mujer hermosa y quería tener hijos, un coche, una casa más grande y un novio menos mal hablado. Fue duro darme cuenta de que cada vez buscaba menos mis besos, de que cada vez se quejaba más del frío para pasear con la moto, de que sus ojos se empañaban cuando discutíamos acerca del asunto de los hijos… Incluso llegué a planteármelo, quizás no fuera tan malo después de todo. Quizás mis amigos tenían razón y tener un hijo hace que de repente te gusten los niños aunque hayas renegado de ellos toda tu vida.

¿Qué clase de padre sería yo?, nunca tuve uno. Y Kenny es una mierda de figura paterna, no cabe duda que por su culpa tengo este carácter.

Aún recuerdo que cedí en alguna ocasión, después de unas copas de vino, a las peticiones de Petra de no usar protección para ver si se quedaba embarazada. Pero tuve que acabar siendo sincero conmigo mismo y con ella. ¿Realmente era eso lo que yo quería?, no.

Esto es lo que quiero. Es probable que suene como un egoísta, pero amo esta libertad. Lo único que quiero es a alguien con quien compartir este estilo de vida sin que intente cambiarme. ¿Acaso pido demasiado?.

Petra estuvo a punto de renunciar a la maternidad por amor. Nos queríamos mucho, pero estábamos en una batalla en la que uno de los dos iba a tener que ceder si queríamos continuar juntos. Del mismo modo que llegué a la conclusión de que no debía cambiar por ella, decidí que tampoco ella debía hacerlo por mí. De no haberla querido tanto habría sido más egoísta y me habría aprovechado de sus momentos de debilidad tal y como a veces hacía ella conmigo. Pero no soy un cabrón.

Recuerdo que nos sentamos en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, uno enfrente del otro y pusimos todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Hablamos durante horas, repitiendo una y otra vez las razones con las que tanto nos engañábamos, con las que prometíamos que seríamos felices. Las repetimos hasta que estas dejaron de sonar convincentes.

Hicimos el amor por última vez, una despedida, para que ella pudiera ser feliz por su camino y yo por el mío.

Me siento debajo de un árbol a contemplar la puesta de sol con mi moto aparcada a unos pocos metros de mi posición. Solo me permito ponerme sentimental en estos momentos, porque no soy una persona que se deje influenciar por las emociones tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando necesito soltar lastre, dejar salir todo lo que guardo dentro antes de que me explote el alma en mil pedazos. Las personas que me conocen poco creen que no tengo sentimientos. Quizás estoy mal hecho y no sé expresarlos con facilidad pero están ahí.

Ser práctico parece que te convierte en un desalmado en esta sociedad.

Suspiro al tiempo que divago acerca del asunto de Eren. ¿Le gustará la naturaleza?, tengo que preguntárselo a la vuelta. Me gustaría poder traerlo a este lugar si tengo la oportunidad algún día. También me pregunto qué pasará cuando nos encontremos. Qué clase de explicación le daré si no me gusta o que haré en caso de que me pase como con Farlan…

Jamás me arrepiento de mis decisiones, esa es mi filosofía de vida. No obstante, a veces me pregunto que clase de impacto habría tenido en mi presente el haberme liado con Farlan en su día cuando tuve tantas ganas de hacerlo… No voy a negar que en ese momento ganaron las dudas. Siempre he salido con mujeres y jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de cambiar de bando. ¿Cómo influiría eso en mis futuras relaciones con otras chicas?. Porque no creo que todas sean como Hange, que me pediría detalles íntimos por puro morbo. No, hay chicas que me rechazarían por admitir que me gusta besar también a los hombres o incluso acostarme con ellos.

La sociedad no es tan liberal como quiere aparentar a veces.

¿Cómo sería una cita con un chico?. ¿Dónde podría llevar a Eren?. ¿A cualquier lugar, con la moto?. Joder, no consigo recordar cuando fue mi última cita, estoy demasiado desentrenado con todo esto.

Normalmente he salido con chicas que previamente han sido amigas mías, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme de causar una buena primera impresión y si alguna vez tenía algo con una desconocida… bueno, no puedo llamar cita a eso.

Odio las citas. Me parece un momento horrible, quedar con alguien que no conoces para organizar una velada en la que seguro que mil cosas van a salir mal y todo para intentar mantener conversaciones forzosas, poner todo el rato buena cara y ver si al final te llevas un beso de regalo. A Farlan le encantan, a veces creo que por eso cambia constantemente de pareja.

Entierro mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y suspiro de nuevo. En lugar de aclarar mis pensamientos parece que me estoy confundiendo más a mi mismo. Lo más sensato sería relajarme y dejar que las cosas rueden por si mismas poco a poco, pero con Eren siento que me estoy jugando algo, aún no estoy seguro de qué se trata, pero mi mente le esta dando una importancia monumental a todo esto.

Un sonido capta mi atención y hace que levante la mirada hacia un cielo que ahora aparece cubierto de nubes. ¿En qué momento se oscureció tanto la tarde?. Saco mi teléfono para mirar la hora y me asombra comprobar que dentro de poco se hará completamente de noche.

Decido incorporarme y sacudir la tierra y las hojas resecas que se han pegado a mis pantalones. Me coloco de nuevo el casco y pongo en marcha la moto para poner rumbo de vuelta a casa.

La lluvia empieza a caer con fuerza cuando aún no he llegado ni a la mitad del recorrido.

* * *

Intento no acelerar demasiado para evitar deslizarme sobre algún charco. Las carreteras de montaña están llenas de baches y huecos donde el agua se acumula con facilidad. No debí sacar la moto en un día como este, pero estaba soleado cuando salí de casa así que no imaginé que ahora me tocaría pasarlo tan mal en el trayecto de vuelta.

Las gotitas de lluvia empañan la visera de mi casco y apenas siento los dedos a través de los guantes debido al frío y a la humedad que se cuela a través de la tela. La niebla es cada vez más densa y doy gracias cuando distingo las luces traseras de un coche que va por delante de mi. Al menos hay alguien más en mi misma situación, por estas carreteras a estas horas no suele haber prácticamente nadie. En lugar de disfrutar del recorrido siento que estoy más tenso de lo normal, lo cual me desagrada bastante.

De repente, veo que algo se cruza delante de mi, a pocos metros. Algo que ha golpeado el coche que va justo delante y que ha salido rodando en mi dirección. No soy capaz de distinguir bien lo que es, por lo que al principio pienso que es una pieza que se ha desenganchado del vehículo. Sin embargo, apenas tengo tiempo de reaccionar al ver que se trata de algo que se mueve por cuenta propia y no por el viento.

Joder, es un perro.

Intento esquivarlo para no atropellarlo, pero al hacerlo siento que la rueda delantera patina al entrar en contacto con un charco bastante profundo. Procuro desesperadamente hacerme con el control de la moto, pero la dirección se bloquea y no soy capaz de salvar la situación.

Apenas puedo maniobrar, pero veo que me dirijo con rapidez hacia el quitamiedos que bordea la carretera y la separa de un profundo precipicio. Sé que parará el golpe, pero también sé que puede partirme en dos si llevo esta velocidad. Me caigo de lado y comienzo a rodar por el asfalto junto con la moto, tratando de anteponerla a mi cuerpo para que sea ella la que frene nuestra inercia.

Erwin tenía razón, voy a morir.

Después de derrapar varios metros sobre el enlodado asfalto consigo detenerme sin necesidad de chocar contra nada, no obstante estoy empapado y me duele bastante una pierna.

Me incorporo con dificultad, retirándome el casco con cuidado aunque sé que no debería hacerlo. Está ligeramente abollado debido al golpe que me he llevado en la cabeza al caer de lado. Aún sigo un poco mareado pero necesito asegurarme de que puedo caminar, es lo que más temo de los accidente de moto. Doy unos cuantos pasos a pesar de los pinchazos de dolor que siento en el pie izquierdo, pero al parecer mi espalda está intacta. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi adorada chaqueta, que está llena de barro y hecha jirones en un lateral, pero gracias a ella mi piel está a salvo.

Me alejo de la moto a trompicones y camino cojeando hacia donde está la bola de pelo que me ha hecho caer. Continúa con su desorientado avance y sé que si no lo detengo acabará siendo atropellado por otro vehículo. Al parecer también cojea de una pata trasera por lo que no me cuesta tanto alcanzarlo y lanzarle mi chaqueta para detener su carrera. Solo espero que no me muerda.

Cuando consigo agarrarlo lo rodeo con mi chaqueta y me lo llevo al pecho, el animal gimotea debido al miedo y al dolor. Es pequeño y de color negro, por eso apenas se podía distinguir en la carretera.

Me dirijo hacia el arcén, donde mi pobre moto yace tendida en el suelo con la luz encendida, con un poco de suerte mi móvil seguirá intacto para realizar una llamada. Me estoy empapando hasta los huesos con la lluvia, la cual no da ni unos segundos de tregua.

Un rayo ilumina brevemente la escena, seguido de un trueno que retumba por la rocosa ladera de la montaña, provocando que el perro suelte un aullido de terror que hace que se me hiele la sangre en las venas. Si no reacciono con rapidez, estoy seguro de que acabaré sufriendo una hipotermia, eso si no me cae un rayo encima primero.

Me siento sobre el lateral de la moto, intentando no quemarme el trasero con las piezas que aún están calientes, para marcar con mi móvil el número de Hange. No obstante, después de varios intentos me doy por vencido, seguramente lo tiene en silencio para que no interrumpan su momento romántico con Moblit. De todas formas es un desastre como yo, siempre lo deja en cualquier sitio y apenas le presta atención.

Intento marcar el número de Farlan pero me salta directamente el contestador, a saber que está haciendo a estas horas, nada bueno…

Recuerdo que Isabel tiene el suyo estropeado y que en la cafetería comentó que estaba esperando uno que había pedido por Internet, de modo que tampoco es una opción y a Erwin no pienso llamarlo por una mera cuestión de orgullo y amor propio. Me da igual que se me estén congelando las pelotas, no quiero escuchar ese odioso _te lo dije_ salir de sus labios.

Lo más sensato sería llamar a la grúa, porque es evidente que no van a pasar más coches por aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no sé exactamente cual es mi paradero y dudo mucho que vayan a llevarme con el perro a otro sitio que no sea un taller.

Con lo herido que está, necesita un veterinario urgente.

El animal no para de temblar e intento darle algo de calor corporal para evitar que se enfríe. No tengo ni idea de donde puedo llevarlo, jamás he tenido una mascota. Además es Domingo y estoy seguro de que casi todas las clínicas están cerradas.

Una descabellada idea cruza por mi cabeza al recordar las palabras que Eren me escribió hace unos días. Sin embargo, viendo la poca batería que me queda decido avisar a la grúa primero, no pienso dejar mi moto tirada en la cuneta, bastante me duele saber que va a costar repararla.

Una vez que consigo explicar mi ubicación cuelgo la llamada y abro el chat que mantengo con Eren. Durante unos segundos titubeo, porque no quiero que se preocupe por mí, pero necesito que me diga la dirección de un hospital veterinario que esté abierto para poder llevar al animal que tengo en mis brazos.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Eren, necesito tu ayuda.

No tengo mucha confianza en que vaya a contestarme pronto. Seguramente esté por ahí con su amigo y ni siquiera mire los mensajes, pero tengo que intentarlo. Espero diez minutos hasta que veo que contesta, apenas tengo un tres por ciento de batería.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Qué pasa?.

Es un royo teclear con una sola mano, ya que con la otra mantengo al perro aferrado contra mi cuerpo. Tardo bastante en responder y lo hago como si se tratara de un telegrama.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Perro atropellado. Esquivé con moto pero me caí. Esperando grúa. ¿Dónde lo llevo?.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Joder!. ¿Estás bien?. Dime donde estás, voy a buscarte, tengo coche.

Mis ojos se quedan prendados de la brillante pantalla. Sigue lloviendo torrencialmente y no tengo donde resguardarme, por lo que la idea de que alguien me cobije en su cómodo coche me atrae, pero se trata de Eren. Joder, es pronto, demasiado pronto para conocernos.

Esto no tenía que salir así, se supone que llevo toda la tarde comiéndome la cabeza con como debería ser nuestra cita.

 _ **Eren:**_ Levi, no seas cabezota. Por favor, dime donde estás.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ Ya he llamado a la grúa.

 _ **Eren:**_ La grúa te deja en un taller, yo puedo llevarte a casa. Estoy preocupado Levi, ¿te has hecho algo?.

No pienso decir que estoy muerto de frío y que una pierna me duele horrores. El perro no para de gimotear cerca de mi oído y me está volviendo loco. Solo de pensar en un coche con calefacción me hace bajar la guardia. A la mierda, todo es un desastre, ¿qué mas da que me vea lleno de barro hasta las cejas y apestando a chucho callejero?. Esto estaba condenado desde el principio.

Busco de nuevo la ubicación con el GPS e intento explicarle lo mejor que puedo la zona en la que estoy.

 _ **Eren:**_ Levi, dime tu número y me mandas la ubicación.

¿Mi número?, eso son palabras mayores. Claro que si va a venir a buscarme lo lógico es que me pueda llamar por si no me encuentra. Joder, maldita suerte la mía.

Le doy mi número de forma reticente, esto no me gusta, siento que ya no controlo nada de lo que está pasando. Me manda un saludo por mensaje instantáneo para que pueda mandar la ubicación a su teléfono, la batería está a punto de agotarse de modo que le advierto de ese detalle.

Se supone que el GPS debería llevarlo hasta mi posición exacta.

 _ **Eren:**_ Estás más o menos cerca de mi zona, estaré en 20 min.

Sé que el campus universitario está a las afueras, pero sospecho que está a más de veinte minutos de donde yo estoy tirado. No puedo evitar estremecerme al pensar de que él puede tener un accidente ahora por mi culpa.

 _ **Rivaille:**_ No corras, estoy bien.

Sin embargo no contesta a mi mensaje.

Al parecer, en contra de lo que considero seguro, estoy a punto de conocer a Eren Jaeger.

* * *

(A/N): ¿Por qué he hecho esto?. Porque la vida es así de cínica a veces y nada sale como tienes planeado xD Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y a los comentarios que responderé por PM. A los Guest que me han dejado review también les agradezco que me animen tanto con sus palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): El tan esperado encuentro...¡espero que les guste!

* * *

La grúa tarda casi el mismo tiempo que me ha dicho Eren. Cuando llegan inspeccionan mi moto y preguntan si necesito que avisen a una ambulancia, yo contesto que no y que ya estoy esperando a que alguien vaya a buscarme. Al remolcar la moto para subirla en la parte trasera del vehículo, soy consciente de lo dañada que esta en el lateral que ha derrapado contra el suelo. Si no fuera porque tengo los lacrimales congelados estoy seguro de que en estos momentos estaría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Firmo el parte del accidente y me indican la dirección del taller donde van a llevar a mi nena, de nuevo el hombre intenta convencerme de que me vaya con ellos.

—¿Seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros?. Allí puede llamar a un taxi para que le lleve a casa. Si sigue aquí pillará una pulmonía —me explica con preocupación.

Veo que el hombre se queda mirando por encima de mi hombro y giro levemente mi cabeza. Un coche oscuro se ha detenido a pocos metros de nuestra posición con los cuatro intermitentes encendidos. Mi corazón da un vuelco aunque no soy capaz de distinguir al conductor.

Abro los ojos como platos y vuelvo a mirar al hombre de la grúa como si estuviera a punto de suplicarle que me lleve con él. Sin embargo, las palabras se atascan en el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta.

—¡Levi! —cierro los ojos al escuchar mi nombre y unos ansiosos pasos chapotear a mis espaldas.

No me queda otra que girarme para enfrentar a la persona con la que llevo chateando dos semanas, lo hago despacio, temeroso de lo que me vaya a encontrar. Intento tranquilizarme con el pensamiento de que la grúa sigue ahí y me pueden llevar a un taller si veo que el muchacho no me da confianza.

Ahí está, el mismo chico de la foto, solo que es mil veces más guapo en persona. Se acerca corriendo con un paraguas en la mano hacia mi posición, claro que estoy tan mojado que la idea de taparme con un paraguas ahora es bastante ridícula.

—Viene conmigo —dice con una sonrisa mientras me mira de arriba a abajo sin disimulo.

 _Si Eren, debo parecer una mierda ahora mismo._

Ahora que lo tengo de cerca puedo observar mejor su cara. Sus ojos verdes me dejan sin habla, son grandes, brillantes y llenos de matices de distintos tonos. Su piel es un poco más bronceada que la mía y su pelo es una maraña castaña rebelde que dan ganas de acariciar. Me está sonriendo como si acabara de recibir un regalo de cumpleaños.

De repente, me doy cuenta de que el hombre de la grúa debe haber estado pronunciando mi nombre media hora, porque se ve obligado a chasquear los dedos delante de mis narices para que despegue mis ojos de Eren y atienda a lo que me está diciendo en estos momentos.

¡Qué vergüenza, joder!.

Después de darme las últimas instrucciones se marchan con mi moto al taller más cercano de mi zona, donde añadirán a la factura de la reparación los gastos del trasporte de la grúa. No sé si voy a poder comer este mes después de todo lo que voy a tener que pagar.

Me quedo solo con Eren, todavía le estoy dando la espalda porque no sé como afrontar esta situación tan surrealista.

—Por fin —suelta Eren con una sonrisa, lo cual me obliga a girarme para encararlo—. Aunque hubiera preferido conocerte en mejores circunstancias.

Intento responderle con uno de mis comentarios mordaces pero, antes de que termine de despegar mis labios y de fruncir del todo el ceño, el perro que llevo en brazos se remueve y suelta un quejido de dolor.

Eren despega sus ojos de mi para examinar el bulto que llevo en mi chaqueta.

—Vamos, sube al coche. Nos estamos mojando —dice mientras se gira.

Alzo las cejas en respuesta pero parece ignorar mi gesto. ¿Nos estamos mojando?. Parece que acaban de sacarme de una puta piscina.

Decido seguirlo intentando disimular mi cojera, aunque me detengo justo antes de subir porque sé que le voy a mojar la tapicería. Tampoco es que el coche sea nada del otro mundo pero parece bastante nuevo. Eren ve mi vacilación y me dedica una mirada amable y tranquilizadora.

—Sube Levi, no te preocupes.

Este chico podría ser modelo con esa condenada sonrisa suya.

Nada más subir al coche me golpea una oleada de aire caliente que hace que entrecierre los ojos de placer. Apenas siento la mitad de mi cuerpo de lo entumecido que está, ya que la camiseta que llevo puesta apenas abriga y la chaqueta la está disfrutando el perro. Eren se pone en marcha y yo apoyo mi cabeza en el asiento mientras miro por la ventanilla y suelto un profundo suspiro. Ahora empiezo a notar que me duele también la cabeza.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —pregunta para romper el hielo.

Bueno, al menos no hay que forzar una conversación de la nada, en eso mi accidente ayuda. Que bien lo haces todo, Levi, me digo a mi mismo con sarcasmo.

Le cuento a Eren los detalles del accidente, al menos lo que soy capaz de recordar. Porque en el momento de la caída todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —me mira de reojo pero no puede despistarse demasiado debido a las condiciones de la carretera.

—Estaré mejor cuando lleve a este perro a algún sitio —contesto mientras acaricio la cabeza del animal.

Joder, apesta a perro mojado.

—Levi, la moto estaba hecha polvo. Es imposible que no te hayas hecho nada, he visto que el casco estaba abollado. Te tiene que ver un médico primero —dice mientras aferra con fuerza el volante.

—No. Estoy bien —respondo frunciendo el ceño—. Se supone que te he avisado para que examines al perro. Sé un profesional.

Me mira durante un segundo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero vuelve a concentrarse en el trayecto de inmediato.

—Está bien. Pero luego te llevaré al hospital —contesta con seriedad.

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando noto que la mano que lleva en la palanca de cambios se desplaza hacia la mía para darle un ligero apretón.

—Por favor, Levi. Necesito asegurarme de que estás bien. No me lo perdonaría si te dejo en tu casa y amaneces muerto.

Ahora sí que noto con más intensidad el dolor de cabeza, porque con ese gesto tan absurdo ha conseguido acelerarme el pulso. Su tacto no es tan suave como el de una mujer y sus manos son mas grandes que las mías, cosa a la que tampoco estoy acostumbrado, sin embargo su roce me resulta bastante cálido y agradable.

—Eren, si estuviera mal ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, ¿no crees? —pregunto con sorna.

—Me tomo muy en serio los golpes en la cabeza —sus palabras son pronunciadas con suavidad pero dejan a las claras de que no está dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta.

Me parece que he dado con alguien tan cabezota como yo.

Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que estudia una carrera sanitaria y es más consciente de las heridas internas que pueden ocasionar este tipo de accidentes, de modo que decido ceder para que se quede tranquilo. Entiendo que ahora soy su responsabilidad, probablemente yo actuaría igual en su situación.

—Esta bien —respondo frunciendo el ceño—. Pero primero el perro.

Eren sonríe triunfante y visiblemente más relajado.

—Vamos al hospital veterinario donde hago las prácticas. Está abierto veinticuatro horas y allí me conocen. Yo mismo ayudaré a examinarlo —dice con convicción.

Durante un buen rato no cruzamos palabra alguna y me permito examinar de reojo su perfil. Aunque es más joven que yo, sus rasgos son bastante masculinos al igual que su comportamiento. Soy consciente de que es un hombre, pero sé que hay homosexuales que se comportan de una forma más afeminada, no tengo nada en contra de eso y viendo mi historial quizás sería más lógico que me sintiera atraído por alguien así, sin embargo me siento satisfecho de que no sea el caso.

Lo miro con ojo crítico porque este chico tiene que tener un defecto enorme si tiene que recurrir a una aplicación para ligar con alguien. Es muy guapo, mucho. No ha tardado ni cinco minutos en acudir a ayudarme a pesar del tiempo de mierda que hace y no ha dejado de sonreír durante todo el trayecto. Dime qué escondes, Eren Jaeger.

Mi pierna sana no para de rebotar por culpa de los nervios.

Aparcamos en el hospital y nos bajamos del coche. Agradezco que Eren esté distraído en el momento en el que pongo el pie en el suelo, ya que soy incapaz de disimular una mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

Entramos en recepción y me pide que espere en una sala repleta de sillas con una máquina de snacks y otra de café al fondo. Mientras Eren entra con el perro a través de unas enormes puertas abatibles, me dedico a rebuscar en mis bolsillos para ver si me puedo permitir algo de comer o por lo menos un café caliente que me haga entrar en calor. Tarda unos minutos en regresar y cuando lo hace veo que tiene una expresión alarmante en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con curiosidad, temiéndome lo peor por el pobre animal.

—¡Joder, Levi!. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —pregunta entre dientes con la mirada fija en mi pierna y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Decido acompañar su mirada con la mía y descubro que tengo el pantalón manchado de sangre y algo rajado desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. La oscuridad había disimulado la herida hasta ese momento, no parece ser demasiado profunda pero hay mucha sangre alrededor. Además se empieza a intuir el tono morado y la hinchazón del tobillo que asoma a través de la tela.

—Estoy bien —mi tono pierde convicción al enfrentarse a su seria mirada.

—No, no lo estás —contesta meneando la cabeza.

—Eren, puedo caminar, no es grave. Iremos al médico después —no termino de pronunciar las palabras cuando veo que acorta la distancia que nos separa en un par de zancadas y me abraza dejándome casi sin respiración.

—No sabes el susto que me has dado —susurra en mi hombro—. Encima no podía llamarte por si te quedabas sin batería, no podía oír tu voz para saber cómo estabas…

Sus mechones castaños me hacen cosquillas en el rostro y su cálido contacto hace que mi cuerpo entero se estremezca. Normalmente soy bastante reacio a que me toquen, mucho más si se trata de un extraño. No obstante, no puedo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al notar la calidez de su cuerpo contra mi ropa, la cual sigue empapada. Un olor muy agradable invade mis fosas nasales, es su colonia, una que podría usar yo, no las típicas dulzonas que suelen llevar las chicas con las que he salido hasta el momento.

Sé que no debo comparar pero no puedo evitarlo, debería estar asustado y tenso por la situación pero Eren hace que todo parezca tan fácil… Esto me recuerda a la comodidad que sentí con Farlan desde el primer día que lo conocí. Estoy muy confuso y eso se refleja en que mis manos permanecen a los costados de mi cuerpo, sin saber bien que hacer con ellas.

De repente, el nombre de Eren suena por los altavoces y él se separa de mi como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

—Ve. Te espero aquí —digo con voz neutra en un intento de disimular el dolor físico y la agitación mental.

Eren asiente sin quitar la expresión de profunda preocupación que tiene en el rostro y se encamina de nuevo hacia el interior de la consulta.

Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve a salir con el perro en brazos y se acerca hacia mí para ocupar la silla de al lado. Veo que frunce el ceño al ver que le extiendo un vaso de plástico que contiene un café igual que el mio.

—Gracias —toma la bebida caliente en una mano mientras con la otra acomoda al animal en su regazo—. No tendrías que haberte molestado, debería haberte invitado yo.

Encojo los hombros por toda respuesta, tan solo es un café rancio de máquina, no es para tanto.

—La perrita es un cachorro todavía, apenas tiene tres meses —abro los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella revelación, ya que imaginaba que los perros de esa edad serían bastante más pequeños—. Le hemos inmovilizado la patita trasera, tiene un par de huesos rotos pero no parece que tenga ninguna herida interna que ponga en peligro su vida. Menos mal que la has atrapado, Levi, está algo desnutrida y habría muerto con seguridad de haberla dejado con este tiempo ahí afuera.

Mis ojos se dirigen a la bola de pelo que yace dormida cubierta de una manta, parece estar bastante más calmada que antes.

—¿Le duele? —pregunto, conectando de nuevo mis ojos con los de Eren.

—Le he puesto un calmante y en el bolsillo llevo medicación para que vaya recuperándose estos días. Habrá que controlar que los huesos suelden bien, si no tendríamos que operarla y es tan pequeña…

Mientras habla sus manos dan pequeñas caricias al pelaje del animal, el cual suelta un profundo suspiro al tiempo que se acurruca más sobre sí misma, como si quisiera reducir más su tamaño para convencerme de que es tan joven como me dicen.

Eren habla con voz pausada y con un tono bajo, como si temiera despertarla, y a mi me va a dar una embolia cerebral ante tanta ternura junta. Realmente veo que adora su profesión y está teniendo en cuenta todos los detalles para que la perrita se recupere lo antes posible, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Te dejan tener animales en la residencia? —sé que vive en una porque una tarde se quejó de la falta de privacidad que tenía.

—Mmm, no —clava en mi sus ojos verdes y me dedica una sonrisa torcida—. Tampoco la puedo llevar al refugio, es demasiado joven. Necesita mucha vigilancia estos días y allí falta personal. Además hay perros enfermos y ella todavía no está vacunada.

No hace falta que siga hablando para saber a donde quiere llegar con todo ese discurso.

—No —respondo con firmeza, haciendo que se borre ligeramente la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿El casero no te deja tener animales? —pregunta con falsa inocencia.

Ese truco me lo conozco ya, muchacho.

—No puedo tener un perro, Eren —desvío la vista porque no soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada que está poniendo ahora—. Ensucian mucho y mi compañera intentaría hacer experimentos con ella.

—¿Ni siquiera de forma temporal? —pregunta de nuevo, inclinándose hacia adelante para intentar conectar de nuevo nuestros ojos.

El muy capullo sabe el efecto que consigue con ellos.

—Nunca es de forma temporal —le devuelvo una mirada afilada pero el no deja de sonreírme.

—Bueno, intentaré buscar a alguien. Solo esta noche por favor, ingresarla cuesta mucho dinero y no puedo pagarlo —explica con impotencia.

—Mmm —me cruzo de brazos y lo miro de forma crítica, pero asiento ligeramente con la cabeza—. Solo una noche, Eren.

—¡Claro! —ya esta esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo en su rostro.

Me dan ganas de golpearlo y de abrazarlo a la vez. ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?.

Cuando volvemos a subir al coche, Eren se dirige hacia el hospital a pesar de que yo lo considero innecesario. Sé que me tiene que ver un medico pero odio las listas de espera del servicio de urgencias, estoy deseando llegar a mi casa para darme una buena ducha caliente y ponerme ropa limpia, no tengo ganas de estar horas sentado en una silla esperando a que se dignen a atenderme.

Sin embargo Eren insiste en que conseguirá que me atiendan rápido. ¿Qué es esto, ahora los veterinarios reciben un trato especial en los hospitales para humanos?.

Llegamos y Eren envuelve al cachorro con sumo cuidado en la manta de manera que quede lo mas oculto posible. Cuando atravesamos las puertas me indica que le dé mis datos a la recepcionista mientras él se ausenta unos minutos.

Ahora sí que puedo notar el lacerante dolor en un lateral de la cabeza, siento que estoy ligeramente mareado pero intento restarle importancia para evitar asustarme más de la cuenta.

Una enfermera entra en la sala de espera y pronuncia mi nombre, soy consciente de que recibo miradas reprobatorias por parte de algunos de los presentes que aun esperan su turno y que llevan bastante más tiempo que yo. Odio los favores, me hacen sentir realmente incómodo.

La enfermera me guía hasta una consulta situada al final del pasillo y me pide que entre. Dentro me encuentro de frente con un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo a la altura de los hombros y gafas de montura fina. Eren está situado en una silla en la esquina por detrás del escritorio del médico con la perra en brazos de manera descarada, juro que no entiendo nada.

—Buenas noches, soy el doctor Jaeger —el hombre extiende su mano y yo estoy tan aturdido que soy incapaz de elevar la mia para estrechársela—. Mi hijo ya me ha puesto al día del accidente, señor Levi, si no le importa me gustaría proceder con la exploración.

Cuando escucho que dice _hijo,_ me recorre un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Su padre es el médico que me va a atender?. ¿Voy a conocer a su padre casi antes que al muchacho en cuestión?.

Es oficial, odio mi vida.

Decido que con el pie en estas condiciones no puedo salir corriendo de esa encerrona, de modo que le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Eren, una que deja muy claro que después tendré que cruzar unas palabras poco amables con él, y me dispongo a sentarme en la silla que me está ofreciendo el doctor.

Después de responder un largo cuestionario acerca de mis síntomas, y tras superar una primera exploración física, el padre de Eren me manda a otra sala donde me van a hacer unas radiografías. Se supone que pago un seguro que cubre todos estos gastos, pero aún así estoy preocupado por la cantidad de pruebas que quieren hacerme. Me pregunto si este es el protocolo estándar o si me están examinando más a fondo por ser amigo de Eren.

Porque le habrá dicho que soy un amigo, ¿verdad?.

 _Joder, que situación más mierda._

Después de media hora me reúno de nuevo con el doctor para escuchar el diagnóstico final. Una contusión en la cabeza que conviene mantener vigilada y un esguince severo en un tobillo. Una enfermera trató mis heridas y me tendió un volante con los nombres de unas medicinas que debería tomar durante una semana.

—Un gusto conocerle —el padre de Eren extiende su mano y en esta ocasión no dudo en estrechársela—. La próxima vez, evite sacar la moto con el tiempo tan inestable, ha tenido mucha suerte.

 _Si, una suerte inmensa_ , pienso con sarcasmo.

Acabo saliendo del hospital con un pie vendado, unas muletas y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

—¿Estás enfadado? —pregunta el capitán Obvio al ver que no le dirijo la palabra.

Me detengo antes de subir al coche y me giro con el ceño fruncido.

—Odio los favores, Eren. Joder, tu padre, ¿en serio? —la perra se revuelve ligeramente en sus brazos al escuchar mi voz—. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?. Ha sido totalmente innecesario.

—Venga Levi, no exageres —pone los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta del copiloto para que pueda subirme, sin embargo me quedo donde estoy—. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi. Las pruebas que te han hecho eran las necesarias, tan solo te has librado de tener que ver amanecer sentado en una silla de la sala de espera.

—Este no era el trato… —quiero discutir pero sigo mareado y lo único que quiero es ducharme y meterme en la cama.

—Esta bien, debería haberte consultado, pero sabía que te negarías —hace una pausa y recompone una de sus famosas sonrisas—. Prometo que te compensaré.

De repente, me siento como un auténtico cretino por estar echándole las cosas en cara cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido ayudarme a pesar de no haberme visto en su vida. Me avergüenzo ligeramente de mi actitud, pero estoy demasiado aturdido como para disculparme. En lugar de eso, me encojo de hombros y contesto desviando la mirada hacia el asiento del vehículo.

—Da igual. Bastante has hecho ya.

Intento girarme para sentarme en el coche, pero noto la intensa mirada de Eren en mi espalda y al final acabo encarándolo de nuevo para exigirle una explicación.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Nada. Es que no pensé que lo de la altura era tan literal —contesta enarcando una de sus cejas y mordiéndose el labio para esconder una sonrisa burlona.

 _Hijo de…_

Lo golpeo en la pierna con una de mis muletas y suelta una exclamación mientras se frota la zona dolorida con una de sus manos.

—Joder, eso duele.

Sin embargo no tarda ni un minuto en echarse a reír de nuevo. ¿Siempre es tan alegre?.

El trayecto de vuelta está repleto de comentarios mordaces y bromas acerca del otro. Es exactamente igual que cuando nos escribimos por el chat, lo cual consigue disipar algunas de las dudas que tenía respecto a su forma de ser.

—¿Y sabes si crecerá mucho? —pregunto haciendo referencia a la perrita que duerme entre mis brazos.

—Ni idea.

—Menudo veterinario estás hecho —él no para de reírse y al final incluso yo mismo acabo levantando la comisura de mis labios.

Cuando llegamos a mi zona detiene el coche a la altura de un parque que está cerca de mi edificio. Eren se empeña en que le indique cual es mi portal, pero me niego a que conozca el sitio exacto donde vivo. ¿Paranoico?, si y sigo vivo gracias a eso.

Afortunadamente, Hange me llamó en mitad del trayecto y pude explicarle lo que había sucedido, quedamos en que me esperaría en ese parque para ayudarme a llegar hasta el piso con la inquilina temporal. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos todavía no hay rastro de mi compañera por lo que continuo hablando con Eren un rato más.

—Me hubiera gustado invitarte a un chocolate caliente, pero seguro que estás deseando ir a cambiarte de ropa —dice mientras apaga el motor de su vehículo.

—Si, estar cubierto de barro no es lo que más me favorece —digo con ironía.

—Mmm no creas, tiene su punto verte así… —me sonríe con picardia y yo trago saliva trabajosamente—. En serio, eres mucho más guapo que en la foto —añade con repentina seriedad.

Me sonrojo porque no estoy preparado para este coqueteo sin la protección de una pantalla.

—Tu también —me escucho decir sin pensar.

Se inclina hacia mi y me da un beso muy despacio en mi mejilla, como si quisiera dejar la marca de sus labios en mi piel. También ha escogido una zona muy cerca de mi boca, noto un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Con sólo un beso y ya me tiene reaccionando así...

¿Significa esto que Eren me gusta de verdad?. ¿Soy gay?. ¿Quiero besarlo?. Quiero besarlo.

Es muy guapo, eso no puedo negarlo. Más guapo que cualquiera de mis amigos.

Giro levemente la cabeza y nuestros labios se rozan por un segundo, aunque ninguno de los dos da el primer paso para convertir ese roce en un beso. Eren retrocede ligeramente, como si de repente hubiera perdido parte de esa confianza que tanto ha demostrado minutos antes.

-Me gustaría tener una cita contigo en condiciones. Ya que nos hemos conocido —me dice mientras juguetea con un colgante que antes estaba oculto bajo su camiseta.

Me mira con ojos embelesados y yo todavía me pregunto por qué, este chico puede tener a cualquiera a sus pies.

-Claro, ahora ya he comprobado que no eres un viejo pervertido que quiere violarme —respondo llanamente.

Eren se ríe de buena gana y una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla. Se muerde el labio y no se si sabe lo sensual que se ve su rostro al hacerlo.

Yo todavía estoy alucinando con los pensamientos que están rondando por mi cabeza. Una cosa es comprobar que me gusta este chico, algo que me tenía muy preocupado hasta ahora, y otra muy distinta es bajar la guardia como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y estas sensaciones que no controlo. No quiero equivocarme y confundir nada de lo que siento.

-Estoy muy contento, Levi. Eres tal y como esperaba —dice de repente.

Siento que estoy jugando en una liga superior a la mía, este chico sabe desarmarme solo con un par de palabras.

Un golpe seco en el cristal hace que me sobresalte y esté a punto de echar el corazón por la boca. Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con la sonrisa dentuda de Hange pegada en el cristal del vehículo, parece retrasada.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva espiando?.

Vuelvo a mirar a Eren y veo que él le está sonriendo y saludando con la mano. No Eren, no te dejes engañar por su actitud amistosa y alegre, esta mujer está completamente loca.

Me despido del castaño y abro la puerta, inmediatamente Hange me arrebata a la perrita de las manos para empezar a acariciarla y decirle todo tipo de cursiladas. Yo maniobro con las muletas como puedo para alcanzarla, mientras observo el coche de Eren alejarse en la distancia.

—Ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy —digo mientras ella rebusca en su bolsillo para abrir el portal.

—¡Oh!. Ya vi que estabas muy bien —suelta con un tono sugerente enarcando una de sus cejas.

Estoy a punto de alzar una muleta para golpearla en la pierna como he hecho con Eren, pero Hange me conoce desde hace años y es lo suficientemente previsora para esquivarlo en el último momento.

Cuando llegamos al piso, ella prepara una zona con cojines y mantas mullidas para que la perrita pueda tumbarse y estar lo más cómoda posible. Yo me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha, casi grito de placer al sentir el agua caliente caer por mi pelo y mi espalda. Realmente empiezo a notar los músculos agarrotados y toda la tensión que he mantenido durante horas, por una vez creo que no me va a costar conciliar el sueño esta noche.

Al abrir la puerta suelto una maldición porque casi he estado a punto de pisar al animal.

—Ha decidido acostarse ahí —explica Hange desde el sofa, donde está eligiendo una de nuestras series favoritas en Netflix—. Lloraba porque quería estar contigo.

Frunzo el ceño mientras veo como la perrita mueve entusiasmadamente la cola al verme. ¿Se supone que voy a tener coraje de devolvérsela a Eren después de esto?. La tomo en mis brazos y me dirijo cojeando hacia el sofá, donde me dejo caer pesadamente antes de elevar mi tobillo lesionado y apoyarlo en la mesita de té. La perrita se acomoda en mi regazo y Hange me extiende una manta para que me pueda tapar con ella.

—He encargado unas pizzas —comenta antes de darle al play—. Cuando llegue el repartidor quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que menos me apetece es tener que contarle a Hange que seguí su consejo y acabé hablando con un chico por Tinder, pero sé que no me va a dejar tranquilo hasta que le cuente todo lujo de detalles.

Cuando recibo el mensaje de Eren de que ha llegado bien a la residencia, unos minutos más tarde, siento que puedo respirar tranquilo.

* * *

(A/N): Gracias a todos los Favs y Follows, la verdad es que no pensé que este fic lo leería tanta gente. Los comentarios me alegran el día y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, así que muchas gracias a todos los que se animan a dejar sus palabras.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero este mes tengo mucho trabajo y no estoy muy inspirada... Espero que les guste, no lo he podido revisar mucho.

* * *

Abro los ojos tras apagar la última de mis alarmas torpemente con la mano, provocando que el móvil caiga al suelo con un sonoro golpe. Noto que me duelen hasta las pestañas y apenas he sido capaz de conciliar el sueño durante la noche, ya que no encontraba una postura que me permitiera olvidarme del dolor de los arañazos y el esguince del pie.

No soy un amante de los fármacos, intento soportar el dolor lo mejor que puedo para evitar estar metiéndome tanta mierda en el cuerpo. Siempre te arreglan una cosa pero te estropean otra, prefiero la medicina tradicional, siempre y cuando no se trate de una emergencia. Sin embargo, sé que en esta ocasión tendré que tomarme las pastillas si quiero conseguir levantarme de la cama para ir al trabajo. Si no fuera el único trabajador de mi tienda, probablemente me quedaría en casa al menos hoy para poder descansar un poco, pero llevar un negocio pequeño es lo que tiene.

Consigo ponerme en pie y me dirijo al baño dando pequeños saltitos, es absurdo, pero no pienso utilizar las muletas en casa, son demasiado incómodas y el pasillo es demasiado estrecho, acabaría fastidiándome el otro pie por un tropiezo o algo similar.

Mis ojeras están más pronunciadas que nunca y tengo un morado bastante considerable en uno de mis hombros que me impide levantarlo por encima de mi cabeza. La verdad es que podría haber sido mucho peor, pero no deja de fastidiarme el hecho de tener a mi preciada moto totalmente destrozada en un taller, eso es lo que más me duele, mucho más que la cabeza o el pie.

Noto una humedad en mi pie sano y al bajar la vista doy un respingo porque por un momento se me ha olvidado de que tenemos una perrita en la casa. Me lame el pie mientras mueve al rabo entusiasmada al ver que me he levantado, la muy maldita se puso a llorar y a arañar mi puerta durante la noche cuando la dejé en el salón para irme a dormir. Al final tuve que ceder y abrirle la puerta, pero me negué a subirla a la cama.

Al menos se quedó tranquila cuando le dejé una manta cerca de mi mesita de noche.

—Joder, eres tú —respondo medio dormido a su saludo.

Me agacho para acariciar levemente su cabeza antes de abrir el grifo para refrescarme el rostro. De fondo escucho a Hange hablando con un tono de voz excesivamente agudo, por lo que intuyo que la perrita se ha dirigido al comedor para saludarla.

—¡Enano!, ¿ya estás despierto? —ya empezamos la mañana con la ronda de preguntas obvias.

—¡No! —le grito desde el baño con voz ronca.

Me seco la cara y me dirijo hacia el comedor para prepararme un té negro y unas tostadas, necesito despejarme cuanto antes para evitar llegar tarde al trabajo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, veo que Hange tiene a la perrita sobre su regazo y la está tentando con un trozo de pan que aparta de su boca cada vez que ella hace el amago de morderlo, es jodidamente cruel cuando se lo propone. Sin mediar palabra le quito la perrita de encima y le lanzo un gruñido a mi compañera. El animal comienza a lamerme la cara pensando que va dirigido hacia ella y, a pesar de lo dormido que estoy, no puedo dejar de pensar en que me acaba de cubrir con sus asquerosas babas.

Joder, seguro que se ha estado limpiando el culo antes.

—¡Tch! —deposito a la perrita en el suelo y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Hange, que mira el espectáculo sin dejar de reírse como si estuviera en una sala de cine, le faltan las palomitas.

—Levi, no la rechaces, pobrecita —le lanzo una afilada mirada de las mías.

¿Acaso pretende darme lecciones sobre cómo criar a un perro?.

—Mira quien habla, la que la estaba traumatizando con la comida —respondo a la defensiva.

—Solo estaba poniendo a prueba sus reacciones —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Por esto mismo no quería quedármela, acabaré teniendo un perro desquiciado por culpa de una compañera de piso desquiciada.

Joder, yo mismo voy a acabar fatal de la cabeza si sigo conviviendo con ella.

Al pensar en Eren me doy cuenta de que no he comprobado los mensajes esta mañana. Mi móvil probablemente siga tirado en el suelo en algún punto de mi habitación. Sin embargo, decido que primero debo alimentar mi cuerpo y despejar mi mente. Son demasiadas las cosas en las que tengo que pensar y aun no soy capaz de asumir que ayer estuve con el chico con el que llevo chateando apenas dos semanas.

Menos aun soy capaz de asumir lo mucho que me afectó su presencia, más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Siempre he sido capaz de apreciar la belleza de otras personas, sin importar su sexo. No soy de esos tíos que no se atreven a alabar el buen aspecto de otro por miedo a quedar como un marica. Al contrario, si un chico es guapo lo digo sin pelos en la lengua y Eren es muy guapo, con esos ojazos y esa sonrisa…

Lo que me preocupa es lo nervioso que me pongo solo de pensar en él, eso es lo que no comprendo. Tan solo lo he visto una vez y ayer le permití que invadiera mi espacio personal en más de una ocasión sin siquiera hacer el amago de impedírselo. Quise atribuir mi falta de reacción a la conmoción provocada por el accidente y el estado de mi moto, pero la verdad es que hoy sigo sintiéndome extraño cada vez que pienso en el muchacho.

Me rasco la nuca con una de mis manos de forma exagerada, casi parece que estoy imitando a la perrita cuando hace lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? —pregunta Hange a mis espaldas, la muy maldita sabe cuando estoy nervioso.

—¿Mmm? —trato de disimular, haciendo como que aun no me he despertado lo suficiente.

—Estás alterado esta mañana, ¿te encuentras bien?. ¿Notas algo en la cabeza? —pregunta con un ligero deje de preocupación en la voz.

Me giro lentamente con una taza humeante en la mano y la miro con el ceño fruncido como si me hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Cuando me trata de una forma tan seria me pone los pelos de punta, porque nunca sé que es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza. No digo que no esté algo preocupada por mí, pero es extraño que lo manifieste de una forma tan directa, sin una pulla de por medio.

—Estoy bien —respondo con voz monótona, mientras controlo la temperatura del tostador para evitar que el pan se acabe quemando como la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar? —de nuevo la perrita intenta subirse en su regazo, lo sabía, no lleva ni un día aquí y ya la está malcriando.

—Si. Y no le des comida de la mesa al perro —le reprocho con contundencia.

—Pobrecita, necesita un buen nombre —Hange pasa completamente de mis advertencias y veo que le da el borde de su tostada mientras simula acariciarla.

De repente, siento un pinchazo en el lateral de la cabeza y soy incapaz de disimular una mueca que pone en sobre aviso a la castaña.

—Levi, necesitas descansar. El médico te dijo que vigilaras ese golpe en la cabeza —se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la tostadora, donde ha comenzado a salir una considerable columna de humo.

Cuando acciona el mecanismo, un par de ennegrecidos cuadrados de pan saltan hacia arriba, llenando parte de la encimera de migas quemadas. Joder, ya se me ha vuelto a quemar el pan, ¿cómo demonios lo hago?.

—Esa tostadora es una mierda —consigo decir tras recuperarme del pinchazo en la cabeza.

—La tostadora funciona perfectamente —responde Hange con voz cantarina—. Solo tú eres capaz de quemar el pan todas las mañanas.

—Y solo tú eres capaz de sacarme de quicio nada más levantarme —respondo, dejándome caer en la silla donde segundos antes ha estado ella desayunando.

Doy otro sorbo de té y me entretengo observando como la perrita intenta escarbar debajo de uno de los muebles de la cocina. Debería pasar por una tienda de animales para comprarle un buen saco de pienso y algunos juguetes, porque sí, tengo asumido que se va a quedar aquí más de una noche.

Ponerle nombre sería admitir que su estancia va a ser permanente, de modo que prefiero no hacerlo por ahora.

Hange deposita un plato delante de mis narices con un par de tostadas recién hechas y en su punto. Es absurdo que a estas alturas no haya conseguido controlar el cacharro ese, estoy seguro de que tiene que haber un truco, no puedo ser tan inútil como para no ser capaz de calentar pan sin estar a punto de provocar un incendio…

Me giro con cautela y observo de reojo a mi compañera de piso mientras guarda la tostadora. No soy capaz de ver que haga nada raro con ella, algunas veces he llegado a sospechar que la prepara para que se me quemen las tostadas de algún modo, solo por el placer de echarme en cara el hecho de que soy un desastre en la cocina.

¿Eren será buen cocinero?.

Joder, ya estoy otra vez con lo mismo. Eren esto, Eren lo otro… Ni que fuera la primera vez que me gusta alguien.

Necesito unas vacaciones.

Afortunadamente, Hange no se entretiene demasiado esa mañana en enseñarme esos absurdos vídeos de Youtube que tanto le entusiasman. Yo lo agradezco, porque me está costando despejarme más de lo normal y no me apetece tener que lidiar con su entusiasmo mañanero. En lugar de eso, me dice que tiene que salir antes para acompañar a Moblit a hacer unos recados.

Ya son ganas de hacer recados tan temprano, hay algo que me está ocultando, pero no me apetece jugar a los detectives con ella.

Cuando escucho el sonoro portazo de la puerta de entrada, me percato de un detalle que no he tenido en cuenta antes de prepararme para ir a mi tienda de infusiones. Se supone que alguien tiene que vigilar a la perrita para evitar que pueda lastimarse la pata al hacer un movimiento extraño y en esta casa hay demasiadas porquerías de Hange dispersas por todas partes, podría ser peligroso dejarla sola.

Le lanzo una mirada de reproche al animal, que me contesta con un ladrido y actitud juguetona.

—Mierda —suspiro mientras me restriego los ojos con la palma de mi mano—. ¿Qué hago contigo ahora?.

Me dirijo a trompicones hacia mi habitación y comienzo a buscar desesperadamente mi teléfono. Lo localizo al cabo de unos minutos, tirado sobre la manta que ha utilizado la perrita para dormir.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Buenos días, guapo!. ¿Todo bien?. ¿Necesitas algo?. (Beso)

Noto como mis mejillas arden en cuanto leo el mensaje. No me lo ha enviado a través de la aplicación de Tinder, si no por la aplicación de mensajería instantánea que utilizo para hablar con mis amigos. Supongo que teniendo el número de teléfono del otro es más cómodo así, aunque no me entusiasma el hecho de que Eren haya conseguido mi número tan pronto.

Definitivamente ayer no era yo mismo.

 _ **Levi:**_ Si. Un canguro para la bola de pelo que me encasquetaste ayer.

Me incorporo ayudándome del borde de mi cama, ya que he enviado la contestación de rodillas en el suelo. Me mareo ligeramente al ponerme de pie, pero apoyo mi espalda contra la pared y respiro profundamente hasta que se me pase esa sensación tan desagradable. Si los mareos persistieran tendría que volver al hospital y no tengo ganas de volver a ver al padre de Eren en mucho tiempo.

 _O nunca,_ _¿qué tal nunca, Levi?. ¿Por qué das por sentado que lo vas a volver a ver?._

 _Porque mi vida es as_ _í de absurda,_ me respondo a mi mismo.

La perrita me sigue mientras me dirijo de nuevo al cuarto de baño para asearme. Mi pelo está hecho un desastre y eso que el corte que llevo ayuda a que sea fácil de peinar. Sin embargo, debido a la cantidad de vueltas que di durante la noche, se me ha quedado una especie de cresta en la cabeza. Si fuera a algún festival de rock de esos a los que solía ir con Hange hace un par de años, estoy seguro de que este peinado triunfaría, pero no es lo más apropiado para ir a vender té.

Mientras intento arreglar el desastre de mi cabeza, escucho una vibración procedente de mi habitación. Cuando considero que estoy presentable vuelvo a comprobar los mensajes.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ya veo que te encuentras perfectamente :D

 _ **Eren:**_ Estoy en la facultad. ¿Por qué necesitas un canguro?. No estarás pensando en ir a trabajar.

Suelto un bufido por lo bajo al leer su mensaje, tan solo es un estúpido esguince en un pie, no veo donde está el drama.

 _ **Levi:**_ Esa moto no se va a arreglar sola, no puedo cerrar la tienda por cualquier tontería.

 _ **Eren:**_ No es una tontería, es tu salud.

Joder, es como si estuviera discutiendo con la madre que no tuve.

 _ **Eren:**_ Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti (corazón).

Me pongo tenso de inmediato. ¿Qué se propone?. Odio las sorpresas.

 _ **Levi:**_ ¿Ya has encontrado un dueño para el perro?.

 _ **Eren:**_ :(

 _ **Eren:**_ He preguntado por aquí pero la mayoría de mis compañeros tienen demasiados animales en casa…

Una parte de mi suspira de alivio al leer la respuesta, a pesar de que la bola de pelo no ha dejado de mordisquear mi zapatilla desde que estoy atento al móvil, aun no me siento preparado para deshacerme de ella, al menos hasta que vea que está completamente curada.

De repente, Eren me manda una foto donde se ve un folio en blanco con una larga lista de nombres y una nota al lado. Encuentro el suyo en seguida porque lo ha subrayado de amarillo desde el propio móvil, hay un siete y medio en un recuadro cerca de su apellido.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Has pensado ya dónde vas a llevarme? :P

 _ **Levi:**_ Veo que respetas la privacidad de tus compañeros de clase.

Aun no sé como me las voy a arreglar para llevar a la perrita con las muletas, de modo que intento buscar una mochila donde pueda colocarla de forma segura para evitar que se escape. Tan solo conozco a Eren en persona desde hace unas horas y ya ha conseguido crearme un quebradero de cabeza con el asunto del cachorro, eso es un récord.

 _ **Eren:**_ No cambies de tema… Me debes una invitación :P diste tu palabra.

Me imagino a Eren tan tranquilo, sentado de cualquier forma en clase, con las piernas abiertas y el móvil oculto a la vista del profesor, sin más preocupación que el hecho de que yo cumpla mi palabra y lo invite a una cita. Me imagino lo a gusto que está mientras yo intento batallar con un perro que se niega a quedarse quieto dentro de la mochila —que no es para nada apropiada para transportar animales—, saltando a la pata coja para intentar alcanzar una de las muletas antes de que la perrita vuelva a salirse de su sitio y cagándome en todo porque llego tarde para abrir mi negocio.

 _ **Eren:**_ Quiero verte de nuevo, ayer apenas pude aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Con las llaves en la boca y la mochila colocada en la parte frontal de mi cuerpo consigo abrirme paso hacia la puerta de entrada. Siento que estoy agotado y acaba de empezar el día.

* * *

El recorrido hacia el trabajo no resulta más sencillo que el que realicé de mi habitación hasta la salida del edificio. La perrita tiembla y se inquieta al escuchar los neumáticos de los coches que circulan por el barrio, además de la insistente bocina de algún irritable conductor amargado con la vida. Intento tranquilizarla con mi voz, pero solo funciona en determinados momentos. Decido que, ya que voy tarde a la tienda, me da lo mismo desperdiciar unos minutos más al pasar por delante de una tienda de animales.

El vendedor alucina al verme maniobrar con las muletas y el inquieto animal. No tarda en reunir todo lo necesario, una bolsa para transportarla en condiciones, unos comederos, un saquito de pienso y una pelota. Pago con la tarjeta de crédito y el muchacho me ayuda a acomodarlo todo en la bolsa para que pueda llevarlo lo más cómodo posible.

Cuando llego a la tienda no sé si abrir la reja o abrazarme a ella. Jamás pensé que un trayecto tan corto se me antojaría tan interminable. Estoy sudando como si acabara de correr los cien metros lisos en las olimpiadas, pero al menos puedo estar tranquilo de que la perrita no se me va a escapar hacia la carretera al llevarla en una mochila normal y corriente.

Dentro de la tienda me acomodo en una silla mientras ignoro los lamentos que proceden de la trastienda. No es que sea un insensible, pero mis clientes no entenderían la presencia de un perro en un lugar donde se venden productos de consumo humano. Salvo los más hippies, estoy seguro de que la mayoría dejaría de acudir aquí si se enteraran. Además, yo mismo soy quisquilloso con la higiene y el estado de mis productos y esa perrita no ha recibido un baño apropiado todavía.

Maldito Eren y sus estúpidos consejos. Ayer me dijo que esperara dos semanas antes de bañarla, ya que Eren tendría que cambiarle el vendaje de la pata para entonces. Yo no dejaba de repetirle que solo se iba a quedar una noche conmigo, pero él continuó hablando como si nada. Se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo cuando vio el tic en mi ceja y recordó el profundo amor que siento por la limpieza, por lo que redujo el tiempo de espera al próximo fin de semana. Sigo sin estar conforme, pero se supone que él es el experto.

Por supuesto, he gastado medio gel desinfectante en mis manos antes de ponerme a trabajar.

El día transcurre con tranquilidad, no hay demasiados clientes, lo que me permite vigilar con frecuencia a la fiera que tengo encerrada. No es la observación constante que me aconsejó Eren, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer otra cosa por ella. Al menos no está completamente sola en el piso y veo que cada vez se acostumbra más a su nuevo entorno, incluso ha comenzado a morder con entusiasmo la pelota que le he comprado.

Por fin podré dejar de toser delante de los clientes para disimular sus lamentos.

Aprovecho para contestar el último mensaje de Eren, han transcurrido varias horas desde que me escribió y me siento ligeramente culpable de no haberle contestado.

 _ **Levi:**_ Hay un sitio al que suelo ir con mis amigos. Podemos tomar una infusión, una copa o cenar ahí.

No tarda ni dos segundos en contestarme, por lo que me hace sonreír como un idiota.

 _ **Eren:**_ Podemos hacer las tres cosas ^^

 _ **Levi:**_ Se nota que pago yo, ¿verdad?.

 _ **Eren:**_ No, no. Yo pago mi parte, no te preocupes (beso).

Por supuesto que no pienso dejar que pague su parte, se supone que lo estoy invitando a salir. Además, es un estudiante y seguro que su sueldo de la cafetería es una mierda. No podría aceptar que se lo gastara en una cita conmigo.

Joder, voy a tener una cita con otro hombre. Necesito consejo, necesito a Farlan.

O quizás no, necesito no hacerle nada de caso a Farlan.

A pesar de todo, termino llamándolo por teléfono. Le explico el motivo por el cual no voy a poder ir al gimnasio con él a la salida del trabajo e insiste en hacerme una visita a casa junto con Isabel en cuanto le cuento por encima el accidente de moto. Al parecer tuvo el móvil en silencio porque estaba instalando sus cosas en la habitación de invitados del apartamento de ella, por ese motivo no había escuchado mis llamadas.

Si fuera por mis amigos hoy habría salido mi nombre en la esquela del periódico local.

* * *

Nada más entrar en el piso, me reciben mis amigos con miradas de intensa preocupación… dirigidas a la perrita. Isabel adora a los animales y le planteo la posibilidad de cederle su custodia. Sin embargo, niega apesadumbrada con la cabeza, su pareja es alérgica a los perros por lo que tiene que conformarse con un periquito que rescató hace un par de semanas.

Vaya novios de mierda te buscas, Isabel.

A pesar de la medicación, me permito compartir una botella de vino que han traído para amenizar la velada. Al cabo de unos segundos me he olvidado por completo del dolor que tengo en el cuerpo gracias a las risas que comparto con ellos.

Farlan está, literalmente, retorcido sobre si mismo en la alfombra de mi salón con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras escucha el relato de mi encuentro con el padre de Eren. Isabel se contiene un poco más, en parte porque está aprovechando el tiempo para jugar lo máximo posible con la perrita.

—Eres mi puto héroe —suelta Farlan entre carcajadas—. Conociendo al suegro el primer día.

—Tch, calla imbécil —lo empujo con el extremo de mi muleta, pero rueda sobre si mismo preso de otro ataque de risa—. ¡Y no es mi suegro!.

—Aun —murmura Isabel a mis espaldas.

—Tú, limítate a cansar a la bola de pelo —respondo en su dirección.

Farlan lamenta el hecho de que no me hayan puesto una escayola sobre la que dibujar algo pervertido encima. No importa la edad que tenga un hombre, si le das un rotulador y una escayola limpia se verá obligado a decorarla, principalmente con formas fálicas. En parte eso es lo que me hace sentir tan bien de estos dos, con ellos parece que no transcurre el tiempo, no tienen prisa por crecer ni por mostrarse miembros decentes de esta sociedad.

Se limitan a disfrutar de la vida y hacer lo que más les gusta: ligar y viajar.

Al menos Isabel se toma más en serio sus relaciones.

Me gustaría poder seguir haciendo planes con ellos en un futuro. Recorriendo algún lugar desconocido, ellos en coche y yo con la moto, tal y como hemos hecho desde que nos conocemos. Es la esperanza que siempre he mantenido con ellos, al igual que con Hange a pesar de sus peculiaridades.

Me muerdo el labio mientras dejo que mi mente divague acerca del futuro. No sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, no sé por qué voy a tener una cita con un chico que he conocido a través de una aplicación de móvil, no sé que pretendo con todo esto. Debo admitir que estoy algo asustado porque no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego vaya a arrepentirme después, aunque estoy seguro de que no será así.

La verdad es que no me fio de mi mismo en compañía de Eren, teniendo en cuenta las reacciones que tuve el día anterior. Todavía no me queda claro si de verdad me gusta o si estoy tan desesperado por tener a alguien que me conformo con la primera persona que me hace sentir cómodo. Supongo que solo hay una manera de despejar mis dudas.

Cuando mis amigos se marchan, consulto con Hange su horario antes de escribirle un mensaje a Eren.

 _ **Levi:**_ ¿Tienes planes este sábado?.

La perrita ya está durmiendo en el mismo sitio que le habilité la noche anterior y yo me dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama mientras preparo todas las alarmas del día siguiente.

 _ **Eren:**_ Estoy libre para ti (beso).

 _ **Levi:**_ Cuando salgas de trabajar podemos quedar, si quieres.

 _ **Eren:**_ Así aprovecho para revisar a la perrita (corazón). ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?.

Me echo a reír completamente derrotado sobre mi cama. Apenas me conoce y aun así supo que acabaría tomándole cariño al animal en pocas horas.

 _ **Levi:**_ No.

 _ **Eren:**_ Podemos decidirlo el sábado mientras cenamos.

 _ **Levi:**_ No.

 _ **Eren:**_ Seguro que ya te has gastado dinero en ella.

 _ **Levi:**_ …no.

 _ **Eren:**_ Me muero de ganas de verte, en serio.

Joder, ya me ha puesto nervioso de nuevo. Cada vez que suelta un comentario de ese estilo me desarma, el muy capullo sabe lo que hace.

¿Qué estoy haciendo y por qué?. Sigo sin entender porque un chico como este está soltero, algo malo tiene que tener. Mi naturaleza desconfiada me pone en alerta, la misma que hace que lleve tanto tiempo solo porque no me fio de nadie nuevo que conozco. Recuerdo las palabras de Farlan, tengo que aprender a relajarme con este asunto, darle una oportunidad a este chico, dármela a mi mismo.

Después de todo, Eren no dudó en ayudar a un extraño y llevarlo en su coche a un hospital.

La teoría es una cosa, pero la práctica… ¿Cómo ignorar esa parte antisocial de mi que me ha acompañado desde niño?.

 _ **Eren:**_ Además, me debes un beso por sacar buena nota.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamo en voz alta, provocando que la perrita se revuelva en su sitio.

Recuerdo que ayer me entraron ganas de besarlo cuando lo tuve tan cerca en el coche. ¿Sucederá lo mismo la próxima vez?.

 _ **Levi:**_ Un siete y medio, ¿bromeas?. Mis besos valen un diez.

 _ **Eren:**_ Mmm, ¿tan buenos son?.

 _ **Levi:**_ Saca un diez y lo verás.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Levi!. Esta carrera es difícil :(

Me echo a reír pero me detengo en cuanto un gesto de mi pie me provoca un intenso calambre a lo largo de mi pierna, debería intentar descansar un poco, ha sido un día muy largo.

 _ **Levi:**_ Buenas noches, Eren.

 _ **Eren:**_ Pienso conseguir ese beso…

 _ **Eren:**_ Buenas noches, Levi ^^

* * *

(A/N): Gracias a todos por los Favs y Follows y por esas reviews que me sacan una sonrisa. Respondo a los Guest:

Kaizen Heichou: Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Sé que a veces tardo en actualizar, pero este mes lo tengo complicado y a veces no estoy muy inspirada. Muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer este fic!

Guest: Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap!.

Yo: xD Bueno ya conoce al padre...

Sesel: Muchas gracias por comentar!. No es el típico primer encuentro, pero me alegra que haya gustado.

Guest (2): Gracias por leer, me animan mucho las reviews!.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N):Aquí les traigo el capítulo diez. He decidido empezar a incluir el punto de vista de Eren, ya que muchos estaban interesados en conocer los pensamientos del personaje. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **(EREN)**

—Vaya, tuvo que ser una imagen impactante —dice Armin, tras escuchar de nuevo mi primer encuentro con Levi.

—Ya te digo, daban ganas de adoptarlo —respondo mientras me despeino el pelo aplicando un poco de cera.

—Supongo que no te refieres al perro, ¿verdad? —el tono de su voz me demuestra que ha entendido a la perfección el juego de palabras.

Le dedico una sonrisa ladeada a través del espejo. En mi propio reflejo se ve como brillan mis ojos con anticipación.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan ilusionado con alguien —comenta mi mejor amigo.

Escucho que se levanta de su cama y se acerca a mi espalda. Con una mano comienza a colocarme algunos mechones de pelo que no alcanzo a ver en el espejo, seguramente está algo apelmazado, él sabe como me gusta que luzca.

Tengo el cabello liso pero me queda mucho mejor este look despeinado, ya me he vuelto un experto a la hora de darle forma.

—Ni tan nervioso —añado con una sonrisa—. El tipo impone para lo bajito que es.

—¿Es más bajo que yo? —pregunta Armin con curiosidad.

Me giro levemente y lo miro de arriba a abajo antes de volver la vista hacia mi reflejo.

—Como tú antes de dar el último estirón. Pero él tiene casi treinta —añado divertido—. En parte por eso aparenta ser más joven.

—No harías ningún comentario acerca de eso, ¿verdad? —que bien me conoce.

—Claro —respondo con una sonrisa.

—Eren...

—¿Qué quieres que haga?. No pude evitarlo —me masajeo de forma inconsciente la pierna donde Levi me golpeó con la muleta—. Además, él tampoco se quedó corto con las pullas.

—Bueno, parece que has dado con alguien con un sentido del humor tan peculiar como el tuyo.

—Tiene algo... No sé explicarlo, Armin —hago una pausa y soy consciente de que mis mejillas están algo sonrosadas—. Solo estuve un par de horas con él, pero tiene algo que atrapa.

Armin me dedica una seria mirada a través del espejo. Sé lo que está pensando en estos momentos. Sé que piensa que estoy adelantando los acontecimientos, que me estoy emocionando antes de tiempo, que no aprendo a tomarme estas cosas con más calma, que me ilusiono demasiado rápido…

—Enséñame la foto de nuevo —a pesar de mi lista de fracasos amorosos, Armin es tan buen amigo que siempre pone interés en lo que le cuento, aunque crea que la relación esté condenada al desastre.

Por supuesto, cuando ve señales muy evidentes de que algo raro sucede, es sincero conmigo. Que demuestre interés no implica que se calle lo que piensa. Por ese motivo siempre confío en él, sabe leer a las personas como si las conociera de toda la vida. Gracias a eso he evitado una gran cantidad de problemas, tanto con posibles parejas como con compañeros del instituto.

Le extiendo el móvil después de buscar con rapidez la foto de Tinder donde sale Levi con una copa de vino, es mi favorita, ojalá tuviera más fotos.

—Tiene pinta de matón, no es mi tipo —dice encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándome una intensa mirada—. Pero admito que es guapo.

—Muy guapo —corrijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Y eso que el otro día estaba hecho un desastre.

No pude evitar una carcajada al recordar las miradas afiladas de Levi cubierto de barro de la cabeza a los pies.

—Justo cuando estabas a punto de borrar la aplicación —me recuerda Armin—. Espero que éste te salga mejor que los dos últimos.

—Tinder está plagado de colgados —admito, mientras doy unos pasos hacia atrás para poder contemplarme mejor en el espejo—. Pero Levi es distinto, no intentó meterme mano en todo el tiempo que estuvimos a solas en el coche.

—Bueno, acababa de tener un accidente —argumentó él, aplacando con ello mi excesivo entusiasmo.

No soy un santo, para nada. Pero los líos de una noche no me van, por ese motivo tampoco frecuento bares de ambiente.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me volví loco y no dejé de salir de fiesta durante el primer año de carrera. En más de una ocasión me arrepentí de haber bebido más de la cuenta. No obstante, cuando vi que había suspendido la mayor parte de las asignaturas, me di cuenta de que tenía que actuar con más cabeza. Además, tampoco me lo pasaba tan bien, prefiero saber lo que hago y con quien lo hago.

Mi padre casi me manda de vuelta a casa tras enseñarle los resultados. Nunca he sido un alumno modelo, nunca he sido como Armin, pero tampoco era propio de mi aquel comportamiento tan desbocado.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, hacía poco que le había comentado a mis padres mi inclinación sexual y, aunque lo habían aceptado con una sonrisa, yo todavía me sentía un poco aturdido.

La universidad, la presión social, la libertad de abandonar la vivienda de mis padres… todo ello desembocó en una etapa de descontrol de la que no me enorgullezco. Gracias a que Armin decidió optar a la misma residencia de estudiantes que yo, pude salvarme de cometer demasiadas locuras. Siempre ha estado velando por mi y gracias a eso no tengo demasiadas cosas de las que arrepentirme.

Afortunadamente, convencí a mi padre de que me diera una segunda oportunidad con una idea que me propuso Armin. Si buscaba un trabajo los fines de semana para ayudar con los gastos, sería capaz de demostrarle que me tomaba muy en serio mis estudios y que había aprendido de mis errores.

Aún así, no consigo aprobar todas las asignaturas del curso en una misma convocatoria. Casi nadie lo consigue en ninguna carrera, salvo Armin, que ahora está estudiando un máster porque le dieron una beca tras acabar con notas excelentes la carrera de Derecho.

De modo que, sin salir de fiesta y estando mañana y tarde metido en la facultad con las clases y las prácticas, el poco tiempo libre lo dedico a trabajar en la cafetería y a visitar el refugio de animales que descubrí gracias a una compañera de mi clase.

Ahora me siento realmente bien conmigo mismo pero hay algo que me falta.

Soy un romántico y siento envidia cuando veo una pareja caminar de la mano por la calle o darse un fugaz beso antes de despedirse en la estación de tren.

He tenido algunas relaciones en el pasado, la primera de todas con dieciséis años, cuando descubrí que no me atraían las chicas de mi instituto, pero sí algún que otro chico. Sin embargo, no he tenido mucha suerte con mis novios. Es complicado, pero todavía no he dado con alguien que comparta el mismo ideal de relación que tengo yo. Puedo parecer impulsivo y excesivamente pasional, pero cuando estoy con alguien no se me van los ojos hacia otra persona. No soy nada promiscuo, a pesar de que cuando salgo soy consciente de que muchos chicos me miran. No voy a negar que me gusta la atención, pero es un ambiente en el que hay demasiados malentendidos y en el que los chicos no suelen buscar compromiso.

Yo me ilusiono con facilidad, soy así de tonto y al final acabo sufriendo por ello. ¿Tanto cuesta encontrar a alguien que se tome las relaciones en serio?. A veces pienso que no encajo en el mundo que me rodea. Los chicos me miran, ven que me gusta arreglarme, que les sonrío con facilidad y ya piensan _este es f_ _ácil, busca solo sexo._

Con los años he aprendido a visualizar las señales de alarma que me demuestran que un hombre solo está interesado en acostarse conmigo y olvidarse de mi al día siguiente. Sin embargo, a veces me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que solo era un entretenimiento. Uno más.

Durante el primer año de carrera hubo alguna ocasión en la que yo mismo cedí a una noche sin compromisos, pero al final me estaba engañando a mi mismo.

No es mi carácter, no es lo que deseo.

Sin embargo, a día de hoy, no tengo tiempo para conocer gente nueva y mucho menos para quedar con chicos. Por ese motivo decidí darle una oportunidad a la aplicación. Si Jean fue capaz de conocer a su última novia a través de Internet, yo de seguro que acabaría conociendo a alguien interesante.

No me faltaron candidatos y había chicos muy guapos.

Cometí el error de quedar al principio con los que más me entraban por los ojos, pero resultaron ser un desastre. Apenas se presentaban y ya tenía su lengua en el gaznate, no tenían nada interesante que decir y tras tres intentos decidí que debía ser más claro con lo que estaba buscando.

Llegué a quedar con un par de chicos que mostraron tener capacidad de conversación, pero no me atraían físicamente y tampoco había química, por lo que los mantengo en el Tinder como amigos, algunos de ellos incluso ya han conseguido pareja.

Hace dos semanas estaba decidido a borrar la aplicación. Era bastante tarde y Armin acababa de regresar a la habitación que compartimos tras pasar el fin de semana con su abuelo. Recuerdo que nos compramos unos sándwiches envasados de las máquinas dispensadoras del primer piso. Saben horrible, pero a falta de palomitas necesitábamos comer algo mientras nos reíamos de los perfiles que estaba viendo por última vez en mi móvil.

Hasta que vi el de Levi.

La risa se me cortó de golpe.

No tengo un prototipo definido de hombre, aunque siento debilidad por los chicos de ojos claros. Cuando vi la foto de Levi, con ese atractivo rostro y esos enigmáticos iris grises, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era incapaz de despegar mi mirada de la pantalla.

Antes de que Armin descartara el perfil, le arrebaté el móvil de las manos al tiempo que dejaba escapar de mis labios un silbido de admiración.

Mi amigo se echó a reír ante mi comportamiento, sobre todo cuando me senté muy erguido sobre la cama para poder observar mejor la pantalla. ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto a ese chico?. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que me topaba con ese perfil, definitivamente me acordaría de alguien así.

Sobre todo con una descripción como aquella.

No lo pensé y me apresuré en darle Like mientras rogaba en silencio que me lo devolviera para que se nos pudiera activar el chat.

—No te lo has pensado mucho —dijo Armin con cierto tono de reproche—. ¿No decías que pasabas de los guapos?.

—Este no va luciéndose —contesté yo.

Armin rió cuando leyó la descripción del perfil.

—O tiene mucho sentido del humor o alguien se la ha jugado —aseguró mi mejor amigo—. ¿No ibas a borrar la aplicación?.

Desvié la mirada avergonzado, me sentía de nuevo como un adolescente que cambia de opinión cada cinco minutos.

—Mmm, bueno —murmuré mientras me echaba el pelo hacia atrás y me levantaba para dirigirme al baño.

Me lavé los dientes con la intención de huir de la inquisidora mirada de mi mejor amigo. Para él es fácil, tiene el novio perfecto desde hace años. Educado, serio y con las ideas muy claras. El muy cabrón acertó a la primera, mientras que yo he tenido que ir de desamor en desamor para acabar desesperado rogando porque se active un chat cutre en mi móvil.

Cuando regresé del cuarto de baño, me encontré con la sonrisa de Armin mientras sujetaba mi móvil con la pantalla virada en mi dirección.

Aquella noche me fui a dormir con una sonrisa al saber que tenía la posibilidad de hablar con ese tal Rivaille.

Y ahora estoy aquí, hecho un manojo de nervios, mirando con ojo crítico mi aspecto y deseando que esta cita salga lo mejor posible.

No importa la cantidad de veces que me lleve decepciones, soy de esos que tropiezan con la misma piedra mil veces. No puedo evitar ilusionarme con la posibilidad de que en esta ocasión vayan a salirme bien las cosas.

No sé explicarlo pero, a pesar de que solo he chateado con él dos semanas, se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí. Creo que con ningún otro chico me he divertido tanto hablando.

Siento que Levi hace que todo sea diferente, fácil. Es algo que me emociona y me preocupa al mismo tiempo, porque si esto no sale bien, la decepción va a ser aún mayor.

Cuando lo conocí la noche del accidente y se giró hacia mi cubierto de barro de pies a la cabeza, sentí alivio. Levi era tal y como esperaba, tal y como se había mostrado en el chat.

Le gusta el sarcasmo y habla de forma directa, sin tapujos. Suelta lo que piensa y me da la sensación de que actúa de la misma manera. Quizás no de forma tan impulsiva como yo, debido a su naturaleza desconfiada, pero igualmente parece que es alguien que sabe sobreponerse a cualquier situación con rapidez. Ya me demostró su fortaleza el otro día.

Todas esas cualidades lo vuelven más atractivo ante mis ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de besarme… No sé por qué me aparté, no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos labios. Creo que es porque quiero hacer las cosas con calma con él, quiero besarlo cuando esté relajado y a gusto conmigo y no cuando esté aturdido por culpa de un subidón de adrenalina.

Tal vez hoy tenga ocasión de cumplir ese deseo.

A pesar de estar un poco cansado debido al trabajo de esta mañana, me apetece aprovechar lo máximo posible el resto del día con Levi. Por ese motivo, tengo pensado llevarlo en coche a un lugar donde podamos disfrutar del aire puro del campo, aprovechando las horas de luz, antes de regresar a la ciudad para nuestra cena.

—¿Has llenado el depósito? —pregunta Armin cuando ve que me abrigo para salir.

No es la primera vez que me despisto y llego a duras penas con la reserva del depósito a la residencia.

—Si, acabo de dejarme parte del sueldo en la gasolinera —contesto con rapidez.

Armin ha vuelto a acomodarse en su cama, con un enorme libro entre sus manos que oculta parte de sus facciones.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea llevarlo al campo?. Está con muletas —argumenta él, sin despegar la vista de las páginas.

—Sé que le encanta perderse con la moto por las carreteras de montaña, le relaja —hablo de Levi como si lo conociera de más tiempo—. Tranquilo, conozco una explanada donde podremos estar cómodos, es terreno llano.

Armin asiente en mi dirección y me desea buena suerte al tiempo que me apremia con una mano.

Suspiro una vez que estoy con las manos al volante y compruebo que llevo todo lo necesario para realizar las curas de la perrita que Levi tiene en su piso. Ojalá decida adoptarla de forma definitiva. Creo que, por mucho que refunfuñe por ella, en el fondo le está tomando cariño.

Sonrío hacia la carretera, convencido de que hoy va ser un gran día.

* * *

 **(LEVI)**

Me ajusto la chaqueta de cuero —de imitación por supuesto— y me coloco delante del espejo que tengo en la puerta del armario de mi habitación. Hange está tumbada boca abajo sobre mi cama, medio enterrada bajo una pila de ropa que he descartado con anterioridad.

Me giro para que me evalúe por décima vez, abriendo mis brazos hacia los lados y arqueando una de mis cejas. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de casa cuando me detuvo con un comentario despectivo acerca de mi elección de vestuario. De modo que aquí estamos, recurriendo a mi fondo de armario para encontrar algo que se adecue a una primera cita.

—Oh si, esto es otra cosa —murmura tras hacer una pompa con el chicle que tiene en la boca—. Es increíble que aún te sirva esa ropa. ¿No es esa la chaqueta que llevaste al concierto de los Rolling Stones?.

—La misma —respondo mientras me giro para contemplar de nuevo mi reflejo en el espejo—. ¿No crees que voy muy informal?.

—Teniendo en cuenta el sitio cutre al que lo vas a llevar, no —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Le lanzo una mirada airada a través del espejo.

—¿Y dónde lo llevarías tú?. ¿A un restaurante de cinco tenedores? –pregunto con sorna-. Conociéndote seguro que lo invitarías a una hamburguesa rancia del McDonalds. Además vamos a ir al campo primero. ¿Y si me viola en un descampado?. Joder, nunca he tenido que preocuparme de estas cosas con una mujer.

Hange se retuerce de la risa en mi cama.

—Bueno, con ese look incluso yo te tengo ganas —suelta con un guiño.

Le pongo una mueca de asco y vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo con una preocupación mal disimulada.

—¿Segura? —pregunto.

—¿Si creo que te va a violar?.

—No, imbécil —respondo encarándola de nuevo—. Quiero estar guapo pero tampoco parecer desesperado. Se supone que tu sales con otros hombres y no me estás ayudando una mierda.

No paro de gesticular mientras hablo, no sé que ha pasado con mi actitud calmada e impasible. Estoy nervioso, tanto, que no soy capaz de disimularlo.

—Debería estar grabando esto… —murmura mientras rebusca en sus bolsillos su móvil.

Suspiro debido a la frustración y decido sacar mi teléfono para enviarle una foto a Farlan. Me siento como una adolescente que quiere impresionar al típico guaperas de instituto. Esto no me gusta.

—Así estás guapo, Levi. Hazme caso —dice con voz cansada.

—No me hables con ese tono, eres tú la que ha empezado todo esto —le increpo señalándola con el dedo.

—¿Así es como agradeces que saque a relucir tu potencial? —responde ella mientras acaricia la cabeza de la perrita.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro el mensaje de respuesta de Farlan.

 _ **Farlan:**_ (emoticono babeando).

—Supongo que así voy bien —digo en un murmullo.

—Ya te lo dije —me dice con suficiencia.

—Calla y dame a la perrita. Eren me está esperando en el parque —extiendo las manos para que me la entregue, aunque lo hace con actitud reticente.

—Es absurdo que no pueda subir aquí para poder curarla en condiciones —resopla con fastidio—. Enano maniático.

—En el parque hay mesas de piedra y llevo una toalla para que la trate sobre una superficie limpia —explico con voz cansada—. No voy a invitar a mi casa a un extraño.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco mientras hace una pompa enorme con el chicle. Si no fuera porque me da asco tocar con el dedo esa sustancia cubierta de babas, se lo estallaría en plena cara.

Al menos la perrita está limpia después del baño que le di al regresar de la tienda, sabiendo que Eren se encargaría de vendarle de nuevo la pata por la tarde.

Utilizo el ascensor y me dirijo al parque con la perrita bajo el brazo. Me manejo bastante bien con una sola muleta e incluso sin ellas, la verdad es que me suelo recuperar bastante rápido de este tipo de lesiones. Aún así, sé que todavía me faltan al menos otras dos semanas de no forzar el pie.

Cuando llego al parque, Eren me está esperando apoyado contra la puerta del coche y con el móvil en las manos. Carraspeo cuando estoy a pocos metros de él y su rostro no tarda en iluminarse con una amplia sonrisa que hace que le brillen los ojos.

Noto que me revisa con la mirada y se muerde el labio de forma inconsciente. Él está impecable, con sus vaqueros, su camiseta blanca y su cazadora. Hoy lleva a la vista el mismo colgante que el otro día.

La perrita ayuda a la hora de disimular el incómodo saludo, ya que ambos amagamos acercanos y alejarnos a la vez, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sin perder tiempo, extiendo la toalla en una de las mesas de piedra que hay en el parque y sujeto a la perrita mientras Eren la examina y la tranquiliza con esa voz tan suave que empleó el otro día en el hospital veterinario.

El animal no tarda en rendirse a sus encantos. _Bien que puedes, Eren,_ pienso. A este chico se le da demasiado bien el trato con todo ser vivo. Todo lo contrario que yo, que soy un desastre.

No tarda en colocar el vendaje y en pincharle la primera vacuna.

Observo como realiza un masaje con los dedos en el pellejo del cuello para preparar la zona, supongo que con eso evita que la inyección le duela tanto. Intento distraerme y no mirar fijamente a sus labios entreabiertos, que sostienen la jeringa por el émbolo.

Entrecierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, negándome a admitir lo atractivo que me resulta verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo.

—Ya está —su voz me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Una realidad en la que estoy jodido como siga sonriéndome de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, espérame aquí, no tardo —me dirijo de vuelta hacia mi portal, lanzando fugaces miradas a mis espaldas para comprobar que Eren continúa en su sitio y que no intenta averiguar donde vivo.

Al menos está respetando mis paranoias mentales por el momento.

Cuando regreso de nuevo, tras haber dejado a la perrita en casa con una mujer que ha dejado marcas de vaho en la ventana de tanto espiar, me subo al coche de Eren tras guardar la muleta en el maletero.

—¿Listo para la aventura? —pregunta con voz alegre.

¿Es que a este chico no se le agotan nunca las sonrisas?, con lo que me cuesta a mi hacer una simple mueca…

—Mientras no acabemos de nuevo en un hospital —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Eren hace un gesto con la mano como si quisiera espantar esa posibilidad y enciende la radio de su coche para que la música amenice el largo trayecto que tenemos por delante.

* * *

Mi temor de vivir un silencio incómodo se desvanece al iniciar una conversación sobre gustos musicales. Criticamos algunas de las canciones que reproduce la emisora y cantamos alguna estrofa de aquellas que consideramos grandes clásicos del rock. Bueno, Eren canta, yo murmullo.

La tensión de mis hombros se va desvaneciendo conforme vamos dejando atrás las contaminadas calles de la ciudad. Nos adentramos por una carretera que conozco bastante bien y que asciende a través de curvas serpenteantes a lo largo de la ladera de una montaña.

Nunca he llegado a detenerme en esta zona, de modo que no sé qué es lo que se propone Eren, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado de mi pie.

Las conversaciones se hilan unas con otras con una facilidad pasmosa. Me habla de su carrera, de las asignaturas que le faltan por terminar y de las ganas que tiene de ejercer su profesión y de montar una clínica por su cuenta.

Al parecer sus padres tienen pasta, por lo que podrá permitírselo sin necesidad de recurrir a ningún préstamo bancario. Aún así, me explica que primero quiere trabajar para otros y así conseguir más experiencia.

Realmente muestra una pasión desbordante cada vez que habla de su futura profesión. Me pregunto si será así de entusiasta en todas sus facetas.

Continúa hablando acerca de su estancia en la residencia de estudiantes y de como se comportó como un imbécil durante su primer año de carrera. Supongo que espera algún comentario despectivo por mi parte, pero no tengo nada que reprocharle. La mayoría hemos tenido esa etapa en la que no hacemos otra cosa que tomar malas decisiones. Lo que me importa ahora es el chico que tengo delante, lo maduro que me está pareciendo para su edad y lo interesante que me resulta cada palabra que pronuncia.

A estas alturas, con mis anteriores citas, mi cerebro ya habría entrado en el modo _respuestas autom_ _áticas._

Sin embargo, Eren consigue que le preste plena atención durante todo el recorrido. Yo hablo menos y de forma más vaga acerca de mi, sé que en algún momento tendré que confesarle que nunca he salido con un chico en mi vida. De hecho, es algo que debo hacer hoy mismo, antes de que las cosas avancen demasiado. Eren merece saber la verdad, más aun después de todo lo que hizo por mi el día del accidente.

Es solo que no encuentro el momento.

Llegamos a una zona de la carretera que se ensancha en un lateral y Eren aparca el coche. Me ofrece la muleta y atravesamos una explanada rebosante de hierba y dientes de león.

El camino es lo bastante llano para que yo pueda avanzar sin problemas y sin riesgos de dar un mal paso.

Finalmente, llegamos a un pequeño promontorio. Me detengo hasta llegar al mismo borde de la explanada, donde una caída de varios cientos de metros limita el final del camino.

Desde aquí se puede observar un pinar que cubre como un manto verde el terreno irregular de la montaña.

Esta zona parece totalmente fuera de lugar en un entorno tan rocoso como el que nos rodea. Es como si la hubiera colocado aquí algún ser de otro mundo.

En el horizonte se divisa un mar de nubes que cubre parcialmente la falda de una enorme montaña, haciendo que parezca que la cima está flotando en el aire.

Bajo la vista ligeramente, la caída es impresionante, pero no me dan miedo las alturas. Escucho el sonido del viento meciendo todos esos árboles, los pájaros entonando una suave melodía y el aire frío invadiendo mis pulmones. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos para recrearme en todas estas sensaciones.

Respiro profundamente y mil aromas florales se cuelan por mi nariz. Disfruto de esa mezcla y de todos esos sonidos que no hacen más que resaltar el silencio que hay entre nosotros.

Es un silencio que reconforta y relaja todo el cuerpo. Noto como mis preocupaciones pesan cada vez menos, sobre todo las que tienen que ver con el chico de ojos verdes que me ha traído hasta aquí.

No sé cuántos minutos permanezco en esta misma posición, pero un nuevo estímulo hace que mi cuerpo reaccione de improviso. Unos brazos fuertes se cuelan a lo largo de mis costados para rodear mi cintura y no puedo evitar dar un respingo al sentir el cuerpo de Eren contra el mío.

Su cálida respiración me hace cosquillas en mi oreja.

—¿Te gusta? —trago saliva y asiento.

A pesar de que hace unos minutos sentía que mi cuerpo estaba flotando sobre esos árboles, ahora estoy tan nervioso que parece que me hayan clavado en el suelo.

Eren lo nota.

—Estás muy tenso, creí que este sitio te relajaría —dice, mientras apoya su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—Me gusta —respondo con un hilo de voz. ¿Dónde está mi voz?—. Es que el contacto físico… me cuesta.

No sé por qué he soltado eso. No es mentira, pero temo que Eren se ofenda y me mande a la mierda justo ahora, que ya me estaba acostumbrando a su abrazo.

Mi mente divaga por terrenos más peligrosos que la escarpada caída que tengo bajo mis pies.

No puedo evitar pensar que normalmente soy yo el que abraza a las chicas en esta misma posición.

Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos de nuevo. _Rel_ _ájate, Levi._

De repente, noto como su agarre se afloja de mi cintura.

—Perdona, no lo sabía —se disculpa casi en un susurro y da un paso hacia atrás—. Pero aléjate un poco del borde, por favor, me pone nervioso.

Cuando su cuerpo se aleja del mío, siento un escalofrío debido a la pérdida de calor corporal. Me relajo visiblemente, pero siento que he echado a perder algo.

Decido girarme y caminar hasta su lado, mientras pienso en una forma de eliminar la tensión que se ha impuesto entre nosotros.

—Por favor, dime que este no es ese lugar secreto donde vienes a pensar cuando necesitas escapar del mundo y que solo has decidido enseñarme a mi —digo con sarcasmo, haciendo referencia a esas películas cursis donde el chico saca a relucir su lado más sentimental mostrándole a la chica su rincón favorito.

—Corta rollos —murmura Eren sin apartar la vista de la colosal montaña del fondo.

Lo encaro y veo que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mientras menea la cabeza.

—En realidad este es el lugar donde me rompí un dedo del pie hace tiempo, me acordé mientras te vendaban el tobillo —se encoge de hombros y a mi se me hinchan las aletillas de la nariz.

No tarda en silenciar el cántico de los pájaros con sus carcajadas al ver mi expresión.

—Descubrí este sitio hace poco por casualidad. También me gusta perderme de vez en cuando —explica sonriente.

Me siento debajo de un árbol y aprovecho para estirar la pierna y descansar la espalda contra el robusto tronco. Eren no tarda en unirse a mi, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Al cabo de unos segundos, giro mi cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, aunque sé que puede incomodarle y que puedo estar dando mucho miedo ahora mismo. No puedo evitarlo, al igual que cuando está sentado a mi lado en el coche, es como si necesitara analizar cada centímetro de su bronceada piel, como si de esta forma pudiera ver algo en sus facciones que me permitiera resolver el misterio de este chico.

Coincido con el análisis que hice la primera vez que examiné su perfil, este chico podría ser modelo.

Eren nota mi escrutinio, porque primero me mira de reojo y después gira su cabeza hacia mi. A pesar de sentirme ligeramente avergonzado en ese momento, le sostengo la mirada. No puedo perder en un duelo de miradas.

Malditos sean sus ojos verdes.

—Hoy estás guapísimo —dice de repente, suavizando su expresión.

Y maldita sea su labia.

Consigue desarmarme, porque parpadeo y rompo el contacto visual sin darme cuenta.

Mi pulso se acelera de nuevo. Joder, como siga así voy a tener la sesión de cardio cubierta para lo que resta de mes. Este muchacho tiene mucha experiencia en esto, no me extraña, solo hay que verlo para intuir la cantidad de citas que debe tener al mes.

—Gracias —le suelto a los árboles—. Tu también.

Lo miro de reojo y veo que me está sonriendo, mientras su mano se desliza en mi regazo buscando agarrar una de las mías.

—Levi, ¿qué puedo hacer para que estés a gusto? —pregunta con amabilidad, como si hablara con uno de esos animales a los que le tiene que poner una inyección.

No me gusta eso, no soy alguien a quien haya que consolar. Me tomo mi tiempo para contestar. Sé que si suelto algo excesivamente borde justo ahora, arruinaría la cita por completo.

Opto por ser sincero.

—No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas —mis ojos buscan de nuevo los suyos.

Él suelta una risa corta. Sigue teniendo esa expresión similar a la de alguien que acaba de recibir un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Eres aún más desconfiado de lo que pensaba —da un apretón a mi mano—. Me da la sensación de que no me lo vas a poner nada fácil.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de candidato —me abofetearía a mi mismo por eso.

No quiero que me diga que queda con más chicos, eso ya lo intuyo. Tampoco quiero que me diga lo contrario, porque entonces sentiría que lo estoy privando de quedar con otros chicos que _s_ _í_ son gays.

Joder, como me gusta complicarme la vida.

—No —niega con la cabeza sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa—. Quiero conocerte, Levi. Precisamente esta es una de esas cosas que te hace diferente a los demás.

Cierro los ojos, los demás. Me siento tan absurdo por sentirme mal por eso… Eren es libre de quedar con quien quiera. ¿Por qué esta presión en mi pecho?, Tinder es para esto.

Eren se revuelve con inquietud y noto que afloja ligeramente el agarre de su mano. Decido colaborar un poco con la situación. Hasta ahora todo el peso de la cita lo ha llevado él.

—Mira —giro mi cuerpo para encararlo mejor, apretando la mano que él ha dejado flácida—. No esperes que diga cursiladas, no es lo mio. Tampoco soy de contacto físico, al menos no al principio. Soy tal y como has visto en el chat. No se me dan bien las citas, ni soy de los que se enamoran fácilmente.

 _Y soy hetero,_ me falta agregar.

Eren me mira algo apabullado, pero no tarda en recomponerse y dedicarme otra de sus blancas sonrisas.

—Y directo —añade riendo.

—Un poco bruto, si —coincido.

Levanto la comisura de mis labios en una sonrisa ladeada, casi imperceptible.

Si estuviera aquí Farlan se llevaría las manos a la cabeza, porque seguramente estoy haciendo todas las cosas que no se deben hacer en una cita.

—A mi también me cuesta querer —confiesa, desviando su mirada de la mía unos segundos—. Pero cuando me enamoro, me entrego al cien por cien.

¿Me explicas por qué estás soltero entonces?. ¿O es todo una estrategia de chico guapo que va de sensible?. Joder, necesito a Farlan, es un detector de capullos infalible.

Siento que estoy bloqueado como si fuera un primerizo con todo esto. Lo cual, en cierto modo, es así, al menos con los chicos.

—Bien —es todo lo que soy capaz de pronunciar.

Eren me mira expectante, como si esperara a que añadiera algo más acerca de como llevo las relaciones. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar en estos momentos, es en cómo abordar mi supuesta heterosexualidad.

Si, supuesta, porque Eren me gusta.

Miro a mi alrededor y decido que mejor me reservo esa parte para después de la cena, no quiero que Eren me abandone en mitad de la nada si se lo toma mal.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta de improviso.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al restaurante pido rápidamente una botella de vino. No pretendo emborracharme ni nada parecido, pero necesito dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, no es propio de mí.

Eren parece animarse conforme avanza la velada. De nuevo me cuenta cosas acerca de su vida, su infancia, sus amigos… Tiene una hermana japonesa que adoptaron sus padres cuando él tenía ocho años y al parecer son inseparables.

Poco a poco, me voy abriendo y comienzo a hablar de mi. Resulta irónico, porque una vez que me suelto hablo por los codos. Eren me mira y escucha todo lo que digo con suma atención, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello, aunque lo que estoy contando no tiene mayor relevancia.

Le hablo un poco de mi infancia, de mi tío Kenny, de como estuve combinando tres trabajos para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para montar entre los dos la tienda de té. Le cuento como mi tío intentó jugármela y de como conseguí darle la vuelta a la situación para acabar siendo yo el único dueño de la tienda.

Hace casi dos años que no sé nada de él, supongo que por estas mierdas me cuesta tanto confiar en la gente.

En algún momento de la conversación, Eren desliza su mano por la mesa para rozar con sus dedos una de mis manos, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre mi blanquecina piel.

Este gesto me demuestra que es bastante cercano. No puede evitar tocarme aunque sea a través de un roce sutil. Supongo que se está conteniendo debido al comentario que le hice cuando me abrazó unas horas antes.

A continuación, me animo bastante cuando empiezo a hablar de los distintos tipos de té e infusiones. Le explico el proceso de algunos de ellos y algunas de las propiedades que tienen para la salud. Me dejo llevar de tal forma que pierdo la noción del tiempo y me avergüenzo cuando soy consciente de que quizás estoy hablando demasiado.

Eren, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no muestra signos de estar aburrido. No deja de sonreír y de hacerme preguntas con auténtico interés.

No tardamos en comenzar con nuestras pullas y bromas conforme la botella de vino va disminuyendo el nivel de su contenido. Nos perdemos en nuestro mundo, en este entorno tan agradable que hemos sido capaces de crear a pesar del mal comienzo de esta tarde. No soy capaz de despegar mis ojos de los suyos y veo que Eren me devuelve la misma intensidad en su mirada.

Al cabo de unas horas, nos alerta el excesivo jaleo de sillas y mesas siendo arrastradas por el suelo. ¿En qué momento nos hemos quedado solos?. Jamás me había quedado hasta el cierre de este restaurante.

Los camareros nos miran de reojo, ya que no quieren interrumpirnos, pero es evidente que estamos alargando su jornada laboral.

La hostelería funciona así, mientras haya un cliente los trabajadores tienen que estirar lo máximo posible la hora del cierre por si consiguen alguna consumición extra de última hora. Es una mierda, lo sé de primera mano porque uno de mis trabajos anteriores fue en un restaurante. Recuerdo que a veces terminábamos de limpiar todo a las tres de la mañana.

Le hago un gesto al camarero para que me traiga la cuenta.

Eren hace el amago de sacar su cartera, pero no se lo permito. El camarero que acude es el mismo que me atendió la otra noche que cené aquí con Farlan y me está lanzando extrañas miradas que al principio no sé interpretar.

Luego pienso en el coqueteo que mostró Farlan durante la cena y en lo evidente que está siendo Eren en estos momentos, por lo que comprendo perfectamente lo que debe estar pensando ese hombre acerca de mi.

Si, debe pensar que salgo con un chico diferente cada semana.

Cuando salimos a la calle, nos golpea el gélido aire nocturno. Avanzamos con rapidez hacia el coche y casi se me congela el culo al apoyarlo en el asiento. Eren enciende la calefacción y decidimos continuar la conversación ahí sentados, haciendo tiempo para que se le pase el efecto del vino que ha consumido.

De pronto, Eren sujeta una de mis manos y se apoya de costado en su asiento, acercando su rostro hacia el mío sin dejar de sonreír.

Sé lo que desea, porque es lo mismo que me apetece a mi cada vez que contemplo sus labios, pero antes necesito confesarle lo que llevo todo el día guardándome dentro.

—Ey… Hay una cosa… es importante —pongo un poco de distancia entre los dos, no sé ni por donde empezar.

—Soy todo oídos —contesta sonriente.

—Verás yo… —enmudezco porque siempre he tenido falta de tacto para estas cosas y no quiero que Eren se enfade.

Tengo que elegir bien mis palabras, hacer como mi amigo Erwin cada vez que tiene que convencer a alguien.

Pero no soy Erwin. ¿Cómo explicarle que no soy gay pero que me ha encantado estar con él hoy?.

—Tranquilo, Levi —se ríe de buena gana—. No te voy a besar si eso te incomoda, me ha quedado claro.

Me siento un idiota después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi hoy.

Claro que me apetece besarlo. Siento las mismas ganas que el otro día, quiero besarlo. El problema es que no lo puedo hacer sin decirle antes la verdad.

—Eren —tomo aire y lo miro con seriedad—. Nunca he estado con un chico.

 _Muy bien Levi, as_ _í a bocajarro,_ me felicito con sarcasmo.

Eren alza las cejas y abre esos expresivos ojos más de lo normal. Su sonrisa se disuelve parcialmente y su mano se retira lentamente de la mía como si le estuviera quemando.

—¿Cómo dices? —detesto esa expresión tan seria en su rostro—. N- No entiendo, Levi. ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —se está cabreando.

—No —contesto con voz queda—. No.

Confirmo por segunda vez, por si acaso.

—¿Es una broma? —su rostro parece relajarse unos segundos al considerar esa posibilidad.

—No —digo escuetamente y su rostro se crispa al instante.

Su mano viaja hacia su entrecejo y se pellizca el puente de la nariz mientras toma una profunda bocanada de aire, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse y no soltarme un puñetazo aquí mismo.

—¡Lo sabía! —dice con el rostro descompuesto—. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 _¿Demasiado bueno, yo?._

—Eren —utilizo el tono de voz más autoritario que poseo en mi repertorio, el mismo que hace que mis amigos guarden silencio como si esperaran órdenes—. Déjame terminar.

Él se gira, envarado, sin atisbo de amabilidad alguna en su mirada. Su boca en una línea recta y sus ojos transmiten dolor y rabia contenida.

—Sé que te tomas todo esto en serio y yo también, créeme —su expresión no varía ni un ápice—. Todo este tiempo me he sentido fatal por no decírtelo antes, pero estaba a gusto hablando contigo.

—¡¿Eso es tomárselo en serio?! —dice alzando la voz.

—Si, joder.

—Ya veo —asiente con gesto torvo—. ¿Te has divertido a mi costa?.

—Eren —le lanzo una mirada peligrosa— . No sigas por ahí.

Él resopla y levanta las manos como si se diera por vencido, para después apoyarlas con fuerza sobre el volante y apretarlo hasta que sus nudillos lucen tan blancos como mi piel.

—Sal del coche —dice con la vista pegada al volante.

—Mierda, Eren, no me dejas explicarte —suspiro debido a la frustración, con lo bien que estábamos hace cinco minutos.

—Lárgate, Levi —como si quisiera dar aún más énfasis a sus palabras, su muñeca enciende la llave de contacto para poner en marcha el motor.

Ni de coña voy a dejar que conduzca en este estado.

Antes de que pueda parpadear, agarro el freno de mano y me inclino para apagar el motor y sacar la llave de su sitio. Si lo dejo escapar sé que nunca volveré a hablar con él.

—Escúchame —Eren me mira como si estuviera a punto de golpearme—. Me gustó tu foto. Me gustó hablar contigo. Me gustó conocerte el otro día y comprobar que realmente eras tú. Y me ha gustado la puta cita de hoy.

Eren me arrebata las llaves en un rápido movimiento, pero no hace ningún amago de volver a arrancar el motor. Creo que tiene los ojos húmedos, aunque no me deja ver bien su rostro.

—Pero nunca he estado con un chico —ahora soy yo el que desvía la mirada—. Tch, esto es una mierda.

Permanecemos lo que se me antoja una eternidad sentados en el coche, cada uno sumido en sus profundos pensamientos.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a golpear tímidamente el cristal, es el preludio que anuncia la llegada de una tormenta que se divisa en el horizonte.

Si voy a tener que volver andando a casa, será mejor que lo haga cuanto antes para evitar que me pille a medio camino.

Deslizo mi mano hacia la manecilla del coche, decidido a bajarme ahora que Eren parece estar más tranquilo.

Su voz me sobresalta y su mano vuelve a agarrar la mía con firmeza, impidiendo que me gire para marcharme.

—De verdad, tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ti —su voz se quiebra ligeramente al final.

—Eren —giro mi rostro para encararlo, pero él continúa con la vista hacia los primeros rayos que caen en el horizonte.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad contigo? —me quedo de piedra, no por la pregunta en sí, si no por el tono suplicante de su voz.

Cierro los ojos, me siento un auténtico capullo.

—Es lo que intentaba explicarte —lo miro de nuevo, esta vez nuestros ojos se encuentran—. Siento… curiosidad, no es la primera vez que me pasa.

Eren sacude la cabeza, la decepción de su mirada se me clava como un puñal.

—Curiosidad —repite como si escupiera cada sílaba.

—Joder, si —no sé expresarme como me gustaría, de modo que decido arriesgarme a colocar mi mano en el volante, sobre la suya-. Estoy confuso, Eren.

Aquel gesto parece suavizar un poco la situación. Su mirada sigue siendo dura, pero parece que está considerando algo.

—Entonces, no tienes muy claro lo que eres —murmura por lo bajo.

—Sé que estoy a gusto contigo, que podría besarte. Pero no sé si podría ser algo más. Ni siquiera se me dan bien las chicas, joder —hago una pausa y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro—. Quizás soy un puto desastre con ambos sexos.

Eren se ríe, de forma un poco forzada, pero se ríe.

—Eres especial, Levi —su mano se cierra en torno a la mía y siento calor en el pecho—. No voy a negar que no me decepciona todo esto, porque tú a mi me gustas muchísimo, ni te lo imaginas.

Hace que me sienta la peor mierda del mundo.

—Sabía que me iba a costar ganarme tu confianza, pero esto es más complicado —añade con seriedad.

—Lo sé, no te quiero hacer perder el tiempo. Habrá muchos otros esperando, sería injusto para ti que invirtieras tanto esfuerzo en alguien que no tiene las cosas claras —me duele pronunciar esas palabras, pero quiero lo mejor para él.

Sacude la cabeza al escucharme.

—Yo no considero que sea una pérdida de tiempo —afirma con seguridad—. Para mí es importante hablar contigo, me gustaría no perder eso.

De modo que me está ofreciendo su amistad. ¿He entendido bien?.

—Tch —bajo la vista hacia la palanca de cambio. Siento que he echado todo a perder.

—Y quiero que dejes de insinuar que tengo una especie de Harén de hombres —con su mano levanta mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos—. Hablaba hace tiempo con algunos chicos, sí, pero ahora solo me interesas tú.

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—Te lo has jugado todo a una carta y te ha salido mal —concluyo.

Él se encoge de hombros y da una pequeña caricia a mi mentón.

—Bueno, es un poco pronto para decir que me ha salido mal —susurra.

De repente, acorta la distancia que nos separa al inclinarse hacia mi rostro, el cual sigue sujeto por el firme agarre de su mano.

Así, sin permiso ni previo aviso, sus labios se juntan con los míos.

Este cabrón me está robando un beso…

…estoy besando a otro hombre…

…me está gustando.

Y mis dedos se están enredando en ese pelo que he querido acariciar desde que lo conocí.

* * *

(A/N): ¡Muchas gracias a todos los Favs y Follows y a sus hermosos comentarios que tanto me animan!


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Este capítulo está sin revisar y son las 4 de la madrugada donde vivo así que si ven algún fallo o incoherencia estaré encantada de corregirlo después de dormir xD**

* * *

Joder, esto es nuevo. Y no me refiero a lo obvio: a la ausencia de lápiz de labios, de perfume dulzón, de piel suave… de hecho, tiene un poco de barba incipiente que me está raspando alrededor de mi boca. No, no me refiero a nada de eso.

Me refiero a lo que me hace sentir.

No siempre disfruto besando a alguien, a veces hay demasiado intercambio de saliva y se vuelve como una obligación, no sé si me explico. Supongo que depende de quien te bese y de lo mucho que te guste la persona. Alguna vez he tenido que fingir cierto entusiasmo, todo para poder llegar a _la mejor parte,_ que viene después de tanto beso. Sin embargo, en estos momentos solo estoy concentrado en el ahora, en el presente. En los labios de este chico y en lo bien que se acoplan nuestras bocas.

Mi cabeza se inclina ligeramente, todo lo que me permite este ángulo tan incómodo. Quizás hayas empezado tú todo esto, Eren Jaeger, pero te aseguro que yo lo voy a terminar.

Retiro la mano que sujeta mi barbilla para tener más libertad en mis movimientos. Mi cuerpo se acerca hacia el suyo, a pesar de estar clavándome la palanca de cambios en el muslo, mientras que continúo succionado su labio inferior. Eren intenta profundizar el beso, paseando su lengua por mis labios, pero lo único que recibe es un suave mordisco en los suyos.

Suelta un jadeo, sorprendido ante mi actitud y se separa ligeramente de mi rostro.

—Esa por ladrón —mi voz suena algo más ronca de lo habitual y no puedo evitar mirarlo divertido mientras succiona su propio labio.

—Llevaba toda la tarde queriendo hacer eso —se defiende—. Si te pregunto seguro que me lo ibas a negar.

Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y sus brillantes pupilas me miran como si acabara de desenterrar un tesoro. Mi mano continúa acariciando su pelo, dejándolo hecho un auténtico desastre, que se peine después, ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupado.

—Quizás —mi respuesta viene acompañada de un nuevo beso, uno que no se espera en absoluto.

Eren se sorprende debido a la agresividad con la que he juntado de nuevo nuestros labios y de lo firme que mantengo mi agarre en su pelo. Realmente estoy disfrutando con esto, sin más, solo con besarlo. Decido profundizar un poco más, siempre llevando el control, introduciendo mi lengua en su cálida boca y buscando la suya para jugar con ella.

Ahí es cuando empieza la lucha, Eren no se muestra tan sumiso como esperaba y yo no pienso ceder tampoco. Nuestras lenguas se enredan, mezclando nuestra saliva, explorando la cavidad del otro, peleando por dominancia…

Eren besa muy bien, al menos en ese aspecto no tiene nada que envidiar a las chicas con las que he hecho esto mismo. Detesto comparar, pero es inevitable, más aún en un caso como este, en el que me estoy cuestionando si me excita lo mismo que una mujer o si existe algo nuevo, diferente.

Por ahora solo puedo definirlo como intenso, muy intenso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin besar a alguien?. Mejor, ¿cuánto hace que no disfruto de esta forma al besar a alguien?.

No lo sé y ahora mismo tampoco me importa, solo quiero beber de sus labios. Es como si los míos, tan sedientos, hubieran descubierto el manantial con el sabor más adictivo del mundo. El calor sube hacia mis mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo, no sé si me estoy sonrojando por el súbito calor que hace en el coche o por mis pensamientos.

La necesidad de oxígeno hace que separe mi rostro del suyo. Mi respiración suena entrecortada y empiezo a ser consciente de que la sangre ha dejado de circular por la pierna donde tengo incrustado el freno de mano del auto. Aún no comprendo muy bien por qué he sentido el impulso de besarlo con tanto entusiasmo, pero me tranquiliza ver la expresión de Eren. Tiene una mirada de _atontado_ que me resulta cómica y tierna a la vez.

Esta a punto de abrir la boca cuando un estruendo hace que nos quedemos paralizados en el sitio. Giro mi cabeza hacia el cristal. ¿En qué momento a empezado a llover de forma torrencial?.

Un relámpago ilumina fugazmente nuestras facciones y los regueros de agua caen a lo largo del parabrisas, ocultando la visibilidad hacia el exterior.

—Debería volver antes de que empeore la carretera —murmura con fastidio sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

A pesar de sus palabras, la cercanía de sus labios me indica que desea todo lo contrario.

—Si, deberías —contesto sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

No puedo evitarlo, no sé que me pasa. Me vuelvo a inclinar para enlazar nuestras bocas de nuevo, no quiero acabar esto, todavía no.

Durante unos minutos nuestros labios no dejan descanso a los del otro. Besando, succionando e incluso mordisqueando esa carnosa piel. Nuestras lenguas continúan con su caótica danza. A veces frenética y otras veces más pausada, como una seductora invitación a fusionarse entre sí. Nuestras manos acarician la piel de nuestros rostros, dibujando el contorno y perdiéndose entre una mata de pelo negro y castaño.

No sé muy bien como funciona con las mujeres, pero cuando un hombre besa así, la sangre acaba descendiendo inevitablemente a una zona específica de su cuerpo. Justo cuando empiezo a notar ese efecto en mi entrepierna, antes de que sea demasiado incómodo y evidente, me separo de Eren y coloco cierta distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Suficiente por hoy.

Eren se muerde el labio pero imita mis movimientos y vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento con el rostro ligeramente girado hacia el mio. Un rubor tiñe sus mejillas pero se ve eclipsado por la ancha sonrisa que dibujan sus labios, esos labios que tanto me tientan…

Definitivamente tengo que irme a casa, cuanto antes.

Le devuelvo una intensa mirada y veo que está a punto de decir algo de nuevo. Alzo mi mano para interrumpir lo que está a punto de decir.

—No hagas preguntas obvias —digo antes de que él pueda empezar—. No digas nada.

Eren se echa a reír, de esas risas sinceras, relajadas y ligeras. Esas que contagiarían a cualquier persona normal menos a mi, claro, que estoy empezando a procesar todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos veinte minutos. Demasiado que analizar, empezando por mí mismo y esta comodidad que siento con este chico.

En su día me quedé con la curiosidad al no besar a Farlan y hoy he roto esa barrera. Con creces, porque no ha sido un casto beso lo que hemos protagonizado aquí, para nada. Nos hemos bebido los morros del otro durante un buen rato, de hecho, empiezo a notar que mis labios se están hinchando.

Su risa confirma lo que sospechaba que iba a preguntar. Resulta obvio después de que un hetero te meta la lengua casi hasta la campanilla.

¿Que qué me ha parecido?, es evidente.

¿Si sigo siendo heterosexual?, es evidente que algo de esa heterosexualidad se ha perdido en el camino.

¿Si quiero repetir?, joder, si.

¿Si sigo teniendo dudas?, demasiadas.

Antes de contestarle a él, necesito resolver en mi propia mente todas esas incógnitas. Algunas son indiscutibles, pero lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros ha generado nuevas preguntas que no estoy seguro de ser capaz de contestar por el momento. Por ejemplo: _¿A dónde mierda me lleva todo esto?_.

Eren no me quita ojo de encima. Está pendiente de la más mínima reacción en mi rostro, algo que le dé una pista acerca de lo que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos. Mala suerte, muchacho, soy un experto en ocultar lo que siento.

Al cabo de unos minutos suspira y enciende el motor del coche, el cual tarda un poco en reaccionar debido al gélido ambiente que se ha instalado en el exterior. Si, enfatizo en el exterior, porque aquí dentro…

—Será mejor que te acerque a casa —dice con voz pausada.

—Si, no sé que hora es pero… ¡Joder! —Eren se sobresalta dando un ligero respingo en su asiento, me mira confuso después de detenerse en un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con inquietud.

Sostengo mi móvil en la mano. Son las dos de la madrugada, ¡las dos!. Llevo todo el día con este chico y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Para ser una primera cita, me asombra lo cómodo que me he sentido con él. No pensé que regresaría tan tarde a casa.

Giro la pantalla en su dirección y sus expresivos ojos se abren como platos.

—Espero que no me hayan cerrado el acceso a la residencia —murmura pasmado.

Y yo espero que no haya soltado ese comentario con segundas intenciones.

Eren conduce con precaución hasta la zona del parque donde hemos quedado por la tarde. Con sumo cuidado, arrima el coche a la acera y acciona el freno de mano dejando el motor en funcionamiento.

—¿Me vas a decir dónde vives? —pregunta socarrón.

Lo miro de reojo y después alzo la vista hacia el cielo. Las densas nubes parecen haberse acomodado sobre nuestras cabezas, como si nos retaran a que nos atreviéramos a correr bajo el manto de agua que nos están echando encima. Irónicamente, pienso en mi moto y en lo mucho que echo de menos dar una vuelta con ella para poder ordenar a solas mis pensamientos. Eren es una constante distracción, además de ser el objeto de discordia entre lo que creía saber de mí y lo que estoy descubriendo en su compañía.

Su cálida mano busca la mia y, aunque ahora no está sonriendo, es capaz de transmitir esa afectuosidad a través de sus ojos. Ese par saben hablar por sí mismos. Me pregunto hasta qué punto es Eren consciente de ello.

Empiezo a sospechar que este chico tiene una especie de pacto con este clima de mierda, porque al final siempre acaba consiguiendo lo que se propone: conocerme, tener mi número, saber mi dirección…

 _Puta lluvia_.

—Tampoco es para tanto —murmuro encogiéndome de hombros—. Solo es agua.

No he terminado de pronunciar mis palabras, cuando el centelleo de un rayo cae cerca de uno de los edificios colindantes. La escena se baña de un fantasmagórico efecto que provocaría envidia a la mitad del repertorio de películas de terror que guardo en mi portátil. El trueno retumba casi al momento, debido a la cercanía, haciendo que las ventanillas del coche vibren de forma notable.

Mis palabras caen tan pesadamente como las gotas que se estrellan contra el cristal.

 _Que mierda._

Finalmente, llego a la conclusión de que si Eren fuera una especie de asesino en serie ya habría podido acabar conmigo al menos unas diez veces a lo largo de la tarde.

De modo que, en contra de lo que me grita mi yo más desconfiado, decido indicarle como llegar hasta mi calle. Hay dos portales en esa acera y varios pisos en mi edificio, así que tampoco es como si le estuviera entregando en mano las llaves de mi casa.

Eren sonríe complacido y da un suave apretón a mi mano antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Me parece que alguien ha olvidado mi comentario acerca del contacto físico. Ese alguien soy yo mismo, porque ya debería haber apartado esa mano de la mía.

Cuando aparca, sobreviene un incómodo silencio hasta que Eren decide trepar con su mano hasta mi antebrazo.

—Levi, me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes —su mirada está clavada en mi brazo y su voz expresa lo avergonzado que se siente en estos momentos—. Reaccioné de forma demasiado exagerada, no es la primera vez que juegan conmigo. Aún así, no es excusa, así que lo siento.

—Pensé que te ibas a disculpar por besarme sin permiso —digo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Eren sonríe, elevando sus ojos hacia los míos.

—Ah, no. De eso no me arrepiento —sus ojos brillan con picardía conforme pronuncian esas palabras.

Nuestros ojos quedan prendados de los del otro y yo no sé que contestar. A pesar de que su compañía me agrada, estoy deseando subir al piso. Y no, no es por una razón tan profunda como la de meditar acerca de mis sentimientos. Sencillamente, _tengo_ que ir al baño. Las necesidades fisiológicas están por encima de las románticas en estos momentos, uno no puede pretender pasar el día fuera de casa y estar como si nada.

Ante mi silencio, Eren decide continuar hablando.

—Me encantas, Levi —se muerde ligeramente el labio—. Eres impredecible.

Debo serlo, porque he estado todo el día dejando claro que no soporto que me pongan una mano encima para después abalanzarme encima suya y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Fantástico.

—Iremos poco a poco, ¿vale? —sugiere de improviso—. Si aún tienes curiosidad, claro.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me tengo que estar cagando en un momento tan importante?.

Sonrío de la misma forma que he estado haciendo todos estos días mientras chateaba con él, es una manera de disimular mi dilema.

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunto elevando una de mis cejas—. Gracias por traerme.

La vibración de mi móvil evita que Eren atrape mis labios de nuevo, ya que hace el amago de inclinarse para retomar el contacto.

Eren mira hacia mi pantalla entre una mezcla de fastidio y curiosidad aunque intenta no ser demasiado evidente.

—Es mi amor platónico —explico antes de descolgar.

—¡Enano!, ¿Interrumpo algo importante? —por su tono de voz, sé que sabe que si.

—¿Qué quieres gafotas? —escucho como Eren intenta sofocar una risa.

—Saber cuántos vamos a ser en casa esta noche, ¿dos?, ¿tres? —pregunta con un tono sugerente.

—Eres tan absurda —contesto—. Ya estoy aquí, subo en seguida.

Cuelgo dejándola con la palabra en la boca porque no quiero que Eren escuche las tonterías que está insinuando mi compañera de piso. Seguro que lleva un buen rato mirando el coche desde la ventana del salón, mañana me tocará limpiar a fondo esos cristales.

Eren aprovecha para llevar su mano hacia mi nuca, provocándome un escalofrío al acariciar la zona rapada de mi pelo.

—Gracias por la cita —dice con sinceridad.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y abro la puerta provocando que Eren retire su mano de manera reticente.

La lluvia empapa mi pelo en los pocos segundos que tardo en sacar mi muleta del asiento trasero. Eren baja la ventanilla de mi asiento y se inclina hacia el lateral para dedicarme una última sonrisa.

—Oye, avísame cuando llegues a la residencia —apoyo mi brazo en la ventanilla, las gotas de lluvia se deslizan por los oscuros mechones que ahora están pegados a mi frente, nublándome la vista—. Ve con cuidado.

Él asiente sin perder esa jovialidad que tanto lo caracteriza.

—Te escribo cuando esté en la habitación.

—Bien. Ahora que tienes mi número por fin podré borrar esa aplicación de mierda —refiriéndome a Tinder.

Eren ensancha su sonrisa. De alguna manera espero a que él suelte un comentario similar, porque aún me siento inseguro con este asunto. Me jodería que a partir de ahora siguiera hablando con otros tíos, se supone que vamos a darnos una oportunidad, o eso he entendido con eso de _ir poco a poco._

Resulta tremendamente irónico que mis intenciones iniciales fueran las de buscar una amistad con derecho a roce y al final esté iniciando una especie de relación de futuro incierto con la que me estoy cuestionando la que creía una inclinación sexual bien definida.

Cuando Eren desaparece tras la curva de mi calle, me apresuro a entrar en el portal. Si no fuera por la lesión de mi pie, subiría los escalones de dos en dos.

Finalmente, abro la puerta de mi piso dispuesto a ignorar a mi compañera para correr hacia el baño. Sin embargo, la escena que me encuentro hace que me paralice en el sitio totalmente boquiabierto.

—¡Por fin estás en casa! —grita entusiasmada sentada en el sofá.

En un sofá cubierto de plumas y papel higiénico.

—Qué…mierda…ha pasado…aquí —las palabras se atascan en mi garganta y siento que tengo un tic en el ojo.

—No te preocupes, luego lo limpio, en cuanto acabe la película —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Noto que algo tira de uno de mis pies, la perrita está mordisqueando mis botas mientras mueve el rabo entusiasmada. Todavía tiene restos de papel higiénico enganchados en uno de los afilados colmillos, culpable.

—Hange —pellizco el puente de mi nariz en un intento de serenarme—. ¿Qué cojones entiendes tú por vigilar al perro?.

—Levi, han sido solo cinco minutos —responde a la defensiva—. Mientras preparaba la cena.

Cinco minutos mis huevos.

Decido cerrar los ojos y lanzarle la muleta cuando paso a su lado en dirección al baño. Solo espero que haya quedado _algo_ de papel.

Cuando contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que evidencian mis labios lo que he estado haciendo con Eren. Están ligeramente hinchados y más enrojecidos de lo normal. No va a haber forma de ocultarle a la gafotas lo que ha sucedido en ese coche.

Me enjuago la cara con agua fría. Todavía tengo que procesar todo lo que ha pasado. Ha sido la cita más extraña de mi vida, nos hemos divertido, nos hemos cabreado y nos hemos comido la boca después.

He besado a otro hombre y no ha sido el típico beso de amigo borracho. No, ha sido el tipo de beso que le das a una chica cuando quieres llevártela a la cama.

Mis dedos acarician mis labios mientras sostengo mi mirada en el espejo. ¿En qué me convierte esto?. ¿Hasta dónde puedo llegar?. ¿Hasta dónde _quiero_ llegar?.

Necesito hablar con un experto, pero es demasiado tarde para llamar a Farlan.

Al menos me tranquiliza saber que he puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Eren sabe perfectamente lo que sucede conmigo, solo espero que tenga paciencia y no se enfade si las cosas no salen como él desea.

Tras compartir una charla con las culpables del desastre del salón, me dirijo hacia mi habitación con la intención de escribirle un mensaje a mi amigo. No obstante, en el rato que llevo en el piso, han entrado algunos mensajes que no he leído por tener el teléfono apagado durante la tarde. Uno de ellos es de Erwin, recordándome que mañana es el anuncio oficial de su compromiso en su casa.

Joder, no me apetece nada pasar el domingo rodeado de tanta gente.

—Hange —salgo de mi habitación con la ropa que uso normalmente para dormir en invierno, un pantalón de chándal—. ¿Vas a ir a lo de Erwin?.

—Claro, ya le dije a Moblit que nos pasara a buscar media hora antes —se estira perezosamente en el sofá y comienza a agrupar las plumas que pertenecen a un roído cojín.

—Bien —doy media vuelta, pero me detengo en el umbral de mi puerta—. No le digas nada acerca de mi accidente.

Ella sonríe y me guiña un ojo, aunque eso no significa que no vaya a hacer lo que le venga en gana mañana.

—¿Y cual es el motivo de tu lesión? —pregunta con burla—. ¿Vas a ser original, o vas a decir que te tropezaste por las escaleras?.

Le lanzo una mirada afilada, porque si, esa era la excusa de mierda que tenía preparada.

—Espero que todo eso quede como estaba —señalo con la mano las plumas que flotan a su alrededor y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas, quedándome a solas en la habitación.

Bueno, con cierta fiera castigada en su mantita.

Me recuesto en la cama y leo el mensaje que acabo de recibir.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ya estoy en la habitación, por suerte el vigilante conoce mi coche y ha subido la barrera :B

 _Que sitio tan sofisticado,_ pienso.

 _ **Eren:**_ Me ha encantado estar contigo hoy (corazón). ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?.

Su entusiasmo hace que sonría sin poder evitarlo. No sabía si había malinterpretado sus palabras, pero Eren se está tomando todo esto muy en serio, lo cual me agrada. Aunque sigo teniendo cierta desconfianza. Si algo me sale mal con una mujer, lo supero sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Pero si esto me sale mal, todo lo que yo haga con Eren va a trascender en mis futuras relaciones. Es una experiencia que te cambia, aunque no pase de unos besos.

 _ **Levi:**_ Ya lo hablaremos. Descansa, Eren.

 _ **Eren:**_ Buenas noches, Levi (beso)

* * *

 **(EREN)**

Coloco el móvil en mi mesita de noche y suelto un profundo suspiro. Me resulta difícil intentar conciliar el sueño cuando aun estoy vibrando de la emoción. Armin está dormido en su cama, tan solo reaccionó ligeramente al verme entrar a la habitación, pero sé que mañana me interrogará acerca de mi cita de hoy. Estoy deseando contarle todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que ha sucedido con Levi. Todavía estoy sonriendo, aún puedo notar su sabor en mis labios…

A pesar de estar cansado, no puedo evitar dar vueltas en la cama. Hoy me he sentido como en una montaña rusa. Sentí que podía tocar el cielo con mis manos cuando, de repente, todo se precipitó hacia el vacío en el momento menos pensado. Todo para volver a remontar y subir aún más alto de lo que estaba antes.

Su confesión me dejó echo polvo. No esperaba que esto se desarrollara con rapidez, puesto que yo mismo quiero hacer las cosas bien y no apresurarme para evitar decepciones. Por supuesto que tenía pensado tomarme las cosas con calma —quizás no con tanta, después de tenerlo delante—, pero Levi es hetero… o lo era… no estoy seguro. Ni siquiera creo que él mismo lo sepa en estos momentos.

Una cosa tengo clara, más aun después de haber compartido esos besos con él. No va a ser fácil, pero quiero estar con Levi. Quiero conocerlo, quiero seguir quedando con él para averiguar a donde nos lleva esto, hasta donde llegan sus límites…

Me arrepiento de no haber sido más preciso con mis palabras, aunque creo que ha entendido lo que quería decir. Voy a darle una oportunidad, a ver que pasa. Ojalá no me equivoque, porque Levi me gusta mucho y temo que esto vaya a más y que al final no se vea capaz de estar con un chico. Sin embargo, todos hemos pasado por ese momento, algunos antes y otros después. No puedo darle la espalda porque esté descubriendo su sexualidad a los veintiocho años. No puedo renunciar a algo que puede convertirse en lo que llevo buscando tanto tiempo, simplemente por miedo a ser rechazado.

Mi lengua recorre los labios que han sido abusados esta tarde. Realmente besa bien, incluso cuando se ha puesto más agresivo. He tenido que agradecer que se detuviera, porque empezaba a incomodarme la tirantez de mis pantalones debido a lo mucho que me estaba excitando. Por suerte creo que no se ha dado cuenta, no pretendía que mi cuerpo reaccionara así en mi primera cita con él.

Levi tira por tierra mi autocontrol, justo cuando es la persona con la que más debo controlarme.

Pienso en nuestras conversaciones. En lo interesante que ha sido todo lo que me ha contado acerca de su negocio. En sus fugaces sonrisas, las cuales quiero provocar con mayor frecuencia. En esos ojos grises que me traen loco. En esos labios que besan con tanta pericia.

No va a ser fácil y creo que voy a tener que adaptarme yo también a las circunstancias, he visto lo dominante que es besando.

Definitivamente, vale la pena intentarlo.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Muchas gracias por los Favs y Follows!. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

KNL: ¡Gracias por comentar los últimos capítulos!

Kaizen Heichou: ¡Gracias por dejar review!. La verdad es que fue un capítulo largo en compensación por lo que les hice esperar, me alegra saber que te gustó.

Shionnezu: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!, me animan mucho tus palabras.

Yo: ¡Gracias!. La verdad es que actualizo cuando puedo, suelo tardar una semana, pero algunas veces tardo dos... Depende de como esté de trabajo.

Noa: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de narrar, a veces creo que me explayo demasiado...

No one: Levi debería adaptar esa canción jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer y animarme a continuar!.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Advertencia de cap: Abuso de vino de alta graduación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

—¿Quién tenía razón? —pregunta Farlan con recochineo mientras le da vueltas a un plumero.

—Tch, esto no demuestra que la tengas —respondo concentrado en revisar que la ventana haya quedado totalmente limpia.

—Levi, guapo, tu mismo lo has descrito como _intenso_ —me giro para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. No eres gay, porque también te gustan las mujeres. Pero admite que un hetero no va besando a otros chicos de esa forma.

—¿Acaso importa? —me quito el pañuelo que tapa mi boca para poder hablar mejor—. ¿Es necesario etiquetarlo todo?.

—Bueno, a veces sí que lo es —responde encogiéndose de hombros y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hace tiempo que no beso a nadie… —empiezo a argumentar, pero Farlan se acerca hacia mi meneando la cabeza y el palo del plumero.

—No, Levi. No empieces con eso —se detiene a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y quita el pañuelo que cubre mi pelo—. Ahórrate el discurso de que es por desesperación. Te gusta, no es malo.

—Farlan que me guste besarlo no implica que me vaya a gustar todo lo demás —replico cruzándome de brazos.

Él se echa a reír y camina hacia el sofá para dejarse caer con una pierna por encima del apoya brazos.

—Oye, nadie te está diciendo que te acuestes con él —abre la lata de cerveza que le ofrecí minutos antes y da un buen trago antes de añadir—. Aún.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dejo caer a su lado. Por un momento compartimos un largo silencio, sumido cada uno en nuestros pensamientos. Yo no paro de darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Eren la noche anterior y debo estar siendo más expresivo que de costumbre porque Farlan me mira de reojo y vuelve a reírse de nuevo.

—Empiezo a envidiar a Eren —dice con una sonrisa ladeada—. Provoca reacciones en ti que no había visto hasta ahora.

—Farlan —digo con fastidio, no me apetece que me eche en cara lo nervioso que estoy.

—Es verdad —da otro trago a su cerveza antes de inclinarse hacia mi—. Yo lo llevo intentando años y ni siquiera me has dado un pico en los labios.

Noto su aliento cerca de mi rostro y me giro al mismo tiempo que junto mi dedo índice con el pulgar para darle un golpe en la nariz.

—Ah, joder —se frota el rostro y vuelve a su posición anterior.

No estoy de humor para estas tonterías.

De repente, escucho que algo cae contra el suelo detrás nuestra y ambos nos giramos como movidos por un resorte. Ahí se encuentra Hange, a quien se le acaba de caer una carpeta al suelo.

—Por favor, seguid —dice mientras se agacha con rapidez para recuperarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?. Esta mujer está cada día peor de la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo viene Moblit? —pregunto para desviar el tema.

—Estará aquí dentro de diez minutos —avanza hacia la ventana que he estado limpiando con tanto esmero—. Buen trabajo enano, ahora se ve todo mucho mejor.

Farlan se ríe con ganas al escuchar su comentario y yo me incorporo del sofá liberando un profundo suspiro, juntar a estos dos me da dolor de cabeza.

Me dirijo a la ducha para quitarme esa sensación de suciedad que siento en la piel después de sacudir el polvo en el salón. A pesar de ser domingo, he tenido que madrugar para que me diera tiempo de limpiar gran parte del piso antes de marcharnos. La perrita sigue sin comprender que tiene una zona con periódicos para hacer pis, algo me dice que voy a tener que lidiar con eso durante un tiempo.

Si, ya doy por sentado que es posible que se quede una larga temporada.

El agua fría consigue despejar el poco sueño que aún tengo encima, jamás utilizo el agua caliente, ni siquiera en invierno.

Cuando salgo del baño me encuentro a Farlan y Hange en el sofá soltando comentarios en voz baja con el portátil de mi compañera sobre las rodillas. Veo que mi amigo suelta de vez en cuando una exclamación o un silbido y deduzco que están admirando la carpeta _secreta_ de Hange.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y voy a mi habitación para vestirme. Decido no complicarme demasiado la vida con la ropa, tampoco es como si hoy fuera la boda, solo un absurdo convite que seguro que ha sido idea de Mary.

—¡Levi! —Hange grita mi nombre desde el salón, provocando que la mitad del edificio se entere de que Moblit ya está abajo esperando.

La perrita me sigue a todas partes alrededor de la habitación, enredándose entre mis piernas y haciéndome tropezar de vez en cuando. No suelta la pelota que le compré el otro día y me siento culpable por no jugar con ella.

—Luego —le digo mientras me agacho y la acaricio detrás de las orejas—. Procura hacerle pasar un mal rato a Farlan.

Ella mueve el rabito en respuesta, pero pierde parte de su entusiasmo cuando me ve agarrar la chaqueta para dirigirme hacia la puerta del apartamento.

—Oye, gracias por quedarte con la fiera —le digo a Farlan.

—De gracias nada, ya te pediré algo a cambio —contesta él con un guiño.

Veo que está como loco buscando un canal en la televisión y le arrebato el mando para buscar la salida donde está conectada la videoconsola.

—Aquí tienes el canal para Netflix y en ese cajón están los juegos.

—¿Y el del porno? —pregunta divertido.

Hange está a punto de contestar, cuando le lanzo el mando a Farlan intentando acertarle en la entrepierna.

—Hoy estás más agresivo que de costumbre —comenta ligeramente doblado hacia adelante.

Siempre tuve buena puntería.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —digo mientras abro la puerta y agarro mis muletas.

Hange susurra algo a mis espaldas pero decido ignorarla como de costumbre. Tan solo deseo llegar cuanto antes a la reunión de Erwin para poder volver pronto a casa.

* * *

La celebración es tal y como la esperaba. Un grupo de personas entre los treinta y los cuarenta años de edad con los que antes compartíamos carcajadas y ahora historias de pañales. Incluso algunos de ellos han decidido acudir con su descendencia, me ponen de los nervios cada vez que pasan correteando a mi alrededor. Con lo grande que es este jardín y la manía que tienen de acercarse por donde yo estoy paseando.

Hange no tarda en guiarme hacia una de las mesas donde hay un poco de comida, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No sé quien ha preparado todo esto, pero creo que podría aprovechar algunos de estos canapés para tapar los agujeros que tienen las paredes de mi piso. No tardo en servir dos buenas copas de vino para evitar que nos ahoguemos en el proceso de tragar la masa con la que están elaborados.

—¡Oh!, en esa mesa hay sangría —exclama mi compañera, desapareciendo con Moblit entre la multitud.

Uno de los amigos de Erwin se acerca hacia mi y puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se tensa al adivinar lo que está a punto de suceder a continuación.

Después de media hora siento que mi paciencia está llegando a su límite y cuando eso pasa siento la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a algo o a alguien.

Comentarios como: " _Vaya, Levi, el otro d_ _ía vi a Petra, una pena que la dejaras escapar". "Desde luego, no has cambiado en nada". "Espero que pronto encuentres a alguien". "A mi tampoco me gustaban los niños hasta que tuve a los míos". "¿Y qué piensas hacer para prosperar con tu empresa, tengo un conocido bla bla bla"._

" _Ah, ¿todavía tienes abierta esa tienda de té?"_

 _Tan abierta como tus piernas,_ me dan ganas de contestar. ¿Cuántas veces se ha casado esta mujer?. Cada marido más rico que el anterior, por supuesto.

Afortunadamente, Hange aparece en escena percatándose de que está a punto de suceder lo inevitable. Me coloca una copa en la mano, que tengo abierta en un gesto de frustración, para que me dedique a beber mientras fulmino con la mirada a todo el que se me acerca. Esto es una mierda, siento que me están censurando.

Un hombre grandullón me golpea con su manaza en el hombro, de forma poco delicada. Odio que me toquen.

—A ver cuando decides sentar cabeza, Levi —comenta con tono burlón.

—A ver cuando aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada —contesto con voz destemplada.

—Levi —escucho la voz de Erwin justo a mi espalda, puedo apreciar el timbre descontento con el que ha pronunciado mi nombre.

Después de haber sido amable con la mitad de estos idiotas y tiene que escucharme en el único momento en el que decido contestar lo que pienso.

—Discúlpalo, Frank. Anda un poco susceptible últimamente —me da rabia que siempre intente quedar bien con todo el mundo.

—No me diculp…

—Levi —Hange pasa un brazo por encima de mis hombros—. Ven a probar la sangría, está de muerte —se acerca a mi oído para susurrar—, más aun si le echas un buen chorro extra de vino.

Con la presteza de alguien que me conoce desde hace años, me dirige hacia la zona donde se encuentra la sangría, una fuente con ponche y varias botellas de vino. De fondo aún puedo escuchar como Erwin intenta arreglar la situación con su amigo. Estoy harto, ¿por qué todos se empeñan en decirme lo que tengo que hacer?.

Y pensar que antes me lo pasaba bien cuando Erwin organizaba las barbacoas con la mayor parte de los presentes. Quizás es solo percepción mía, pero los encuentro mayores, tanto física como mentalmente. Es como si yo me hubiera quedado estancado en una época y a ellos los hubiera abducido una nave espacial para llenarles el cerebro con todas esas tonterías acerca de la madurez y _lo que se espera de alguien de tu edad._

Tengo que dejar de ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción.

—Cada año que pase esto será peor —comenta Hange tras llenar mi copa casi hasta el borde.

—Por mi pueden irse todos a la mierda con sus mujeres y sus hijos —doy un buen trago, vaciando casi la mitad del contenido para volver a exigirle con un gesto que la llene de nuevo—. Por estas cosas odio las celebraciones.

—Venga enano, que poco sentido del humor. A mi me hace gracia, todavía corre el rumor de que soy transexual.

No le voy a decir que yo también tengo mis sospechas al respecto.

Siento que mis músculos se van relajando conforme desciende el nivel de la botella. Mis sentidos se embotan ligeramente y mi cabeza se vuelve algo más ligera. Empiezo a notar como se relaja mi entrecejo y sonrío con más facilidad ante las ocurrencias de la castaña, la cual no deja de imitar a la mitad de los presentes con una voz ridícula.

—Anda, aquí viene otro. Sé amable —susurra en mi oído mientras simula seriedad.

Eso es lo que siempre me pide Farlan, _s_ _é amable._

—¡Hange, Levi!. ¡Apenas habéis cambiado! —no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

Ser padre debe ser un auténtico estrés, porque casi todos han perdido la mitad de sus lustrosas cabelleras. Es cierto que Hange y yo somos de las personas más jóvenes que están en este jardín —sin contar con los niños, claro— pero aun así es un cambio que me resulta bastante llamativo.

Espero no quedarme calvo nunca.

—Si eso sucede, darás aun más miedo que ahora —contesta Hange tras dar un sorbo de su copa.

—Joder, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? —pregunto incrédulo.

—¿Por qué crees que te ha mirado mal y se ha dado media vuelta? —contesta ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

De repente, nos echamos a reír como dos idiotas sin poder evitarlo, provocando que más miradas reprobatorias se dirijan hacia nuestra dirección.

—Hange, pocas veces me oirás decir esto, pero me alegro de no estar aquí solo —relleno mi copa una vez más, siento que ella es la única que me comprende.

—Creo que el vino se te está empezando a subir a la cabeza —contesta con voz alegre, demasiado alegre.

—Así es como arruinas un cumplido, idiota —le sirvo a ella también, a pesar de que no me lo ha pedido.

—Viniendo de ti no suena como un cumplido —argumenta.

—Tch, calla.

A pesar de que siento que la mitad de mi cuerpo se ha entumecido, soy capaz de percatarme de una vibración que procede del interior del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Con la copa en una mano, busco con la otra el móvil para ver que tengo una notificación de Eren en la pantalla.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Cómo va esa reunión de gente insoportable? XD

Si. Le he contado a Eren en qué consistía el planazo de este domingo. Es extraño, pero desde el día del accidente nos contamos todo lo que solemos hacer a lo largo del día, aunque no suceda nada digno de mencionar, siempre tenemos algo acerca de lo que conversar.

 _ **Levi:**_ Dan asco.

 _ **Eren:**_ Veo que te estás divirtiendo :P

 _ **Levi:**_ Ni te lo imaginas…

 _ **Eren:**_ Si te consuela, nosotros tenemos que limpiar hoy a fondo la habitación.

 _ **Levi:**_ Qué suerte.

 _ **Eren:**_ Eso no va con ironía, ¿verdad?.

 _ **Levi:**_ Seguro que la tienes hecha un asco, como tu coche.

Doy otro sorbo de mi copa y me tambaleo ligeramente hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, encuentro un apoyo en mi espalda que impide que tropiece debido al terreno irregular que hay bajo mis pies.

Ni siquiera sé donde he dejado mis muletas, creo que Hange me las quitó en algún momento para evitar que acabara agrediendo a alguien.

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡Pero si estaba recién lavado!.

 _ **Levi:**_ Por fuera tal vez, por dentro…

 _ **Eren:**_ ¡También lo limpié! :(

 _ **Levi:**_ Tch, no sabes limpiar.

 _ **Eren:**_ D:

De repente, el apoyo que tengo contra la espalda demuestra tener respiración y voz propia.

—Ohh, no seas tan duro con él. Limpió su coche para impresionarte —levanto la mirada y veo que Hange está prácticamente babeando por encima de mi hombro.

—Descarada —trato de apartar el móvil de su campo visual, pero ella inclina aun más su cabeza para no perderse detalle de mi conversación con Eren.

Si no estuviera tan atontado por el vino, le impediría espiar mi intimidad de esa forma, pero ahora mismo me da absolutamente igual.

Debemos estar dando un espectáculo de cara al resto de invitados, ya que esta mujer está prácticamente abrazándome por detrás.

 _ **Eren:**_ Lo repasaré mejor para la próxima vez ;)(beso)

Un sonidito estridente escapa de los labios de Hange, ganándose una expresión desconcertada por parte de una de las invitadas que se ha acercado a la mesa para servirse un poco de ponche. Compongo una mueca de disgusto con solo imaginar ese sabor en mi garganta, demasiado dulce.

La mujer me devuelve la misma expresión.

—Hange, deja eso —le reprocho con tono cortante.

—Esto es mejor que mis fics —frunzo el ceño porque no sé de que mierda está hablando.

—Aparta, nos está mirando todo el mundo —doy unos pasos para separarme de ella e intento deshacerme de las miradas curiosas devolviéndoles unas desafiantes.

—Mándale un beso de vuelta —su mano intenta agarrar mi teléfono y yo me retuerzo sobre mi mismo para quitármela de encima.

Es insistente la muy maldita.

—No.

—Venga, Levi, me perdí todo lo que le contaste a Farlan —las vocales y las consonantes se tropiezan unas con otras en su lengua.

—Ya es suficiente —me deshago de su agarre y le quito la copa de las manos, arrancándole una protesta en el proceso.

Busco a Moblit con la mirada y descubro que está hablando con Erwin con una expresión seria en su rostro. No sabía que esos dos tenían tanta confianza.

Sin más ceremonias, arrastro a una quejica castaña lo mejor que puedo y me acerco hacia donde están tan enfrascados en su conversación.

—Moblit, nos vamos ya —interrumpo sin más contemplaciones—. Hange ha bebido demasiado.

—Que no, que estoy bien —intenta argumentar.

Mi mirada la silencia.

—No, no lo estás.

—Un momento, Levi —la mano de Erwin se posa sobre uno de mis hombros, acaparando toda mi atención—. Estoy a punto de hacer el anuncio oficial.

Joder, ¿acaso no saben ya todos el motivo por el cual están aquí?.

—Ya continuaremos en otro momento, Moblit. Lo miraré —contesta con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado y miro al aludido con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

El tintineo de metal contra vidrio provoca que el efecto del vino baje hasta mis pies. Joder, no seas cliché Erwin…

Mi amigo carraspea una vez que ha conseguido desviar la atención de todos los invitados hacia su persona, excepto los niños, que siguen corriendo libres a su antojo detrás de un balón. Por un momento los envidio.

—Bien. Ahora que tengo vuestra atención, me gustaría agradecer a todos los presentes su asistencia a esta improvisada celebración —dice con la solemnidad con la que daría un discurso de motivación a los empleados de su empresa.

Improvisada mis huevos.

—Espero que todo esté de vuestro agrado…

Si se refiere a esos absurdos canapés que no ocupan ni una cuarta parte del plato, no. Seguramente tenga que comer algo en casa para acallar a mis insatisfechas tripas. Al menos hay vino, aunque sospecho que es de la misma cosecha que el que me sirvió la última vez que estuve aquí, ese vino era veneno.

Miro de reojo mi copa de forma crítica, acusando a su contenido de la escena tan absurda que he protagonizado con Hange. Decido vaciarlo disimuladamente en una maceta que tengo al lado. Aquel vino me provocó una ligera resaca el otro día, no tengo ganas de repetir.

—Me gustaría anunciar oficialmente mi compromiso con Mary —los aplausos detienen su discurso y sonríe complacido ante el entusiasmo que demuestran sus invitados.

Yo estoy a punto de vomitar. Estoy deseando largarme de esta absurda escena de película barata que han montado aquí. ¿En qué momento pasamos de las barbacoas y las carcajadas a tratarnos con tanta distancia y formalidad?.

—Además de anunciar su embarazo —ahora es cuando las mujeres se llevan las manos a los labios y contemplan con pupilas brillantes a la susodicha.

Me giro y compruebo que estoy en lo cierto.

—Hange… —empiezo a decir con tono suplicante.

Casi nunca suplico.

—Y también nombrar al que va a ser mi padrino de boda, si acepta claro —sonríe mientras mira en mi dirección.

Oh no. No, no, no.

—Levi —cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis dientes al escuchar mi nombre deslizarse entre sus labios—. Para mi sería un honor que estuvieras a mi lado en un día tan importante.

Qué mierda.

Todas las miradas confluyen en mi en estos momentos. Maldito Erwin, sabe que odio ser el centro de atención.

De repente, un extraño siseo, seguido de un burbujeo, se escucha en la maceta donde he vaciado mi copa. Moblit se gira para contemplarla asombrado, mientras que Hange deja de murmurar y abre los ojos como platos.

Carraspeo en un intento de disimular ese sonido y busco mi voz para zanjar esta pantomima cuanto antes.

—Claro. Un placer —contesto con voz monótona.

—¿Qué clase de fertilizante usará Erwin para sus plantas? —Hange se acerca e inspecciona la maceta ajustándose con precisión sus enormes gafas.

Eso es lo que me gusta de ella, la única razón por la cual la soporto. Es tan friki que se pone a examinar una planta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras el resto aplaude con frenesí, brindando como si les hubiera tocado la lotería.

Erwin me dedica una cálida sonrisa y alza su copa en mi dirección mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prometida, la cual me mira con una forzada sonrisa, demasiado tirante.

Menuda arpía.

* * *

Cuando llego al piso, después de soportar una discusión entre Hange y Moblit debido a la escenita que hemos montado en casa de Erwin, me encuentro a Farlan justo donde lo dejé, con un bol rebosante de palomitas en su regazo y una perrita que lo mira con la expresión más tierna de su repertorio.

—¿Ya estáis de vuelta? —pregunta con la boca llena.

Me percato de que el portátil de Hange está abierto sobre la mesita de té, ¿que habrá estado mirando ahí?.

—La boda es dentro de dos meses —apoyo las muletas sobre la pared y suelto un profundo suspiro—. Dos meses.

—¿Quién es capaz de organizar una boda con tanta rapidez? —cuestiona Farlan con asombro.

—Alguien con mucho dinero —respondo llanamente.

—¿Ese es mi portátil? —pregunta Hange por encima del hombro de Moblit, aún está molesto con ella.

—¡Oye Hange!. No sabía que tenías esas joyas aquí escritas —vocifera como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Los has visto? —un aura extraña rodea a mi compañera y temo que Farlan haya mirado algo que no debía.

Cuando Hange se enfada, incluso yo me aparto de su camino. Da auténtico miedo.

—Aun no los he leído todos —se encoge de hombros—. Podría darte un par de ideas para las escenas picantonas —añade con picardía.

Hange repite el mismo sonido agudo que hizo mientras espiaba mi conversación con Eren horas antes. Casi salta encima de mi amigo dejándonos a Moblit y a mi con una expresión pasmada en nuestros rostros.

¿Ha dicho escenas picantonas?.

—¿Hange escribe? —me inclino hacia Moblit para intentar averiguar qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo.

—Cuanto menos sepas, mejor —responde en voz baja.

No hay mejor aliciente que su tono de voz para aplacar mi curiosidad. Creo que seré más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia.

* * *

 **(EREN)**

—Entonces no es gay —dice mi mejor amigo con aplomo.

—No lo tiene claro —respondo con las mejillas algo sonrosadas—. Solo ha estado con mujeres hasta ahora, pero cuando nos besamos… —me muerdo el labio y sé que mi amigo adivina todas las sensaciones que me produjo con solo mirarme a los ojos—. Se dejó llevar a pesar de todo lo sucedido, me gustaría ver como actúa al estar tranquilo.

—Se supone que lo llevaste a la montaña para eso —argumentó Armin.

—Si, pero no estaba calmado con todo lo que tenía que decirme —me rasco la cabeza, es un gesto que hago bastante cuando estoy nervioso—. Mira, sé lo que vas a decirme pero hay algo en Levi que lo hace especial. Quiero intentarlo.

Mi mejor amigo suspira desde su cama, estamos agotados después de todo un día de limpieza. Es impresionante la cantidad de pelusas que pueden llegar a acumularse en tan poco tiempo debajo de las camas.

—Eren, sé que te gusta mucho este chico —me habla con franqueza—. Y no creo que sea mala persona, después de todo, ha querido decirte la verdad antes de que sucediera algo entre los dos —hace otra pausa y me mira con intensidad—. Pero puedes hacerte mucho daño con este asunto.

—Lo sé —respondo cabizbajo.

—No es que quiera derrumbar tus ilusiones, pero quiero que seas realista —se muerde el labio, sé que se siente un poco culpable al ver mi expresión—. Todo esto podría quedarse en nada. Si te enamoras de él y luego resulta que se cansa de experimentar o descubre que solo disfruta besándote…

—Ya —mi voz suena algo enronquecida, creo que he tragado demasiado polvo.

—Aun así no quiero descartar la otra posibilidad —comenta algo más animado—. Puede que funcione.

—No lo dices muy convencido —contesto con tono acusador.

Mi amigo se encoge de hombros y me dedica una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, nunca he tenido fe en las aplicaciones para ligar, ya lo sabes —dice con sinceridad—. Aun así, creo que has dado con una persona que no suele ser el perfil habitual.

—No lo es —afirmo con rotundidad.

—En ese caso, dale una oportunidad, pero ve con cuidado —pronuncia esas últimas palabras delatando lo poco que cree en ellas.

Armin me ha visto ilusionarme varias veces con algunos chicos, pero jamás de una forma tan inmediata como con Levi, incluso yo estoy sorprendido. Es como si lo conociera de alguna manera, me hace sentir cómodo a pesar del carácter tan complicado que tiene.

Complicado quizás no es la mejor palabra para describirlo, ya que tengo la sensación de que Levi es una persona sencilla, transparente. Tan solo resulta un poco difícil al trato si no sabes como llevar una conversación con él. A veces reconozco que le daba varias vueltas a las contestaciones antes de enviarlas en el chat, no quería decir algo que lo decepcionara o que le hiciera perder interés en mi. Al final acabé acostumbrándome a su forma de expresarse y descubrí que me resultaba muy sencillo seguirle el royo.

A eso me refiero cuando digo que parece que lo conociera, todo surge de forma muy fluida con él.

—¿Besa bien? —pregunta Armin de improviso, sacándome por completo de mis cavilaciones.

Me echo a reír ante su descarada pregunta, él no suele indagar en ese tipo de detalles, supongo que siente curiosidad en el caso de Levi.

—Ya te digo —contesto mientras me dejo caer de espaldas sobre mi cama—. No dirías que es hetero con los besos que me dio.

—Pensé que sería más prudente en ese sentido —comenta con cierta sorpresa.

—Yo también —sonreí al recordar que había sido yo el primero en robarle un beso—. Ya tengo ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Como si estuviéramos sincronizados, mi móvil suena y me apresuro a mirar la pantalla. Sonrío al ver que se trata de un mensaje de Levi.

—Creo que puedo adivinar quien es —oigo que dice mi amigo con un suspiro.

 _ **Levi:**_ Ya estoy en casa. Tenemos un problema.

Me quedo expectante mientras se descarga un archivo en mi móvil, es una foto. Mi corazón se acelera con anticipación, ¿qué me estará mandando?. Cuando se descarga el archivo, lo abro para encontrarme con la imagen de una caca de perro sobre una alfombra. No sé si reírme o soltar un lamento de frustración.

Una mezcla de ambos sale de mi garganta y Armin se incorpora sobre los codos para mirarme extrañado. Le enseño la pantalla de mi móvil.

—Que romántico —murmura con ironía.

 _ **Eren:**_ Con la vacuna que le puse ya puedes pasearla por la calle.

 _ **Levi:**_ Bien, mañana le compraré una correa.

Sonrío al comprobar que _si_ se está gastando dinero en ella. Ni siquiera me estoy molestando en buscarle un hogar, tiene uno desde el preciso instante en que Levi la esquivó con la moto.

 _ **Eren:**_ Yo que creí que me ibas a mandar una foto tuya… (corazón roto).

 _ **Levi:**_ Ni lo sueñes. No me hago fotos.

 _ **Eren:**_ Tendré que hacértelas yo ;)

 _ **Levi:**_ …no.

 _ **Eren:**_ :(

De repente se me ocurre la excusa perfecta para volver a quedar con él sin tener que esperar al próximo fin de semana.

 _ **Eren:**_ Hay un parque que conozco, está a medio camino entre el campus y tu barrio. El césped está bien cuidado y hay una zona habilitada para que los perros socialicen, suele haber bastantes entrenadores que los llevan allí para enseñarles trucos, quizás te puedan dar buenos consejos… ¿Te apetece ir?, el miércoles es festivo ;)

Envío el mensaje y recuerdo que tengo un examen el viernes de esta semana. Había olvidado que quería aprovechar esa tarde para estudiar, no obstante, creo que podré apañarme.

 _ **Levi:**_ Es la fiesta nacional, no lo recordaba. Está bien, me parece buena idea.

Suelto un silbido y le lanzo una mirada rebosante de satisfacción a mi mejor amigo.

—Adivina quién tiene una cita este miércoles.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Gracias por leer, por los Favs, Follows y comentarios!**

 **Kaizen heichou: ¡Gracias por tus palabras!, me alegra saber que te animas con los caps. El próximo creo que te va a gustar :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Aquí les traigo la segunda cita, la verdad es que no he estado tan inspirada como me gustaría. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **(LEVI)**

Compruebo que llevo todo lo necesario para la cita de hoy. No estoy tan nervioso como el otro día, pero siento que hoy tendremos que hablar ciertos detalles que no quedaron muy claros tras nuestro último encuentro.

Ayer regresé más tarde a casa porque me quedé más tiempo en la tienda. Llegaron unos pedidos especiales que había encargado hace tiempo y estuve preparando packs de regalo para ponerlos en el escaparate. Pronto será Navidad y, aunque pocos piensan en visitar una tienda de té para comprar un regalo, siempre acabo vendiendo casi todas las existencias.

Resultaría más cómodo para mi encargar algunos que ya vinieran preparados, pero me gusta elegir los diseños de las tazas, los accesorios para el preparado y las bolsitas con té de distinto origen y otras infusiones aromatizadas. No es que sea un artista a la hora de realizar los envoltorios, pero me manejo lo suficientemente bien debido a los años que llevo dedicándome a esto.

De repente, me topé con un diseño bastante peculiar. Tenía dibujada la silueta de un gato bastante elegante, con poco detalle. El trazo recordaba un poco al arte oriental, como si de un solo movimiento del pincel hubieran realizado todo el dibujo con tinta china. El asa de la taza asemejaba la cola del animal y el resto estaba decorado concorde al mismo estilo.

Me recordó a Eren. Durante la cena había mencionado que hacía poco había tenido que despedirse para siempre de su gata, la cual vivía en casa de sus padres, ya que en la residencia de estudiantes no le permitían tener animales. Recordé el tono nostálgico de su voz, al parecer se sentía culpable por no haber podido pasar con ella sus últimos momentos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, busqué la tetera con el infusor que correspondía a ese diseño y seleccioné un té negro a la naranja con cardamomo, el cual tiene un ligero regusto a canela. Y otro té verde con jazmín ecológico.

Ahora observo con ojo crítico la bolsa donde tengo colocado el envoltorio con el pack que preparé ayer. La verdad es que lo realicé de forma impulsiva, pero ahora me siento un poco ridículo ante la idea de regalárselo a Eren. Sé que dentro de poco tendrá sus exámenes y ya había pensado en regalarle algunas de las infusiones de mi tienda para que lo ayudaran a despejarse y estudiar mejor. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás me he excedido un poco con el pack.

Suspiro y miro hacia la cachorrita que no para de mordisquear el arnés que le compré ayer en la tienda de animales. Jamás pensé que existirían tantos tipos de correas y arneses para perro. Es un mundo completamente desconocido para mí. Estuve veinte minutos escuchando al vendedor e intentando memorizar todo lo que me estaba comentando, a punto de mandarlo a la mierda porque cada vez que me decidía por uno me enseñaba otros tres.

Al final me decidí por un modelo simple y ajustable.

La muy maldita ha crecido bastante en el poco tiempo que lleva conmigo. Eso también quiero consultarlo con Eren. Mi apartamento es bastante modesto y vivimos de alquiler. En el contrato no pone objeciones a la tenencia de mascotas, sin embargo, tampoco es lógico que tenga un perro descomunal destrozándolo todo.

Ya la tuve que castigar esta mañana por mordisquear las patas de las sillas del comedor.

El sonido de mi móvil me sobresalta. Me asomo a la ventana y veo que el coche de Eren ya está aparcado delante de mi portal.

Hange se marchó bastante temprano con Moblit para ver el desfile y las actuaciones que se preparan en la plaza mayor con motivo de la fiesta nacional. El año pasado decidí acompañarlos, pero me agobié en seguida al estar rodeado de tanta gente. La idea de irme a un parque apartado junto con Eren y el perro me parece la excusa perfecta para alejarme de todo el jaleo que se forma en la ciudad.

Ellos me llaman asocial, pero me da igual. Me niego a volver a meterme en medio de una marea de gente que invade mi espacio personal y que apesta a sudor. Joder, que asco.

Dedico una última mirada de duda a la bolsa antes de agarrarla y me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta principal antes de bajar en el ascensor. Hoy he decidido dejar las muletas en casa, ya que apenas noto molestia en el pie y me resultan más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Salgo del portal y Eren me recibe con una de sus luminosas sonrisas. La verdad es que no sé ni como debo saludarlo, ya que el otro día nos pusimos bastante cariñosos en su coche. Odio esto, no saber como actuar en estos casos.

Ese tipo de detalles son los que me gustaría aclarar hoy.

Menos mal que tengo un perro que rompe el hielo en el momento del saludo.

Eren se agacha para complacer la actitud entusiasta de la cachorrita que no para de ponerse a dos patas y suplicarle mimos. Yo contemplo la escena en silencio, realmente a este chico se le dan bien los animales.

Cuando se incorpora me dirige una mirada brillante y se acerca hacia mi despacio, como si quisiera tantear mis reacciones, para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

—Que ganas tenía de verte —susurra a través de una sonrisa.

Desvío la mirada algo abrumado por el efecto que tienen sus palabras en mi. Siento que nací carente de esa capacidad para soltar frases de ese tipo en voz alta. Me encantaría decirle que yo también, pero siento que mi voz se atasca en mi garganta. De modo que asiento con la cabeza e intento relajar mi expresión.

Eren no hace ningún comentario más. Se limita a señalar con un cabeceo el coche mientras se lleva a la perrita al asiento trasero y asegura el amarre con una especie de cinturón específico para ello.

Durante el trayecto me percato de lo mucho que colaboró el vino el otro día para relajar la situación, más que la situación, a mí en concreto.

—Hoy no has traído muletas —puntualiza Eren rompiendo el silencio establecido entre nosotros.

—Ya apenas me duele —contesto sin dejar de lanzar fugaces miradas por encima de mi hombro.

—Tranquilo, está bien sujeta —comenta él con voz calmada.

Frunzo el ceño al verme descubierto.

—No quiero que tu tapicería acabe como los cojines de mi sofá —miro hacia la carretera a través de la ventanilla.

Eren se echa a reír y menea la cabeza divertido.

—¿Ya le has puesto nombre? —pregunta con tono casual.

—¿Ya le has buscado un hogar? —pregunto con sorna inmediatamente después.

Contemplo su perfil y veo que se muerde el labio inferior y me dedica una mirada de soslayo que expresa cierta culpa. Me recuerda a la expresión que pone un niño cuando acaban de pillarlo en medio de alguna travesura.

—Levi… —pronuncia con un matiz meloso.

Mierda, debo admitir que me gusta como suena mi nombre en sus labios.

—Al menos podrías disimular y hacer como que has estado buscándole uno —le reprocho con el ceño fruncido.

Vuelve a reírse de forma despreocupada y enciende la radio. Seguramente para evitar que le siga lanzando pullas con el asunto del perro, sin embargo, bajo el volumen lo suficiente para que me escuche.

—Oye, ¿cuándo dejan de crecer? —noto que sus manos aferran con algo más de fuerza el volante y la sonrisa empequeñece en su boca.

—Bueno, hasta los seis meses, a veces un poco más… —no me creo que el experto me dé respuestas tan ambiguas.

—Tú —me giro en mi asiento todo lo que me permite el cinturón de seguridad—. Te estás callando algo.

Él se encoge de hombros y no despega la mirada de la carretera ni siquiera para mirarme de soslayo.

—Qué quieres que te diga Levi, es una mestiza, es difícil predecir cual será su tamaño definitivo —hace una pausa antes de sonreír—. Lo importante es que la estás cuidando bien y la fractura está soldando sin problemas.

Entrecierro los ojos sin despegarlos de su rostro, provocando que vuelva a reírse al cabo de unos segundos.

—Me distraes —la mano que lleva en la palanca de cambio se eleva hacia mi rostro y me da un ligero empujón hacia atrás.

Si, ha tenido los huevos de hacer eso.

Le muerdo un dedo antes de que retire del todo la mano de mi cara.

—¡Ah! —pone una exagerada mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras agita la mano en el aire.

—Da gracias a que vas conduciendo y no quiero tener otro accidente —suelto con voz amenazante.

—No te enfades —la misma mano intenta acariciarme pero me aparto de su contacto inclinándome aún más hacia mi lado.

—Tch, las manos quietas —agarro a la aludida y la vuelvo a colocar sobre la palanca de cambios sintiendo como Eren acaricia la mía con su pulgar.

Observo durante un instante nuestras manos unidas. No deja de resultarme un poco chocante, ya que las suyas son un poco más grandes e igualmente masculinas. Desvío la mirada y deslizo mi mano lentamente hacia el aparato de música para subir de nuevo el volumen de la radio.

Durante unos minutos recorremos el trayecto en silencio, murmurando parte de las letras de las canciones. De vez en cuando frunzo el ceño cuando escucho que Eren se inventa algo en inglés que no me cuadra con la letra, pero me limito a menear la cabeza y disfrutar del paisaje que se despliega a ambos lados de la carretera.

De repente, soy consciente de una canción que conozco muy bien.

 _You float like a feather_  
 _In a beautiful world_  
 _And I wish I was special_  
 _You're so fuckin' special_

Miro de reojo a Eren y veo que en esta ocasión no está tarareando la canción.

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._  
 _What the hell am I doing here?_  
 _I don't belong here._

Qué apropiado.

 _I don't care if it hurts_  
 _I want to have control_

No se que hago aquí, no se que hace este chico guapo sentado a mi lado. Está intentando tener una cita con alguien que se auto-proclamó hetero y no tiene claro lo que quiere, alguien que no sabe expresar sus emociones, que no tiene un plan de futuro, a punto de cumplir los treinta y tan perdido como cuando tenía veinte... Que hace aquí sabiendo que podemos hacernos daño si seguimos con esto... ¡¿Qué es "esto" exactamente?!.

Suspiro, intentando ordenar todos los pensamientos que se agolpan en mi cabeza. Este chico ha querido darme una oportunidad y siento que debo esforzarme más de lo que acostumbro en este tipo de situaciones, por mucho que me cueste. Solo con ver la ilusión en sus ojos al verme, me siento una mierda de no ser capaz de relajarme a su lado.

Es extraño, mi mente no deja de dar la voz de alarma, desplegando mil explicaciones del "porque" no estoy haciendo lo correcto. Pero otra parte de mi reacciona a Eren como si fuera un imán, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Siento como si hubiera estado esperando por él... solo por él.

Joder, estoy hecho un lío.

Eren parece advertir el cúmulo de sensaciones que pasa por mi mente, no porque las esté exteriorizando, si no porque llevamos un buen rato aparcados y yo sigo con la mirada perdida.

Parpadeo, consciente de la sequedad de mis ojos y giro mi rostro para encarar su preocupada expresión.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta con cautela.

Intento relajar las arrugas que se forman en mi frente cuando estoy concentrado.

—Claro —me quito el cinturón y me apresuro a bajar del coche para sacar a la perrita.

* * *

 **(EREN)**

Suspiro en cuanto Levi se baja del coche. La verdad es que me está costando contenerme más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Al verlo en el portal me dieron ganas de robarle otro beso en los labios, pero después de la conversación del otro día prefiero que sea él el que de el primer paso hoy. No obstante, empiezo a dudar de que eso vaya a suceder. Necesito que se relaje sin tener que recurrir a media botella de vino, tan solo quiero que se deje llevar como el otro día, cuando me besó de manera tan intensa.

Quiero gustarle tanto como me gusta él a mi.

Me bajo del coche y saco la mochila que llevaba debajo del asiento. Me apresuro a seguir los pasos de Levi mientras trato de buscar una solución ante su actitud tan tensa y distante. Cuando lo alcanzo se gira para mirarme extrañado.

—¿Y esa mochila? —la perrita le tironea del brazo y resulta bastante gracioso ver como intenta hacerse con el control de la correa.

—Estuve en la biblioteca esta mañana —explico animadamente—. Tengo un examen el viernes y…

Veo que se ha detenido y me giro para mirarlo desconcertado.

—¿Tienes un examen y venimos aquí? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Si, bueno —sus ojos grises me intimidan—. No te preocupes, está controlado.

Finalizo con una sonrisa relajada que intenta ser convincente, pero él tuerce el gesto como si no terminara de creer en mis palabras.

—Eren —se acerca hasta quedar justo frente a mi—. No quiero que suspendas por salir conmigo.

—No voy a suspender, de verdad —me apresuro a decir—. Volveremos pronto hoy.

Eso parece convencerlo un poco más, aunque no aparta su intensa mirada de mi rostro. Me atrae y me coacciona a la vez, no sé definirlo, todo en él me provoca ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

Continuamos caminando a través del césped bien cuidado y de los árboles que proporcionan cobijo de los rayos del sol. En unos días llegará oficialmente el invierno y las vacaciones de Navidad, vacaciones que me tocará permanecer encerrado estudiando.

Que ganas tengo de terminar la carrera.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a una zona vallada donde hay diversas rampas en su interior para aquellos que quieren entrenar a sus perros.

—Espera a que salgan los de mayor tamaño —le indico a Levi mientras poso una mano en su hombro—. Es mejor que no se asuste la primera vez que socializa con otros animales.

Levi asiente y permanece quieto observando como un hombre de mediana edad consigue que dos perros realicen un circuito a la perfección.

Un siseo llama mi atención y al descender la vista veo que la cachorrita ha hecho pis al lado de un árbol.

—¡Mira Levi! —él se sobresalta ligeramente al escuchar mi voz—. Ha hecho su primer pis fuera de casa, tienes que premiarla con algo.

—¿Premiarla? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Inmediatamente me agacho para no perder más tiempo y comienzo a festejarle de forma efusiva el buen trabajo que ha hecho. Sé que estoy poniendo una voz un poco ridícula al tiempo que la colmo de caricias, pero si no hemos traído ningún tipo de golosina es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Cuando me incorporo veo que Levi me observa con una de sus cejas levantada.

—Así es como se hace —sonrío satisfecho.

—No pienso actuar así —sacude la cabeza sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro que dice _acabas de hacer el rid_ _ículo delante de todo el parque._

—Pues trae golosinas la próxima vez —esta vez soy yo el que frunce el ceño.

—Mierda Eren, nunca he tenido perro. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo de las golosinas? —una chica que pasea con su caniche se sonroja al mirarnos.

Me doy cuenta de que estamos muy cerca el uno del otro, desafiándonos con la mirada.

No soporto estar tan cerca y tan lejos de él al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro e intento relajarme, comprendo que tiene parte de razón, no le advertí de que debía traer premios para cuando hiciera las cosas bien.

—Está bien, Levi —doy un paso hacia atrás y eso parece desconcertarlo un poco—. No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal si entramos?.

De reojo me percato de que mira inquieto a su alrededor, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo mucho que estábamos llamando la atención. A continuación, asiente con un cabeceo y se dispone a abrir la portezuela de la valla para entrar con la perrita en la zona de entrenamiento.

Durante casi una hora nos dedicamos a dejar que la perrita huela los rastros de otros animales. Se porta bastante bien e incluso se ha hecho amiga de otro cachorro un poco mayor que ella. No puedo evitar sentir cierta ternura al observar que Levi no le quita ojo de encima en ningún momento, temeroso de que el otro cachorro pudiera hacerle daño.

—Oye, eso es un macho —me susurra al cabo de unos minutos con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Me echo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Es solo un cachorro, aún no tiene _esos_ instintos —le comento para tranquilizarlo.

—Ah, bien.

Noto que cambia constantemente el peso corporal de un pie a otro, acortando la distancia que nos separa poco a poco.

—Tener perro es complicado —comenta al cabo de un rato.

Le sonrío con calidez porque creo que es su manera de intentar relajar el ambiente entre nosotros. Decido arriesgarme y me inclino ligeramente hacia él para evitar oídos indiscretos.

—Estás muy guapo hoy, Levi —noto que sus ojos se agrandan de inmediato, aunque no tarda en recomponer de nuevo su semblante inexpresivo.

Escucho que murmura algo pero no consigo entender sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —pregunto inclinándome un poco más hacia su rostro.

—Yo creo que ya está cansada —sé que no concuerda con lo que ha murmurado antes, pero decido dejarlo estar—. ¿Vamos fuera?.

Le sonrío y asiento, creo que prefiere que vayamos a una zona más apartada. Por supuesto, yo estoy encantado con esa idea.

Se acerca hacia la dueña del otro cachorro y veo que intercambian unas cuantas palabras, seguramente pidiéndole consejo tal y como le sugerí que hiciera. Ella se agacha para despedirse de la perrita de Levi y soy consciente de que la mirada de él se pierde en el descarado escote de su vestido.

—¡Qué cosita tan linda! —la perrita acude rauda a recibir los mimos—. ¿Es tuya?.

—No —contesta Levi de inmediato.

—Si —contesto yo a su vez.

Levi se gira para mirarme, al menos he conseguido que despegue los ojos de ese par…

Es un día cálido para las fechas en las que estamos, pero no tanto como para ponerse una prenda así. Además, las sonrisas y el descocado movimiento que ha hecho para apartarse el cabello de uno de sus hombros me deja a las claras sus intenciones.

—Es preciosa. ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta con una tentadora sonrisa.

—Mmm —la mano de Levi viaja hacia la zona rapada de su pelo.

—Moira —contesto sin previo aviso.

Ella me mira, poco consciente de que sus gestos no tienen ningún efecto sobre mi.

Siento que aprieto los puños de forma inconsciente. Solo espero que Levi no le siga el juego.

Afortunadamente, él no le da pie para alargar esa conversación más de la cuenta. No tarda en volver a atar a la perrita e indicarme con un gesto que lo conduzca a otra zona del parque. Yo intento serenarme lo mejor que puedo, no quiero estropear la cita por culpa de mis celos.

Aunque me molesta que le haya mirado los pechos tanto tiempo.

Conforme vamos paseando me percato de que lleva una bolsa colgando de uno de sus brazos.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto con curiosidad.

* * *

 **(LEVI)**

Cuando Eren me pregunta por el contenido de la bolsa me doy cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de entregarle el regalo antes de entrar en la zona de entrenamiento. Busco con la mirada una zona apartada, sin embargo, no conozco este lugar y parece lo suficientemente grande como para perderse.

—¿Dónde hay un sitio más tranquilo? —espero que Eren sepa que con tranquilo quiero decir alejado de los demás.

—Sígueme —contesta entusiasmado.

Joder, a veces siento que me mira como si _yo_ fuera el regalo.

Eren nos conduce a través de un sendero, donde nos cruzamos con varias personas haciendo ejercicio y con un puesto que desprende un intenso aroma a castañas asadas. Después, nos adentramos a través de una línea de árboles hacia una zona que parece estar algo más descuidada. Deja caer la mochila debajo de un frondoso árbol y el sonido que provoca me da a entender que su contenido es bastante pesado.

A continuación, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y me sonríe palpando el césped que está a su lado.

No me entusiasma la idea de sentarme en el suelo, pero parece estar lo suficientemente seco como para no mancharme demasiado los pantalones, menos mal que traje ropa cómoda.

Nada más sentarme le tiendo la bolsa.

—Uh…toma —prácticamente se la lanzo como si me quemara en las manos.

Eren demuestra tener buenos reflejos y la agarra con agilidad mientras me mira perplejo.

—¿Para mi? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Tch, no hagas preguntas obvias.

Pienso con ironía en la cantidad de veces que mis ex novias me echaron en cara lo poco detallista que era con ellas. Aquí estoy, regalando algo porque sí a un chico.

Con sumo cuidado desenvuelve el papel protector de la taza. La sostiene delante de sus ojos observando con detenimiento el diseño. Me estoy poniendo nervioso.

—Es una tontería —Eren me lanza una mirada indescifrable—. Me acordé por lo de tu gata —paso una de mis manos por la zona rapada de mi pelo—. Mira, aquí tienes el té.

Saco de la bolsa los dos paquetes y los coloco delante suyo. Comienzo a enumerarle las propiedades de cada uno de ellos y le indico que el té negro que he seleccionado le vendrá bien para las noches que tenga que estudiar. Su mirada continua resultando incomprensible, de modo que me detengo y frunzo el ceño.

—Que si no te gusta me lo llevo —alza la mano para impedir que las mías alcancen la bolsa.

—No pensé que te acordarías de esa conversación —sus ojos comienzan a mandar un mensaje mucho más claro, una enorme emoción contenida—. Me encanta.

Cierro los ojos y dejo escapar una bocanada de aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. En mi cabeza ya había comenzado a buscarle otro dueño a ese regalo por si lo rechazaba.

—Bien.

Eren se centra de nuevo en el diseño de la taza y saca la tetera con el infusor. Me pide que le explique por encima como se utiliza y que cantidad de té debe colocar. Le describo todo con la pasión con la que siempre hablo de mi negocio, esto empieza a parecerse a esa conexión que sentimos mientras cenábamos en el restaurante.

* * *

 **(EREN)**

Me he quedado sin palabras con su regalo. Jamás pensé que alguien prestaría tanta atención a todas las historias que cuento acerca de mis mascotas y de mis estudios. Sé que puedo resultar un poco pesado, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando hablo de algo que me apasiona. Mis amigos siempre han resaltado ese aspecto de mi personalidad, demasiado entusiasta.

Reconozco que, debido a mis experiencias previas, soy algo celoso. Aunque he aprendido a controlarme y a no exteriorizarlo demasiado. No obstante, no puedo dejar de pensar en como la dueña de aquel cachorro fue capaz de captar la atención de Levi en tan solo un segundo, siento que tengo esa desventaja con respecto al público femenino.

Tampoco puedo excusarme con eso. Si Levi fuera gay y le hubiera mirado el trasero a otro tío, me molestaría igual. Ahora entiendo por qué Marco se sentía tan inseguro con aquel ex que era bisexual. No pasa nada por admirar el cuerpo de otra persona, pero en este caso, con las ganas que tengo de que Levi se fije en mi, incrementa mi inseguridad.

—Me gusta Moira —comenta de forma distraída.

Le sonrío antes de girarme hacia la recién nombrada cachorrita.

—¿Qué dices Moira?. ¿Te gusta? —al acercar mi rostro ella me da un lametón en la nariz.

—Ey, ey —Levi se inclina hacia nosotros y la aparta con delicadeza—. No te pases de lista.

Giro mi rostro hacia el suyo y lo encuentro a escasos centímetros de mi. Mi corazón se acelera al instante, quiero besarlo.

—Gracias por el regalo, Levi —susurro, bajando la mirada hacia esa carnosa piel que tanto me tienta.

Su expresión se suaviza y me sorprende cuando su mano viaja hacia mi nuca, acortando la poca distancia que nos separa para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Él comienza a besarme. Primero de forma lenta y pausada, hasta que sus labios se despegan cada vez menos de los míos, uniendo unos besos con otros, volviéndose más profundos e intensos. Abro mi boca, deseoso de sentir de nuevo el sabor de su lengua, de jugar con ella como hicimos el otro día en el coche.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz cruza por mi mente y consigue distraerme a pesar de la pericia con la que me besa Levi. Él acaba dándose cuenta y se despega de mí con una expresión que no soy capaz de descifrar.

—¿Pasa algo? —me mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, antes de mirar en derredor por si hubiera alguien observándonos.

Yo deseo darme cabezazos contra el árbol, con lo que le ha costado ponerse cariñoso y tengo que estropearlo cuando es él quien lleva la iniciativa.

—Nada —me lanza una mirada suspicaz y le sonrío para disimular—. No es nada.

Intento unir mis labios a los suyos de nuevo, pero él retrocede antes de que pueda saborear de nuevo esa piel.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere más impaciente.

No puedo evitarlo, este chico puede hacer que confiese un crimen con tan solo su mirada.

—Es que…cuando has hablado con aquella chica… —de repente me siento muy ridículo ante su mirada inquisitiva—. Ha sido un poco raro…

Suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿A qué te refieres?.

—Pues —me muerdo el labio, empiezo a estar muy nervioso—. Sé que has estado con mujeres hasta ahora y no soy un chico inseguro pero, entiende que al verla a ella…su cuerpo…la forma en la que la has mirado…

De repente alza las cejas y detecto un destello malicioso en su mirada.

—¿Estás celoso de las tetas de esa tía? —noto que su cara se pone roja y temo que en cualquier momento vaya a explotar.

Hasta que explota…en una carcajada que lo hace doblarse sobre si mismo.

Todavía estoy en shock. Jamás me habría esperado esa reacción por su parte. Levi no para de desternillarse, incluso se ha apartado de mi para dejarse caer en la hierba, riendo de forma tan despreocupada que acaba por contagiarme una sonrisa, a pesar de que el motivo de burla sea yo mismo.

—Oye, Levi —intento pararlo.

Él continua riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos. No me gusta que se mofen de mí, pero reconozco que algo se remueve en mi interior con la imagen que tengo justo delante. Levi está ahí, tirado, con los mechones de su pelo revueltos, con algunos trozos de césped enredados en él, los ojos cerrados, el ceño relajado y una amplia sonrisa que solo interrumpe para reír con ganas.

—Joder, Eren —procura recomponerse.

—Levi…

Consigue dominarse y me mira desde su posición con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos entrecerrados debido a los haces de luz que se cuelan a través de las ramas del árbol.

Está más guapo que nunca.

—Mira que eres idiota —murmura.

No puedo evitarlo, aprovecho este momento para inclinarme sobre él y besarlo. Al principio da un respingo, pero luego se deja llevar, acariciando con una mano mi espalda y con la otra mi nuca.

—Eso ha sido cruel —digo con mis labios aun posados sobre los suyos.

—Vamos —con una de sus piernas aparta mi cuerpo y revierte nuestras posiciones—. Te gusta que sea cruel.

Como siga con esa actitud no respondo de mis actos.

Levi se separa de mí y recorre con su lengua su labio inferior. Mi mano desciende desde su nuca hacia su mejilla, acariciando esa piel mientras compongo una expresión serena en mi rostro.

* * *

 **(LEVI)**

No sé que mierda me pasa. Soy incapaz de decirle un cumplido como ha hecho él conmigo, e incluso me incomodó que intentara acariciarme en el coche. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo beso parece que otra parte de mi es la que toma el control. Las dudas desparecen y solo soy capaz de concentrarme en lo mucho que disfruto sus labios.

Eren parece estar bastante contento con el giro que han tomado los acontecimientos. Por fin, ha cambiado esa expresión de cachorro abandonado por otra que no estoy seguro si me inquieta más todavía. No esperaba que Eren me fuera a interrumpir para hablar de atributos femeninos.

Aún lo pienso y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírme en su cara. No sé que es peor, que sienta celos tras haberme visto tres veces o que esos celos los haya provocado un escote.

Por otra parte, comprendo su inquietud y creo que es un buen momento para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Me incorporo y vuelvo a colocarme contra el árbol, intentando que Moira permanezca tranquila entre mis brazos.

—Eren, vamos a hablar de tetas —noto que me mira alarmado mientras se apoya contra los codos—. A mi me siguen gustando las mujeres, no te lo voy a negar.

Veo que asiente mientras juega con un trozo de hierba entre sus dedos. Está más serio que de costumbre, escuchando atentamente todo lo que digo.

—Pero tú también me gustas —añado mientras clavo mi mirada en sus expresivos ojos verdes.

 _Muy bien Levi,_ _¿ves?, no era tan_ _difícil_ _…_ a veces siento que mis pensamientos llevan la voz de Farlan. Es preocupante.

Su mano busca la mía, acariciando con sus dedos mi blanquecina piel.

—Levi, quiero que estés cómodo con esto —se incorpora para acercarse un poco más—. El otro día todo sucedió muy rápido, apenas pude explicarme. Quiero ver hasta donde podemos llegar, darnos una oportunidad.

Su voz y su mirada derrochan ilusión y esperanza. Yo soy más escéptico, no puedo evitarlo.

—Quiero seguir hablando contigo, teniendo citas —hace una pausa, antes de proseguir—. Si prefieres no lo llamamos citas. Simplemente quedamos para hacer planes como dos personas que se gustan y vamos dejando que las cosas surjan.

Me río ante la simplicidad de su propuesta. Realmente sería lo ideal, pero hay demasiadas implicaciones que no está teniendo en cuenta.

—Levi —no, por favor, esa mirada no—. Tú estableces el ritmo. ¿Vale?.

Joder, me lo comería a besos de nuevo. A este chico se le da demasiado bien esto.

—Ya, Eren. Me ha quedado claro —frunzo el ceño antes de expresar otra de mis dudas—. Entonces, ¿no tienes a nadie más?.

Al principio abre los ojos como platos, como si mi pregunta lo hubiera ofendido, pero no tarda en recuperar la expresión amable que tanto lo caracteriza.

—Claro que no —asegura—. Solo tú.

Eso me deja más tranquilo con respecto a Tinder. Me jodería estar planteándome derribar todas estas barreras para darle una oportunidad a un chico y acabar descubriendo que soy el segundo plato. No quiero arrepentirme de nada después.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta tratando de volver a conectar nuestras miradas.

—Solo a Hange —mi comentario le arranca una sonrisa tan encantadora que hace que se me corte la respiración.

—Tengo ganas de conocerla —eso ya me lo ha dicho varias veces a través del chat.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —si ya reunir a Farlan con Hange pone a prueba mi paciencia, no me quiero imaginar como será presentarle a Eren.

Tampoco hace falta ir tan rápido.

Pasada la conmoción provocada por unos turgentes senos, decidimos recostarnos sobre el tronco del árbol para aprovechar un rato más la cálida temperatura. Conversamos acerca del temario que se tiene que preparar para el examen, incluso saca un libro de la mochila para comentarme algunas curiosidades acerca de la cirugía en animales pequeños.

—Personalmente me quiero especializar en animales de compañía —comenta—. Tengo un compañero, Jean, que se graduó el curso pasado y está especializado en ganado.

Asiento a todo lo que dice, igual que en nuestra primera cita, tiene toda mi atención.

Acabamos repasando entre los dos algunas de las preguntas que cayeron en el examen del curso pasado. Según él, suele coincidir más de la mitad, aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo en que estudie en base a un examen antiguo. Jamás pensé que nuestra segunda cita transcurriría de esta manera. Al final, termino ayudándolo a repasar en base a mis preguntas, con algún que otro beso a modo de recompensa.

Moira hace tiempo que está roncando entre nosotros. Noto que la temperatura está empezando a descender de forma considerable y aunque posee un pelaje bastante tupido, me preocupa que pueda enfermarse. No solo ella, si no este chico inconsciente que ha decidido venir con una camiseta fina de manga larga.

—Deberíamos volver. Tienes que estudiar el resto y vas a resfriarte si sigues a la intemperie —digo mientras le entrego el libro.

Eren mira la hora en su teléfono y se muerde el labio apesadumbrado.

—Si, debería —se inclina hacia mí para compartir un tierno beso antes de incorporarnos.

Cuando salimos de esa recóndita zona, me sorprendo al ver que todavía hay bastante gente paseando en ese parque, incluida en el área de entrenamiento. Eren avanza junto a mí, demasiado cerca.

Noto un cosquilleo en la nuca cuando su mano acaricia el rapado de mi pelo.

Me tenso sin poder evitarlo, las muestras de afecto en público me hacen sentir incómodo.

Eren se percata y aparta su mano con rapidez mientras me lanza una mirada de disculpa. No cruzamos más palabras hasta que llegamos al lugar donde ha aparcado su vehículo.

—Perdona, sé que me has dicho que no te toque tanto —dice mientras coloca el cinturón de la perrita—. Al contrario que tú, soy muy cariñoso, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

—Ya, no es porque seas tú —eso ha sonado fatal—. Me refiero, con las chicas también me pasa. Sobre todo al principio.

Creo que entiendo por qué mi cuerpo se empeña en besarlo mucho y hablar poco. Mi cerebro debe entender que una de esas dos cosas soy un completo desastre.

–Entendido –dice con una sonrisa–. Si hay gente alrededor te dejaré tu espacio.

Joder, parece que vengo con manual de instrucciones incluido.

Aparcamos cerca de mi zona, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar los ojos curiosos de mis vecinos. De _mi_ propia compañera de piso.

Mi boca busca la suya antes de que termine de parar el motor, succionando su labio antes de enredar nuestras lenguas. Mi mano se aferra a su nuca y una de las suyas se enreda en mi pelo. De nuevo me estoy clavando en el muslo la puta palanca de cambios, pero no me importa, me dedico a saborearlo como si fuera mi dulce favorito. Y eso que no me gusta mucho el dulce.

Joder, los labios de este chico son un pecado. Siento que podría estar horas sucumbiendo a esta tentación, lo demás no importa, solo nosotros, estos besos y nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Un gemido grave reverbera en su garganta y siento que mi lengua lo absorbe a través de la suya. Creo que nos estamos emocionando demasiado.

Por mucho que me gusten sus besos, estoy incómodo en esta posición, de modo que me separo de él antes de lo que me gustaría.

Un intenso rubor tiñe sus mejillas, a ambos nos cuesta respirar. La diferencia está en que yo sé disimular mejor mi agitación.

—Levi… —Eren pasa una de sus manos por su rostro mientras intenta serenarse.

Soy un chico, sé perfectamente lo que está pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos. Por su _otra_ cabeza.

Decido no alargar más este momento incómodo.

—Avísame cuando llegues a la residencia —abro la puerta del coche y me bajo para poder sacar a Moira.

Eren baja la ventanilla antes de que me aleje del coche.

—Gracias por todo, está noche estrenaré tu regalo —comenta sonriente.

Me despido con un cabeceo y deposito a Moira en el suelo para que camine el resto del trayecto, con la esperanza de que vuelva a hacer pis antes de subir al apartamento.

Hizo pis, nada más entrar por la puerta.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Muchas gracias por leer!. Los comentarios me ayudan a continuar este fic, me gusta saber que les parecen los caps. Gracias también por los favs y Follows.**

 **Quería agradecer a belle lys las molestias que se ha tomado en revisar este capítulo.**

 **Kaizen Heichou: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!, me alegra saber que te está gustando el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Guest: ¡Gracias por tus palabras!, me alegra que me digas que los detalles te ayudan a meterte en el fic, intento que sea creíble.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Les traigo un capítulo tierno xD La verdad es que debería repasar este fic, pero no he tenido tiempo, siento que a veces me repito en algunos párrafos con los pensamientos de Levi. Puede que tarde más en actualizar porque tengo mucho trabajo. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

Mi móvil suena mientras aguanto con precario equilibrio una montaña de tuppers vacíos que me han caído encima al abrir uno de los estantes altos de la cocina. De esos a los que solo llego si me apoyo con una rodilla en la encimera. De esos que suele usar Hange, la persona a la que desearía patear en estos momentos.

—Mierda —suspiro frustrado.

Desisto en mi intento de atraparlos todos y los dejo caer de cualquier forma sobre la superficie de mármol.

El último de ellos cae en mi cabeza mientras descuelgo la llamada de Eren.

—Tch.

— _Vaya, ya veo el entusiasmo con el que me respondes_ _—_ comenta Eren al otro lado del auricular.

—Calla, no es eso —me froto el pelo y miro con desconfianza hacia arriba, por si aún queda otro trozo de plástico rezagado dispuesto a atacarme por sorpresa.

— _¿Es mal momento? —_ pregunta con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Miro a mi alrededor. A la encimera y al suelo de mi cocina cubierto de tuppers.

—… No, dime —contesto encogiéndome de hombros mientras me agacho para arreglar todo ese desorden—. ¿Qué tal tu examen?.

— _Creo que bien. Tampoco me he quedado para escuchar lo que han puesto mis compa_ _ñeros, me apetecía hablar contigo de nuevo —_ su voz suena algo entrecortada, como si estuviera realizando un esfuerzo mientras habla.

Desde el miércoles, cuando estuvimos en el parque con Moira, Eren ha comenzado a llamarme cuando sabe que ya he cerrado la tienda. La verdad es que a mi no me entusiasma mucho hablar por teléfono, ya que me resulta un tanto molesto si estoy intentando realizar cualquier otra actividad. Sin embargo, reconozco que me gusta escuchar su voz cuando me quiere contar con ese entusiasmo suyo lo que ha realizado a lo largo del día.

— _¿Qué haces ahora? —_ pregunta intrigado.

—Limpiar la cocina —respondo escuetamente—. No sabía que en la universidad los exámenes se hacían por la tarde.

Eren suelta una especie de bufido por lo bajo.

— _He llegado a tener_ _exámenes_ _incluso alg_ _ún sábado —_ se interrumpe un segundo para saludar a alguien—. _Es un problema, porque me obliga a cambiar turnos en el trabajo y acabo perdiendo clases entre semana._

El sonido ambiental se reduce y no tardo en escuchar el sonido de una puerta, seguido de un nuevo saludo y un suspiro.

— _Por_ _fin_ _—_ su voz suena amortiguada— _. Hoy hace demasiado fr_ _ío._

De fondo puedo escuchar como una voz ligeramente aguda le recrimina por poner las botas sobre la colcha. Me imagino que Eren se ha dejado caer sobre la cama sin molestarse en quitarse el abrigo ni el calzado, incluso yo tengo puesta una sudadera gruesa dentro de casa.

Hay que ahorrar en calefacción.

—¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? —pregunto con tono casual.

La mitad de las veces no sé ni que contarle cuando hablamos por teléfono.

— _Esperaba hacerlos ahora contigo_ _—_ puedo distinguir un tono sugerente en su voz.

Me muerdo el labio mientras intento pensar en algo con rapidez. Eren ha propuesto la mayor parte de los planes hasta ahora, de modo que me siento obligado a llevar la iniciativa en esta ocasión.

—Mmm —coloco el último de los tuppers en el estante—. ¿Te apetece ir al cine?. Hay una nueva de Marvel.

— _¿Palomitas y ciencia ficción?. ¡Cuenta conmigo! —exclama emocionado—. Voy a encender el portátil para mirar los horarios._

—Bien —abro la nevera con la esperanza de que Hange me haya dejado preparado algo para cenar, pero no encuentro ningún dibujo absurdo de los suyos—. Tch, me toca cocinar.

Eren se ríe al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿No te gusta cocinar? —_ pregunta con curiosidad.

—No se me da muy bien —reviso el contenido pero nada me convence.

Acabaré encargando una pizza.

— _Pues yo cocino un Rissoto que est_ _á de muerte —_ comenta alegremente—. _Un d_ _ía lo preparo para_ _ti._

Siento calor en mis mejillas, y eso que tengo media cabeza enterrada en la nevera.

— _¡Aquí esta! —_ me sobresalto al escuchar su voz—. _Hay una sesi_ _ón a las siete, otra a las nueve, a las diez y media y a la una de la madrugada. Tienen varias salas._

—Cualquiera de esas me viene bien, solo trabajo hasta el mediodía los sábados —me encojo de hombros, a pesar de que Eren no puede verme.

— _En mi caso dependo de los clientes, aunque no suelo salir m_ _ás tarde de las cinco —_ explica—. _¿Te parece muy tarde la sesión de las diez y media?._

Intento no dejarme llevar en exceso por el tono suplicante de su voz.

—Suelo ir siempre a esa hora, no te preocupes —respondo mientras me doy por vencido y cierro la nevera con brusquedad—. Voy a encargar una pizza.

Eren se ríe de nuevo, sabe que es mi comida favorita, sobre todo porque no tengo que cocinarla.

— _¿Cuántas pizzas comes en una semana? —_ pregunta con burla.

—Las que hagan falta —respondo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— _Ojal_ _á pudiera compartirla contigo —_ su tono de voz suena de nuevo algo amortiguado—. _Hace fr_ _ío._

Frunzo el ceño extrañado. Es imposible que en esa residencia con barrera y guarda de seguridad no tengan calefacción.

—¿Aún tienes frío?.

— _Si, estoy raro. Me pasa cuando duermo poco_ _—_ arrastra las palabras, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo mantenerse despierto.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un resoplido burlón. Dormir poco, en eso tengo un Máster.

— _Por cierto, tu t_ _é negro está increíble —_ murmura—. _Gracias, Levi._

Pongo los ojos en blanco, cada vez que me llama me da las gracias por el regalo que le entregué en el parque. Tampoco es para tanto.

—Eren, descansa —susurro mientras me siento con Moira en el sofá—. Ya nos vemos mañana.

— _Lo estoy deseando_ _—_ siento de nuevo calor en mis mejillas—. _Buenas noches, Levi._

Cuando cuelgo la llamada me quedo un buen rato contemplando fijamente la pantalla de mi móvil. Es extraño, es como si todas aquellas dudas que me generaba todo este asunto con Eren hubieran desaparecido desde hace dos días. No suelo ser una persona que se coma mucho la cabeza con prácticamente ningún tema, pero en este caso he hecho una excepción. Primero, porque se trata de un chico. Segundo, porque lo he conocido a través de una aplicación para ligar. Tercero, porque soy desconfiado por naturaleza. Cuarto, porque no quiero hacerle daño.

No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero siento que en poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí. A pesar de que Eren tiene muy claro cual es mi situación, cada vez que se dirige hacia mí —ya sea a través de una llamada, de un mensaje, o cara a cara—, puedo ver que derrocha ilusión por los cuatro costados. Su mirada me transmite esperanza, la esperanza de que esto funcione.

Suspiro al tiempo que Moira clava en mí una mirada comprensiva. Es como si pudiera intuir todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Me voy a dejar llevar y que sea lo que tenga que ser. No puedo ponerme a mi mismo tantas barreras cuando mis labios son los primeros que buscan los suyos al tenerlo cerca. Es absurdo que tema que todo esto haga que una mujer me pueda rechazar en un futuro. ¿Desde cuándo me preocupa el futuro?. ¿Acaso me estoy dejando intimidar por los presuntuosos discursos de los amigos de Erwin?.

Este soy yo. Un tío al que le gusta cenar pizza varias veces en semana, los paseos en moto, su tienda de té y sus extravagantes amistades. Siempre he tenido muy claro que hay que vivir el presente, con cabeza, pero es el hoy el día que realmente importa. Lo aprendí con la muerte de mi madre, lo aprendí con mi tío. No voy a acelerar las cosas con Eren, pero tampoco voy a engañarme a mí mismo. Me gusta, todo cambió cuando se lo dije apoyado en ese árbol, cuando fui capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

Voy a hacer lo que dice mi instinto. Seguir adelante, poco a poco. Quizás funcione, quizás no, solo lo sabré si me arriesgo.

Y a la mierda el resto.

Estoy cansado de preocuparme por algo que ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar. Casi dejo que calen en mí las inseguridades que proyectan otros sobre mi estilo de vida, cuando fue precisamente ése el principal motivo de mi anterior ruptura. No es que esté tan perdido como cuando tenía veinte, simplemente es que disfruto de las mismas cosas, del mismo ritmo de vida, de los mismos planes improvisados, de mi pequeño negocio y de la compañía de gente desquiciada como Hange, o de gente que ve la vida de otra manera como Farlan e Isabel.

Por supuesto que nada es estable y puedo llegar a sorprenderme a mi mismo en un futuro al desear cosas que rechazo en el presente. Pero tengo claro que si no es así tampoco pasa nada. Solo deseo seguir disfrutando de la vida mientras pueda, aceptando los cambios y adaptándome a lo que venga en cada momento. Poder compartir mis experiencias con personas que me acepten tal y como soy, con mi carácter de mierda y mis arraigadas manías. ¿Pido demasiado?, yo creo que no.

Solo tengo que averiguar si Eren será una de esas personas.

Realmente nuestra última cita me ha hecho reflexionar bastante sobre esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando. Recuerdo lo tenso que estaba al principio, sin saber cómo saludarle, sin querer que me tocase demasiado durante el trayecto… y como al besarlo todas mis dudas, mis prejuicios y mis inquietudes desaparecieron de golpe para permitir que se instalara entre nosotros esa comodidad y confianza que he sentido con tan pocas personas.

Es como si poco a poco encajaran las piezas de un puzzle. Esta vez quiero que sea diferente, permitirme esa comodidad desde el primer minuto a su lado. Si estuviera aquí Farlan, estoy seguro de que descorcharía una botella de champán ante mi resolución, pero está demasiado ocupado visitando pisos de alquiler.

—Estamos solos esta noche —acaricio el pelaje de Moira de forma distraída—. Joder, pesas.

Empiezo a notar un hormigueo en la pierna sobre la que está apoyada la perrita, la cual cada día muestra un rasgo diferente. Sus patas son cada vez más alargadas, aunque siguen manteniéndose gruesas y el pelaje se está volviendo más brillante y tupido. Supongo que la comida de buena calidad está ayudando con eso, aunque me desespera tener que quitarle tantos nudos.

Cada vez estoy más convencido de que no va a ser un perro pequeño.

Miro el reloj en la pantalla de mi móvil y decido marcar el número de la pizzería antes de que cesen los repartos a domicilio. Aprovecho para colocarle el arnés a Moira, el cual tengo que reajustar cada pocos días, y le doy un paseo por el parque mientras hago tiempo para que preparen mi pedido. Ahora siempre llevo encima un paquete de galletas para perro, aunque la mayoría de las veces continúa haciendo sus necesidades en la alfombra del salón.

Por la noche, me dedico a saborear una cuatro quesos para mí solo. Debería empezar a ir al gimnasio de nuevo, ya que mi pie parece estar totalmente recuperado. No me gusta la sensación que se me queda en el cuerpo al no ejercitarlo, es como si estuviera enfermo.

Tras dos películas de serie B, soy capaz de meterme en la cama y preparar todas las alarmas que necesito para el día siguiente. Compruebo en la pantalla que no tengo ningún mensaje nuevo de Eren, seguramente lleva dormido unas cuantas horas. Una parte de mi envidia esa capacidad que tiene para quedarse dormido al instante, mientras yo doy mil vueltas en la cama a pesar de tomar infusiones que ayudan a conciliar el sueño. Supongo que es otro de mis defectos, junto con el de ser tan torpe con las relaciones sociales y con la cocina.

Mis últimos pensamientos del día van dedicados a ese muchacho de ojos verdes que ha conseguido acaparar toda mi atención.

* * *

Cuando suena la tercera alarma dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. Moira se ha subido a la cama y está intentando babearme la cara, por lo que es el despertador más efectivo de todos. Me levanto a regañadientes y cuando me dirijo hacia la cocina me topo con Hange, que acaba de entrar por la puerta principal.

—¿Qué tal tu guardia en el laboratorio? —pregunto tras estirarme como un gato.

—No he obtenido los resultados que esperaba. Tengo que repasar la formulación del compuesto… —se interrumpe para liberar un bostezo—. Pero primero voy a dormir.

Arrastra los pies hacia su habitación, detesto esa manía suya porque siempre acaba descolocando la alfombra en el proceso.

—Oye, Hange —se detiene en el umbral de su puerta para dedicarme una mirada que deja bien claro su nivel de agotamiento—. Esta noche voy a ir al cine con Eren. ¿Te importa vigilar a Moira?.

Me dedica una sonrisa atontada.

—¿Me pones los cuernos para ir al cine con otro? —su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha al escuchar mi resoplido de desdén—. Te lo perdono por ser con Eren.

Meneo la cabeza al verla desaparecer en el interior de su habitación. Siempre voy con ella al cine ya que tenemos los mismos gustos. Nuestros amigos dejaron de venir con nosotros al ver el entusiasmo con el que comentábamos cada detalle al terminar la sesión.

En ese sentido somos tal para cual.

Preparo mi té negro y mis tostadas. Por una vez consigo que no se quemen. Nunca he sido supersticioso, pero quiero pensar que es una señal de que hoy va a ser un buen día.

Después de todo, mis anteriores citas con Eren han estado condicionadas por algún momento incómodo.

Trabajo sin descanso en la tienda y consigo vender el último pack navideño que había expuesto en el escaparate. Al revisar el balance veo que he aumentado considerablemente las ventas en los últimos meses, hecho que me alegra, porque doy por sentado que mis ahorros van a desaparecer en cuanto reciba el presupuesto del arreglo de mi moto.

Compruebo el calendario para planear los días que voy a cerrar la tienda durante las fiestas navideñas. Tampoco suelo tomarme unas largas vacaciones, ya que no me desplazo para visitar a nadie en estas fechas.

Normalmente suelo pasar la noche de Navidad en casa de la familia de Farlan o de Isabel. Hange no habla con su familia, de modo que antes solíamos pasarla juntos hasta que conoció a Moblit. No obstante, seguimos manteniendo la tradición de cenar juntos en el piso en Año Nuevo.

De camino hacia el apartamento recibo una llamada de un número que no conozco. Se trata del taller donde están revisando mi moto. Al colgar, maldigo entre dientes la idea de que hoy iba a tener un buen día, ya que el presupuesto para la reparación es más elevado de lo que imaginaba.

Casi me sale más a cuenta comprarme una moto nueva, pero es mi nena…

Cuando llego a casa, reviso mi cuenta bancaria para comprobar si tengo dinero suficiente para pagar al taller. Gracias a los gastos que comparto con Hange, he sido capaz de ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero en estos últimos años. Sin embargo, no esperaba gastarlo todo de golpe en la reparación de la moto.

Suspiro y me hundo aún más en el respaldo del sofá. Quizás si que debería renovarla, ya que sospecho que el precio tan elevado se debe a la dificultad del mecánico para encontrar las piezas de un modelo tan antiguo.

—Vaya mierda —murmuro para mí mismo.

—Enano, ¿qué sucede? —Hange me grita desde la cocina, de donde sale una perrita moviendo el rabo de forma efusiva.

—No le des comida al perro —digo hastiado.

Siento que es inútil, Hange va a continuar alimentándola a mis espaldas.

—¿No deberías ponerte guapo para tu novio? —Hange se apoya en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mientras mueve sus cejas de forma sugerente.

—Eren no es… —enmudezco antes de completar la frase, ya que ni yo mismo sé lo que somos.

Nos hemos dado la oportunidad de profundizar nuestra relación. Tenemos citas, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana y hablamos todos los días. Joder, he tenido novias con las que solo he intercambiado un mensaje a la semana.

Claro que tampoco existían los Smartphone, ni la mensajería instantánea.

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? —pregunta entusiasmada—. ¡Oh!. ¡Podrías traerlo después del cine, seguro que se chupa los dedos con la cena que voy a preparar!.

—No —le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación—. Aún es pronto.

—Levi —replica con voz cantarina—. Llevas hablando con él casi un mes. Moblit vino aquí a las dos semanas de conocerlo.

Me giro en el sofá para encararla, apoyando mi antebrazo en el respaldo.

—Me dijiste que lo habías conocido hacía tres meses.

Hange desvía la mirada durante un segundo. Su mano derecha, la cual batía un huevo de forma enérgica, se detiene de inmediato.

—Joder, jamás me habrías permitido traerlo a casa de haberte dicho la verdad —vuelve a componer una sonrisa como si no sucediera nada—. ¿Has visto lo bien que estamos?.

—Dos semanas —murmuro sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—No seas paranoico —Hange vuelve a introducirse en la cocina—. Hace frío, están anunciando fuertes nevadas para la próxima semana.

—Dos putas semanas —rezongo mientras me cruzo de brazos.

La muy desquiciada metió a un completo extraño en nuestro piso.

Me levanto al ver la hora en la pantalla de mi móvil. Me doy una ducha y me preparo para mi cita con Eren. Tampoco me complico demasiado a la hora de elegir ropa, ya que hace tanto frío que dudo que pueda quitarme el abrigo ni los guantes.

Al terminar de arreglarme me pongo a jugar un buen rato con Moira, hasta que un mensaje me indica de que Eren ya está esperándome en el portal.

—Me marcho ya —le indico a Hange mientras me coloco la bufanda—. Vigila bien a Moira, no quiero que mi salón se convierta en la fiesta de la goma espuma en mi ausencia.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado —precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

Al descender las escaleras noto que la temperatura baja considerablemente y al abrir el portal me encuentro con una ligera llovizna que ha comenzado a empapar el asfalto. No tardo ni dos segundos en abrir la puerta del coche de Eren e introducirme en el interior, agradeciendo que lleva encendida la calefacción.

—Incluso con varias capas de ropa sigues estando guapo —comenta Eren con una sonrisa nada más verme.

—No te burles —le digo con tono de advertencia.

—No lo hago —su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha—. Lo digo en serio.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante unos segundos y nuestros cuerpos se inclinan de forma inevitable hacia el otro. Es la primera vez que no me siento incómodo nada más subirme a su coche.

Nuestros labios se unen en un fugaz beso y puedo notar que Eren tuerce las comisuras los suyos en el proceso.

—Hoy estás… relajado —murmura al separarse de mi.

—Vamos —desvío la mirada y me coloco el cinturón—. Todavía tenemos que comprar las entradas.

Eren enciende el motor del coche y nos ponemos en camino hacia los multicines de la ciudad. Como siempre, la radio pone banda sonora a nuestro recorrido mientras compartimos conjeturas acerca del argumento de la película.

Llegamos a tiempo para comprar dos cubos —de los grandes— de palomitas y unos refrescos. Durante la película ambos estamos tan sumergidos en las escenas de acción que no somos conscientes del momento en el que se entrelazan nuestras manos. Solo cuando encienden las luces me percato de lo entumecidos que tengo los dedos.

Eren espera a que se vacíe la sala para inclinarse sobre mi rostro y depositar un beso en mis labios. Mi lengua recorre su labio inferior, deleitándome con los restos de sal que impregnan esa piel. Mordisqueo ligeramente esa zona, arrancándole un gruñido que surge de los más profundo de su garganta.

—Qué difícil me lo pones —murmura al interponer cierta distancia entre ambos.

Sé a lo que se refiere, también soy un chico y también me afectan los besos que comparto con él. Sin embargo, apenas acabo de adaptarme a esto de las citas, aún no me siento preparado para ir más allá.

Le indico con un ademán que me siga y a ambos se nos corta la respiración al atravesar las pesadas puertas que separan la sala del exterior. Nos apresuramos en colocarnos los abrigos y las bufandas. Nuestra respiración dibuja un vaho caprichoso delante de nuestros rostros y el aire se vuelve cortante, enrojeciendo la piel que llevamos descubierta.

Nos subimos al coche y siento que se me congela el culo nada más apoyarlo en el asiento.

—Un momento —Eren pone en marcha el motor para encender la calefacción, mientras frota sus manos desesperadamente.

La próxima vez en lugar de una taza le regalaré unos guantes.

—Joder, que frío —murmura al tiempo que un temblor sacude su cuerpo.

Miro con ojo crítico su atuendo. Eren está muy guapo, pero ha vuelto a elegir una camiseta más fina de lo que exige la estación en la que nos encontramos. Además, su abrigo no es tan grueso como el mío.

Me quito los guantes y se los ofrezco.

—Toma —Eren niega con la cabeza, pero acaba cediendo cuando un nuevo temblor sacude su cuerpo.

—Gracias —murmura mientras se coloca torpemente los guantes.

Sus manos son más grandes que las mías, pero la tela es bastante flexible.

—¿Mejor? —pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

Eren asiente con una sonrisa, aunque todavía le castañetean los dientes.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío para abrazarlo todo lo que nos permite nuestra posición.

—Idiota, deberías abrigarte más —susurro mientras froto mis manos en su espalda.

Noto que su cuerpo se relaja y entierra su rostro en mi bufanda.

—Merece la pena no hacerlo —susurra complacido.

Agradezco que no pueda ver mi rostro en este momento, porque toda la sangre se ha agolpado en mis mejillas.

—Tch.

Permanecemos en esa posición el tiempo que tarda el aire caliente en crear una atmósfera agradable a nuestro alrededor. Eren se separa de forma reticente de mi cuerpo y se acomoda de nuevo en su asiento.

—Me gusta como estás hoy —sus ojos verdes me miran entrecerrados—. Más cariñoso.

—Hoy no he quemado las tostadas, estoy de buen humor —sigo sin ser capaz de expresarme de la forma en la que lo hace él.

Eren se ríe y menea la cabeza al escuchar mi respuesta.

—La verdad es que me preocupé un poco al principio, cuando me dijiste que no eras de contacto físico, pensé que tendría que suplicarte para que me dieras un abrazo —comenta con sinceridad.

—¿Te dije eso? —suena a algo típico de mí.

—En nuestra primera cita, cuando te llevé a la montaña —dice.

—No soy muy cariñoso al principio —frunzo el ceño—. Tampoco delante de gente, me siento incómodo. También me incomoda que otros se den el lote delante de mis narices.

Eren vuelve a reírse.

—Me gusta que estés a gusto conmigo —su mano busca la mía para darle un ligero apretón—. Ya te dije que tú establecerías el ritmo, Levi. No tengo ninguna prisa, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Veo sinceridad en sus ojos verdes.

—Yo —carraspeo para desatascar las palabras de mi garganta, sin éxito—. Joder.

Me inclino hacia él y lo agarro de la nuca para besarlo con intensidad. Con las palabras soy una mierda, pero quiero que entienda que también me gusta esto que tenemos, sea lo que sea.

Antes de que empecemos a emocionarnos demasiado, separo mi rostro del suyo, liberando los mechones castaños que había aferrado entre mis dedos.

—¿Comemos algo? —pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

—No hay nada abierto a esta hora —frunzo el ceño mientras señalo el reloj del salpicadero de su coche.

Eren sonríe de nuevo mientras quita el freno de mano.

—Ahora verás como sobrevive un estudiante a los antojos de las noches de estudio —utiliza un tono de voz similar al que emplea Erwin cuando habla de finanzas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y subo el volumen de la radio.

En menos de veinte minutos distingo la entrada al servicio de McAuto de un Mcdonalds.

—Cutre —le recrimino en voz baja.

—Venga, Levi —baja la ventanilla para inclinarse hacia el micrófono y hacer un pedido—. ¿Quieres algo?.

Arrugo la nariz y meneo la cabeza. Soy amante de las pizzas, pero no de las hamburguesas. Mi carne carbonizada seguro que es más sana que esa mierda.

Eren se encoge de hombros y rebusca en sus bolsillos para pagar su pedido en la ventanilla. Al tener puestos los guantes no consigue atrapar las monedas que tintinean en su interior.

Le extiendo un billete delante de los ojos, pero niega con la cabeza.

—No, Levi. Siempre pagas tú —saca un puñado de monedas de uno de sus bolsillos—. Tengo dinero.

—Ahorra para tus antojos nocturnos —comento con voz burlona mientras coloco el billete sobre su mano—. Eres estudiante, deja que pague yo.

—También trabajo —contesta con cabezonería.

—Eren, la chica está esperando.

La muchacha le sonríe con las mejillas encendidas, creo que somos demasiado evidentes.

Intento equilibrar las bolsas que me entrega Eren mientras nos conduce hacia un descampado donde se divisa una buena parte de la ciudad. A pesar del frío, el cielo está despejado y las brillantes estrellas parpadean sobre nuestras cabezas. De no ser porque quiero evitar una hipotermia, me bajaría del coche para disfrutar del paisaje nocturno.

Eren comienza a comer como si estuviera muerto de hambre. No entiendo como puede tener espacio en su estómago para dos hamburguesas, yo todavía estoy digiriendo el cubo de palomitas que he engullido en el cine.

Comienzo a comentar ciertas escenas de la película que me han llamado la atención y descubro con fascinación que Eren se anima a hacer algunas críticas acerca del papel de algunos de los actores. Nos enfrascamos durante más de una hora desmenuzar todo el argumento y los efectos especiales, realmente es como si estuviera comentando una película con Hange.

Un eructo de satisfacción da por zanjada nuestra conversación. No puedo evitar reír al ver el rostro satisfecho de Eren.

—Que buenas estaban las hamburguesas —apoya la cabeza en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

Empiezo a verle ciertas ventajas a esto de quedar con un chico.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad? —pregunto por curiosidad.

—La semana que viene me dan vacaciones en la facultad —comenta relajado—. Siempre voy a casa de mis padres. ¿Y tú?.

Veo que se muerde el labio nada más terminar de formular la pregunta, percatándose de que yo no tengo una familia a la que acudir en estas fechas.

—Seguramente visite a la familia de Isabel, una amiga —Eren continúa con el rostro contrito—. No te preocupes, llevo toda la vida celebrando las Navidades solo o con mis amigos.

—No me imagino la Navidad sin mis padres —murmura—. Ni sin Mikasa.

Asiento con la cabeza. La mayoría de las personas que me conocen suelen reaccionar así cuando descubren que no tengo padres ni hermanos. Sin embargo, yo estoy bien. No he conocido otra cosa, salvo a Kenny.

—De todas formas, este año no voy a poder celebrar con ellos el Año Nuevo —comenta apenado—. Cae un sábado y tengo que venir aquí para trabajar en la cafetería.

—¿No puedes cambiar el turno? —pregunto extrañado.

—Todos quieren descansar ese día —argumenta—. Todavía tengo que hablar con el director de la residencia, ya que suele cerrar durante los veinte días que nos dan vacaciones en la universidad. No me apetece conducir la noche de Fin de Año durante tantas horas por la carretera, la gente suele beber demasiado.

Asiento con la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. Intenta componer una sonrisa, pero sus ojos nunca mienten. Puedo ver la ansiedad en ellos. Yo he vivido la circunstancia de pasar esas fechas en soledad, pero para alguien que es tan familiar como Eren supone un dilema.

—Ey —suelto las palabras antes de pensarlas—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi piso esa noche?.

Eren abre los ojos, sorprendido ante mi ofrecimiento. Es lógico, hace unos días no quería mostrarle el sitio donde vivía y ahora, de repente, lo invito a pasar conmigo la noche de Año Nuevo.

Debe pensar que soy bipolar, incluso yo mismo tengo mis sospechas.

—¿En serio? —farfulla.

Por una vez he conseguido dejarlo sin palabras.

—Claro —me encojo de hombros—. Hange no se habla con su familia así que siempre lo celebramos juntos. La última vez estuvo Moblit, su novio. No será tan bueno como estar con tus padres, pero al menos no estarás solo.

Apenas puedo completar la frase, ya que los labios de Eren buscan desesperadamente los míos. Nos besamos durante un buen rato, tironeando del pelo del otro con cierta brusquedad, intentando profundizar lo máximo posible el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Cada vez es más intenso, cada vez nos dejamos llevar con más facilidad, cada vez resulta más complicado disimular nuestra excitación.

Rompemos el beso, pero nuestras bocas permanecen entreabiertas, compartiendo el escaso oxígeno que hay entre ellas. Trago saliva y cierro mis ojos, intentando distraerme con cualquier idea absurda que haga que mi entrepierna se desanime un poco. Me pregunto si mi cuerpo es consciente de que estoy besando a otro hombre. De que debajo de esa ropa hay una anatomía muy diferente a la que normalmente suele encenderme.

—Joder —escucho que murmura Eren.

Decidimos acomodarnos de nuevo, e incluso bajamos levemente una de las ventanillas. Ahora mismo lo que menos necesitamos es calor.

—¿Te vas el Lunes? —intento desviar la conversación.

Eren contempla la ciudad con una mano cubriendo sus abusados labios. Tiene la misma expresión de concentración que pone cuando conduce, resulta bastante atractivo.

 _Levi, ahora no,_ pienso.

—Me voy a casa el Jueves —se gira para mirarme apenado—. Se me va a hacer raro no verte el próximo fin de semana.

—Ya.

—Al menos sé que no serán veinte días —dice sonriente—. Que podré terminar y empezar el nuevo año contigo.

De repente, siento una enorme responsabilidad al escuchar sus palabras. Dicho por él, suena a un acto que compartes con alguien muy importante y no estoy seguro de ser esa persona. No obstante, sus ojos disipan mis dudas de inmediato. No sé describir ese sentimiento que transmiten, pero siento que no lo merezco. No soy tan especial.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Eren menciona que ya está buscando alguna clínica que le permita trabajar como becario al finalizar los exámenes de Junio. Está convencido de que acabará la carrera este año, de modo que pretende empezar a trabajar lo antes posible, aunque sea cobrando una mierda. También menciona la posibilidad de independizarse, ya que no tendría sentido seguir viviendo en una residencia de estudiantes.

Me habla de Armin, casi puedo decir que lo conozco más que a algunos de los idiotas que se acercaron a mi en la fiesta de Erwin. Eren adora a su mejor amigo y eso hace que me sienta un poco extraño. Por supuesto, yo tengo a Hange, a Farlan y a Isabel. Pero siempre que hablo de ellos me refiero a _mi est_ _úpido grupo de amigos._ Jamás hablo con tanta devoción de ellos.

Cuando aparca delante de mi portal, apaga el motor y se gira para encararme.

—Gracias por todo, Levi —me dedica otra de sus irresistibles sonrisas—. Siento que hoy has estado más cómodo conmigo y eso me alivia bastante. Te sonará raro pero, te voy a echar de menos estos días.

Le revuelvo el pelo a modo de respuesta. Cuando se pone tierno no sé que responder.

—Disfruta las vacaciones, Eren —me inclino para depositar un casto beso en sus labios—. Nos vemos pronto.

Asiente en silencio, reticente. Como si le costara un gran esfuerzo dejarme marchar.

—Seguiré llamándote, ¿vale? —detecto un poco de ansiedad en su voz.

—Vale —el frío se cuela a través de los pliegues de mi abrigo en cuanto me bajo del coche—. Avísame cuando llegues a la residencia.

* * *

Cuando por fin me tumbo sobre mi cama, empiezo a ser consciente de lo diferente que ha sido esta cita de las otras veces que he quedado con Eren. Todo ha fluido con bastante naturalidad desde el principio, sin dudas, ni confesiones incómodas. Solo dos personas que se gustan disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya invitado a pasar la noche de Fin de Año con nosotros. Me preocupa un poco el hecho de que conozca el sitio donde vivo, a la desquiciada de Hange y que se quede a dormir teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que nos dejamos llevar en su coche.

Los ronquidos de Moira consiguen relajarme, reconozco que duermo un poco mejor desde que vive conmigo, de algún modo resulta reconfortante.

La pantalla de mi móvil se ilumina durante un segundo y no tardo en leer el último mensaje que me ha enviado Eren.

 _ **Eren:**_ No imaginas lo importante que te estás volviendo para mí…

 _ **Eren:**_ Las citas… se te dan mejor de lo que piensas.

Enarco una ceja al leer ese comentario. La primera cita fue un desastre.

 _ **Eren:**_ Armin me ha dicho que pongo cara de tonto cuando hablo de ti. Cada vez me gustas más, no puedo negarlo.

 _ **Eren:**_ Sé que este tipo de cosas tampoco son lo tuyo, pero quería decírtelo.

 _ **Eren:**_ Buenas noches. Que duermas bien (beso)

Antes de que se desconecte empiezo a escribir una respuesta, pero no sé ni por donde empezar. No paro de teclear y de borrar constantemente mis palabras. Esto me recuerda a lo mucho que dudé la vez que lo saludé por Tinder. Es increíble que ya haya pasado casi un mes, no hemos dejado de hablar desde entonces.

Lo que empezó siendo curiosidad se está transformando en otra cosa.

 _ **Levi:**_ Cualquiera no entra en mi casa, Eren.

 _ **Levi:**_ Buenas noches.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Muchas gracias por leer!. Agradezco los Favs, Follows y esos comentarios que me sacan una sonrisa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Siento mi ausencia, pero he estado de mudanza y con mucho trabajo. Para compensar, he fusionado dos capítulos en uno. Espero que les guste, advierto, sube el Rating ;)**

* * *

Tal y como prometió justo antes de despedirse, Eren me llamó todos y cada uno de los días que estuvo de vacaciones en casa de sus padres.

Reconozco que al principio me resultaba un tanto chocante hablar con él por teléfono, pero, conforme avanzaban los días, yo mismo acababa buscando su nombre en la agenda de mi móvil para poder escuchar su voz. Es extraño, pero conversar con Eren se ha convertido en una de las cosas que necesito en mi día a día, si no, es como si me faltara algo importante, como si me sintiera incompleto.

A las conversaciones telefónicas se sumaron las selfies, aunque en ese caso si que se trataba de algo más unidireccional, ya que a mi no me gusta hacerme fotos. Es superior a mí, no soy capaz de posar delante de una cámara y componer una cara lo suficientemente aceptable como para mandarla por mensajería por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Eren es un experto en selfies y debo reconocer que sale muy guapo en todas y cada una de las fotos que ahora llenan la galería de mi móvil. A pesar de sus súplicas, no lo he complacido con una foto de vuelta, excepto el día de Navidad, en mi cumpleaños, donde Isabel aprovechó el momento de la tarta para rodearme con un brazo y sacarnos una foto a ambos en la que se nos ve bastante elegantes. Su familia siempre me invita por Navidad, ya que saben la estrecha relación que nos une a Isabel y a mí.

Su madre siempre insiste en cebarme, supongo que es algo que suelen hacer todas las madres, ya que Eren se queja de lo mismo.

Compartí esa única foto con Eren, ya que es de las pocas en las que no salgo con cara de homicida en potencia. No ha dejado de repetirme desde ese día que quiere hacerse fotos conmigo.

Compruebo que todo está en su sitio y que las botellas de vino están enfriando en la nevera. Cuando mi móvil suena, siento que mi corazón da un vuelco.

 _ **Eren:**_ Ya estoy en tu calle (beso)

Hange está concentrada en la cocina, mientras Moblit intenta lidiar con su improvisado puesto de ayudante. No puedo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia, ya que ella pierde los nervios con facilidad cuando sabe que va a recibir invitados, por lo que está siendo tremendamente despótica con él. Afortunadamente, me libro de estar en su pellejo gracias a mi ineptitud en las habilidades culinarias. Aunque después me tocará limpiar a fondo el desastre que están provocando.

Desciendo por las escaleras y cuando salgo al portal veo que Eren está dentro de su coche, indicándome con una mano que vaya hacia él. Frunzo el ceño extrañado, ya que parece tenerlo bien estacionado. Aún así, abro la puerta del copiloto y me introduzco en el interior. Apenas he colocado mi trasero sobre el asiento y noto como sus manos se aferran desesperadamente a mi nuca para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Por supuesto, las mías no tardan en enredarse en ese despeinado pelo suyo.

Quizás se debe a las llamadas telefónicas que hemos compartido todos los días desde que se fue a su casa, pero siento que estamos más unidos que el último día que nos vimos.

—He estado todos los días deseando hacer esto —comenta sin aliento una vez que nuestras bocas nos dan tregua, reticentes.

Sonrío como pocas veces suelo hacer, como cuando leía sus mensajes, una sonrisa sutil y sincera.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto mientras deslizo la palma de mi mano hacia su mejilla—. He puesto la calefacción en casa.

Se encoge de hombros y se arregla algunos mechones con una de sus manos. Ya he aprendido que es algo que hace cuando está nervioso.

—Bueno, como sé que delante de otros te incomoda ser cariñoso… —me dedica una mirada traviesa—. Además, quiero que abras aquí tu regalo.

De repente mi cuerpo se tensa y frunzo aún más el ceño.

—¿Regalo? —pregunto con cautela.

—¡Sí! —exclama entusiasmado—. Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Eren —pongo los ojos en blanco—. Ya te había dicho que no quería que te gastaras dinero.

—Lo sé —alza las manos para interrumpirme—. Es una tontería, para que sepas que me he acordado de ti.

—Ya me quedó claro cuando me llamaste varias veces en el día para felicitarme —sacudo la cabeza.

Eren me silencia con uno de sus expertos besos mientras deposita un paquete que ha sacado de debajo de su asiento sobre mi regazo.

—Ábrelo —sus ojos brillan ilusionados, mientras sus manos se frotan entre sí para ganar algo de calor.

Ahí es cuando soy consciente de que lleva mis guantes.

Con el ceño fruncido me dispongo a desenvolver el paquete, el cual pesa bastante. Intento no exteriorizar el tumulto de emociones que siento en estos momentos. No me gusta que me regalen cosas, pero el hecho de que sea de parte de Eren hace que no me moleste demasiado.

Cuando retiro el envoltorio me quedo perplejo durante unos segundos. No puede ser…

Me giro para clavar mis pupilas en las suyas y su sonrisa se vuelve aún más ancha cuando ve mi ceño fruncido y el tic en mi ceja.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta con una risa contenida.

Agarro con manos temblorosas el manual de _Cooking for dummies_ y todavía no sé si estampárselo en la cara, mandarlo a la mierda, abrazarlo o comérmelo a besos por ser tan idiota.

Cómo pude llegar a pensar que una persona como Eren, con quien no dejo de compartir pullas a través del móvil, iba a regalarme algo normal.

Debajo del manual hay algo más pesado, se trata de una tostadora.

—Es un modelo único —explica con voz de vendedor—. Es imposible que se te quemen las tostadas.

No aguanto más.

Rompo a reír. Meneo la cabeza y siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Eren apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras se suma con su pegadiza risa a la mía.

—Eres idiota —murmuro.

Noto que mis hombros se relajan y toda la tensión desaparece. Eren consigue desarmarme con sus ocurrencias, realmente nunca había recibido un regalo tan absurdo y tan práctico a la vez.

No obstante, él consigue recomponerse para sacar a relucir su lado romántico.

—Además, si no se te queman las tostadas —su mano acaricia el rapado de mi pelo, provocándome un escalofrío—, estarás cariñoso como el otro día.

Recuerdo que fue el motivo que le di para justificar la cita tan relajada que tuvimos la última vez.

—Eren… —meneo la cabeza.

Mi mano acaricia de nuevo su mejilla y mis labios buscan los suyos para atraparlos en un intenso y pasional beso, de esos que nos dejan sin aliento, con el corazón desbocado y con ganas de más.

Me separo de él lo justo para perderme en sus coloridos iris. Mi frente se apoya contra la suya y cierro los ojos en un intento de controlar mis impulsos. Sé que él está haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por contenerse, ya que nuestras manos se han detenido a medio camino entre los muslos de ambos.

—Oye —mi voz suena enronquecida—. Vamos al apartamento.

Eren asiente, provocándome un cosquilleo con los mechones que caen sobre su frente.

—Te he echado de menos —susurra.

Deposito un suave beso en sus labios como respuesta, también yo lo he echado de menos. Cuando nos separamos, acciono la manivela de su coche, recibiendo de lleno el gélido viento que entumece nuestra piel. Afortunadamente, no tardamos ni un minuto en llegar hasta el portal, pero ambos acabamos temblando irremediablemente.

Decidimos subir por las escaleras para entrar en calor, ya que la temperatura está bajando de forma considerable a cada minuto que pasa. Las noches son cada vez más frías y han anunciado fuertes nevadas para esta madrugada.

Cuando abro la puerta, un delicioso aroma invade nuestras fosas nasales y el calor de la calefacción provoca que ardan nuestras mejillas.

—Bienvenido —murmuro mientras cierro con rapidez para evitar que se cuele el frío en el salón.

Eren recorre con su mirada la estancia hasta que una bola peluda impacta con energía contra sus piernas.

—¡Oh! —se agacha para acariciarla entusiasmado—. ¡Moira! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Toso para que Eren se percate de mi afilada mirada.

—Su veterinario no ha tenido los huevos de admitir que va a ser un perro gigante —comento mientras me agacho junto a él.

—Qué poco profesional —menea la cabeza con fingida severidad—. Aunque lo de gigante es un poco exagerado.

—Sigue creciendo —abarco con mis brazos a la perrita.

—Y lo seguirá haciendo un poco más —comenta encogiéndose de hombros—. No te quejes Levi, no te pegaría ir por ahí con un Chihuahua.

Lo empujo ligeramente con el hombro, pero consigue equilibrarse a tiempo.

Su risa llena la habitación y se inclina con la intención de robarme un beso rápido.

Un agudo chillido interrumpe sus acciones justo cuando sus labios comienzan a rozar los míos.

De pie, en mitad del salón, con el mandil más sucio que he visto en mi vida, se encuentra mi desquiciada compañera de piso. Está aferrando con fuerza un cucharón de madera entre sus puños, con los nudillos blanquecinos y las mejillas tremendamente sonrosadas.

A su lado Moblit nos mira con expresión tediosa.

—Eren, no te cortes —murmura con voz sofocada—. ¡Mierda Moblit, los he interrumpido! —exclama exasperada.

Moblit desvía en el último momento la trayectoria del cucharón, a punto de recibir de lleno un golpe en la frente ante el aspaviento de frustración de la castaña. Suponía que pondría caras raras al verme con Eren, pero en el fondo deseaba que fuera capaz de disimular un poco más.

Bastante incómodo resulta saber que nos espía a través de la ventana.

Miro de reojo a Eren, con cierto temor a que el comportamiento de Hange lo haya asustado. Sin embargo, Mister Simpatía no muestra signos de sentirse abrumado ante el espectáculo, más bien lo contrario, pues le dedica a la pareja una de sus irresistibles sonrisas mientras se incorpora sacudiendo las huellas que ha dejado Moira en sus pantalones.

Huellas de harina. No estoy seguro de querer poner un pie en esa cocina en estos momentos.

—Soy Eren —se acerca a la pareja y extiende su brazo para estrecharlo con Moblit—. Encantado.

—Yo soy Moblit —contesta el novio de Hange con tono formal.

—¡Eren! ¡Por fin te conozco! —ella lo abraza y no puedo evitar componer una mueca de desagrado al advertir que ha manchado su sudadera—. ¡Levi me ha hablado tanto de ti! ¡Hacéis una pareja tan bonita!

Carraspeo ante su último comentario y ella me devuelve una mirada brillante.

—Es aún más guapo en persona —comenta mientras lo mira de arriba a abajo—. Que suerte tienes, Levi.

—Hange, la comida —comenta Moblit al ver que me estoy impacientando—. Hay que vigilar el horno.

—¡Cierto! —le dedica a Eren una sonrisa de disculpa y la pareja desaparece de nuevo en la cocina.

De nuevo nos quedamos a solas, por lo que decido hacerle un pequeño tour del apartamento. No es que sea muy grande, más bien se ve en menos de cinco minutos, pero a él parece gustarle como lo tenemos decorado.

—Esta es mi habitación —digo abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Siempre me resulta incómodo que alguien husmee en mis cosas, por lo que me agrada ver que Eren solo se dedica a observar sin tocar nada. En este tipo de situaciones es en las que me doy cuenta de que me comprende como si me conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? —señala una mochila que lleva al hombro, donde intuyo que ha traído lo necesario para cambiarse de ropa y pasar la noche.

Le indico una silla vacía situada en un rincón de la habitación.

—Si necesitas colgar algo puedes usar mi armario, tampoco tengo tanta ropa —añado mientras acaricio el rapado de mi nuca.

—Gracias —se acerca a mi unos pasos y toma mi mano entre la suya—. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que me hayas invitado. Solo de pensar que estaría solo en la residencia…

Mi mano da un ligero apretón a la suya y me encojo de hombros. Siento que tampoco es para tanto, al menos no como para dedicarme esa mirada de devoción con la que me está acelerando el pulso en estos momentos.

—Uh… ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto inquieto.

—He traído de todo —comenta mientras apoya la mochila para sacar una bolsa—. Incluido esto, son unos dulces que prepara mi madre.

Agarro la bolsa y le dedico una mirada interrogante. Él se encoge de hombros y baja la vista avergonzado.

—Son para _"ese chico tan especial que te hace sonreír como un idiota al teléfono"_ —abro la boca al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Le ha hablado de mí a sus padres?

—Pues… gracias —me sonrojo ligeramente—. Los pondré en la nevera para que no se estropeen.

—Tranquilo, no les he hablado de ti a mis padres. Aunque mi madre y Mikasa son muy intuitivas, o yo muy evidente —sonríe de nuevo—. No puedo esconder lo ilusionado que estoy contigo.

Ya está de nuevo dejándome sin palabras con esas declaraciones suyas. Por una parte me siento mal por ser tan seco con él, aunque por otra me gusta saber que le provoco todos esos sentimientos. Me hace sentir más seguro de esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando.

De nuevo veo que se pasa la mano por el pelo, expectante ante mi reacción.

—No me importa, es tu familia —me encojo de hombros—. Tú decides qué les cuentas y qué no.

—Bueno —se muerde el labio, sin saber que me corta la respiración con ese gesto—. Quiero ser prudente.

Asiento ante sus palabras. Me parece una decisión bastante lógica y madura dada nuestra situación. Sin embargo, una parte de mi siente una punzada de dolor, como si Eren aún no creyera en esto del todo. No lo culpo, hasta ahora solo he puesto barreras entre nosotros.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir? —pregunta de repente, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

—Aquí —contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Eren parpadea perplejo y después compone una sonrisa que llena de júbilo sus ojos verdes.

—¿Contigo? —pregunta de forma sugerente.

—No imagines cosas raras —contesto con tono de advertencia.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —acorta la distancia entre ambos y puedo sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis labios.

—Aún estoy a tiempo de prepararte el sofá —murmuro al rozar su piel.

Nos besamos con cierta desesperación, apretujando ligeramente la bolsa con los dulces entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi lengua se entrelaza con la suya, disfrutando de ese contacto tan adictivo, de ese juego de dominancia que nos consume, nos excita, nos evade de todo lo que nos rodea. Esos besos que disipan todas nuestras dudas e inseguridades. Cada vez más profundos, más intensos, más hambrientos.

—¡Leeeevi! —la boca de Eren absorbe mi gruñido de fastidio.

—Será mejor que vaya a la cocina —murmuro casi sin aliento.

—Sí —contesta Eren, aunque es incapaz de liberar la mano que tiene apoyada en mi nuca—. Debería cambiarme de ropa.

—Sí —mi dedo pulgar roza sus carnosos labios, ahora algo hinchados—. Ya seguiremos luego.

Su rostro se ilumina ante la promesa de nuevos besos en la intimidad de mi habitación.

Antes de salir por la puerta le lanzo una última mirada con la intención de preguntarle qué tipo de vino suele tomar. Sin embargo, encuentro que se ha agachado de espaldas para rebuscar algo en su mochila, provocando que el pantalón que lleva puesto se ciña marcando su cuerpo.

 _Buen culo_. Me quedo perplejo ante mis propios pensamientos.

Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta y soy incapaz de articular la pregunta tan sencilla que iba a hacerle. Consciente de que puede darse la vuelta en cualquier momento y contemplar la cara de idiota que debo tener en estos momentos, decido internarme en el pasillo mientras sacudo mi cabeza.

—Estás bien jodido, Levi —murmuro para mí mismo al ser consciente de que voy a pasar la noche con ese chico que revoluciona mis hormonas—. Bien jodido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me topo cara a cara con Hange a medio camino—. ¿Qué murmuras?

—Que estás hecha un asco —respondo de forma cortante—. ¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Para que vayas sirviendo el vino. La cena está casi lista —eleva sus cejas y se inclina hacia mí para susurrar—. Me encanta Eren, te mira como si fueras su ídolo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —la empujo hacia el salón para evitar que el aludido pueda escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Que te adora, Levi —los ojos de mi compañera relucen más que los fuegos artificiales—. El amor es tan maravilloso.

¿Amor?

—Estás fatal —meneo la cabeza—. Le gusto, pero no…

—Es el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme para estas fechas —enmudezco ante el tono esperanzado de su voz.

—¿Ya has bebido? —enarco una ceja y trato de olfatear el aire.

Está actuando como en la fiesta de Erwin.

—Te adora —repite de nuevo con una sonrisa enigmática—. Ay, enano, es justo lo que necesitabas. Cuídalo bien, intenta no asustarlo demasiado con tus manías.

—Hange —la tomo del brazo y la dirijo hacia la cocina, ignorando la cantidad de suciedad que impregna la encimera—. Contrólate.

—Es inútil, Levi —suspira Moblit—. Es vuestra fan.

Intuyo por el comportamiento de su novio, que Hange no ha parado de hablar de nosotros mientras preparaban la cena.

—Escuchadme —cierro la puerta y deposito los dulces en la nevera—. No quiero tonterías hoy.

Hange suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Tranquilo Levi, se sentirá como en casa —se quita el mandil y lo deja caer de cualquier forma sobre una silla—. ¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto a la defensiva? —le pregunta a Moblit como si yo no estuviera presente.

—Lógico —responde él con hastío—. Hange, no asustes al chaval.

—Sois unos aburridos —murmura—. Farlan me comprende.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aliviado por el hecho de que no haya podido venir a cenar con nosotros en esta ocasión.

—Nada de tonterías —repito con voz lenta mientras la señalo con el dedo.

Ella me sonríe y se dispone a salir de la cocina para cambiarse de ropa. Me quedo a solas con Moblit y me dispongo a seleccionar una botella de vino.

—Paciencia —murmura a mis espaldas—. Ya la conoces.

—Ése es el problema.

—Voy a empezar a llevar los entrantes —dice mientras transporta un par de bandejas en las manos.

La cena transcurre con normalidad, al menos, con toda la normalidad con la que se puede llegar a cenar con nosotros. Eren no para de reírse ante las pequeñas discusiones que compartimos la castaña y yo, cada vez más absurdas conforme baja el nivel de la botella de vino. La comida está deliciosa, al menos eso tengo que admitirlo y Eren parece estar disfrutando bastante de nuestra compañía.

Me levanto para buscar la tercera botella, sintiendo un ligero mareo que me hace sonreír divertido. Al menos en esta ocasión sé lo que estoy bebiendo, no como en la fiesta de Erwin. Me sobresalto ligeramente al sentir un brazo rodear mi cintura y me giro para toparme de lleno con unos labios que conozco demasiado bien.

—Ey —murmuro contra su piel—. ¿Qué haces?

—Vengo a por el postre —juraría que acaba de pronunciar esas palabras con doble sentido.

Decido seguir el juego, ahora mismo me da igual que puedan vernos. Siento que la sonrisa de mis labios se ensancha y el embotamiento de mi mente aumenta.

—Es pronto para eso —muerdo su labio mientras una de mis manos se desliza distraídamente por su espalda, deteniéndose en el borde de sus pantalones.

—Levi —murmura Eren cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

¿Acaso se cree el único con derecho a jugar?

—¿Mmm? —arqueo mis cejas, como si ignorara lo que está sucediendo en su cuerpo en estos momentos.

—No seas cruel —susurra con voz entrecortada.

—Tú has empezado —respondo con tono acusatorio.

Con gran esfuerzo, Eren se separa de mi y succiona su labio inferior en un intento de recomponerse.

—Demasiado vino —sacude la cabeza al tiempo que una risotada fluye a través de su garganta.

—Pues todavía nos queda brindar con el Champagne —destapo el corcho de la botella y le indico con un gesto que abra la nevera—. El postre está en la tercera balda.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Hange nos dedica una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que nos guiña un ojo. Está inclinada sobre el hombro de Moblit, rara vez se muestran cariñosos en mi presencia. Supongo que no se sienten tan incómodos al saber que yo también estoy con alguien, aunque el semblante de Hange me indica que hay algo que la inquieta.

Se incorpora y junta las palmas de sus manos.

—Sirve el vino, Levi —la miro con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo algo importante que anunciar.

La botella se queda a medio camino de vaciar el contenido sobre nuestras copas y siento que se me hiela la sangre en las venas. Eren me lanza una mirada de preocupación, al tiempo que mira desconcertado hacia mi compañera de piso.

 _Por favor, dime que no est_ _ás embarazada. ¿Puede quedarse embarazada?_

—Moblit y yo llevamos un tiempo pensando en que deberíamos normalizar un poco nuestra situación —comienza a decir Hange.

 _¿Otra boda?_

—De modo que, llevamos unos meses mirando un lugar al que poder irnos a vivir juntos —Hange me dedica una mirada apenada—. No te ofendas enano, pero él me deja llenarle la mesa con mis apuntes sin protestar.

Suspiro aliviado.

—Teniendo en cuenta que viniste aquí con tu mierda sin que yo te… —comienzo a decir, pero me interrumpe en el acto.

—Sé que esto te entristece, no digas más, Levi —añade con tono excesivamente dramático, y puedo escuchar la risa contenida de Eren a mi derecha—. No te habíamos dicho nada hasta tenerlo seguro, Erwin nos va a ayudar con la financiación.

Ahora empiezan a encajar las piezas del puzzle. Las ausencias de Hange los fines de semana, esos recados que tenía que hacer con Moblit tan temprano, la conversación que mantuvieron aquellos dos en la fiesta de Erwin.

Me encojo de hombros. Me fastidia tener que volver a vivir solo, pero no es una noticia tan terrible como me esperaba. Maldita Hange, me quita años de vida con estos sobresaltos tan absurdos.

—Levi, has sido el compañero de piso más plasta que habría podido tener, pero te aprecio —su voz sesea en exceso y Moblit la rodea con el brazo en un intento de evitar que se desequilibre.

Sin mediar palabra, relleno nuestras copas, especialmente la mía.

—¿Cuándo me libro de ti? —pregunto tras dar un largo que nivela mi copa con las del resto—. No me puedo creer que me hayas engañado de esa manera.

—Entiéndelo enano, es un dúplex —argumenta ella.

—La consola y el perro se quedan.

Eren contempla nuestros rostros, como si estuviera viendo un torneo de tenis, hasta que sus manos cubren su rostro y estalla en una sonora carcajada.

Moblit no tarda en acompañarlo.

—Sois geniales —echa la cabeza hacia atrás y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo tan despreocupado.

Imagino la escena tan absurda que debemos estar protagonizando como para provocar que se ría de esa manera. Es como si Hange y yo estuviéramos rompiendo. No es la primera vez que actuamos de esta manera, Moblit ya está acostumbrado a numeritos como el de la casa de Erwin. No me extraña que después de tantos años me haya desquiciado casi tanto como ella.

Continuamos bromeando y riendo. Eren aprovecha para hacer algunas fotos. Tiene uno de esos absurdos palos de selfies que siempre critico, aunque reconozco que tiene su utilidad. Consigue salirse con la suya cuando aprovecha mi actitud relajada para fotografiarnos a los dos, realmente no me importa que se ponga cariñoso en estos momentos. Quizás es por el alcohol, o porque con Hange y Moblit me siento bastante cómodo, pero me sorprendo a mi mismo al tomarlo de la barbilla para estampar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Casi no me reconozco. ¿Alguna vez he actuado así con mis ex novias?

Los primeros fuegos artificiales nos advierten que estamos a punto de pasarnos el momento oficial del brindis, a las doce en punto. Corro hacia la cocina y busco la botella de Champagne. Intento apuntar a un lugar seguro antes de retirar el tapón, Hange tiene prohibido abrir las botellas desde el año en el que rompió el cristal de la ventana.

La espuma se desliza sobre mis manos y cubre parte de la mesa, mientras relleno con premura las copas ante el tono apremiante de mis acompañantes.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Qué nos vamos a pasar un minuto! —exclama Hange histérica.

Derramo parte del contenido sobre el mantel y brindamos haciendo restallar los cristales de nuestras copas, mirándonos a los ojos y deseándonos un comienzo tan divertido como este final de año que hemos compartido entre los cuatro. Por un momento, antes de llevar mi copa hacia mis labios, mis ojos se cruzan con los de Eren, dedicándonos una mirada intensa, llena de promesas y esperanza.

—¡Feliz Año nuevo! —incluso Moira aporta sus ladridos ante nuestro griterío tan entusiasmado.

Creo que es la mejor cena de Año Nuevo que he tenido en mi vida.

Busco de nuevo con mi mirada a Eren y lo encuentro sonriendo, tal y como ha hecho durante toda la velada. Deseo que realmente se lo haya pasado tan bien como aparenta demostrar, ya que es la primera vez que celebra este día lejos de su familia.

El alcohol se rebaja bastante cuando me toca encerrarme en la cocina para fregar. Dejando al resto conversando de forma alegre en el salón. Eren se ha apartado para hablar por teléfono con su familia, felicitándoles el año con un deje de nostalgia en su voz, especialmente cuando habla con su hermana.

¿Cómo será eso de tener hermanos? ¿Es parecido a lo que siento con Farlan e Isabel?

Tardo bastante en limpiar el desastre que han organizado Hange y Moblit. Cualquier otra persona lo dejaría para el día siguiente, pero yo soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que tengo tanta suciedad en la cocina. Además, reconozco que estoy algo nervioso por quedarme a solas con Eren, ya que es la primera vez que vamos a dormir juntos.

Aún no me siento preparado para ciertas cosas, pero tampoco quiero seguir colocando barreras entre los dos. Ese es mi propósito principal para este nuevo año, dejar fluir esto que tenemos, disfrutar de cada beso y dejar que nuestros cuerpos se expresen por nosotros.

Cuando considero que mi reflejo brilla en cada azulejo de la cocina, salgo hacia el salón para reunirme con el resto. Me encuentro solo con Eren, el cual me dedica una sonrisa relajada desde el sofá.

—¿Ya se han ido? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí, se estaban poniendo demasiado cariñosos —comenta con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me dejo caer a su lado y Moira no tarda en saltar para cubrir nuestros cuerpos.

—Joder, pesas —murmuro entre dientes.

Eren se ríe y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Gracias, Levi —alza la mirada hacia mi rostro, desde esa postura me aturde aún más el efecto hipnótico de sus ojos—. Me lo he pasado genial.

Mi brazo rodea su musculosa espalda y deposito un beso sobre su pelo.

—Me alegro —susurro satisfecho.

Contemplo nuestro reflejo en la tele que tenemos justo delante. Es extraño verme en esta actitud con otro chico, pero no me desagrada para nada. Hange tiene razón, no se nos ve tan mal juntos…

El bostezo de Eren consigue sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—¿Vamos? —asiente sonriente, siempre sonriente.

Nos incorporamos y nos dirigimos con sigilo hacia mi habitación. Aumentando el ritmo al pasar por delante de la puerta de mi compañera, escuchando una música de fondo que sofoca otro tipo de sonidos que no queremos escuchar. Al menos agradezco que por una vez se haya acordado.

Cierro la puerta y nos dejamos caer pesadamente sobre mi cama, rebotando sobre los muelles y fusionando nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Nos recolocamos hasta quedar sobre nuestros costados, acercando nuestros cuerpos, compartiendo nuestro calor, nuestro aliento y el latir frenético de nuestros corazones. Los besos se enlazan unos con otros y nuestras manos comienzan a explorar el contorno del otro, al principio con cierta timidez, hasta que mis dedos se cuelan por el borde de su camiseta, rozando unos abdominales tan marcados como los míos.

Ya me había parecido advertir por su complexión que Eren también dedica algunas horas a ir al gimnasio.

Nuestras lenguas juegan desvergonzadas dentro y fuera de nuestras bocas, acompañadas del jadeo de nuestras respiraciones. No cabe duda de lo que esta forma de besar está generando en nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no me molesto en disimular.

Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

Eren aprovecha una pausa para atacar con sus labios mi cuello. Cierro los ojos de forma instantánea mientras siento una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo. Esa zona es mi perdición, justo debajo de mi oreja, donde sus labios me devoran sin piedad.

—Oye —mi voz suena entrecortada—. Oye…

Su rostro se aleja de mi cuello unos centímetros. Noto su respiración de lleno en mi rostro a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Perdona —susurra casi sin voz y disculpándose también con la mirada.

Joder, me está volviendo loco.

Aprovecho que sigue inclinado sobre mí y levanto mi rostro para atrapar su labio inferior. Eren aspira aire con brusquedad y entrecierra los ojos mientras mis manos suben por sus costados, introduciéndose de nuevo por debajo de su camiseta y permitiéndome acariciar la piel trabajada de su abdomen.

No tardo en profundizar el beso, sintiendo como el peso de Eren se abandona sobre mi cuerpo. Reconozco que es extraño tener un peso tan considerable encima mía, no obstante, estoy tan concentrado en comerle la boca que ni si quiera le doy importancia al bulto que se está clavando en mi ingle.

Nuestros besos ganan intensidad y yo me vuelvo más bruto. Beso, succiono y mordisqueo su carnosa piel, sintiendo su torso estremecerse bajo el roce de mis manos. Asciendo mis dedos y no acaricio un par de senos suaves como suelo acostumbrar, pero si un par de pezones erectos que hacen que mi sangre se acumule en una parte específica de mi cuerpo.

No sé en qué momento descarto su camiseta, pero ahora tengo su torso desnudo contra mí. Su boca se engancha de nuevo a la mía y elevo una de mis piernas para invertir nuestras posiciones.

Eren suspira, obligándome a descartar también mi camiseta, acariciando mi nuca. Mis manos viajan desde su abdomen hasta sus pectorales, acariciando cada músculo fortalecido bajo esa piel bronceada.

A pesar de mis dudas, no echo en falta un par de senos femeninos como tanto temía. El cuerpo de Eren es musculoso y firme, y el roce de esa piel bajo mis dedos consigue llevarme al borde de la cordura.

Me inclino sobre él, fusionándonos en un abrazo, sintiendo sus manos rodear mi espalda mientras ataco su cuello como él ha hecho anteriormente conmigo. Sin piedad, sin treguas, rozando suavemente nuestras caderas, sintiendo todo.

Eren libera un gemido y me veo obligado a romper el contacto con él para incorporarme con la fuerza de mis brazos.

—Me estoy poniendo malo —admito desviando la mirada.

Eren eleva sus brazos para enroscarlos en torno a mi cuello.

—Si quieres lo dejamos aquí, no te preocupes —las palabras escapan entre jadeos.

Me muerdo el labio, indeciso y excitado a la vez ante la visión que tengo de Eren en estos momentos. Su mirada se desvía hacia el bulto de mi pantalón y sonríe mientras una de sus manos roza delicadamente esa zona.

Cierro mis ojos y tomo aire con brusquedad con los labios entreabiertos, necesito que me toque, casi había olvidado este placer.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —pregunta de forma tentadora.

Vuelve a presionar con sus dedos esa zona y abro los ojos para mirarlo con deseo. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Eren agarra mis caderas y me empuja ligeramente para volver a tumbarme en la cama. Al principio me tenso irremediablemente, pero su mirada me indica que no hará nada sin mi permiso.

—Tranquilo, no hace falta que hagas nada —susurra en mi oído—. Solo quiero que disfrutes.

Comienza a besar mi cuello de nuevo y me entrego por completo a esa sensación, a esa electricidad que generan nuestros cuerpos. Piel con piel, labio con labio, cadera con cadera… Nuestras manos se unen y sus besos descienden por mi barbilla hacia una de mis clavículas, hacia mi pecho, deteniéndose para lamer con delicadeza uno de mis pezones. Cierro mis ojos, jamas se habían detenido a atender esa zona de mi cuerpo.

Eren continúa descendiendo, besando cada centímetro de mi piel. Rozando con su lengua el contorno de mis abdominales, mi obligo, mis caderas…

Hace mucho tiempo que no me hacen esto.

Sus dedos trabajan con eficiencia el cierre de mis pantalones, dejándome completamente expuesto ante él. Continúo con los ojos cerrados, pero siento el contacto de su mano sobre mi pecho en forma de pregunta. Asiento con la respiración entrecortada y su boca envuelve mi erección provocándome un intenso placer.

Joder, Eren es un experto en esto, sus movimientos, su lengua… Sabe la velocidad exacta que necesito.

Abro los ojos y contemplo la escena que tiene lugar entre mis piernas. Lejos de ser chocante, ver a Eren con mi miembro en la boca me excita muchísimo más que antes. Sus ojos me observan, ciegos de lujuria, y mi mano se enreda en su pelo con firmeza, acariciando su cabeza mientras sube y baja, guiando sus movimientos.

Su lengua dibuja círculos en la punta y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar escapar un ronco gemido. Apenas puedo contenerme de todo el gozo que me está haciendo sentir y pronto no tardo en vocalizar esas sensaciones.

Es la mejor mamada que me han hecho en mi vida.

Sus grandes manos envuelven mis muslos y siento que en estos momentos estoy a su merced. Lo único que deseo es que siga matándome de placer con su boca.

Mis gemidos parecen alentarlo, porque repite aquellos movimientos que ha descubierto que me gustan más.

—Eren… Voy a… —tironeo levemente de su pelo, ya que apenas soy capaz de articular las palabras entre mis jadeos—. Voy a…

En lugar de apartarse, entierra aún más su cabeza en mi entrepierna, aumentando el ritmo y acariciando mis testículos con una de sus manos. Es demasiado, no aguanto más.

—Jo… der… ¡Ahhh! —mi cabeza choca contra el cabecero de mi cama y mi espalda se arquea.

Me vengo en su cálida boca, moviendo mis caderas en ligeros espasmos mientras el orgasmo recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

No sé si es por Eren, o debido a la cantidad de tiempo que llevo sin hacer esto con nadie, pero ahora mismo siento como si flotara. Joder, me siento realmente bien.

Eren se incorpora y busca un pañuelo para escupir el contenido de su boca. Yo miro desvergonzadamente la escena con la respiración aún acelerada y sintiendo la ausencia de su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío.

Se deja caer de costado a mi lado y sus brazos me rodean devolviéndome algo de ese calor que me ha arrebatado. Puedo notar el bulto de sus pantalones contra uno de mis muslos, pero Eren se limita a cubrir mi cuello de pequeños besos sin pedirme nada.

Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, borracho de placer.

—Joder, Eren —él me sonríe, satisfecho de mi reacción—. Ven.

Mis labios se juntan con los suyos y aun puedo saborearme en su boca. No es que me entusiasme, pero reconozco que ha sido muy excitante el que haya dejado acabara ahí. Mi mano viaja por su abdomen y se detiene en el cierre de sus pantalones. Eren rompe el beso para mirarme con cautela.

—Levi, no hace falta que hagas nada si aún no te sientes preparado —susurra con preocupación—. Me… apetecía mucho hacerte eso, pero puedo apañarme con una ducha y ya está.

—Calla, joder, y aprovecha que aún estoy de humor —lo silencio con mis labios mientras juego con el elástico de sus calzoncillos.

Bajo su ropa lo justo para liberar su miembro, que rebota contra mi muslo dejando un poco de líquido sobre mi piel. Sin pensarlo, lo agarro con firmeza y comienzo a masturbarlo tal y como haría conmigo mismo. Al menos esto es una ventaja, puedo intuir con mayor facilidad cuales son sus puntos fuertes.

Eren es un poco más escandaloso que yo, pero no hace si no encenderme aún más. Todavía no me veo capaz de hacerle lo mismo que me ha hecho él, pero esto lo controlo y al parecer lo está disfrutando bastante.

La mano que rodea mi cintura se entierra en mi zona lumbar, arañando ligeramente mi piel. La otra se aferra a la sábana mientras sus labios liberan constantes jadeos y gemidos contra la piel de mi cuello.

Noto su miembro cada vez más duro y su cuerpo sacudiéndose bajo los estímulos de mi mano. Acaricio con mis dedos la punta, tal y como hizo con su lengua, generando una respuesta similar a la mía.

Ahora soy yo el que lleva el control y me gusta. Me gusta tenerlo así, tembloroso contra mi cuerpo, totalmente doblegado con tan solo los movimientos de mi muñeca. Mi otra mano se desplaza hacia su nalga, apretando ese culo tan prieto contra mis dedos. Muerdo mi labio inferior, tiene el culo perfecto.

—Levi… —mi nombre entre jadeos suena como música para mis oídos.

Sé lo que intenta decirme, así que acerco mis labios a su oído y susurro con voz grave y sugerente.

—Córrete.

Y como si fuera una orden, Eren se viene en mi mano ahogando una exclamación en su garganta.

Permanecemos entrelazados en un abrazo durante varios minutos. Eren va normalizando su respiración poco a poco y yo comienzo a ser consciente del aire frío que recorre mi desnudez. Con una mano consigo subirme los calzoncillos lo suficiente para dejarlos colocados en su sitio y me arrimo más contra Eren en busca de su calor corporal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, suelta la pregunta más cliché de la historia.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurra mientras acaricia mi pelo con una de sus manos.

—Sexo —contesto llanamente.

Su mano se detiene y escucho que tose repentinamente antes de mirarme con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya lo has oído —respondo sin más rodeos—. Es algo importante y no lo hemos aclarado.

Eren me dedica una larga mirada, aún sorprendido por la manera en la que he abordado el tema. Más aún después de nuestras actividades previas. Precisamente por eso, por lo relajado que se me ha quedado el cuerpo, soy capaz de sacar a relucir una de las cosas que han estado rondándome por la cabeza desde que Farlan me comentó lo de los roles.

—Levi, sabes que no te voy a meter prisa con eso —posa un beso en mi mejilla y suspira contra mi piel entrecerrando los ojos.

—No me refiero a eso —este asunto me da bastante vergüenza, pero teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Eren necesito aclarar ciertas sospechas—. Tú… Bueno, ¿cómo sueles hacerlo?.

Eren entierra el rostro en mi cuello y suelta una especie de gruñido grave.

—¿De verdad vamos a hablar de esto ahora? —su voz suena amortiguada contra mi piel.

—Sí.

Se separa de mi y rueda sobre sí mismo hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba.

—Supongo que te refieres a si soy activo o pasivo, ¿verdad? —mantiene los ojos fijos en el techo de mi dormitorio.

—Sí.

Eren eleva sus manos hacia su rostro y se restriega la piel, sobre todo la zona de los ojos. Cuando habla, lo hace contra la palma de sus manos.

—Activo.

—Ya…

—Levi, no te preocupes por eso ahora —me toma de la mano y masajea mis nudillos—. Yo he disfrutado mucho hoy.

—Yo también, pero es algo importante Eren.

—Lo es, pero estoy a gusto contigo —vuelve a inclinarse hacia mí—. Ya resolveremos eso cuando llegue el momento.

—Sí, cuando estemos profundamente enamorados y veamos que no somos compatibles sexualmente —añado con tono amargo.

Eren se pone muy serio y se incorpora sobre uno de sus codos, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Eso no va a pasar. Lo resolveremos.

—Te veo muy seguro —acaricio su mejilla.

—Lo estoy —junta sus labios con los míos—. Confía en mí.

Lo miro receloso, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón en mis propios oídos. Me estoy acelerando y Eren parece notar mi nerviosismo.

—¿No vas a quedarte tranquilo, verdad? —murmura.

—Eren…

Siento que hoy he dado un gran paso. Necesito sentir que me muevo sobre un cimiento seguro. Por favor, Eren, lo necesito. Por una vez en mi vida necesito esa seguridad.

¿Qué me está pasando?

—De acuerdo. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que contigo me atrevo a probar? —pregunta con las mejillas encendidas.

Lo miro con intensidad, aliviado al ver que ha comprendido el mensaje de mis ojos. Leo en sus iris la misma convicción que ha resonado en sus palabras.

Lo atraigo hacia mí juntando su torso contra el mío.

—¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Eren compone una mueca extraña, lo que me da una respuesta inmediata sin necesidad de que la exprese en voz alta.

Aún así lo hace.

—Una vez… No fue una buena experiencia —desvía la mirada, como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

Decido presionarlo un poco más.

—¿Qué paso? —mi mano acaricia su costado con la intención de alentarlo para que me cuente lo que se está guardando.

—Bueno… Él llevaba tiempo insistiendo y al final accedí a intentarlo —hace una pausa y entrecierra los ojos—. Me empezó a doler bastante y quise parar.

—No me digas que… —mi cuerpo se tensa al instante.

—No, no. Paró. Pero con la misma se levantó, se vistió y cortó conmigo —añade con una pesarosa sonrisa.

Ahora estoy cabreado.

—Menudo cabrón de mierda —incluso Eren da un respingo al escuchar la rabia tiñendo mis palabras.

—Fue hace tiempo, Levi. No te preocupes —contesta él con voz tranquilizadora.

Ese tío tiene la suerte de permanecer en el anonimato, porque ahora mismo le partiría las piernas sin pestañear.

Necesito respirar profundo y controlarme.

Veo esos enormes ojos verdes mirándome, ocultando una cantidad de historias similares en las que le han roto el corazón, y siento que quiero proteger a Eren de todas las formas posibles. No quiero ver ni una sombra de dolor en esos iris tan brillantes.

Ahora comprendo su exagerada reacción el día que le comenté que solo había estado con mujeres, ahora comprendo el alcance de las heridas que le han provocado otros con anterioridad. Ahora más que nunca, soy consciente de lo mucho que le debe estar costando jugar todas sus cartas a una relación con alguien que no tiene del todo claro hasta donde podrá llegar.

Idiota y valiente a su vez.

Mi mano se desplaza hacia su pelo y comienzo a acariciarlo con suavidad.

—No quiero que te fuerces a nada que no quieras hacer conmigo, nunca —digo con rotundidad.

Clavo mis ojos grises en los suyos. Él suaviza su mirada y se inclina para besarme.

—Nada que no quiera —repite.

Su sonrisa me demuestra que cree con sinceridad en esas palabras y que, si se ha planteado la posibilidad de intentarlo conmigo, es porque realmente quiere. Me siento halagado de alguna forma al ver que confía tanto en mí.

—Tch —siento una opresión en mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

Me mira con adoración.

—Yo… te estoy tomando cariño —murmuro más para mí que para él.

Un destello ilumina su mirada y sus labios no tardan en buscar los míos. Su brazo me atrae con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionar nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

 **EREN**

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido entre sus caricias. La verdad es que ha conseguido que le cuente algo que he estado guardando para mí todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera Armin sabe lo que pasó con aquel ex.

En este momento, siento que Levi y yo hemos dado un paso importante, y no me refiero a la experimentación con nuestros cuerpos, si no a la exposición de nuestras inseguridades. Él necesita sentir que está apostando por algo serio, lo entiendo, es la primera vez que hace esto con un hombre y quiero que sienta que me lo tomo tan en serio como él. Por otra parte, también yo necesito saber que estoy abriéndole mi corazón a alguien que no solo busca un revolcón rápido entre las sábanas.

Quizás soy un egoísta, pero en parte me estoy apoyando en esa inseguridad suya para disipar mis propios miedos. Quiero pensar que si está dando este paso tan importante no me va a utilizar para después buscarse a otro que le guste más.

No. Levi no es así. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando escucho esa declaración suya, confirmando que me tiene cariño, que soy importante, que no está jugando conmigo.

Levi, si tan solo me atreviera a decirte lo que siento en estos momentos. Si tan solo pudiera expresar en voz alta lo seguro que me siento entre tus brazos, lo mucho que he disfrutado de tu cuerpo, la esperanza que tengo de que algún día pueda decirte en voz alta lo que estás provocando en mí.

Me enamoras. Cada día un poco más, con cada beso, con estas caricias que me brindas en estos momentos, con tus comentarios mordaces e incluso con tu actitud esquiva. Me enamoro irremediablemente de ti cada vez que descuelgas el teléfono, cuando respondes mis mensajes y cuando me dedicas esas sonrisas que me saben exclusivas.

Sé que me ilusiono con facilidad. Sé que Armin me advirtió que fuera cauto, eso intento, pero Levi tira por tierra mi autocontrol. Esto no se controla, los sentimientos no se controlan, es imposible.

Me rindo, Levi, me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Ojalá pueda decírtelo pronto, sin miedo a que salgas corriendo.

Noto que su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente y se levanta de improviso, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo. Me incorporo para mirarlo con preocupación, ya que se ha colocado los pantalones y parece que está buscando algo.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —pregunto temeroso de que se esté arrepintiendo de lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Si. Me voy a duchar —desiste en su tarea de recuperar su camiseta y se encamina hacia la puerta.

—¿Ahora? —pregunto confuso.

—Claro —me mira como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y tú vas después. No vas a dormir conmigo hecho un asco.

Lo miro con incredulidad primero y después me echo a reír. No recordaba su obsesión por la limpieza.

Por un momento me he asustado de verdad.

—De acuerdo —gateo hasta el borde de la cama para poder acercarme a él y plantarle un beso en los labios—. No tardes, tengo sueño.

Cuando regresa, me dirijo al baño para meterme bajo el chorro de la ducha. La verdad es que no me apetece mucho, prefiero asearme por las mañanas, pero estoy dispuesto a ceder a todas sus peticiones.

Me permito fantasear un poco evocando lo que hemos hecho en su cama. Levi ha estado increíble, se ha dejado llevar mientras lo tenía en mi boca y luego no ha dudado en devolverme el favor.

Y cuando ha susurrado en mi oído…

Estoy teniendo otra erección en la ducha solo de pensarlo. Definitivamente estoy dispuesto a entregarme a él cuando se sienta preparado. A pesar de no ser mi rol habitual, quiero esto con él, lo deseo.

No obstante, creo que me tocará esperar un poco mas. No me importa, quiero que todo esto funcione para los dos, quiero que esté cómodo conmigo.

Cierro el grifo y me seco con una toalla que ha dejado preparada para mí. Me dirijo descalzo a la habitación y veo que ha cambiado las sábanas y que ya está metido en la cama.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, ya que solo me he vestido con un calzoncillo limpio. Me tumbo a su lado, bajo la cálida funda nórdica que ha colocado para evitar que pasemos frío. Siento que uno de sus brazos rodea con firmeza mi cintura, al tiempo que su propietario suspira en el límite de la consciencia.

—Buenas noches Levi —susurro en su pelo, rodeando con mi brazo su costado—. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Recibo un gruñido por respuesta y cierro los ojos con una sonrisa.

Me entrego al sueño de forma reticente y con la acuciante duda de si Levi seguirá comportándose igual tras eliminar de su sangre los efectos del vino. De momento me contento con tenerlo cerca, escuchando su acompasada respiración y con sus palabras reproduciéndose una y otra vez en mi mente.

 _Te estoy tomando cari_ _ño…_

* * *

 **(A/N): No estoy teniendo tiempo para releer capítulos anteriores. Les pido que si ven algo que no cuadra, me lo indiquen para corregirlo. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me retiro muerta de vergüenza xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**EREN**

Un sonido repetitivo me despierta de forma repentina. Abro los ojos, notando el frío de mi rostro contrastar con la calidez que siento debajo de las sábanas gracias a unos brazos que han dejado de rodear mi cuerpo. Giro mi rostro, desorientado al no reconocer las paredes que me rodean y que danzan ligeramente como consecuencia del alcohol que consumí la noche anterior. Distingo movimiento a mi izquierda y veo que Levi se ha girado profiriendo un gruñido para dar manotazos a ciegas sobre la mesita de noche que hay a su lado.

Empiezo a registrar en mi cerebro la procedencia de esa melodía y libero una risita al contemplar como Levi tira al suelo un despertador que no está sonando.

—Es el mío —indico mientras deposito un beso en su hombro descubierto.

Me inclino sobre él para alcanzar el móvil, asegurándome de que es el que está sonando, ya que tenemos el mismo modelo y los dos están juntos. Miro la pantalla y veo que no se trata de mi alarma, si no de una llamada de mi madre.

Carraspeo antes de descolgar e intento arrimarme lo máximo posible a Levi, que no se ha molestado en variar su posición y ahora me da la espalda.

—Buenos días —contesto con voz ligeramente ronca.

— _Buenos días cariño. ¿Estabas durmiendo todavía?_ —pregunta ella con cierto tono de reproche.

Mi reacción es despegar el teléfono de mi oreja para contemplar la hora, tampoco es tan tarde, ella y su manía de madrugar incluso los días festivos.

—Más o menos —un bostezo me delata.

— _Espero que te comportaras bien_ —comenta con suspicacia.

—Claro, mamá —pongo los ojos en blanco y me froto los párpados retirando algunas legañas—. ¿Llamas para eso?

Escucho un leve silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de que cambie el tono de su voz.

— _¿Qué tal los dulces?_ —pregunta animada—. _¿Le gustaron a tus amigos?_

Sonrío porque sé perfectamente que debe estar junto a Mikasa indagando acerca de _mis amigos._

—Triunfaron como hacen siempre —aseguro para complacerla.

— _Me alegro_ —contesta satisfecha—. _Tu hermana está deseando verte, bueno, todos. Anoche te echamos mucho de menos, se notaba tu ausencia._

Sí, sé perfectamente de quien he heredado mi actitud tan afectuosa.

—Yo también os eché mucho de menos —digo con sinceridad.

— _Supongo que no te veremos hasta que despejen las carreteras_ —dice con nostalgia—. _A tus amigos no les importa que te quedes unas horas más, ¿me equivoco?_

¿Cómo?

Parpadeo repetidas veces en un intento de desperezarme y procesar lo que acaba de decir mi madre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto confuso.

— _Bueno, dijiste que vendrías por la mañana, pero ha nevado tanto durante la noche que han tenido que cortar varias carreteras. Lo han anunciado por la tele, puede que esta noche puedan habilitarlas, si no vuelve a nevar._

Me muerdo el labio mientras miro de reojo a la figura que yace a mi lado, completamente ignorante de los últimos acontecimientos.

—Pues no lo sabía. Quizás pueda volver esta misma noche, ya sabes que no me importa conducir tarde —contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, a pesar de ser consciente de que es incapaz de verme.

— _Llámame cuando decidas qué hacer._

Se despide con un sonoro beso que retumba en mi oído y alejo de mí el auricular. Me quedo un buen rato tumbado boca arriba, rememorando todo lo que sucedió anoche con el chico tan guapo que duerme a mi lado, con la creciente preocupación sobre como se comportará hoy conmigo y con la duda de cómo reaccionará al descubrir que voy a tener que estar aquí con él todo el día.

A mi me encanta la idea, por supuesto, pero no quiero que se agobie. Sé que es bastante receloso con su espacio personal, al contrario que yo, que estaría todo el día abrazado a él si me lo permitiera. Además, es lo que más apetece con este frío, estar junto a él bajo las sábanas.

Seré un empalagoso, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta ser cariñoso con aquellos a los que quiero. Mis amigos están acostumbrados a mis asfixiantes abrazos de oso, al igual que mi madre. Sin embargo, con Levi quiero ser más cauto, aunque me gustaría pensar que lo que sucedió anoche va a acelerar un poco las cosas entre nosotros.

Sé que me espera un buen interrogatorio en mi casa cuando vuelva, porque ni mi madre ni mi hermana se han tragado eso de que voy a estar con unos amigos que no conocen. Soy excesivamente abierto con ellas acerca de mi vida personal, por lo que resulta difícil que yo tenga un nuevo grupo de amigos sin que se lo haya mencionado antes. Del mismo modo, no han dejado de sonreírme de forma extraña cada vez que me escuchaban hablar por teléfono con Levi. Lo que me sorprende es que no hayan intentado indagar más acerca de él, pero imagino que estarán siendo cautas porque saben la mala suerte que he tenido en ese ámbito.

No obstante, sé que ese despliegue de paciencia tiene su límite y el tono de mi madre me ha confirmado que está deseando saber quién es el chico que ha sido capaz de conquistarme en tan poco tiempo.

Me gustaría poder enseñarles las fotos que saqué durante la cena. Abro la galería y las observo, sonriendo satisfecho en aquellas en las que salgo solo con Levi. Hay dos fotos en las que me detengo durante más tiempo. Una de ellas la saqué justo en el instante en el que Levi me daba un fugaz beso en los labios. En la otra imagen no hay beso, pero si una conexión entre nuestras miradas que hace que me resulte imposible despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Aparentemente no parece una foto especial pero nuestros rostros están muy cerca, sus labios entreabiertos a punto de comenzar alguna de sus elocuentes frases, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente a los míos, hipnotizándolos. Yo lo miro embelesado, con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no veía en mi propio rostro. No es la típica que utilizo en mis ensayadas selfies, sino una realmente sincera.

Observo mi actitud y me doy cuenta de que resulto más evidente de lo que creía con respecto a mis sentimientos por Levi.

Ojalá pudiera enseñarle esas fotos a mis amigos o a mi familia, explicándoles que salgo con ese chico de estatura baja y carácter fuerte. Ojalá pudiera decirles que con él me siento seguro a pesar de no tener del todo claro ni lo que somos ni lo que llegaremos a ser.

He intentado evitar pensar en eso para no entristecerme ni frustrarme, pero después de todas mis anteriores experiencias no puedo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad. Valoro mucho la sinceridad y Levi es de una honestidad arrolladora. Anoche me dejó sin palabras con la manera en la abordó el tema del sexo, sin vergüenza y poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa antes de quedarse dormido.

Entonces, ¿qué somos? Desde mi punto de vista actuamos como una pareja desde hace tiempo. Nos estamos conociendo, hacemos planes, hablamos a diario, nos besamos mucho, bromeamos, compartimos charlas triviales, experiencias… Y anoche, por fin, dimos rienda suelta a tanta excitación contenida.

Jamás había sentido tanto deseo de complacer a otro chico, aún sabiendo que lo más probable sería que él no se sintiera preparado para hacer nada conmigo. A pesar de todo, quería que Levi disfrutara, quería ser el primer chico que lo tocara como lo hice, quería escuchar su enronquecida voz rebosante de lujuria, lujuria hacia mi. Debo admitir que no me decepcionó en absoluto.

Ahora quiero más, ese es el problema. He bebido de sus labios, he escuchado sus gemidos, he saboreado su cuerpo y he disfrutado sus caricias. Quiero más, hasta el punto de que me planteo cosas que creí haber vetado para siempre con respecto al sexo con otros chicos. No se trata solo de lo físico, sino de esa conexión, de esa profunda confianza que sentí anoche con él y que no se parece a nada que haya sentido nunca en una situación similar.

Suspiro al contemplar el rapado de su pelo, sintiendo el impulso de acariciar los suaves mechones que caen justo encima. Lo hago, recibiendo un leve temblor de sus hombros como respuesta. Me acerco a la piel de su nuca y comienzo a besarla con delicadeza sin dejar de enredar mis dedos en su oscuro cabello. Al contrario de lo que espero, no se tensa en absoluto, quizás está demasiado adormilado como para reaccionar.

O quizás es que realmente está a gusto conmigo.

Sonrío al escucharlo suspirar y detengo mis movimientos cuando su cuerpo se gira para encararme de nuevo. Sus ojos me buscan a través de unos párpados caídos, están enrojecidos, provocando que el gris de sus iris brille con un matiz casi plateado.

Levi consigue cortarme la respiración incluso sin proponérselo. El pelo cae desordenado sobre su frente y la parte que he estado acariciando apunta hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Siempre lo he visto perfectamente peinado, sin embargo me gusta el aspecto que tiene ahora, más natural, relajado, sin ese ceño fruncido que parece tener un lugar permanente en su frente.

—Buenos días —murmuro complacido.

Él asiente con la cabeza y parpadea sucesivamente como si le costara enfocar mi rostro.

Mis temores vuelven a atenazarme en ese momento. ¿Y si todo lo que sucedió anoche fue producto de la cantidad de vino que consumió? ¿Y si hoy se muestra incómodo con mi cercanía? Había planeado la vuelta a mi casa a una hora temprana para permitir que pudiera asumir todos los hechos con calma y a solas.

Al parecer el clima tiene otros planes para nosotros.

Estiro mis brazos y distingo una cabeza peluda que ha emergido por el borde de la cama. Me rio al contemplar a Moira apoyando el hocico sobre las sábanas y moviendo el rabo entusiasmada. Levi ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, por lo que decido incorporarme para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Un escalofrío invade mi cuerpo y me obliga a rebuscar con manos torpes y temblorosas dentro de mi mochila algo de ropa para abrigarme. El calor de la cama y del cuerpo de Levi me tientan, pero necesito llenar el vacío que siento en mi estómago para quitarme el ligero mareo que aún tengo encima.

Además, me apetece prepararle el desayuno.

Moira se enreda entre mis piernas y se coloca sobre dos patas. Va a ser un perro de tamaño considerable, ya que empiezo a intuir que parte de su mestizaje es de Terranova. Sonrío al contemplar el collar que le ha comprado Levi, donde cuelga una chapita con el nombre y un número de teléfono por detrás.

Miro de reojo la figura que aún yace en la cama y una sonrisa pícara se abre paso entre mis labios. Agarro la pelota que ha dejado caer a mis pies y la lanzo sobre la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Ugh! ¡Ya voy! —protesta contra la almohada.

No puedo evitar reírme mientras avanzo por el pasillo. Me dirijo a la cocina donde localizo fácilmente la tostadora que le regalé ayer. No tardo en escuchar el sonido de la cisterna y de unos pies descalzos a mis espaldas.

Entra en la cocina con la piel del rostro aún humedecida y el pelo tan despeinado como antes. Se ha colocado una camiseta negra de manga larga y un pantalón de chandal que cae por debajo de sus caderas, exponiendo esa blanquecina piel tan tentadora. Es como si se hubiera propuesto provocarme nada más levantarse, o quizás soy quien lo mira con otros ojos.

Soy consciente de que llevo demasiado tiempo contemplándolo cuando junta sus dedos para chasquearlos delante de mi rostro.

—Agua —dice con voz ronca.

Arrastra los pies como si fuera un zombie, es un espectáculo.

—¿Cómo llevas la resaca treintañero? —pregunto con sorna mientras le tiendo un vaso de agua.

Levi se detiene para fulminarme con la mirada y levanta el dedo corazón en mi dirección. Estallo en una carcajada y me acerco para colocarle el vaso en la mano y robarle un casto beso en la mejilla.

—¿Dónde guardas el pan para tostar? —pregunto mirando en derredor y abriendo un par de cajones, sin éxito.

—Mueble de la izquierda, tercera puerta —murmura tras acabarse el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo.

Me agacho y encuentro un paquete sin abrir. De reojo soy capaz de distinguir la mirada de Levi en mi espalda haciendo un lento recorrido hacia abajo. Sonrío ligeramente para mi mismo, me gusta que me mire así.

En mi entusiasmo por advertir que tengo su atención —más bien mi trasero— me levanto arqueando ligeramente la espalda y sin prestar atención a lo que tengo encima.

—Cuidado con la… —comienza a decir.

—¡Ay!

—…estantería —finaliza divertido.

Esto me pasa por burlarme de su resaca.

Me froto la dolorida zona durante unos segundos hasta que noto que me arrebata el pan para las tostadas. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando su otra mano agarra mi nuca con firmeza, obligándome a agachar la cabeza. Distingo unos pies descalzos que se ponen ligeramente de puntillas y me quedo quieto como una estatua mientras Levi examina el golpe.

—Bien, no te has abierto la cabeza —declara burlón.

Su mano asciende hacia esa zona, acariciándola con cuidado. Su contacto parece mitigar el dolor como por arte de magia, sin embargo, justo cuando estoy entrecerrando los ojos para entregarme a esos mimos se separa de mí y se aleja unos pasos.

Lo contemplo pellizcar el puente de su nariz y menear ligeramente la cabeza.

—Puto vino —murmura mientras me da la espalda para sacar la tostadora de su embalaje.

Me muerdo el labio entre divertido y ansioso. Me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo en la encimera contemplando la interesante batalla que se está librando entre el cierre del pan y los dedos de Levi. Soy incapaz de disimular una risita cuando veo que han transcurrido cinco minutos y sigue haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Se detiene, dejando caer el pan y sacando un cuchillo jamonero del soporte, todo ello dirigiéndome una amenazadora mirada al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que mi sonrisa se ensanche aún más.

Corta el plástico que envuelve el pan con un solo gesto y se dispone a calentar el primer par de tostadas cuando un sonido quejumbroso acapara nuestra atención.

Es la voz de Hange, que en estos momentos suena más masculina que la de cualquiera de nosotros dos.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta mientras señala con un cabeceo la tostadora.

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños —contesta Levi—. No lo toques.

Hange avanza tambaleante hasta la encimera de la cocina, donde rellena un vaso con abundante agua que consume en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Moblit quiere que vayamos a comer con su madre hoy —declara con hastío—. Levi, explícale que es una mala idea.

—Así me dejas en paz unas horas —contesta él.

Aprovecho este momento para dejar caer mi dilema.

—Respecto a eso, quizás no necesites una excusa. Las carreteras están cortadas debido a una fuerte nevada, así que estamos atrapados aquí dentro —me rasco la nuca, expectante ante la reacción de los dos.

Tardan unos segundos en procesar la información.

—Se puede ir andando, está cerca —comenta Hange con el ceño fruncido.

—Genial —contesta Levi a su vez.

La voz de Moblit provoca que ella componga una mueca y de media vuelta para volver a dejarnos a solas en la cocina. Me muerdo el labio algo nervioso, clavando la mirada en mis propios pies.

—Toma —la voz de Levi me devuelve a la realidad.

Me tiende un plato con un par de tostadas hechas en su punto y veo que ya está preparando las suyas. Me hubiera gustado prepararle el desayuno, pero veo que hoy nada va a salir según lo tenía planeado.

Me siento en la mesa y no tarda en unirse a mi con dos infusiones de té negro que ha debido preparar mientras hablaba con Hange. Desayunamos en silencio y Levi se empeña en fregar los platos al terminar.

—Ponte cómodo —murmura mientras me señala hacia el sofá.

Me froto las manos, no sé donde he dejado los guantes que me prestó Levi hace unas semanas. A pesar de no ser de mi talla no he dejado de usarlos cada vez que salía de mi casa. Enciendo la tele y me dejo caer pesadamente entre los mullidos cojines que tienen costuras y parches en los extremos.

Cosas de perros.

Aprovecho para jugar un poco con Moira hasta que siento que algo suave envuelve mi cabeza tapando mis ojos. A los pocos segundos una tela del mismo tacto envuelve mi cuello y noto que algo cae sobre mi regazo. Me recoloco el gorro y dirijo la mirada hacia la persona que se acaba de dejar caer a mi lado en el sofá.

—Feliz Navidad —dice Levi con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo.

Sonrío al contemplar el gorro, la bufanda y un par de guantes de color verde. Se nota que la tela es de calidad por la suavidad y el calor que aporta.

—Siempre vas por ahí sin abrigo y mis guantes te quedan pequeños —explica desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Lo cierto es que mi bufanda la disfruta más mi hermana que yo. Le gustó tanto el día que se la presté que después no dejé que me la devolviera. Además, el rojo le sienta a ella mucho mejor que a mi.

—Gracias, Levi —digo sonriente.

Me inclino en busca de sus labios y me complace ver que me devuelve el beso con naturalidad.

—Es solo un detalle —se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Me encanta —le aseguro mientras deposito el gorro sobre la mesa.

Hange aparece en ese momento junto a Moblit en el salón, ambos vestidos para salir a la calle.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya —dice Hange con poco entusiasmo—. No me esperes despierto, enano.

—No pensaba hacerlo —contesta impasible.

Ella se aproxima hacia mí y me incorporo para recibir un abrazo.

—Espero verte más a menudo por aquí —murmura cerca de mi oído tras guiñarme un ojo.

Moblit se despide de mí de una manera más formal y ambos se marchan dejándonos de nuevo a solas.

Por un momento permanecemos en un silencio que se me antoja un poco incómodo, pero Levi lo soluciona en seguida al levantarse para colocarle el arnés a Moira.

—Vamos. Hay que pasear a la fiera.

Cuando salimos a la calle, no puedo estar más agradecido por los regalos que me ha hecho Levi. El parque está cubierto de una densa capa blanca y de fondo se escuchan a las máquinas quitanieves trabajando a destajo para despejar las carreteras principales.

Moira no para de saltar y de excavar hoyos en la nieve, al menos ella está disfrutando con todo esto. Después de media hora, volvemos al apartamento y secamos su pelaje con toallas, tirados en medio del salón, mientras Levi me plantea el dilema que tiene con la reparación de su moto.

—El mecánico está sorprendido de que haya durado tanto tiempo —comenta—. Tiene tantos años que cuesta bastante encontrar recambios que estén en buen estado.

—No quieres cambiarla —afirmo tras ver su expresión.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero que acabe en un desguace —puntualiza.

Me quedo pensativo durante unos segundos, no entiendo nada de motos, pero solo de pensar en su accidente hace que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo.

—Siempre puedes conservarla en el garaje, aunque sea como reliquia —me mira de reojo sin decir nada—. No quiero tener que llevarte al hospital de nuevo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Yo no quería ir al hospital —declara testarudo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —suelto la toalla con la que estoy secando a Moira para buscar su mano—. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

Nuestros ojos conectan durante unos segundos y siento que mi corazón late fuertemente contra mi pecho. Levi continúa atendiendo a Moira durante unos minutos más antes de incorporarse para lavar las toallas.

Me quedo en el sofá jugueteando con mi colgante y preguntándome qué le estará pasando por la cabeza en estos momentos respecto a nosotros.

* * *

 **LEVI**

Tener a Eren en mi casa todo el día no era lo que tenía en mente cuando lo invité a cenar, sin embargo, debo reconocer que su presencia no me molesta en absoluto. Eren es un chico observador, sabe cuando dejarme mi espacio sin perseguirme a todas partes como un cachorro abandonado y eso me agrada.

Cuando salgo de la cocina aprovecho para buscar mi portátil y me dejo caer en el sofá a su lado revisando mi correo electrónico hasta dar con un mensaje de Erwin donde aparecen varios enlaces que le había mandado un cliente con promociones de motos nuevas.

Ni siquiera había querido abrirlo hasta ahora.

Empiezo a mirar con Eren todas y cada una de las propuestas, comentándole las ventajas e inconvenientes de cada modelo. No quiero que se aburra, pero parece realmente interesado en ayudarme a tomar una decisión en este asunto.

—Me encantaría pasear en moto contigo —declara con esa mirada risueña que tiene desde que se levantó esta mañana.

Sin darse cuenta, su comentario ha hecho que me plantee con mayor seriedad el tema de la seguridad. Una cosa es que yo me arriesgue y otra muy diferente es que ponga en peligro su vida por el capricho de seguir conduciendo una moto que falla cada vez con más frecuencia.

Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Hay un modelo deportivo que me ha llamado la atención. No puedo negar que me gusta la velocidad y es una moto bastante potente, preparada para las empinadas carreteras de montaña. Quizás podría aceptar el consejo de Eren e invertir mis ahorros en un trasporte más seguro, siempre y cuando pueda seguir conservando a mi nena en el garaje.

Me niego a que la destripen y la vendan por piezas después de toda la libertad que me ha dado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y masajeo mis sienes. Este maldito dolor de cabeza no desaparece. Siento que me va a estallar en cualquier momento y apenas tengo apetito. He estrenado la tostadora porque sé que a Eren le hacía ilusión, pero la realidad es que me siento como si hubiera recibido una paliza y me veo obligado a disimular en su presencia.

Noto que Eren me mira con preocupación y algo más que todavía no he conseguido descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras cierro la tapa de mi portátil.

Quizás se está aburriendo con el asunto de las motos.

—Nada —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Sigues mareado?

Al parecer disimulo como la mierda.

—Un poco —digo restándole importancia.

Eren se muerde el labio y vuelve a jugar con su colgante.

—¿Tan borracho estabas anoche? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Frunzo el ceño al ver su expresión y caigo en la cuenta de que anoche compartimos algo más que desnudez y contacto físico. Eren me mostró sus cicatrices, esas que oculta con sus resplandecientes sonrisas y actitud alegre. Esas que no se ven a simple vista porque dibujan surcos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Prometí no poner más barreras entre nosotros.

—Oye —rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos guiando su cabeza para que pueda apoyarla contra mi pecho—. No lo estaba. No pongas caras raras.

Me devuelve una tímida sonrisa.

—Me alegra que no lo estuvieras —dice con alivio.

Se acomoda y termina utilizándome a modo de almohada, mi mano acaricia distraídamente esos rebeldes mechones castaños.

Los minutos transcurren y mis párpados pesan cada vez más al sentir su calor sobre mi cuerpo. De no ser porque el rugido de sus tripas me advierte de que estoy siendo mal anfitrión, me habría quedado dormido en esa posición.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de incorporarme para buscar algo de comida en la nevera su mano me detiene.

—Un poco más —murmura contra la tela de mi camiseta.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Lo siento tan vulnerable, tan entregado a esto que estamos experimentando que no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras que me dijo Hange. Eren despierta en mi un fuerte sentimiento de protección. No quiero hacerle daño, ni que otros se lo hagan. Quiero darle lo que espera de mí, quiero que se sienta seguro conmigo.

Mis labios besan su pelo y de nuevo vuelvo a vernos reflejados en la pantalla de la televisión con esta actitud tan romántica, tan poco habitual en mí. No sé que tiene este muchacho, pero las caricias y los besos me salen solos, sin forzar, sin compromiso, solo porque quiero.

Joder, me estoy volviendo un blando.

Un nuevo rugido corta con la línea de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a comer —ignorando su gruñido de protesta me levanto para sacar un par de pizzas que guardo en el congelador.

—¿Pizza? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Lo mejor para la resaca —afirmo.

Comemos mientras nos tragamos la programación telebasura que reservan para los días festivos. Jamás entenderé por qué reservan lo más mierda de su repertorio para los días en los que la gente está de vacaciones, mientras que entre semana ponen la mejor cartelera de películas a última hora. Por ese motivo me aficioné a Netflix, ni siquiera me he molestado en ordenar los canales públicos y eso que tengo la manía de ordenar prácticamente todo.

Dejo que Eren se encargue de fregar los platos en esta ocasión y preparo la videoconsola con los mejores juegos sobre la mesita de té para que los vea al terminar.

—Te permito elegir en qué quieres que te de una paliza —declaro con suficiencia.

Me dedica una mirada desafiante aceptando el reto.

Eren comenta que juega con su hermana siempre que puede, por lo que demuestra ser un rival interesante en la mayoría de las partidas. No obstante, yo soy mucho más rápido con los combos y los movimientos de mis personajes, por lo que acabo pateándole el culo en la mayoría de las partidas tal y como prometí.

A pesar de todo, parece estar divirtiéndose bastante, sobre todo al descubrir que puede hacerme perder si comienza a besar ese punto débil que tengo en el cuello.

Es un cabrón inteligente.

Acabamos mandando a la mierda el videojuego y los mandos para besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana. Me coloco encima suya acariciando su torso por encima de la ropa, sintiendo esos firmes músculos estremecerse bajo mi contacto.

Sus suspiros hacen que me olvide por completo de la resaca.

—Levi —entrecierra los párpados de placer cuando muevo mis caderas contra las suyas.

Admito que me vuelve loco escuchar mi nombre de esa forma.

Sus manos entran por debajo de mi camiseta y comienzan a acariciar mi piel, marcando cada abdominal como si quisiera memorizarlo para siempre. Entierro mis labios en su cuello, besando y succionando su piel con desesperación. Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió anoche en mi cama me asaltan y me encienden más todavía. El sabor de su piel se me antoja adictivo y su contacto es suave, muy suave.

Mi lengua recorre los centímetros que separan su clavícula del lóbulo de su oreja y sus brazos se mueven hacia mi espalda para aprisionarme contra su cuerpo al tiempo que deja escapar un gemido nacido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Ah, Levi.

Siento su cálido aliento en mi oreja. Me vuelve completamente loco. Es capaz de aumentar mi libido incluso hoy, que me siento como si fuera un despojo humano.

Sus dedos tironean del extremo de mi ropa y yo me recompongo lo suficiente para incorporarme con ayuda de mis brazos, poniendo un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Su cadera se eleva para buscar la mía y yo aprieto los dientes en un intento de controlarme y buscar mi voz.

—Aquí no —digo entre jadeos.

Su respuesta es otro golpe de cadera que me lleva al límite.

—Ven —digo mientras lo obligo a incorporarse en un único movimiento de mi brazo.

Me mira sorprendido durante unos segundos, ya que no espera que tenga tanta fuerza al ser menos corpulento. Avanzamos a trompicones hacia mi habitación y nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón tras cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Continuamos exactamente en el punto donde lo habíamos dejado en el sofá, con nuestras camisetas descartadas en algún lugar de la habitación y con el sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones acompañado por los húmedos besos con los que cubrimos la piel del otro.

Mi mano se aferra a su pelo y succiono su labio inferior. Su lengua sale para enredarse con la mía para mezclar nuestra saliva, nuestros suspiros, nuestro deseo… Solo rompo el beso al sentir sus dedos deslizar mi pantalón y mis calzoncillos al mismo tiempo. Casi no me da tiempo ni de parpadear cuando su mano aferra con firmeza mi erección haciendo que los músculos de mis brazos flaqueen debido al placer. Me tumbo a su lado cuando veo que no soy capaz de sostenerme encima suya y cierro mis ojos permitiendo que me toque de esa forma tan íntima.

Sus labios no me dan tregua y a los pocos segundos mi mano comienza a masajear el bulto evidente de sus pantalones.

—Oye —susurro con voz entrecortada.

—Dime —murmura con lascivia contra mis hinchados labios—. Dime lo que quieras.

Sonrío entre jadeos, consciente de que hará lo que le pida. No obstante, aunque me encantaría que repitiera lo de anoche, en lo único que pienso es en complacerle de la misma manera en la que lo está haciendo él conmigo.

—Yo también quiero jugar —digo tras mordisquear su labio.

Levanta su cadera para que pueda desnudarlo con facilidad y comienzo a acariciar su miembro de forma lenta concentrándome en su rostro y sus expresiones. Se muerde el labio en un intento de contenerse, pero conforme aumento el ritmo sus gemidos acaban sumándose a los míos. Nos besamos de forma torpe y brusca debido al ángulo en el que estamos tumbados, frente con frente, con nuestros brazos rozándose entre si, estorbándose en ocasiones. Sin embargo, ninguno quiere ceder, es lo mismo que sucede con nuestros besos.

Eren intenta arrimarse a mi cuerpo y yo al principio no comprendo bien cuales son sus intenciones. Me mira a los ojos como si me pidiera permiso y a continuación mira hacia nuestras manos, cada vez más próximas. Dudo durante un instante pero acabo juntando mi cadera a la suya, sintiendo el contacto directo de nuestras erecciones.

Su mano le permite a la mía tomar el control y rodeo ambos miembros antes de repetir los movimientos de mi muñeca. De vez en cuando acompaño con un golpe de cadera, dejándome llevar por la exquisita fricción de nuestra piel. Su aliento se mezcla con el mío y su mano tironea de mi pelo.

Jamás imaginé que haría esto con un chico, menos aún que me gustaría tanto.

—No pares, Levi —dice casi sin aliento—. Estoy a punto.

Sus caderas comienzan a acompañar a las mías y mi mano se limita a mantener nuestros miembros unidos, dejando que nuestros temblorosos cuerpos hagan todo el trabajo. Noto cómo se tensa y su barbilla se eleva al tiempo que deja escapar un profundo gemido. Se entrega de lleno al orgasmo y yo no tardo en seguirlo unos segundos más tarde, mezclando nuestros fluidos sobre mi mano y parte de su vientre.

Tardamos unos minutos en normalizar nuestras respiraciones y Eren no deja de acariciar mi nuca en todo ese tiempo.

Siento que el cansancio se apodera de todos y cada uno de mis músculos. A pesar de estar en forma, el esfuerzo físico ha sido considerable y tampoco me siento al cien por cien debido a la resaca. Las caricias de Eren no colaboran a la lucha que mantengo contra mis párpados para evitar que se cierren.

—Eren —murmuro relajado—. Ducha.

Él me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza dejándome espacio para incorporarme. Me inclino sobre él antes de salir de mi habitación para besarlo una vez más.

Igual que la noche anterior, me ducho primero y aprovecho para limpiar lo que hemos ensuciado mientras Eren está en el baño. Le coloco el arnés a Moira y espero a que Eren termine de vestirse para llevarla de nuevo al parque. La temperatura sigue siendo extremadamente fría pero no ha vuelto a caer más nieve.

Eren se empeña en cocinar la cena, argumentando que no se puede vivir solo a base de pizzas. No entiendo que problema tiene con mi comida favorita, pero le permito que elija el menú de esta noche con la condición de que no sea demasiado elaborado.

Después de devorar con ansia unas fajitas, seleccionamos una película de Netflix y nos tapamos con una manta. El móvil de Eren comienza a sonar y me pide el portátil para comprobar el estado de la carretera por Internet.

—Ya está despejada, si —escucho que dice por teléfono.

Compruebo el mío por primera vez en todo el día y veo que tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Farlan e Isabel. Seguramente querían felicitarme el nuevo año y yo soy tan mierda que ni siquiera les he mandado un rancio mensaje de vuelta. Les escribo en un grupo que tenemos los tres para indicar que sigo vivo.

Conociendo a mi amigo Farlan no lo verá hasta el día siguiente porque él nunca cuenta las bebidas y sus resacas son peores que las mías.

Todavía recuerdo lo bien que me sentaba el alcohol con diez años menos. Ahora no tengo ni que emborracharme para sentirme a morir al día siguiente.

Eren se une de nuevo a mí tras unos minutos, apoyándose sobre mi hombro y buscando el calor perdido. Se empeña en que terminemos de ver la película antes de marcharse y me preocupo al notar que su peso se abandona sobre mi cuerpo.

—Oye —lo zarandeo para despertarlo—. Te estás durmiendo.

Parpadea confuso y deja escapar un bostezo.

—Debería irme ya —dice mientras se estira y se incorpora del sofá.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —suelto sin pensar.

—¿Cómo? —vuelve a bostezar.

—Que te quedes a dormir. No voy a dejar que conduzcas así.

Menea la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy bien, tomaré un té de los tuyos —dice con una sonrisa cansada.

—Tch —apago la tele y me incorporo—. Te quedas.

Le alcanzo su móvil para que avise a su familia mientras limpio lo poco que ha ensuciado en la cocina. Agradezco que no sea como Hange, que la deja hecha un desastre incluso cuando prepara una mísera ensalada. Eren me espera pacientemente apoyado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede también esta noche —el cansancio es cada vez más evidente en su rostro.

—Eren —pongo los ojos en blanco—. Deja de dar las gracias por cualquier mierda.

—Claro que tengo que dártelas —afirma testarudo.

Me acerco a él y lo empujo ligeramente para conducirlo hacia mi habitación. Apenas compartimos más besos esta noche, ya que el sueño consigue vencernos a los pocos minutos de introducirnos bajo la funda nórdica. Su mano busca la mía y coloca él mismo mi brazo en torno a su cintura, suspirando relajado contra la piel de mi cuello.

—Eren —murmuro antes de que se quede dormido.

—¿Mmm?

—Puedes quedarte a dormir siempre que quieras.

* * *

 **(A/N): La inspiración está algo remolona. ¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y por tener paciencia con las actualizaciones! Como siempre, los comentarios me animan mucho a continuar ^^  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): ¡Hola! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo aunque no lo he revisado demasiado. Volvemos a calmar un poco los ánimos entre estos dos... solo un poquito. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **LEVI**

Eren se marchó temprano después de compartir una intensa sesión de besos después de desayunar. Me explicó que estaría durante la semana con su familia, aprovechando lo que restaba de las vacaciones y que regresaría el siguiente fin de semana para volver a trabajar en la cafetería. Estamos a miércoles y no hemos parado de hablar cada vez que hace un descanso en sus horas de estudio. Al parecer tiene unos cuantos exámenes justo después de las vacaciones, jamás me imaginé que serían tan cabrones en la universidad.

Ahora estoy en el sofá, esperando a que mi amigo Erwin venga a buscarme para ir a ver algunas de las motos que me había mandado por e-mail. Me hubiera gustado aprovechar estos días que tengo cerrada la tienda de té para quedar con Eren, pero entiendo que prefiera estar con su familia en unas fechas tan señaladas.

Tendré que seguir conformándome con los fines de semana y las llamadas.

Abro la galería y dedico unos minutos a observar las fotos que me mandó por la mañana. En una de ellas incluso le estoy dando un beso en los labios, como si fuera lo más normal, como si no estuvieran otras dos personas delante disfrutando del espectáculo. Me sorprendo a mi mismo con mi actitud, me cuesta bastante ser afectuoso delante de otras personas y tampoco llevo tanto tiempo quedando con Eren.

A pesar de ese detalle, debo reconocer que _si_ llevamos bastante tiempo hablando. Quizás por eso tengo esta sensación como si lo conociera desde hace años.

La otra foto tiene algo especial que no sé explicar. Me gusta como me está mirando Eren, como si le estuviera contando la historia más interesante del mundo. Recuerdo lo que sucedió en mi habitación después de la cena y al día siguiente. He tenido unos días para sumirlo todo con más calma, recordando lo mucho que me divertí y lo bien que me hizo sentir en todo momento. No puedo negar que mi cuerpo reacciona a su contacto de forma espontánea, ignorando por completo a las preguntas que hace mi cabeza. Aún así, las contesto sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

Me gusta lo que he hecho con él. Quiero repetirlo. Ya está, eso es todo lo que importa.

Como si acabara de invocarlo con mis pensamientos, veo su nombre en la pantalla y descuelgo al instante. Apenas podemos hablar, pero me comenta entusiasmado que se ha reunido con un grupo de amigos de la infancia y que su hermana no deja de arrastrarlo de un lugar para otro cuando descansa de estudiar. Dejo que hable la mayor parte del tiempo, tampoco es que haga cosas muy interesantes en las horas que pasa frente a los apuntes. Todavía no he olvidado la emocionante charla de la langosta que entró volando a su habitación.

Un pitido me alerta de que tengo una llamada entrante y descubro al asomarme a la ventana de que Erwin está esperando delante de mi portal. Me hubiera gustado hablar más tiempo con Eren, pero no me gusta hacer esperar a los demás. Me despido sin darle demasiadas explicaciones y salgo a la calle para toparme con un Porsche que pega muy poco con el aspecto humilde de mi barrio.

* * *

 **EREN**

Después de colgar con Levi me enfrento a dos ojos rasgados que me miran con profundo interés desde el umbral de mi puerta.

—Ya he tenido suficiente paciencia —mi hermana cierra con delicadeza y se deja caer a mi lado en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con simpleza.

—Eren, nada de tonterías —comenta en tono cortante—. ¿Quién es?

En algunos aspectos creo que Levi y ella se parecen. No se andan con rodeos.

Suspiro, no tiene sentido tratar de disimular a estas alturas.

—Se llama Levi —respondo evitando su mirada.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —inquiere con tono serio.

—¡Venga ya, Mikasa! —protesto—. ¿En serio? Deja ese royo de poli malo. Estoy quedando con él y lo conozco desde hace casi dos meses.

—Foto.

Tiende su mano para que le enseñe el móvil.

—Mika —murmuro con hastío.

—Como sea el típico musculoso descerebrado te estampo el móvil en la cabeza —declara amenazante—. Sueles elegir mal, déjame verlo.

—No quiero que me lo gafes —retiro el móvil de su alcance.

No es que me los gafe, pero Mikasa es un detector de chicos malos y no quiero que meta a Levi en el mismo saco. Me volvería paranoico.

—Eren, enseña —insiste con contundencia.

Resoplo vencido, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada. Busco las fotos que saqué durante la cena de Fin de Año y le enseño una en la que salimos los cuatro.

—¿Este es Levi? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Si.

—Bastante distinto de tus gustos habituales —comenta—. Siempre son rubios.

—Ya, es muy distinto en todos los aspectos —comento risueño.

Ella me dedica una intensa mirada y antes de que pueda impedírselo desliza el dedo por la pantalla.

Compone una mueca al observar la foto en la que nos estamos besando.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —siempre tan cínica.

—Te recuerdo que besaste a Jean a la semana de conocerlo —suelo echárselo en cara.

No soporto a Jean.

—Él me besó a mi —matiza—. Y es distinto.

Siempre lo es.

—No me gusta —sentencia clavando de nuevo en mí sus perspicaces ojos.

Suelto un quejido y gesticulo con los brazos en actitud derrotada. Entonces su dedo se desliza una vez más y se detiene un buen rato en la foto donde Levi y yo nos estamos mirando.

—Ay, Eren -suspira meneando la cabeza—. ¿Tan enamorado estás ya?

Es buena. No me extraña que se esté preparando las oposiciones para policía.

—¿Tanto se nota? —pregunto preocupado.

Levanta la mirada y entrecierra los párpados, apenas puedo ver sus pupilas. Aunque intenta parecer amenazante, a mi me parece adorable la manera en la que prácticamente se queda sin ojos. Por supuesto, eso es algo que _jam_ _ás_ diré en voz alta.

—Eren, se te cae la baba cuando hablas con él por teléfono. Mamá ya está diciendo que quiere conocer a su yerno.

Trago saliva.

—Incluso papá se ha dado cuenta. _Pap_ _á_ , que es completamente nulo para estas cosas —enfatiza con aspereza.

Suspiro y extiendo la mano para que me devuelva el móvil.

—No he terminado.

Sus ojos vuelven a pegarse a la pantalla y agranda la imagen para contemplar el rostro de Levi. Me incómoda que haga eso, ni que fuera un delincuente.

—Mmm.

—¿Ahora qué? -inquiero de mal humor.

—Me disgusta un poco menos -parpadeo sorprendido.

Viniendo de ella eso es un cumplido.

Me devuelve el teléfono y al final consigue sonsacarme parte de la historia. Omito el detalle de que Levi es heterosexual —más bien era— porque no quiero que me reproche nada más. Todo va bien hasta que hace la pregunta.

La maldita pregunta.

* * *

 **LEVI**

—¿Coche nuevo? —pregunto al sentarme en el asiento.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Erwin mientras acaricia el salpicadero con una mano—. Sigo conservando el todo terreno, pero me apetecía un cambio.

Joder, cuando a mi me apetece un cambio me compro un nuevo par de boxers o una chaqueta, no un puto Porsche.

—Los coches no son lo mío —respondo sin interés.

Erwin se pone en marcha y soy consciente de que disfruta demasiado de las miradas que recibe por parte de los transeúntes.

—Ah claro, tu adorada nena —responde con sorna—. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—Pagar un riñón para que la grúa vuelva a dejarla en el garaje —digo molesto, no me gusta el tono que emplea para hablar de ella—. Muestra más respeto.

—Joder, Levi, solo es una moto —responde con displicencia.

—Y esto es solo un coche —le devuelvo una mirada airada, zanjando de ese modo la conversación.

Erwin suspira, dándose por vencido.

—Me alegra que te hayas decidido a aceptar la oferta —dice sonriente.

—De eso nada —su sonrisa desaparece—. Nada de ofertas, ni favores, ni mierdas de esas. Pagaré su precio si al final me decido por alguna.

—Levi, por favor —pone los ojos en blanco exasperado.

—Erwin, no me vas a convencer —digo tajante—. No soy tan pobre como piensas.

—Yo no he dicho que lo seas —responde a la defensiva—. Levi, tú le haces un descuento a mi madre con el té. Esto es lo mismo.

—No, Erwin —me cruzo de brazos—. Sería lo mismo si tú vendieras motos. Este es uno de tus clientes, no lo conozco.

—De acuerdo, Levi —suspira de nuevo—. No quiero discutir contigo sobre esto.

—Bien.

Cuando llegamos al concesionario de motos me olvido por completo de la presencia de Erwin y su actitud petulante. También acabo ignorando al vendedor que no para de marearme con las prestaciones de cada modelo. Me las sé de memoria.

A pesar de ver auténticas maravillas siempre acabo negando con la cabeza. Erwin suspira y comienza a realizar llamadas con su móvil para distraerse. El vendedor comienza a sudar, viendo que no me satisface nada de lo que me está mostrando.

Hasta que me topo con ella.

Amor a primera vista.

La moto deportiva que vi con Eren, de un negro tan brillante que soy capaz de contarme las pestañas en mi reflejo. Tiene una cilindrada bastante superior a la que estoy acostumbrado, pero con el permiso que tengo puedo conducir cualquier tipo de moto. Mi mano acaricia los manillares, que se sitúan más bajo de lo normal. Mi mirada recorre la marcada curvatura del asiento y los neumáticos son tan gruesos que apenas puedo abarcarlos con la mano abierta.

El diseño es agresivo y al enderezarla descubro que es asombrosamente ligera.

—Llaves —digo sin pensar.

Las palabras del vendedor tropiezan en su garganta y Erwin me mira atónito. Pocas veces suelo mostrar expresividad en mi rostro. De hecho creo que solo lo hago con mi nena y cuando hablo con Eren.

Cuando la escucho ronronear acaba por cautivarme.

—Es muy distinta del modelo que tenías antes —comenta Erwin al cabo de unos minutos.

—Lo sé, no tiene nada que ver —contesto examinando minuciosamente los controles—. Los gustos cambian.

Erwin asiente, completamente ajeno al doble sentido que le estoy empezando a dar a esta conversación.

—¿Cambian tanto? —insiste.

Suelto una especie de carcajada. Me mira perplejo, ya que no suelo reír mucho.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Siento que observa cada uno de mis movimientos, pero estoy tan concentrado en la moto que soy incapaz de sentirme molesto por ello. Es muy distinta a la anterior, la nena es más modesta, menos potente, pero toda una aventurera. Espero que esta consiga ser una digna sucesora.

Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de llamarla.

—Levi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —casi me había olvidado de su presencia.

—¿Para qué preguntas si lo vas a hacer igualmente? —digo mientras me agacho para comprobar los discos de freno.

—Cierto —coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro, haciendo girar mi cuerpo para encararlo—. ¿Has conocido a alguien?

Frunzo el ceño en un intento de disimular la sorpresa, pero sé que he reaccionado tarde.

—No sé, estás raro —añade irguiéndose de nuevo.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —pregunto molesto.

Sonríe al tiempo que se golpea la barbilla con el dedo índice.

—Si, eso es. A mi no me engañas, Levi —su sonrisa se ensancha más cuando me ve desviar la mirada—. Ha debido darte fuerte, porque ni siquiera cuando conociste a Petra tenías esa mirada.

Tuerzo el gesto con fastidio.

—¿Qué mirada? —inquiero cruzándome de brazos.

— _Esa_ mirada —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que pueda mandarlo a la mierda, el vendedor se acerca con todos los papeles que tengo que firmar para pagar la entrada de mi nueva adquisición. Escucho una tos a mis espaldas y decido ignorar a Erwin para evitar equivocarme con las veinte firmas que tengo garabatear. ¿Cómo ha podido darse cuenta? Estoy actuando como siempre, no lo entiendo.

Cuando salimos a la calle me subo a su coche y me concentro en mirar por la ventanilla, imaginando como será la conducción de la preciosidad que acaba de borrar unos cuantos ceros en mi cuenta corriente.

—Has hecho una buena compra, amigo mío —comenta—. Espero que no la aceleres al límite.

—Mmm.

—¿Vendrá a la boda? —la pregunta consigue ponerme los pelos de punta.

—¿La moto? —pregunto con falsa ingenuidad.

—Sabes a quién me refiero —enciende el intermitente y de repente soy consciente de que ya está arrimando el coche en mi calle—. No me importa. Sé lo exigente que eres con tus parejas, debe ser buena persona.

Intento hacer una huida rápida accionando la manivela de la puerta, pero el muy capullo tiene puesto el seguro. Malditas cárceles de cuatro ruedas.

—Joder Erwin, dame un respiro —lo fulmino con la mirada, pero él se limita a cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza.

—Levi, ya no somos críos —explica—. Antes los noviazgos eran más largos porque sentíamos que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para dar el siguiente paso. Pero conforme pasan los años esos tiempos se acortan, se aceleran.

—Erwin, discursos los justos —pongo los ojos en blanco.

Joder, se está volviendo un plasta desde que ha descubierto que va a ser padre. O quizás soy yo el que tiene menos paciencia.

—Haremos una cosa —me señala con uno de sus dedos—. Dejaremos un sitio de más en una de las mesas del banquete. Me costará convencer a Mary pero estoy seguro de que accederá. Siempre suele fallar alguien en el último momento, así que no creo que haya problemas.

Me extraña que estos dos, a los que le gusta tener absolutamente todo controlado, dejen algo a la improvisación.

—Erwin…

—Me llamas por teléfono y me confirmas unos días antes. ¿De acuerdo? —es de las pocas personas que consigue hacerme callar.

—Tch.

—Bien —escucho un sonido y veo que ha quitado el seguro—. Espero que vengas acompañado.

Me guiña un ojo y compongo una mueca de desagrado. Admito que yo mismo he llegado a imaginar mi aparición estelar de la mano de un chico ese día, pero porque tengo una mente retorcida que disfruta con el desconcierto de un tipo tan serio y estirado.

Lo que acaba de hacer es darme luz verde para esa locura sin ser consciente de lo que está proponiendo.

Mientras entro al portal no puedo evitar pensar en Eren. En sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, su calidez bajo las sábanas. Me muerdo el labio mientras subo las escaleras y me detengo unos segundos delante de mi puerta, asumiendo toda la locura que se está desencadenando por darle Like a un chico en Tinder.

Niego con la cabeza. No es por un chico. Es por Eren, es él, tiene ese algo que me atrapa, que me hace buscarlo en mis pensamientos cuando no lo tengo delante. Es todo lo que me he atrevido a hacer con él, lo mucho que me gusta oír su voz cuando me llama, la inquietud con la que espero que sea fin de semana para poder hacer planes. En definitiva, lo mucho que me gusta.

Abro la puerta y me recibe una entusiasmada bola de pelo que apunta siempre a mis huevos cuando se pone sobre dos patas.

—Menos mal que no quiero tener hijos —suelto con un hilo de voz.

Normalmente suelo estar más atento a sus recibimientos.

Me dejo caer en el sofá tras jugar un rato con ella y saco el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón para ver si tengo algún mensaje de Eren. La ausencia de notificaciones hace que me remueva incómodo. Casi siempre es él quien me busca, quien me llama, quien me manda esos absurdos besos y corazones. Me quedo un buen rato observando a la pantalla, como si de ese modo pudiera transmitirle que quiero que me llame, pero no sucede.

Busco su nombre en mi agenda. Joder, me aburro, necesito saber qué mierda está haciendo.

— _¡Hola guapo! —_ soy capaz de advertir su sonrisa a través de su voz _—. Me encanta cuando me llamas._ _¿Todo bien?_

Mucho mejor.

—Si, todo bien. Espera, te voy a mandar una cosa —aparto el auricular de mi oreja y busco en la galería de mi móvil la foto que le he hecho a la moto. Se la envío antes de volver a hablar.

—Ya está —escucho como se queja al recibir la notificación en su oído.

— _¡Qué pasada! Es la que habíamos visto en tu casa, ¿verdad?_ —siento algo en mi pecho al escuchar el entusiasmo en su voz.

O Eren sabe disimular muy bien, o realmente está emocionado con este asunto, cosa que me complace, porque para mi es muy importante mantener mi hobby.

—Si, tienes buena memoria —confirmo.

— _Es preciosa_ —comenta con voz risueña—. _Me hubiera gustado ir contigo a verla._

Detecto cierto resentimiento en su voz.

—Estuve con Erwin allí, fue un poco improvisado —explico rápidamente.

— _¿Es el que se va a casar?_ -indaga con curiosidad.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Apenas le he hablado a Eren de mis amigos, pero me demuestra que presta atención a mis palabras.

—Si, ese es —respondo-. Y no te preocupes por no haber venido hoy. Te aseguro que serás el primero en montar conmigo.

Guarda silencio unos segundos.

— _¿La has comprado?_ —pregunta emocionado.

—Si.

— _¿Cuándo la estrenamos?_ —me agrada que hable en plural.

—Me la dan mañana, pero quiero hacer un poco de rodaje con ella antes de llevarte —explico—. Para acostumbrarme a la conducción.

— _¡Claro!_ —responde comprensivo—. _¿Y el casco? El que tenías antes acabó destrozado._

—Ese me lo había regalado Petra —me resulta extraño hablar de ella con él—. Aún conservo el que usaba antes. De todas formas he comprado otro.

— _¿Otro?_

—Si... —me rasco el rapado de la nuca, debería retocarlo esta noche—. No te puedo llevar sin casco.

Otro silencio, más largo que el anterior, interrumpe nuestra conversación y me muerdo el labio algo nervioso.

—¿Oye?

— _Sigo aqu_ _í_ —comenta con voz extraña—. _Eso es caro, Levi._

Me encojo de hombros a pesar de que no puede verme.

—¿Y qué? -empiezo a temer que no le hace ilusión—. ¿Te estás acobardando?

Disimulo los nervios con esa pregunta desafiante. Sé que morderá el anzuelo.

— _¡Claro que no!_ —contesta convencido—. _¿Con quién crees que hablas?_

—Ya veremos si sabes cómo montar —incluso yo me sorprendo del tono insinuante de mi voz.

— _A lo mejor resulta que se me da muy bien_ —contesta con esa exquisita voz grave.

Joder, ya me estoy poniendo tonto.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo sabe como moverse —insisto.

— _Entonces tendr_ _é que montar_ —hace una pausa antes de continuar arrastrando las palabras—. _Muuuchas veces._

Inhalo con brusquedad y cierro los ojos.

—Mierda, Eren —murmuro.

— _Yo tambi_ _én_ —carraspea y escucho un portazo de fondo—. _Mejor hablamos de otra cosa._

—Mejor —digo mientras intento estirar la tela de mis vaqueros*, de repente los siento muy apretados.

— _En serio, Levi, lo del casco..._ —escucho un sonido metálico, creo que es su collar—. _Gracias._

Sonrío al advertir la profunda gratitud en su voz.

—¿Qué tal por casa? —pregunto para volver a darle protagonismo.

Eren suspira al otro lado de la línea. Lo noto un poco extraño con respecto a la llamada anterior.

— _Bien, con Mikasa no me aburro_ —comenta algo distraído.

—Eso es bueno.

— _A_ _ún así, te echo de menos_ —añade con otro suspiro—. _Levi..._

No me gusta. Puedo notar que algo le pasa, Eren resulta demasiado evidente en ese sentido.

—Dime.

Hace otra pausa, hay algo que le cuesta decirme.

— _Mi hermana me interrog_ _ó antes_ —dice vacilante—. _Le ense_ _ñé la foto que nos hicimos juntos en la cena, espero que no te importe._

¿Por qué me iba a importar? ¿Era eso lo que tanto le costaba decirme? Me decepciona tanto drama por nada.

—Ya te había dicho que tú decidías qué contabas y qué no —contesto haciendo alusión a mis propias palabras.

— _Si, ver_ _ás_ —vuelve a jugar con su colgante—. _Me hizo una pregunta que no supe contestar y que yo tambi_ _én me he hecho últimamente._

—Escúpelo ya.

— _¿Qué somos, Levi?_ —pregunta con ansiedad.

Enmudezco y frunzo el ceño. No me esperaba eso.

— _Porque llevamos hablando casi dos meses y hay cosas que_ _…_ —titubea nervioso—. _Mierda, olv_ _ídalo, no quiero presionarte. Olvídalo._

—Espera —masajeo el puente de mi nariz—. No puedes soltarme eso y luego retractarte.

— _Lo siento_ —murmura arrepentido—. _T_ _ú marcas el ritmo._

Frunzo aún más el ceño. A pesar de que aprecio su consideración, no me gusta pensar que solo se tiene en cuenta lo que yo quiero.

—Pero tú necesitas una respuesta —digo con aplomo.

— _Yo estoy bien contigo, Levi_ —hace un chasquido con su lengua—. _Es que es complicado hablar de lo nuestro cuando me preguntan. O cuando pienso en nosotros_ _…_

—Entiendo.

—… _Porque en realidad nos estamos conociendo y..._

—Eren.

— _... Hemos hablado de sexo y me dijiste que pod_ _ía dormir contigo..._

—Eren —intento detener su balbuceo—. Tranquilo.

— _¿Todavía piensas que es curiosidad?_ —pregunta desesperado.

Su tono suplicante me hace daño. Joder, tengo la sensación de que lleva un tiempo callándose todo esto. Está demasiado nervioso.

—No —contesto llanamente.

Sé que lo sucedido en mi habitación aceleraría un poco las cosas, contaba con ello. No obstante, no imaginaba que Eren mostraría este grado de agobio. Quizás sea por sus estudios, demasiadas horas encerrado. Claro que, por otra parte, entiendo que se haga esas preguntas en lugar de las que me he estado haciendo yo. Él ya era gay antes de conocerme, tiene claro lo que quiere.

— _Me gustar_ _ía hablar esto cara a cara_ —propone.

—Sería lo mejor —asiento mientras inhalo con profundidad—. Aún así no quiero que te calles nada, Eren.

Prefiero que ponga todas las cartas sobre la mesa, como hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—No quiero que te molestes —murmura—. Pero, ¿no te parece que actuamos como una pareja?

Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar sus palabras.

Eren ha sido paciente conmigo todo este tiempo. Me ha dado una oportunidad donde otros me habrían mandado a la mierda sin miramientos. Se ha planteado adaptarse a mis circunstancias en todo momento, pero él también tiene su carga, sus miedos, sus traumas. Creo que lo que me está pidiendo es seguridad, saber que hay exclusividad, que no caben terceras personas.

—Si.

No veo tanta diferencia a los comienzos de mis antiguas relaciones.

— _S_ _é que aún hay cosas que tenemos que resolver_ —habla con más seguridad—. _Y cr_ _éeme que esperaré lo que haga falta, lo prometo. Pero te has vuelto tan importante que no puedo pretender que esto es una amistad, ni un experimento, ni un simple ligue._

—Lo sé —contesto calmado—. Oye, ya te he dicho que estés tranquilo.

— _Entonces, si me vuelve a preguntar si eres mi novio..._ —deja la frase en el aire, esperanzado.

Me muerdo el labio. Sé que no lo dice por lo que pregunten otros, si no por lo que se pregunta él cada día. La palabra _novio_ suena un poco fuerte para mí, ya que no termino de hacerme a la idea. Recuerdo las veces que nos he visto reflejados en la tele que tengo delante, en lo bien que nos veía juntos. Recuerdo las palabras de Hange acerca de la buena pareja que hacemos. Recuerdo en lo rápido que se ha percatado mi amigo Erwin de que estoy ilusionado con alguien.

Joder, solo tengo que pensar en el cariño que le tengo y en que se lo dije la otra noche. Es cierto que nos estamos conociendo, pero en eso consiste un noviazgo. Es cierto que aún no hemos tenido sexo, pero tengo muy claro que sobra atracción física.

—Si, Eren —me alegra que no pueda ver mi sonrojo—. Yo no estoy viendo a nadie más, ya lo sabes.

Vuelvo a escuchar silencio hasta que un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios.

— _Que ganas tengo de besarte ahora mismo_ —declara animado.

Sonrío, sorprendido de la rapidez con la que están fluyendo las cosas. Sin embargo, es comprensible que después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no puedo seguir llamando a esto curiosidad. Eso era al principio, cuando decidí buscar chicos en Tinder, cuando comencé a hablar con él, cuando era incapaz de admitir que me gustaba.

Nos hemos besado tantas veces. Nos hemos contado tantas cosas. Nos hemos tocado de una forma tan íntima que no puedo negar lo evidente.

Aún hay cosas que tendremos que resolver y esto tampoco asegura nada. Soy consciente, y espero que Eren también, de que podemos toparnos con un obstáculo que no seamos capaces de superar. Sin embargo, quiero intentarlo. Quiero ver hasta que punto son compatibles nuestros sueños, nuestros estilos de vida, nuestras inquietudes.

Me gustaría seguir hablando de eso con Eren, pero ahora no es el momento.

— _Levi_ —su voz me sobresalta—. _Me gustar_ _ía aprovechar el fin de semana contigo. Podríamos ir al cine, volver al parque de perros, pasear en moto, irnos de acampada… Voy a estudiar a tope para disponer de más tiempo._

—Suena bien —consigue contagiarme su entusiasmo.

De repente, escucho una voz femenina hablar con insistencia.

— _¡Ya voy!_ —alejo de mi el auricular—. _Me est_ _án esperando para cenar._

Mis tripas protestan ante la mención de comida.

—Anda, ve —me levanto para tocar en la puerta de Hange—. Y estudia mucho.

— _¡Claro!_ —vuelve a recuperar su tono jovial—. _Levi, necesitaba saberlo para m_ _í. Ya te_ _había dicho_ _que doy el cien por cien._

Recuerdo que mencionó algo en esas líneas cuando me llevó a la montaña, pero no consigo recordar con exactitud sus palabras.

—Eren —digo con voz sosegada—. No conozco a tu hermana, pero yo detesto que me hagan esperar.

Escucho un beso seguido de un _buenas noches_ y de pronto me encuentro procesando todo lo que acaba de suceder en una simple conversación telefónica.

—Dime, enano —Hange consigue devolverme a la realidad.

—¿Pizza y Netflix? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Aún no entiendo como tienes ese cuerpo —contesta pasmada.

* * *

 ** **(A/N): Me tengo que levantar dentro de tres horas xD ¡Gracias por leer! Huyan del insomnio.****

 ***Vaqueros: Aquí llamamos así a los tejanos o jeans.**

 **Gracias por Favs y Follows, las reviews las contesto por PM, a los guest:**

 **Kaizenheichou: Siempre consigues que sonría, me alegra que te siga entusiasmando este fic. La inspiración es caprichosa, me visita a horas indecentes xD gracias por tu apoyo y por dejar siempre review.**

 **anilegna: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Noa: ¡Muchas gracias! Me anima que te guste tanto este fic y gracias por tener paciencia con las actualizaciones.**

 **Guest (XD): ¡Gracias!**

 **Daniieliita: ¡Gracias por comentar! Levi es cariñoso a su manera xD para mi es importante que mis fics transmitan, así que me animan mucho tus palabras. Con respecto a la imagen, intento hacer fanart aunque no soy demasiado buena xD aún así me gustaría colocar algo como portada antes de terminarlo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **LEVI**

A pesar del frío no he parado de conducir desde que me dieron la moto. Al principio, casi salgo volando al meter gas para tomar la primera curva, poco acostumbrado a una potencia como esta, pero conseguí equilibrarme a tiempo para evitar la caída. En la ciudad me permite adelantar a los coches y saltarme todos los atascos y en la montaña es una fiera, me hace volar libre en las rectas donde puedo acelerarla y en las curvas no pierde fuerza.

El problema es que he estado al borde de la hipotermia. Por ese motivo, le he pedido a Eren que me acompañe a un centro comercial donde hay una tienda especializada en ropa y complementos para moteros. Necesito reponer la chaqueta y los guantes que quedaron destrozados el día del accidente.

Es viernes y Eren acaba de confirmarme que ha regresado a la residencia. Apenas acabo de terminar de comer, de modo que podremos aprovechar toda la tarde juntos tal y como había previsto durante la noche anterior. Ha estudiado a conciencia para aprovechar al máximo estos días, ya que durante la semana tiene sus exámenes y yo mi trabajo.

Estoy en la mesa de la cocina, intentando poner al día el balance de mi cuenta para averiguar cómo tengo que organizar mis gastos cuando Hange se vaya del piso. A pesar de haber vivido solo con anterioridad, necesito adaptarme de nuevo al hecho de que no podré compartir gastos y por lo tanto, no podré ahorrar tanto como hasta ahora. Una parte de mí se plantea la posibilidad de buscar un nuevo compañero de piso, de volver a colgar un anuncio en Internet y pasar por las insufribles entrevistas para acabar mandando a la mierda a todo el mundo.

La gente no se toma en serio la limpieza.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, Hange no es que sea una persona limpia. No obstante, es alguien que conocía mis manías y que ha sabido acoplarse a ellas a la perfección. Además, sabe cocinar bastante bien, lo que nos permitió llegar a un acuerdo que nos ha permitido vivir juntos durante varios años.

Compongo una mueca de fastidio al imaginarme de nuevo solo entre estas paredes. No voy a negar que antes me aburría bastante cuando llegaba a una casa vacía, sin nadie con quien hablar o compartir mis series favoritas. Sé que tardaré en adaptarme a ese cambio y que echaré de menos esos ratos que comparto con ella. Vivir solo tiene sus ventajas, aunque hay personas que son incapaces de hacerlo, reconozco que hay momentos en los que la soledad pesa demasiado.

Yo tengo un máster en soledad.

Masajeo mis sienes y suspiro, no me apetece colgar un anuncio. Quizás no sea tan malo estar solo una larga temporada. Además, ahora tengo perro.

El sonido del timbre provoca que la casa se llene de ladridos. Me levanto extrañado, ya que Eren suele avisarme siempre por teléfono para que yo baje a la calle. Sin embargo, los ladridos de Moira suenan más desesperados de lo normal y su rabo no para de tirar todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Basta una mirada para que se siente y me permita el paso, poco a poco va aprendiendo.

Cuando abro la puerta, apenas puedo articular una palabra cuando un par de manos enguantadas agarran mi rostro y me empujan de nuevo hacia el interior. Los labios de Eren callan cualquier protesta y su lengua profundiza el beso en cuestión de segundos. Me deja sin aire y desconcertado por completo. No sé si es este beso, la intensidad o lo que transmite, pero creo que es de los mejores que me ha dado desde que nos conocemos.

La falta de aire provoca que se separen nuestras bocas, sin embargo, sus manos no liberan mis mejillas. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibuja en su rostro, sus ojos brillan tanto que me dejan sin habla.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto —susurra pletórico.

Y me besa de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión he tenido la suficiente capacidad de reacción para enredar una de mis manos en su pelo, atraiéndolo aún más contra mi cuerpo y tomando el control de su insaciable lengua. Joder, yo también tenía ganas de hacer esto.

Después de unos cuantos besos que nos dejan sin aliento nos separamos. Eren continúa con esa radiante sonrisa mientras le dedica unos mimos a una entusiasmada Moira. Siento calor en mis mejillas, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a un recibimiento como este, creo que nadie ha demostrado tanta emoción por verme.

Siento que la calidez de mis mejillas viaja a mi pecho. Nunca antes había necesitado que alguien me hiciera sentir especial, pero con Eren es diferente. Descubro que me gusta que me tenga tan en cuenta, que me considere algo tan importante, algo que desea, que echa de menos.

—Esa me gusta —murmura en mi dirección.

Su comentario me hace parpadear, rompiendo con el hilo de unos pensamientos que me habían transportado lejos del presente.

—¿Eh? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Eren me dedica una mirada que no consigo descifrar, está tirado en el suelo mientras rasca a Moira detrás de las orejas.

—Esa sonrisa —explica—. Esa que tenías hace un momento.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y desvío la mirada abrumado ante el cumplido. Nunca sé cómo reaccionar ante los cumplidos, no es algo a lo que esté habituado. Tampoco sé que ha tenido de especial mi sonrisa, ni siquiera estaba atento a lo que tenía delante.

Eren se incorpora y se quita los guantes para acariciar el rapado de mi pelo.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte —dice en voz baja—. No me puedes negar que sea cariñoso con mi novio en privado —me besa—. Por cierto, estás muy guapo hoy, te has retocado el pelo.

Eren está como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Diez minutos en casa y me está haciendo sonrojar como a una adolescente. Intento devolverle el cumplido.

—Tú también estás… Bueno, eso, tu siempre estás bien —se muerde el labio.

Eren se echa a reír y me rodea con sus brazos enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Siempre se ha mostrado cariñoso, pero hoy está diferente, liberado. Es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si todo este tiempo se hubiera estado reprimiendo.

 _Mi novio._ Ahí está la diferencia, el motivo de que parezca que ha tomado cinco bebidas energéticas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

Lo guío hacia la cocina donde aún tengo abierto mi portátil. Le comento de forma superficial el dilema que tengo con el asunto del piso, sin entrar en detalles acerca de lo que gano al mes y de los gastos que tiene el alquiler de un apartamento tan antiguo. Cuando comento la posibilidad de buscar a otro compañero veo que compone una mueca extraña.

—¿Vas a meter aquí a un desconocido? —pregunta con cautela.

Después de mi comportamiento paranoico durante nuestras primeras citas es lógico que se sorprenda ante tal idea.

—Ya colgué un anuncio una vez. No me entusiasma la idea y dudo mucho que alguien cumpla mis exigencias —digo encogiéndome de hombros—. Además, no lo haría pronto. Necesito descansar de Hange.

—Si es por la compañía —dice mientras se sienta en la silla de al lado—. Sabes que me vas a tener por aquí más a menudo, ¿verdad?

Joder, es como si se hubiera propuesto desarmarme con cada comentario. Me lo imagino acurrucado bajo una manta mientras vemos una película, o recibiendo una paliza en los videojuegos. Por no mencionar las ganas que tengo de repetir lo que sucedió el otro día en mi dormitorio.

—En realidad tampoco me apetece buscar a alguien, pero Hange me ayudaba con los gastos —explico—. Gracias a eso he podido ahorrar durante estos años.

De repente, sus ojos brillan con entusiasmo.

—¿Me la enseñas? —pregunta sin pensar.

—Así, ¿en frío? —no se me dan bien las bromas, solo Isabel se ríe cuando intento ser ocurrente.

Eren entorna los ojos y dibuja una sonrisa sugerente.

—Me refería a la moto, pero si quieres enseñarme otra cosa…

No lleva ni veinte minutos aquí y ya estamos coqueteando.

A pesar de que algo en mí se está despertando con esa maldita mirada suya, si me rindo a sus encantos estoy seguro de que no iremos a la tienda, de modo que chasqueo la lengua y niego con la cabeza.

—Ven —cierro el portátil y me incorporo para buscar las llaves del garaje.

Sus ojos brillan cuando contempla de cerca ambas motos. La nena ya no está tan impecable, pero la quiero igual. Eren me mira de reojo mientras la contempla, sabe que para mí es importante. Después de acariciar el manillar de forma solemne —al menos él le muestra respeto, no como Erwin— se dirige hacia la nueva moto, soltando un silbido de admiración al contemplar su robustez.

—No entiendo de motos, pero solo con verla ya puedo adivinar que es mucho más potente —comenta mientras la rodea despacio.

—Así es —me cruzo de brazos—. Mañana lo comprobarás.

Me sonríe de forma un tanto tímida. Eso es raro.

—Oye, no es obligado, si no te apetece…

—¡Claro que si! —responde antes de que termine la frase.

Descruzo los brazos y rebusco en mi bolsillo para localizar la llave del maletín que lleva acoplado detrás y lo abro mientras le indico a Eren con un cabeceo que mire en su interior. Dentro hay un casco envuelto en una tela, lo levanta con manos inseguras y lo saca del interior para examinarlo mejor. Es un modelo sencillo aunque me costó bastante más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. Es de color negro con acabado en mate y unas líneas verdes que le dan un toque sofisticado.

—Es el tuyo —comento con tono casual.

Eren me mira boquiabierto durante un segundo y vuelve a girar el casco entre sus manos, por una vez parece que se ha quedado sin palabras.

—Pruébatelo. Necesito asegurarme de que se ajusta bien —digo mientras dirijo mis manos hacia el casco para elevarlo por encima de su cabeza.

Tengo buen ojo. Su cabeza es un poco más grande que la mía, hecho que tuve en cuenta mientras me los probaba yo. Le ajusto el cierre y retrocedo unos pasos para contemplarlo.

Eren golpea la superficie con sus nudillos e intenta verse en el espejo retrovisor de la moto. Levanta los pulgares en señal de que está cómodo y puedo ver que está sonriendo por como arruga los ojos. Se quita el casco y me muerdo el labio al ver lo despeinado que se le ha quedado el cabello, me recuerda a cuando duerme y a otras cosas en las que no debo pensar en estos momentos.

Deja el casco de nuevo donde estaba y me abraza con fuerza.

—Me encanta —murmura en mi pelo—. Gracias, Levi. Te lo pagaré cuando pueda.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No vas a pagar una mierda, vamos —me separo y le indico que me siga hacia la salida—. No pongas esa cara, es un regalo.

—Uno muy caro —contesta con una mueca—. Yo solo te he regalado una tostadora.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—No es una competición, Eren —le doy la espalda—. Vamos, si tardamos habrá más gente.

Aprovechamos para darle un buen paseo a Moira. Hange no sé donde se ha metido, ya que ambos nos incorporamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos el lunes. Decido retirar del alcance de la perrita todo aquello que pueda destrozar, cuando se queda sola tiende a morderlo todo.

—Espero que la gafotas no tarde en venir —le comento a Eren mientras me subo a su coche.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial está más lleno de lo que me gustaría. Odio las multitudes, lo único que deseo es terminar cuanto antes para poder salir de allí, aunque no le puedo negar a Eren una visita a la tienda de videojuegos.

—Podríamos haber comprado el casco aquí —murmura mientras observa un conjunto de cascos que tienen en el expositor.

—El tuyo es mejor —respondo sin prestarles demasiada atención.

—Eso me temo —suspira.

Dejo de mirar las chaquetas para fruncir el ceño.

—Oye, deja de suspirar y sujeta esto un momento —digo mientras le entrego mi abrigo.

Selecciono dos modelos que se parecen a la que llevaba el día del accidente. Me gusta que imiten el cuero, aunque por dentro están bastante acolchadas y reforzadas. Me las pruebo delante de un espejo, estoy seguro de que a Farlan se le caería la baba.

—La primera —escucho a mis espaldas.

Vuelvo a probarme la chaqueta que me ha indicado Eren y me giro para mirarlo directamente. Está guardando las distancias porque estamos en público, pero se está mordiendo el labio mientras me devora con los ojos. Joder, no puede ser más descarado.

—Veo que te gusta —digo fanfarrón.

Se acerca unos pasos y extiende una de sus manos para revolverme el pelo. No me entusiasma que me despeine y tampoco veo mucha diferencia cuando me miro al espejo, tengo el pelo demasiado liso y acaba volviendo a su posición por si mismo. Creo que a Eren le gusta que se me vea más el rapado, quizás algún día pruebe a echarme un potingue de esos suyos.

Me dirijo al mostrador para pagar y me jode comprobar que el vendedor se ha dado cuenta de que Eren es gay. No lo digo por el gesto que ha tenido conmigo, si no por la forma en la que lo está mirando. No soy celoso, al menos no lo he sido con mis anteriores relaciones, pero me molesta que ni siquiera intente disimular estando yo delante. Eren está demasiado distraído mirando unos guantes como para percatarse de lo que está pasando.

Entiendo que no he dado muestras de que sea mi pareja, pero me fastidia de todas formas.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —pregunta en su dirección mientras sale el ticket del datáfono.

A este se le nota que es gay.

—No. Está conmigo —respondo antes de que Eren abra la boca.

El tono y mi mirada han debido transmitir a la perfección el mensaje, porque el vendedor me entrega la bolsa y desvía sus ojos hacia el otro extremo de la tienda. Buen chico.

Cuando salimos Eren me mira extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta preocupado.

—Nada —señalo hacia la tienda de videojuegos—. Vamos.

Apenas entramos y nos golpea una oleada de aire caliente que hace que me piquen los ojos, la calefacción está más fuerte de lo que me gustaría. Nos separamos durante unos minutos mientras cada uno se dirige a un estante diferente. Al cabo de un rato, mientras estoy inmerso en la descripción de un juego de combate, escucho que me llama. Intento averiguar dónde se ha metido pero no consigo encontrarlo.

De repente, una mano agarra la mía y me dejo arrastrar cuando reconozco el desordenado pelo de Eren. Se detiene delante de la nueva versión del juego que tengo en mi casa, relatándome maravillado los nuevos contenidos que ofrece. Mis dedos se mueven un poco incómodos y se detiene cuando ve que nuestras manos siguen unidas.

—Perdona —mira en derredor y me suelta antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Reconozco que nunca he sido afectuoso en público, a veces incluso me cuesta serlo en privado. Quizás se debe a que apenas recuerdo los abrazos de mi madre y Kenny jamás reservó ninguna palabra afectuosa para mí, mucho menos un gesto. Quizás él también tenía sus propios fantasmas, tampoco voy a quitarle el mérito de haberme criado, a su manera, claro.

El caso es que no me gusta llamar la atención y eso que me gano más miradas de las que me gustaría debido a mi baja estatura. Por otra parte, sé que para él es algo natural, para todas las parejas, Petra también me echaba en cara lo distante que me volvía en público.

Quizás podría intentarlo.

Suspiro y pego mi cuerpo al costado de Eren, deslizando mis dedos entre los suyos, provocando que las palabras que está diciendo tropiecen en sus labios. Alza la mirada confuso y yo le doy un suave apretón. La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro hace que me olvide de todo lo demás, del insufrible calor, del murmullo constante que nos rodea, de la expresión de desagrado de la mujer que tenemos delante.

—Sigue —digo con un leve cabeceo.

Eren continúa, bastante más animado que antes, hasta que le doy la vuelta a la caratula para mirar el precio. Joder, ni que fuera de oro.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta mientras intenta reponerse de la impresión.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos en dirección al Parking. Nuestras manos continúan entrelazadas, atrayendo la atención de miradas curiosas, cómplices o críticas. Soy consciente de todas ellas, pero me dan igual, tan solo disfruto al ver lo contento que está Eren por un gesto tan sencillo como este. Parece un niño al que acaban de comprarle su helado favorito, merece la pena con tal de ver esa sonrisa suya.

De repente, se detiene de improviso delante de un escaparate, observando un cartel con mucha concentración. Dirijo la mirada a ese punto, pero no soy capaz de descubrir qué es lo que le llama la atención.

—Levi —murmura en voz baja—. ¿Has pensado en vender tus productos online?

—¿Qué? —pregunto extrañado.

Me señala el cartel donde anuncian una página web a través de la cual venden los productos de la tienda.

—Se te da muy bien elaborar packs de té —explica—. Quizás podrías promocionarte por Internet y conseguir algo más de dinero para el alquiler.

Abro la boca para contestar, pero la cierro a los pocos segundos. Jamás me había planteado esa posibilidad, aunque suponga más trabajo para mí. Mi negocio no es tan grande como para contratar a otro trabajador y mi economía se resiente cuando tengo que cerrar la tienda para tomarme unas vacaciones. Quizás no sería mala idea intentarlo.

—Podría ayudarme Isabel —murmuro para mi mismo—. Es una experta en eso de hacer páginas web.

Durante todo el recorrido no paro de darle vueltas a la idea que ha tenido Eren. Nunca he tenido pretensiones de hacerme rico con mi negocio, no quiero convertirme en un tipo como Erwin, pero reconozco que acabo de fundirme los ahorros de los últimos años en la moto y en lo que he comprado hoy. Observo al chico que tengo a mi lado, me gustaría poder seguir invitándolo a cenar, al cine o a cualquier cosa que nos apetezca. Con su sueldo de la cafetería apenas tiene para pagarse la gasolina y siempre utilizamos su coche para movernos.

Aunque todavía no ha oscurecido, decidimos parar a medio camino en un local de comida rápida para llenar nuestros estómagos mientras me cuenta todo el itinerario de exámenes que tiene a lo largo de la semana.

—¿Vas en coche al trabajo? —pregunto de repente.

—No. Está cerca del campus, así que puedo ir andando —explica sin perder su concentración en el recorrido—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mañana no vengas a mi casa —frunce el ceño—. Iré a buscarte con la moto cuando termines de trabajar. Tendrás que abrigarte bien.

Me dedica una sonrisa y asiente con entusiasmo.

—Prefiero que vengas a la residencia —comenta—. Me gustaría darme una ducha primero.

—Como quieras —me encojo de hombros.

—Luego te doy la dirección, durante el día no hay problemas para entrar al recinto —explica mientras termina de comer su hamburguesa.

Cuando aparca en mi calle, apaga el motor y sus labios buscan hambrientos los míos. En ese momento soy consciente de lo poco que nos hemos besado hoy, a pesar de haber pasado varias horas juntos. Mis manos aferran su pelo y el mordisquea con delicadeza mi labio inferior, dándome a entender que deberíamos continuar esto en privado.

Lo estoy deseando.

Cuando entramos al apartamento nos encontramos con Hange y una montaña de papeles que cubre la mesa, el suelo, parte del sofá e incluso a Moira. Ambas saludan a Eren de forma efusiva y yo me cruzo de brazos en un intento de tranquilizarme y disimular lo malo que me ha puesto con los besos que me ha dado en el cuello nada más entrar al portal. Mierda, solo espero que no se ponga a hablar con ella, Hange es peligrosa si se le da conversación, no se calla ni debajo del agua.

Por fortuna, o porque mi vieja amiga sabe interpretar mi lenguaje corporal, se excusa diciendo que tiene que organizar sus ficheros para la mudanza. Me sorprende que no los meta todos de cualquier forma en una caja, quizás se le ha pegado algo bueno de mí.

O quizás ha sido una condición de Moblit.

Aprovecho la breve conversación para mirar mis mensajes.

 **Farlan:** ¿Gym y pizzas?

Me muerdo el labio, a Isabel la he visto bastante durante las fiestas, pero Farlan ha estado un poco desaparecido, ni siquiera ha ido al gimnasio. No obstante, prefiero aprovechar el tiempo con Eren, deduzco que se marchará tarde a su casa.

 **Levi:** Otro día, hoy tengo planes.

 **Farlan:** ¿Levi renunciando a una pizza? Ahora estoy celoso de verdad…

 **Levi:** …

 **Farlan:** El lunes no te escapas ;)

Pongo los ojos en blanco y guardo el móvil mientras le indico a Eren que vaya hacia mi habitación. Hange llama mi atención con un carraspeo antes de que yo también me interne en el pasillo.

—Pon música —murmura intentando imitar el tono con el que le he dicho eso mismo alguna vez.

Sabiendo que nos ha espiado a través de la ventana, la veo capaz de pegar la oreja contra mi puerta. Por supuesto que voy a poner música.

Entro a mi habitación y Eren aprovecha para besar mi nuca mientras cierro la puerta. Apenas me deja ir hasta el escritorio para seleccionar una lista de reproducción, aunque debo reconocer que mis manos tampoco se están quietas. Para cuando llegamos a la cama nos hemos quitado la mitad de la ropa.

* * *

 **EREN**

Hacer esto con Levi es lo mejor que he hecho nunca. Sé que no soy objetivo, pero cuando hacemos algo más intimo Levi se relaja, saca a relucir esa parte más oculta de sí mismo. No me pueden gustar más las expresiones de su rostro cuando se entrega al placer. Primero intenta controlarse, pone muecas y frunce aún más el ceño, como si se concentrara en mantener su acostumbrada impasibilidad. Luego esa máscara empieza a desmoronarse y descubro un rostro realmente expresivo, igual que la sonrisa de esta tarde, era preciosa.

Su pelo se despeina contra la almohada, dejando los mechones desordenados en todas direcciones y las zonas rapadas más visibles. Sus ojos se entrecierran y el ceño se suaviza y comienza a respirar por su boca, liberando jadeos más profundos, algunos acompañados de algún gemido grave, contenido, que supone una delicia para mis oídos. Me encanta cuando acaricia mi pelo, cuando arquea su espalda mientras mueve su cadera contra mi boca. Soy incapaz de despegar la mirada de esa imagen tan excitante, de ese Levi más despreocupado, más entregado.

Cuando succiono la punta de su erección su otra mano aferra la almohada, su cabeza se echa hacia atrás y su voz suena más audible, enronquecida de placer.

—¡Ahhhh, Eren! —cuando dice mi nombre siento un espasmo en mi entrepierna.

Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de Levi. Me hace sentir especial, como si fuera el único que puede verlo así, el único que conoce su lado más vulnerable, más sumiso —aunque queda claro que es la parte dominante— me encanta dejarlo sin palabras, hacerlo sonrojar o sacar su lado más sensual. En definitiva, provocar en él una reacción.

—Estoy a punto…

Aumento la velocidad, chupando con más empeño, saboreando la mezcla de mi saliva con sus fluidos. Normalmente he hecho esto para complacer a la otra persona, pero en este caso disfruto tanto como él, me apetece, me gusta hacérselo.

Dejo que se venga en mi boca, algo que jamás le he permitido a otros chicos, y me deleito en los temblores que recorren su cuerpo y que se reflejan en sus trabajados abdominales. Me limpio para poder besarlo y su mano acaricia el bulto de mis pantalones.

—Esto sobra —murmura mientras desabrocha el botón.

Me incorporo para quitarme la ropa y me tumbo a su lado deseoso de que me toque, de que me haga flotar con tan solo los movimientos de su muñeca y sus dedos. Levi se incorpora y comienza a besar mi cuello. Cierro los ojos cuando abre su boca para lamer mi piel, para succionarla sin llegar a marcar, tampoco me importa si lo hace, ya me siento suyo.

Su lengua delinea mi clavícula mientras su mano masajea mis testículos. Cada vez se muestra más lanzado, más seguro con sus movimientos en la cama y eso me da esperanzas, me hace creer que esto va a funcionar, que el sexo no va a ser un problema y que si lo fuera encontraríamos la manera de solucionarlo.

 _Necesito_ pensarlo.

Su mano baja para acariciar mi nalga, apretando la piel al tiempo que susurra algo que no consigo entender del todo. Cuando vuelve a subir roza de forma delicada mi entrada con uno de sus dedos, pero no intenta nada más en esa zona.

Abro los ojos cuando su boca envuelve uno de mis pezones. Su mano ejerce un agarre firme en torno a mi erección y no tardo en sentir una oleada de placer recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. La combinación de sus labios con el ritmo constante de su muñeca me transportan lejos de mis dudas, centrando toda mi atención en el gozo que me hace sentir con sus movimientos.

Por un instante, me olvido de que no estamos solos. Sobre todo cuando mordisquea mi otro pezón de forma juguetona, mirándome de reojo, provocándome mientras pasea su lengua por esa zona tan sensible.

—Shhhh —noto su aliento sobre mi ensalivada piel—. Tenemos vecinos.

Sabe que no hace sino provocarme aún más utilizando ese tono. Lo sé porque se muerde el labio, mostrando una media sonrisa mientras me arranca un gemido aún más sonoro al masajear la punta de mi miembro con su pulgar.

No tardo en llegar al orgasmo, entregándome de lleno a esa explosión de placer, ahogando mi voz en sus labios, con esa lengua con la que desearía que recorriera todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar fantasear con esa idea, a pesar de que ha bastado con menos para dejarme temblando.

Nos besamos hasta que se hinchan nuestros labios y después abandona su peso sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, suspirando relajado mientras mis dedos juegan con su pelo y la piel descubierta de su espalda. De vez en cuando sus dedos acarician mi cadera y creo que es la primera vez que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en esta postura, sin hablar, compartiendo un silencio que demuestra lo cómodos que nos sentimos con el otro, porque este momento es perfecto, porque no hay necesidad de decir nada más.

Un temblor sacude su cuerpo y se incorpora para rescatar la manta que ha quedado a los pies de la cama para echársela por encima.

—Mierda, hace frío.

Me río al escucharlo protestar.

Levi me vuelve loco y estoy feliz. Feliz de compartir esto con él, feliz por tenerlo entre mis brazos, por poder darle un nombre a esta relación. Es cierto que en más de una ocasión se ha mostrado demasiado cortante, que ha echado algún que otro jarro de agua fría a mis ilusiones. Pero también se ha esforzado por hacer que esto funcione, por dar el gran paso de admitir que somos novios, por tomar mi mano esta tarde delante de la gente, demostrando que somos pareja, que le da igual que sea un chico, que no soy un motivo por el que avergonzarse.

Me ha devuelto la esperanza en algo que pensé que no existiría para mí. Me ha mostrado que no soy solo un chico con un buen cuerpo con el que apetece darse un revolcón y pasar al siguiente. Me ha enseñado a tener paciencia y a valorar otro tipo de muestras de cariño que son más complejas que las palabras. Me muero de ganas de decirle que le quiero, que estoy enamorado, que me siento como en una nube.

Aún así, siento que todavía no es el momento, aunque sea un sentimiento que resulte demasiado evidente en mi mirada. Quizás se ha dado cuenta, al igual que todos a mi alrededor, o quizás lo confunda con deseo. Quiero desentrañar el misterio que es Levi y demostrarle que merece que lo cuiden, que lo mimen y que lo quieran. Me ha contado poco de su vida, pero me ha bastado para comprender el por qué de su pragmatismo, el por qué de su torpeza con los sentimientos. Solo de pensar que ha crecido sin el calor de unos padres, sin el calor de un hogar de verdad…

Quiero ser su hogar. Quiero ser esa persona en la que pueda confiar de forma plena, a quien le pueda contar todas sus preocupaciones, porque sé que las tiene, todos las tenemos.

—Levi —murmuro sobre su pelo—. ¿Puedo quedarme hoy?

No era lo que tenía planeado, sobre todo porque tendría que madrugar bastante para ir a cambiarme de ropa y llegar a la cafetería a tiempo. Sé que mañana nos vamos a ver de todas formas, no obstante, estoy tan a gusto que no quiero marcharme todavía. Solo espero que no piense que es demasiado.

Entre semana nos tenemos que conformar con el móvil. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo que pueda con él, lo he echado mucho de menos durante las vacaciones.

Levi gira la cabeza y apoya la barbilla en mi pecho para poder mirarme a los ojos. La comisura de sus labios se levanta y parpadea despacio con un asentimiento. Mis brazos lo estrechan con más fuerza y su mano acaricia mi costado, provocando que un cosquilleo recorra mi cuerpo.

—Eren…

No necesito que diga más.

—¿Vas tú primero? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

Deposita un beso en mi pecho y se incorpora, permitiendo que contemple su desnudez. Me recreo en esos músculos que he besado antes, en esa pálida piel donde resalta alguna que otra cicatriz. Todavía se nota la herida de su pierna, solo de pensar en su accidente hace que se me crispen los nervios. Estoy contento de que haya decidido comprar una moto más segura, pero no quiero que corra más riesgos de los necesarios, no me gustaría que fuera temerario solo porque es más potente.

Aunque creo que Levi no es de esos, estoy un poco nervioso por el paseo de mañana, nunca antes he subido en moto.

Observo cómo se coloca la ropa interior que lancé al otro extremo de la habitación y cómo abre la puerta asomando la cabeza para comprobar que Hange sigue en el salón. Cuando me quedo a solas decido retirar las sábanas que hemos manchado y elijo unas nuevas para dejar la cama preparada antes de que Levi termine de ducharse. A su regreso observa la cama y me mira sorprendido.

—Te he ahorrado el trabajo —comento con una sonrisa—. Espero que me hayas dejado agua caliente.

Sus pies descalzos acortan la distancia que nos separa. Tiene la manía de ir descalzo cuando está en casa, su suelo está impecable por lo que no tiene de qué preocuparse. No es algo que le recomendaría en mi habitación de la residencia y eso que Armin es bastante ordenado.

—Siempre te dejo todo el agua caliente —murmura contra mis labios.

Sonrío en el beso porque hoy está más cariñoso conmigo.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en ducharme y me dirijo con rapidez a la habitación. Levi ya está metido en la cama pero sigue despierto, esperando a que yo llegue para acurrucarme junto a él.

Después de preparar una serie de alarmas, sus brazos me rodean y mi cabeza encuentra ese hueco en su cuello donde puedo aspirar el olor de su piel recién lavada.

Siento la respiración de Levi sobre mi pelo, su brazo rodeando mi cintura, los pequeños murmullos que escapan de sus labios cuando duerme, el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Me hace sentir bien, protegido, relajado.

Con esas sensaciones el sueño acaba por vencerme.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Gracias por leer! Ya queda poco para que termine este fic... Contesto reviews:**

 **kaizenheichou: Me dio mucha lástima lo de tu perrita, menos mal que pudieron encontrarla, yo también tengo perros y es horrible cuando les pasa algo malo. Espero que se recupere pronto de su pata. Me alegra saber que el cap te sirvió para distraerte un poco ^^ muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir este fic.**

 **Crazy cat lady: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste esta historia, ya no le quedan muchos capítulos (unos cuatro o cinco) la verdad es que cuando la empecé pensé que sería más corta, pero estos dos consiguen inspirarme ^^**

 **daniieliita: ¡Gracias por seguir este fic y por comentar! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero tengo mucho trabajo (y más fics pendientes). Gracias por decir eso de mi forma de escribir ^^ para mi es importante que los personajes transmitan. Ya no queda mucho para el final :( pero valdrá la pena (espero xD)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N): El capítulo de la montaña rusa… Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a mis One-shot, sé que tengo varios fics que actualizar (me entró la locura) pero a veces esas ideas se cuelan en mi mente y no puedo evitarlo. También quiero darle las gracias a Daniella Wollkat por la maravillosa portada que ha realizado para este fic, ha acertado con los personajes y me encanta.**

 **Hace tiempo que no dedico tiempo a leer y les quería recomendar un fic que me tiene en vilo por las noches: Metamorfosis, de Luna de Acero. Es una maravilla, amé a los personajes desde el primer momento.**

 **Ahora si, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **LEVI**

Suelto el mando de la consola y pellizco el puente de mi nariz. Hace varias horas que Eren se marchó para irse a trabajar y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer para que el tiempo no transcurra con tanta lentitud. Él insistió en que intentara dormir de nuevo, aprovechando el último sábado que tengo libre antes de reabrir mi negocio, pero una vez que me despierto soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Apago la tele y me estiro, recorriendo con la mirada el salón, buscando algún resquicio que se me haya pasado por alto a la hora de limpiar. No he dejado ni una mota de polvo en toda la casa y Moira está tan agotada de su paseo mañanero que ni siquiera abre los ojos para controlar lo que estoy haciendo. Dudo mucho que quiera volver al parque tan pronto.

Me pongo a divagar acerca de todo lo que sucedió ayer con Eren en el centro comercial y en mi habitación. Cada vez disfruto más de su cuerpo, me siento más seguro de lo que hacemos en la intimidad y no voy a negar que me sentí tentado de dar un paso más, de demostrar que puedo llegar hasta el final. Reconozco que sabe cómo hacerme disfrutar, es como si se supiera de memoria las zonas más erógenas de mi cuerpo.

Ya no me resulta chocante verlo desnudo. No me faltan las curvas de una mujer, no las necesito, no las echo de menos. Me gusta su torso firme, sus marcados músculos, sus grandes y expertas manos que transmiten tanta calidez con cada caricia. Me vuelve loco con sus gemidos, con esos labios que no me canso de besar, por no hablar de ese trasero que tiene. Joder, siempre he tenido debilidad por los culos, aunque debido a los atributos de mi ex novia todos piensen que me van los pechos grandes.

Admito que es distinto al de una mujer, más firme, menos voluminoso, menos redondeado. Pero adoro ese par de nalgas.

—Mierda —murmuro al darme cuenta del efecto que ha tenido esa imagen mental en mi cuerpo.

No entiendo cómo he sido capaz de resistir tanto tiempo sin sexo teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que me excito últimamente. Claro que no tenía a Eren ni su maravillosa anatomía rondando cerca.

Suspiro, mordiendo mi labio e intentando ganar algo de control sobre mis impulsos. Estoy deseando ver su reacción sobre la moto, tengo decidido el sitio donde lo voy a llevar. Espero que no se asuste, me gustaría poder compartir mi hobby con él. Por supuesto que podríamos ir en coche a disfrutar de la naturaleza, pero no es lo mismo, conducir una moto es como volar, cada giro, cada curva te proporciona la sensación de ingravidez, es una experiencia única.

Espero que todo salga bien, me he acostumbrado en seguida a su conducción y me siento preparado para llevarlo conmigo.

Y no es lo único en lo que me siento preparado.

Anoche quise tocar a Eren de otra manera, me contuve porque no me gusta hacer las cosas de forma impulsiva. Sé que tuvo una mala experiencia, sé lo brutos que podemos ser los tíos cuando nos dejamos llevar por el deseo. No quiero eso para él, siempre he tenido en cuenta el bienestar de mis parejas y en este caso quiero ser más considerado todavía. No sé mucho del sexo con hombres, salvo que, por ironías de la vida tenemos el punto G ahí detrás.

Tampoco entiendo muy bien como funciona, no siento nada especial cuando voy al baño.

Me levanto decidido y me dirijo a mi habitación para encender el portátil. Necesito investigar un poco, aunque no me motivan mucho mis opciones. Sé que Eren me guiará en todo lo que necesito saber, pero no me imagino a mi novio dándome clases en medio de un calentón sobre cómo debo meterla. Mi segunda opción es Farlan, pero temo acabar con más información de la que me gustaría. Además, está demasiado ocupado amueblando el piso que ha conseguido de alquiler.

Ni siquiera he querido decirle que Hange se marcha del mío, temo que aparezca con sus cosas como hizo ella y no creo que a Eren le haga mucha gracia que viva con un tío que no para de coquetear conmigo. Al menos se está conteniendo bastante desde que salgo con Eren, dentro de lo que puede llegar a contenerse Farlan.

Por último, me consta que Hange está algo versada en el tema, pero es capaz de obligarme a ver porno gay con ella, demasiado incómodo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, no me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Me siento como un adolescente y temo que mi buscador me la juegue y comience a bombardearme con páginas de contactos homosexuales a partir de ahora, maldita publicidad.

A los quince minutos me recuesto sobre la silla, saturado de información. Por supuesto que ya conocía lo básico, pero me he descubierto ignorante en algunos aspectos, por ejemplo en las posturas menos dolorosas. Casi todos los tíos pensamos automáticamente en el perrito y no es de las mejores para empezar, de hecho es de las que más puede doler, tengo claro que con Eren debo ser cuidadoso.

Me muerdo el labio, pensativo. No estaría de más aprovisionarse por si acaso, ni siquiera tengo preservativos, se los regalé todos a Hange cuando dejé a Petra.

Guardo mi cartera en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me abrigo a conciencia. Me despido de Moira, la cual apenas se molesta en levantar la mirada del suelo. No tengo intención de ausentarme demasiado, aunque sé que Hange está en su habitación y no se quedará sola.

—Voy a salir —grito antes de abrir la puerta que da a las escaleras.

Ni siquiera me molesto en esperar a que me conteste, lo más probable es que esté con los auriculares puestos.

Me ajusto la bufanda en torno al cuello, ya que la temperatura ha vuelto a bajar unos cuantos grados. Aprieto el paso y en menos de veinte minutos me encuentro delante de una tienda donde me vi arrastrado una vez por Isabel, aún recuerdo la charla que me dio acerca de las bolas chinas.

Por supuesto que ya he usado juguetes con anterioridad, pero nunca había entrado a un sitio de estos yo solo.

Suspiro y empujo la puerta. Un suave tintineo resuena sobre mi cabeza, al parecer soy el primer cliente del día. No tardo en perderme entre vitrinas cargadas de formas fálicas, lencería y juguetes de todo tipo. A pesar de que está bastante ordenado, me siento abrumado por la cantidad de dilatadores que existen. Meneo la cabeza, decidiendo que para ese tipo de cosas tendría que estar la otra parte presente.

Continúo avanzando y localizo los preservativos. Me siento extraño, ¿cuánto hace que no compro de estos? ¿Cuánto llevo sin tener sexo? Lo mio no es normal.

Me detengo delante de un estante donde hay una oferta de aceites de masaje compuestos de olores que favorecen el aumento de la libido, o eso dicen. Me dedico a destaparlos y recrearme en las mezclas, igual que cuando elijo un desinfectante para el suelo. No puedo evitarlo, soy adicto a los productos que huelen bien. Al final, acabo eligiendo un bote pensando en Eren, en la importancia de que esté relajado para que no sienta dolor.

Si no le motiva la idea siempre puedo usarlo de ambientador.

Me acerco al mostrador, donde una señora en torno a los cincuenta y con un corte de pelo moderno me mira con una sonrisa enigmática. Ahora mismo tengo demasiada información en la cabeza: base de agua, de silicón, de aceite… Para terminar cuanto antes lo mejor es preguntar a la experta.

—Necesito un buen lubricante —digo—. No de esas mierdas pegajosas que venden en los supermercados.

Chasquea los dedos, parece un dibujo animado.

—Tengo unos con base de agua, son bastante agradables y no manchan —comenta con un suave parpadeo.

No manchan, eso me gusta. ¿Servirá cualquiera?

—Es para el culo —suelto sin miramientos.

La mujer parpadea sorprendida ante la brusquedad de mis palabras. Libera una risita y me guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer por un pequeño corredor.

—¿Con sabor o neutro? —pregunta desde dentro.

—Neutro —respondo encogiéndome de hombros a pesar de que no puede verme.

Al cabo de unos segundos, aparece de nuevo con un bote considerable y unas muestras de sabores que vienen en unos sobres pequeños.

—Estas son de regalo, por si te animas para la próxima vez —suelta con voz sugerente—. ¿Quieres un enema?

Me quedo quieto durante unos segundos con la tarjeta de crédito entre los dedos. Joder, acabo de leer sobre eso, pero no sé si Eren emplea esas cosas.

Decido que todo lo que tenga que ver con limpieza es positivo.

Cuando regreso al exterior soy consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que he permanecido dentro. No voy a negar que estoy algo nervioso, siempre sucede cuando se va a dar ese paso con alguien nuevo, pero en este caso hay más novedades de la cuenta.

Miro mi móvil y veo que tengo un mensaje de Eren.

 **Eren:** Estaré libre en dos horas (beso)

Lo he tenido toda la noche entre mis brazos y aún así tengo ganas de verlo de nuevo. Me sorprendo a mi mismo, siempre he sido desapegado en mis relaciones, pero con Eren me descubro deseando de forma constante su compañía. No me agobia, esa es la clave, sabe dejarme mi espacio y entretenerse por si mismo.

Me tomo mi tiempo para comer, pasear a Moira y arreglarme. Estreno la chaqueta que compré el día enterior y le pido a Hange que haga planes para esta noche. Me dedica una mirada astuta y un movimiento de cejas que deja a las claras que ha captado mi mensaje. Me marcho antes de que se le ocurra la idea de aconsejarme, ya he tenido suficiente.

Arranco la moto y me dirijo hacia el campus universitario.

* * *

A pesar de ser sábado, me sorprende la cantidad de estudiantes que deambulan dentro del recinto. Por fortuna, la barrera permanece abierta durante el día, aunque el guarda me ha mirado de forma extraña, siguiendo mi recorrido con desconfianza.

Eren me describió el edificio donde reside, pero a mi me parecen todos iguales. Intento recordar sus indicaciones, hasta que creo dar con el lugar correcto. Detengo la moto y le envío un mensaje para que sepa que estoy esperando, no tengo ninguna intención de subir a su habitación y dejar la moto descuidada, demasiadas miradas golosas.

Un grupo de chicas murmura cuando me quito el casco, supongo que no saben que pinta un tío como yo aquí, estoy seguro de que supero la media de edad con creces.

Aprovecho la espera para mirar a mi alrededor. El recinto es enorme, lleno de edificios muy parecidos al que tengo en frente. De todos ellos no paran de salir grupos de estudiantes con sus mochilas al hombro, un puñado de libros en la mano o una bolsa repleta de bebidas alcohólicas para aquellos que se han rendido antes de empezar.

De repente, escucho unos pasos que se aproximan a mi espalda y me giro para toparme cara a cara con un chaval de ojos azules, con una melena abundante y una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

—Hola Levi, encantado de conocerte —extiende su mano y vacila al ver que no le devuelvo el gesto—. Soy Armin, el compañero de habitación de Eren.

El famoso Armin.

—Hola —respondo estrechando su mano con firmeza.

—Eren está terminando de vestirse —se encoge de hombros—. Bonita moto.

—Gracias —contesto de forma seca.

No se me da bien socializar, por ese motivo no suelo caer bien a la gente.

Eren siempre me ha transmitido el cariño y la admiración que siente por su mejor amigo. Reconozco que no me lo esperaba así, no lo considero una amenaza, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si se comportará como hace Farlan conmigo. No me gustaría, aunque no me da esa impresión, aparenta ser un chico tranquilo y serio.

—Si quieres puedes subir a esperar en la habitación, aquí hace demasiado frío —ofrece con amabilidad.

—No, prefiero estar aquí —contesto con rapidez—. Tampoco creo que tarde mucho.

Armin se ríe y menea la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Ni te imaginas el tiempo que le dedica a peinarse —comenta rodando los ojos—. Es más coqueto de lo que le gusta admitir.

—Pues lo lleva claro con el casco —contesto cruzándome de brazos.

Armin se ríe de nuevo y da un sorbo de un café de máquina que lleva en la mano.

—Ya, a veces no se detiene a pensar las cosas —desvía la mirada y prosigue con voz más contenida—. Es demasiado enérgico y pasional. Algunos confunden su buen carácter y lo toman por idiota. Es cierto que a veces no está muy acertado pero es buena persona.

Me dedica una mirada cauta, no deja de ser amable, pero sé que está intentando analizarme. Espero que esto no haya sido un intento de charla preventiva para advertirme de que no debo jugar con los sentimientos de Eren, porque con el tono que ha empleado no llegaría ni a un cuarto de amenaza.

Me sorprende lo bien que hablan el uno del otro. Me imagino el tipo de comentarios que harían mis amigos en una situación similar, creo que me dejarían en peor lugar que mis enemigos.

Sobreviene un silencio incómodo y yo clavo mi mirada en mis botas, también son una adquisición reciente, hacía tiempo que no gastaba tanto dinero en ropa. Son negras de media caña, con cordones y aspecto robusto. Hoy llevo el look de chico malo que tanto le gusta a mi amigos Farlan, no es por casualidad, creo que a Eren también le gusta.

Como si acabara de invocarlo con mis pensamientos, aparece por la puerta con las mejillas sonrosadas y la bufanda que le regalé bien ajustada al cuello. Por una vez me ha hecho caso y no se ha vestido tanto para lucirse —aunque no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima— sino que se ha abrigado bien para el trayecto que nos espera. No obstante, lleva unos jeans más ajustados de lo normal, nunca se los había visto.

—Perdona, no quería hacerte esperar —dice casi sin aliento—. Gracias por hacerle compañía, Armin.

El rubio sonríe y hace un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Disfruta tu paseo en moto —le da un apretón en el brazo y después se dirige hacia mí una vez más—. Un placer conocerte, Levi. Espero que la próxima vez podamos charlar un poco más.

Claro, es una gozada charlar conmigo…

Asiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida y le entrego el casco a Eren para que se lo ponga, no sin antes recibir un beso que me pilla desprevenido.

—Llevan un buen rato mirándote —murmura en voz baja.

Observo que el grupo de chicas cuchichea a pocos metros de nosotros. Ruedo los ojos y le pongo yo mismo el casco a Eren, todavía no sé si me gusta ese puntito de celos que tiene o si es peligroso. Claro que ayer yo no me quedé corto con el dependiente de la tienda.

—¿Has subido alguna vez en moto? —pregunto mientras me ajusto la braga al cuello antes de colocarme mi casco.

Eren menea la cabeza y me sonríe con complicidad.

—Es mi primera vez.

Suelto un resoplido ante el tono sugerente de su voz y me coloco sobre la moto para ponerla en marcha.

—Cuando te subas no lo hagas a lo bruto, intenta no desequilibrarme —le comento mientras coloco mis guantes—. Iré más despacio al principio. No te asustes cuando nos inclinemos en las curvas, intenta seguir el movimiento sin recargar tu peso hacia los lados. Si te agobias me das un toque en el hombro, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente con determinación y se ajusta los guantes que le regalé.

—Al ser una moto deportiva estaremos más inclinados hacia adelante, si te cansas o te molesta la espalda me avisas. Prefiero parar a que hagas algún movimiento brusco —giro la muñeca para hacer rugir a la fiera—. Vamos, sube.

Eren dedica una última mirada al grupo de chicas, pagado de si mismo y se coloca con cuidado en su posición. No tardo en sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Dedico unos segundos a adaptarme al nuevo peso antes de arrancar y dar media vuelta para abandonar el recinto.

El tiempo parece detenerse de repente. Conforme vamos avanzando, dejamos atrás la contaminación de la ciudad y nos adentramos en una zona donde empiezan a haber pronunciadas curvas, donde el frío se vuelve cortante y el aire que invade nuestros pulmones es más puro. Aprovecho para darle un poco de potencia a la moto, en vista de que Eren parece ir bastante cómodo.

Los tramos rectos se acortan y pronto me veo obligado a girar la moto hacia un lado y a otro, inclinándome sobre el asfalto y deleitándome en esa sensación de volar. Un coche aporta seguridad, pero conducir en moto por las carreteras de montaña es libertad pura.

Eren está demostrando ser un buen acompañante. En las primeras curvas sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba, tratando de evitar que nos inclináramos demasiado, yo estaba preparado para eso. No obstante, no ha tardado en perder ese miedo inicial. Su cuerpo se ha acoplado a la perfección y ya no noto ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte.

Lo agradezco, porque me estaba costando respirar.

Continuamos la travesía, embriagándonos con el olor de los árboles que custodian el camino, escuchando el crujir de las hojas resecas bajo las ruedas de la moto. Sé que a estas alturas ya debe haber averiguado el lugar al que nos dirigimos.

Media hora más tarde, localizo el punto exacto donde quiero aparcar y reduzco la velocidad para frenar con delicadeza. Eren tarda un rato en desenlazar sus manos para incorporarse. Cuando se quita el casco su pelo parece un nido de pájaros.

—¡Ha sido alucinante! —exclama eufórico, sonrío al advertir que su emoción es real—. ¡Qué pasada Levi, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto!

Guardo su casco en el maletín y aprovecho para besarlo en condiciones. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y las mías lo agarran de la cintura para pegar nuestros cuerpos. No puedo evitarlo, tengo la adrenalina a tope y lo estoy besando como si no hubiera un mañana.

A los pocos segundos nos separamos para recuperar el aliento y un leve sonrojo vuelve a surcar sus mejillas, uno que no está provocado por el frío. Observa a su alrededor y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—Te has acordado —me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

—Puede que no me sepa los huesos de un perro —le doy un toque juguetón en la nariz—. Pero recuerdo una ruta que me haya gustado.

Eren se inclina de nuevo y me silencia con un beso que me eleva aún más alto. O cada vez besa mejor, o hay algo nuevo que me provoca la sensación de flotar en el aire.

—En el fondo eres un romántico, ¿eh? —sus ojos brillan—. Vas de tipo duro pero me has traído al lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Chasqueo la lengua y acaricio el rapado de mi pelo.

—Deja de mirarme así —digo incómodo.

Eren tiene la expresión más risueña que he visto en mi vida, sonríe aún más —si es que eso es posible— y comienza a avanzar en dirección a la explanada donde conversamos en nuestra primera cita.

Me coloco detrás suya y me siento, aprovechando la irregularidad del terreno para que mi cabeza quede a la misma altura que la suya, y nos envuelvo en una manta que metí a presión junto con su casco. Lo abrazo por la espalda y siento que un escalofrío sacude su cuerpo ante la diferencia de temperatura.

Permanecemos en silencio unos minutos, permitiendo a nuestros sentidos disfrutar de todos los estímulos que produce este apartado lugar. El sonido de las aves hace vibrar nuestros tímpanos y el arrullo del viento reconforta nuestras mentes. Ni siquiera soy consciente del tiempo que permanecemos así, pero es más del que he podido compartir con nadie, a las personas les suelen agobiar los silencios.

Eren no es como el resto.

—¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que te traje a este lugar? —pregunta mientras acaricia de forma distraída uno de mis brazos.

Su tono de voz suena relajado, intoxicado de la quietud que nos rodea. Me mira de reojo mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer su peso sobre mi hombro.

—¿La verdad? —muerdo mi labio sin despegar la mirada de las montañas que tenemos delante—. Estaba tenso por si intentabas aprovecharte de mí o algo.

Eren parpadea y trata de girar su cuerpo para mirarme incrédulo.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Joder, Eren, estaba medio cojo y un tío al que había conocido por Internet me lleva al culo del mundo a enseñarme un precipicio —contesto con simpleza—. ¿Tú que pensarías?

—Pues que es romántico, sabía que te gustaba la montaña —hace una pausa—. Reconozco que no estabas en tu mejor momento, pero de ahí a pensar que me quería aprovechar de ti.

—Ya sabes que soy desconfiado —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Eren libera un resoplido antes de relajarse de nuevo entre mis brazos.

—Reconozco que te miré mucho el culo cuando estabas en el borde de aquella roca —suelta entre risas.

—Y yo pensando que estabas preocupado por si me despeñaba —pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso también —me besa la barbilla—. Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Una ráfaga de viento nos golpea de lleno y lo aprieto aún más contra mi cuerpo.

—¿No pensaste nada más? —insiste.

—Si —respondo de forma escueta, pero su mirada me obliga a continuar—. Pensé, _este t_ _ío se está trabajando la cita y ni siquiera sabe que no soy gay._

—Ese detalle —murmura—. Así que pensaste que era un psicópata y un ignorante. Ni una cosa buena.

A pesar del rumbo de la conversación sé que solo está buscando pincharme, la mitad del tiempo bromeamos de esa forma.

—Bueno —frunzo el ceño—. ¿Qué pensaste tú?

Veo que su mirada se pierde en el horizonte y se arrebuja en la suave tela.

—Pensé que no podía tener tanta suerte, fue un flechazo —suspira de forma exagerada—. Eras perfecto, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu carácter, las cosas tan interesantes que decías, incluso tu cojera era perfecta.

Un fugaz silencio invade la escena.

—Mientes como la mierda —le suelto mientras le pellizco un costado.

Eren se echa a reír con ganas, abandonando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Me resulta imposible no sumarme a sus carcajadas, en este momento ni siquiera me acuerdo del frío que hace, sino de lo a gusto que estoy con este chico en medio de ninguna parte, sintiéndome libre, riendo de forma despreocupada mientras se me congela el trasero sobre una piedra.

—Pensé que te pasabas de borde y corta rollos —dice tras calmarse—. No fue del todo positivo pero me llamó la atención.

—Fue una mierda de comienzo —sentencio mientras apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Si, más aún cuando me dijiste que no eras gay —su mano se eleva para acariciar mi pelo.

Entrecierro mis párpados y me pierdo en su caricia, en el suave cosquilleo que generan sus dedos sobre mi cabeza. A veces lo hace cuando estamos en la cama y no sé si es consciente de lo mucho que me atonta ese gesto, me tranquiliza tanto que consigue que concilie el sueño con una rapidez poco usual en mi.

—Me has hecho gay —murmuro sin pensar.

Su mano se detiene y siento que su cuerpo intenta girar. Abro los ojos para contemplar una expresión tierna en su rostro.

—Levi, te…

Un sonido nos sobresalta a ambos, me sorprende que a esta altura aún tengamos cobertura. Eren pone cara de fastidio y rebusca en su bolsillo hasta dar con el culpable. Descuelga sin hacer el amago de apartarse de mi para buscar algo de privacidad. Es su madre, que intenta indagar si Eren está estudiando lo suficiente. Me muerdo el labio, me ha prometido que ha preparado bien sus exámenes, pero me preocupa que esté arriesgando más de la cuenta por pasar tiempo conmigo.

No presto atención a la conversación. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto de la calidez de su cuerpo, de cómo la vibración de su voz se extiende por su musculosa espalda, de cómo su pelo me produce un cosquilleo en la mejilla. Pienso en ese comienzo que tuvimos y en las compras que he realizado durante la mañana. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos años que tendría novio en lugar de novia lo habría mandado a la mierda. Aunque después lo habría pensado con frialdad y habría llegado a la conclusión de que mi vida es tan extraña que todo es posible.

—Mi madre quiere conocerte —su voz corta con el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—No sé qué sexto sentido tiene pero sabe que no estoy en la residencia —dice asombrado—. Es como un superpoder.

Me encojo de hombros, me pierdo con las costumbres de las madres, aunque recuerdo que Isabel se ha quejado en más de una ocasión por algo parecido. Me pregunto qué pensaría mi madre de mi en estos momentos. A veces la echo de menos y eso que apenas la recuerdo, ¿cómo es eso posible?

¿Qué pensaría de mi estilo de vida? ¿Qué pensaría de la manera en la que me crió kenny y del día en el que me la jugó? ¿Estaría orgullosa de mi humilde trabajo? ¿Aceptaría mi relación con otro hombre? ¿Aceptaría el hecho de que no quiero tener hijos? ¿Sería una madre seria y estricta, o sería una aventurera que deseara que su hijo la paseara en moto?

Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

El tiempo transcurre entre besos y caricias. Aflojo su bufanda y me permito disfrutar de la tersa piel de su cuello, inhalando su perfume e imprimiendo mis labios en toda su longitud. Su mano desciende hacia mi muslo y las mías acarician su estómago por encima de la ropa. Todo ese afecto que me guardo en público lo libero cuando estoy en un sitio como este. Primero, el trayecto acelera mi pulso, fortalece mi cuerpo y mi mente está alerta. Pero ahora el entorno provoca un efecto opuesto, relajando mis músculos y liberando mis cargas emocionales.

Y mis todas mis emociones van dirigidas hacia este chico.

Su cabeza gira y nuestros labios se unen. En esta ocasión no compartimos besos desesperados, sino lentos, acompasados, suaves. Son besos cortos, solo labios, solo piel rozándose contra piel, solo caricias, sin succionar, sin querer dominar, respirando nuestros alientos y disfrutando del más mínimo contacto. Sonríe con los párpados entrecerrados.

—Me encanta esto —susurra—. Gracias por traerme aquí.

La luz se vuelve más escasa a los pocos minutos.

—¿Regresamos? —pregunta tiritando.

—Te invito a tomar algo caliente y vamos a mi casa —digo mientras me incorporo y doblo la manta.

Mi cuerpo tiembla ante la pérdida de esa cálida atmósfera que hemos creado con nuestros cuerpos.

—Tentador —le castañetean los dientes—. Dime que tienes encendida la calefacción.

Meneo la cabeza y le entrego el casco para que se lo coloque.

—Hay otras formas de entrar en calor —digo mientras arranco el motor.

En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras veo que el verde de sus ojos se ilumina de forma pícara.

Si, estoy preparado.

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta se nos hace más corto debido a que la mayor parte del terreno transcurre cuesta abajo. Eren está relajado, con sus brazos rodeándome sin apretar, disfrutando del paseo. Me animo al recordar el genuino entusiasmo con el que habló al finalizar la subida, quiero pensar que voy a poder compartir esto con él los fines de semana, que será nuestra liberación, nuestra evasión de todo aquello que nos ahoga a diario.

Me muerdo el labio y siento calor en mis mejillas. Hace dos meses no tenía la esperanza de dar con alguien con quien querer pasar todo mi tiempo. Me había resignado a asumir que no sería capaz de tener una relación estable, que lo mejor serían los encuentros esporádicos o los breves romances. Sin embargo, deseo que esto funcione, que se alargue todo lo posible en el tiempo.

Llegamos a una cafetería que queda bastante cerca del campus, ya que tiene que pasar de nuevo por su habitación para buscar la mochila que dejó preparada con un cambio de ropa y su cepillo de dientes. No es el sitio donde suele trabajar, pero me comenta que está bastante cerca. Apenas soy capaz de beberme el zumo que he pedido, porque los nervios se han instalado en la boca de mi estómago. No puedo evitar pensar en lo que quiero que suceda después, en el paso que quiero dar esta noche si me lo permite.

Eren no para de hablar de sus asignaturas, de lo mucho que le ha gustado el paseo y de las ganas que tiene de repetir la experiencia. Yo sigo cada palabra que sale de su boca con atención, hasta que se disculpa con un gesto para decirme que tiene que ir al baño.

Me recuesto en la silla y libero una bocanada de aire en un intento de tranquilizarme. Soy bueno disimulando los nervios, pero eso no significa que no los tenga. Observo mi móvil sobre la mesa y deslizo mi dedo para desbloquear la pantalla sin prestar atención a la foto que está puesta de fondo.

De repente, siento que mis manos comienzan a sudar, que mi pulso se acelera y que el nudo de mi estómago sube hacia mi garganta cortándome la respiración. Mantengo el teléfono delante de mis ojos, con la mirada clavada en los quince mensajes de Tinder que aparecen en las notificaciones del menú.

Yo borré Tinder.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y siento que me mareo, que mi mano tiembla, que la bilis empieza a subir por las paredes de mi estómago. Deposito el móvil sobre la mesa e intento tragar saliva, pero no puedo, todo mi cuerpo está temblando, casi soy incapaz de enfocar lo que tengo delante.

Cuando me doy cuenta he salido por la puerta de la cafetería. No entiendo nada, solo sé que mis zancadas son cada vez más largas y apresuradas, que la rabia me consume a cada paso que doy, que algo está apretando mi pecho y duele, me cuesta respirar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda tiene activado Tinder? ¿Por qué recibe tantas notificaciones de mensajes? ¿Por qué no he visto venir esto antes? Mierda, su actitud, esa actitud tan ilusionada y melosa es la que me ha convencido de que yo era especial, de que era el único. ¿Ha quedado con ellos? ¿Los ha besado? ¿Los tiene de reserva por si esto sale mal? ¿Se acuesta con ellos mientras yo me remito a hacerle pajas?

Resoplo y me coloco el casco de la moto. Necesito espacio, necesito aire, necesito respirar, necesito alejarme o cometeré una locura. Nunca he sido bueno gestionando mi carácter, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Enciendo el motor y doy un golpe de muñeca, provocando que la moto exprese con su rugido lo que siento en estos momentos. Me salto un semáforo en rojo y aumento la velocidad para abandonar esa zona lo antes posible.

¿Por qué?

No puedo evitar pensar en Kenny, en lo amable que fue conmigo semanas antes de intentar arruinarme la vida y dejarme sin negocio y sin dinero. Pienso en Petra, en cómo me seducía cuando había tomado unas copas, en la discusión que tuve con ella cuando dejó de tomarse los anticonceptivos a mis espaldas. Pienso en Farlan, en cómo lo he visto escribir un poema declarando su amor más profundo a su pareja para luego quedar con otro chico y echar un polvo. No puedo evitar pensar en todas las ocasiones en las que han intentado engañarme disfrazando malas intenciones con bellas palabras y gestos.

Pero Eren parecía sincero todo este tiempo, mierda, parecía sincero. Debería haberme quedado, debería haberle pedido explicaciones o haberle tirado el puto móvil a la cara. Esto no me cuadra, quiero pensar que no cuadra, quiero pensar que he visto mal, pero estoy cabreado, demasiado cabreado.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Colgarse una medalla por conseguir seducir a un chico hetero? Intento buscar una explicación, pero no la encuentro. Tinder es para ligar, una aplicación para buscar y que otros te busquen, un sitio donde conocer a gente que quiere algún tipo de lío. Ya está, esa es su función y Eren me había dicho que pretendía borrarla hasta que me vio.

Yo la borré en cuanto comenzamos a escribirnos por Whatssap. ¿Por qué la tiene? ¿Por qué tiene silenciadas las notificaciones? ¿Por qué tiene notificaciones? Joder, no lo encuentro, no encuentro nada a lo que agarrarme.

Solo de pensar en lo que tenía preparado para esta noche, en lo bien que estábamos hace unas horas abrazados, bromeando y riendo de forma tonta.

¿Por qué mierda duele tanto? ¿Por qué?

Porque estoy enamorado, por eso he sido incapaz de montar en cólera en esa cafetería. No puedo, a él no puedo hacerle daño ni siquiera tras ver indicios de que me está traicionando.

Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas y que mis propios pensamientos me están volviendo loco. Mis manos aprietan los manillares de la moto hasta que siento dolor en los dedos.

¿Por qué ese ansia de querer ser mi novio? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa cuando le di la mano el otro día? ¿Es este ese gran defecto que no había sido capaz de encontrar en Eren? ¿Es esto lo que esconde?

Reduzco la velocidad, parpadeando al descubrir que estoy llegando a mi barrio. Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido realizar el trayecto en tan poco tiempo, pero no quiero detenerme a pensar en la posible multa que me van a enviar si me ha pillado algún radar por el camino.

Aparco la moto y me dirijo al apartamento. Hange no está, lo que me hace recordar que yo mismo le pedí que no estuviera para que tuviéramos más intimidad durante la noche. Entro por la puerta, ignorando a Moira, la cual parece detectar que no es buen momento para saludarme de forma efusiva. Noto una vibración en mi bolsillo siento nauseas cuando aparece una llamada de Eren en la pantalla.

Lo que yo veo son las quince notificaciones de su puto Tinder.

Libero un grito ahogado, cargado de frustración. Mi cuerpo tiembla, mis dedos se cierran en torno al teléfono y mi brazo actúa por si mismo cuando lo lanza con rabia contra la pared.

Me dirijo al sofá y me dejo caer derrotado. Entierro mi cabeza entre las manos e intento serenarme dentro de lo posible. Noto un peso considerable a mi lado y un hocico que separa mis manos para dar un suave empujón a mi rostro.

—Perdona —susurro con voz rota.

En estos momentos es el único consuelo que tengo, el ser más fiable del mundo. Acaricio su cabeza y la atraigo hacia mi para abrazarla, para hundir mi rostro en su denso pelaje, para aferrarme a la esperanza de que estoy soñando, de que me he quedado dormido en esa montaña donde hace unas horas me sentía amado, vivo, invencible.

Decido que necesito moverme. Joder, no soy capaz de quedarme encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Le coloco el arnés a Moira y me pierdo entre calles que no he pisado en mi vida, deambulando por la ciudad, tratando de ordenar la cascada de sentimientos que aturde mi mente. Mi pulso sigue acelerado, mis músculos tensos como si estuviera a punto de presentar batalla. No sé ni el tiempo que transcurre, ni me importa una mierda, solo necesito andar, estar solo.

Solo.

* * *

 **EREN**

Entro como una exhalación a mi dormitorio, Levi no contesta mis llamadas y he tenido que regresar andando a la residencia.

Armin se sobresalta, está con su novio, supongo que querían aprovechar la noche para estar a solas. No está permitido, pero él sabe cómo colar a la gente sin que se entere el recepcionista.

—¿Eren, qué te pasa? —se incorpora y me mira con sus grandes ojos, consciente del ataque de nervios que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos.

—Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que hablar con él —repito una y otra vez.

No dejo de dar vueltas en la habitación, estoy desquiciado, destrozado, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—¡Eren! —la voz de Armin me devuelve a la realidad—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tengo que ir a su casa —murmuro en respuesta—. Mis llaves, ¿dónde están las llaves del coche?

Rebusco en mi mesa y los bolsillos de mis pantalones, tirando todo lo que encuentro a mi paso con desesperación. Las localizo en una esquina, debajo de una montaña de apuntes y las agarro con fuerza, siento las lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro.

—Eren, explícame —ruega mi mejor amigo.

—Ha visto las notificaciones de Tinder, estoy seguro —murmuro tironeando de mi pelo—. Tengo que hablar con él.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta un brazo me detiene. Me giro para contemplar el ceño fruncido de mi mejor amigo.

—Eren, ¿de qué notificaciones estás hablando?

* * *

 **(A/N): Ups… Antes de que me lancen de manera virtual sus teclados les prometo que no les voy a hacer sufrir demasiado. Ya les advertí que iba a ser una montaña rusa, no todo puede ser perfecto. ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar esos comentarios que me animan tanto a continuar este fic! Respondo reviews:  
**

 **Kaizenheichou: Yo también espero que todo te vaya bien y que tu perrita esté recuperada. He intentado no tardar mucho en actualizar pero hasta Marzo estoy con mucho trabajo, de todas formas intentaré no demorarme con el siguiente cap, sé que lo he dejado en un punto complicado...  
**

 **Charlie: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Ambos personajes influyen en el otro y Eren ha conseguido que Levi saque su lado más romántico y sensible.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N):** ** **No soy tan cruel, ¿verdad? Está sin revisar, era eso o publicar a saber cuándo. Espero que lo disfruten ^^ El ritmo de la historia se va acelerando.****

* * *

 **LEVI**

Entro por la puerta del apartamento y veo que la luz del pasillo está encendida. Había temido durante todo el camino que Eren estuviera esperando en la entrada, deseoso de darme una explicación.

No sé si me alivia o me decepciona el hecho de que no sea así.

Hange sale a mi encuentro, agitando los brazos de forma frenética delante de mi rostro.

—Enano, enano, no te enfades. Ya me voy, olvidé una cosa —dice a modo de disculpa.

No estoy seguro de qué le digo, pero sé que descargo parte de la frustración que siento con ella. Arremeto con la paliza que me he tenido que dar para limpiar su mierda, lo harto que estoy de tropezarme con sus putas cajas de la mudanza y las ganas que tengo de estar solo. Solo como al parecer merezco estar, solo como me quedo siempre.

Lanzo el arnés de Moira al sofá y le suelto una patada a los restos que quedan de mi móvil, ignorando la voz de mi compañera y cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio con fuerza.

Moira es la única a la que le permito estar conmigo en estos momentos, aunque su mera presencia me recuerda a Eren.

Me tumbo bocabajo sobre mi colchón. Estoy cansado, pero es demasiado pronto para dormir. No quiero pensar en Eren. Esperaba que viniera, una parte de mi deseaba que lo hiciera, pero su silencio, su ausencia, me confirma mis suposiciones.

He sido un imbécil. Pensar que esto podría haber salido bien, pensar que había dado con alguien decente en una aplicación para ligar.

Escucho la puerta del apartamento al cabo de unos minutos y por un momento pienso que Hange me ha dejado solo. Sin embargo, mi corazón se acelera cuando escucho unos nudillos en mi puerta.

—No —digo de manera cortante.

Escucho que se abre de todas formas, debería poner cerrojos en las habitaciones.

—Es el segundo que sufre tu ira.

Me giro incrédulo y veo que Farlan está apoyado sobre el marco de mi puerta con los restos de mi móvil en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

Suspiro y vuelvo a darle la espalda.

—Vete Farlan —digo con poca amabilidad—. No estoy de humor.

—Ni hablar —deja caer de forma ruidosa y poco delicada el móvil en mi escritorio—. No he venido hasta aquí corriendo con unas pizzas y una botella de vino para nada. Estaba muy ocupado babeando en mi nueva casa con los posters que he colgado en mi dormitorio. Tienes que verlos, creo que ahora los apreciarás de verdad. Por cierto, espero tu ayuda cuando tenga que trasladar mis cosas.

Suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco e incorporándome para encarar a mi amigo.

—Te ha llamado Hange —es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Asiente y me atraviesa con esos ojos gris azulado que conozco tan bien.

—Venga Levi, vamos a cenar y me cuentas todo —me mira de arriba a abajo sin disimulo cuando me levanto de la cama—. Por cierto, estás de infarto.

Sonrío de forma cansada, sin alegría.

—Al parecer no lo suficiente —murmuro al pasar a su lado en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Cenamos y vaciamos la botella de vino entre los dos, mientras le cuento con pelos y señales todo lo que ha sucedido durante la tarde. La rabia inicial se ha aplacado un poco con la ayuda del cansancio físico y el alcohol. Siento mi mente embotada y en este momento estoy agradecido por ello.

—Vale, a ver si lo he entendido bien —dice mientras junta sus manos y apoya su barbilla sobre ellas—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te largaste de la cafetería sin darle oportunidad de explicarse? Tú y tus ofuscaciones de mierda.

—Salgo adelante gracias a mis ofuscaciones de mierda —contesto de malos modos—. ¿Dónde estaría a día de hoy si no? Soy de reacción rápida, Farlan.

—Si, pero te has apresurado al sacar conclusiones —me reprende.

—Tch —Suspiro y echo mi pelo hacia atrás—. Estaba nervioso. Llevo todo el maldito día nervioso. Todo ha sido tan perfecto con él que me costaba creer que no tenía ningún defecto grave.

—Y has estallado como una bomba al menor indicio de ello —completa mi amigo—. Estabas a la defensiva sin darte cuenta.

—Me han jodido tanto, Farlan —murmuro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

—Lo sé, he estado a tu lado la mayor parte de esas ocasiones. Sé que no querías que Eren te viera perder los nervios, pero has sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí? —pregunto con dureza, descargando mi puño sobre la mesa—. Si es una tontería y yo estoy equivocado, ¿por qué no ha venido a explicarse?

—¿Debo traer lo que queda de tu teléfono para responderte? —pregunta con ironía.

Resoplo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Dale un respiro al chaval, estará confuso —ignora mi afilada mirada—. Tú nunca me regalas los oídos, no esperes que yo lo haga.

Suspiro y abandono mi peso sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Mi desconfianza saca lo peor de mí, pero hasta ahora me he anticipado a situaciones de mierda gracias a eso.

—Si, sueles tener instinto, pero esta vez podrías estar equivocado —uno de sus brazos rodea mis hombros—. No te voy a mentir, esto no pinta bien, pero al menos deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Reconozco que no esperaba que algo así te afectara tanto.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Yo tampoco, pero llevo un tiempo haciendo cosas impropias de mí —revuelvo de nuevo mis mechones, dejando mi pelo echo un desastre—. De Eren no me esperaba algo así. Sus gestos me decían otra cosa.

Farlan me mira con comprensión.

—Ese chico te ha calado profundo. Aunque creo que el cambio ha sido a mejor, incluso sonríes más a menudo.

Rezongo por lo bajo.

—A mejor —repito como si escupiera las palabras.

Farlan enmudece durante unos cuantos minutos, desviando la mirada y acariciando de forma distraída mi espalda. Cuando habla, su tono de voz suena distante, incluso tímido.

—Tinder no es el mejor sitio para conocer a alguien que busca algo serio —confiesa—. Me sorprendió que decidieras experimentar, más aún con un chico. Estabas destinado a dar con un gran repertorio de capullos —menea la cabeza, sonriendo con cierto pesar—. Y yo esperaba aprovechar esa circunstancia.

Me incorporo para dirigirle una larga mirada, creo que el vino nos está volviendo demasiado sinceros esta noche. Farlan ha dejado de mirarme, le está confesando todo esto a sus zapatos.

—Tú me animaste a probar esa mierda —acuso con el ceño fruncido.

—Si. De alguna forma esperaba que sucediera esto, pero no que llegara tan lejos. Pensé que quedarías con un par de tíos, que compartirías unos besos con ellos, que por fin aceptarías que te gustan los chicos y que yo lo tendría más fácil para que empezaras a tomarme en serio.

Debería estar perplejo, sorprendido, confuso. Sin embargo, esta declaración no me pilla tan desprevenido. Una parte de mí siempre ha sabido que no todos sus avances eran de broma.

—Tú nunca te has tomado en serio tus relaciones, Farlan —replico.

—Lo sé. Y me jode que tengas ese concepto de mi, créeme —contesta apesadumbrado—. Debí besarte aquella noche, joder.

Libero un suspiro y me levanto, demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pellizco el puente de mi nariz, ni siquiera me queda energía para seguir cabreado. Estoy cansado, demasiada tensión de golpe.

Por supuesto que esto no es nada nuevo. Por supuesto que lleva tiempo insinuándose. Por supuesto que siempre ha habido una historia sin resolver entre nosotros.

Farlan me mira con esos ojos que antes eran mi perdición, que tanto me han hecho dudar en el pasado, que fueron los primeros que me hicieron cuestionarme mis inclinaciones sexuales.

Esos ojos que hoy no me provocan las mismas sensaciones porque mi cuerpo solo reacciona a dos orbes verdes que desestabilizan por completo mi parte racional. Unos ojos que hablan por sí solos y que me cautivaron desde el primer momento que los tuve delante.

Pero tampoco puedo obviar que Farlan está aquí, a mi lado, como ha hecho siempre que me la han jugado. Siento que le debo una respuesta.

Me acerco con lentitud hacia el sofá y apoyo mis manos en el respaldo. Farlan tiene el cuerpo girado hacia mí y me mira con atención, en silencio.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo para hablar casi en un susurro.

—Te diré la verdad, Farlan —tomo aire antes de continuar—. Me gustabas mucho. Me atraías y me sentí cómodo contigo desde el primer momento.

—Pero...

—Pero creo que nos habríamos arrepentido de ese beso que tanto me has pedido —concluyo con seriedad—. Tú tenías novio y yo las ideas poco claras.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunta con media sonrisa—. ¿Crees que nos habríamos arrepentido, o es lo que quieres creer a toda costa en estos momentos?

Su rostro se acerca peligrosamente al mío.

Meneo la cabeza.

—Ahora no, Farlan. Sabes que sólo hay unos labios que quiero besar y no son los tuyos.

—Bien —libera una sonrisa nerviosa—. No esperaba otra cosa. Aunque a mi me gustaría pensar que podría haber salido bien aquel día.

Sus ojos me miran suplicantes. Sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad mientras Eren esté conmigo. No, sabía que no iba a dejar que me besara, ha sido un acto desesperado condenado desde el principio.

Solo quiere que deje de negar que lo nuestro habría sido imposible. Prefiere vivir de una ilusión, de una pequeña esperanza, de un podría haber sido, antes que asumir que bajo ninguna circunstancia habría podido ser.

En el fondo es otro romántico, el muy idiota.

—Si me hubieras besado esa noche —se incorpora en el sofá haciendo que yo me estire para encararlo—. Si me hubieras besado, ¿habrías intentado luchar por mí cómo has hecho con Eren?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Quizás. Si te hubiera besado y tú no hubieras tenido pareja —frunzo el ceño, perdido en mis recuerdos—. Quizás sí, habría intentado saciar mi curiosidad.

Farlan sonríe con sinceridad.

—En estos momentos envidio mucho a Eren —reconoce en voz baja—. Y sé que ahora mismo estoy tirando piedras contra mi propio tejado, pero deberías hablar con él, Levi. Averigua lo que tengas que averiguar y recuerda que yo estaré aquí, como amigo y como algo más si algún día se dan las circunstancias oportunas.

Es la primera vez que escucho a Farlan hablar de una forma tan seria. Empiezo a ser consciente de todo, las invitaciones a comer y a cenar; el gimnasio al que quiso apuntarse conmigo; las esporádicas e improvisadas visitas.

Resulta irónico que gracias a su insistencia acabara conociendo a Eren.

Sé que tengo que aclarar este asunto. Aunque solo sea para dejar de sentir que estoy en medio de ninguna parte. Aunque sea para gritarle a Eren y mandarlo a la mierda oficialmente.

Continuamos conversando acerca de temas más triviales. Farlan me pide disculpas una vez que el alcohol se ha disipado de su sistema. No estoy enfadado con él. Entiendo que tenía que sacar eso de dentro, entiendo que teníamos que aclarar las cosas. Me confiesa que decidió apartarse cuando fue consciente de que me estaba enamorando.

Le prometo que lo ayudaré con lo que resta de la mudanza durante la semana y que retomaremos nuestra rutina de gimnasio antes de que las pizzas hagan estragos en nuestros cuerpos. Me despido de él cuando ya es de madrugada y me acuesto en la cama agradeciendo la distracción que me ha brindado.

* * *

Apenas duermo dos o tres horas cuando los ladridos de Moira me despiertan de forma brusca. Me levanto y me coloco unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta negra. Me lavo la cara y veo que mi pelo es un completo desastre.

Entonces escucho el motivo por el cual Moira no deja de lloriquear. Ha sonado el timbre.

Me dirijo medio adormilado hacia la puerta, esperando que sea Hange, que olvida sus llaves la mitad del tiempo. Quizás debería dejarla fuera, pero después de toda la mierda que le dije ayer siento que le debo una cerveza.

Es nuestra manera de pedir disculpas. Ella también pierde los nervios cuando se enfada, mucho, mucho más que yo.

—Solo una desquiciada como tú viene a joder tan temp —enmudezco de inmediato al contemplar que no es ella la que tengo delante.

Es un chico con el pelo empapado, la respiración entrecortada y unos ojos verdes que me miran con alivio.

Me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con dureza.

—Llevo media hora llamando —explica nervioso—. Levi, solo te pido diez minutos. Déjame explicarte.

Lo contemplo durante unos segundos, mientras sopeso las posibilidades. Intento que esa mirada de cachorro desvalido no me afecte más de la cuenta. No olvido lo que vi ayer en su teléfono.

Me doy la vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra, pero le permito entrar, ya que con el transcurso de las horas he sido capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y calmar mi agresividad. No obstante, sigo molesto, espero que no intente jugármela o mentir porque entonces todo será peor, mucho peor.

—Cinco minutos —le digo mientras me apoyo contra la pared sin variar mi postura.

—Levi, sé lo que viste y lo que debes estar pensando —le tiembla la voz mientras se sienta en el sofá—. Te aseguro que lo has malinterpretado todo.

—Te quedan cuatro —contesto de malos modos.

—Levi, por favor —saca el móvil de su bolsillo, lo desbloquea y abre la aplicación—. Toma, míralo tu mismo. Ni siquiera he abierto las notificaciones, son las mismas de ayer, no se puede modificar nada en el chat.

Suelto un resoplido y ni siquiera hago el amago de aceptar su teléfono.

—No pienso mirar tus conversaciones, Eren.

—¡Por favor! ¡Entonces deja que te las lea! —dice suplicante—. Es cierto que quedé con chicos antes de conocerte, la mayoría solo buscaban sexo y no salió nada bien. Después conocí a un par de chicos muy simpáticos, pero no hubo atracción cuando nos vimos. Mantengo el contacto con ellos como amigo, nada más, te lo prometo.

Frunzo el ceño, pero le permito que prosiga. Parece al borde de un colapso.

—Les iba a dar mi número el día que decidí borrar la aplicación para poder seguir comunicándonos por Whatssap, pero te conocí y no lo hice —traga saliva en un intento de calmarse, su voz suena ahogada—. Después, simplemente olvidé borrarla. Ni siquiera me acordaba que la tenía instalada. Hacía tiempo que no me escribían.

Su brazo permanece con el móvil extendido en mi dirección y su rostro está crispado en una mueca de sufrimiento. Sus ojos, sus enormes ojos estarían gritando en este momento si tuvieran cuerdas vocales. Son los que más suplican, los que me confirman que todo lo que sale de forma atropellada por su boca es verdad.

No puedo con ellos.

—Ya.

—Levi, me duele que desconfíes de mi con tanta facilidad después de todo lo que hemos compartido, después de cómo estuvimos ayer —se muerde el labio—. Pero por otra parte lo entiendo. Yo habría actuado igual o incluso peor. A mi me han traicionado muchas veces. Odio la infidelidad, la odio. No quiero que pienses que soy una de las cosas que más detesto, no quiero que pienses que soy un cabrón. Ven y te enseño el chat, por favor.

Malditos sean sus ojos.

Suspiro y descruzo los brazos, aproximándome a él con deliberada lentitud. Me siento a su lado y casi puedo escuchar desde aquí los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, cuando gira la pantalla para que podamos verla los dos, y antes de que empiece a leer en voz alta, lo detengo. Con una de mis manos le quito el móvil y lo deposito en la mesita de té con cuidado.

Eren me mira perplejo y algo asustado al mismo tiempo.

—Te creo —contesto con voz calmada.

—Pe-pero —titubea—. Deja que te demuestre...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciando sus protestas.

—Te creo —repito de nuevo—. Ya está.

Libera un jadeo y una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

—Levi, te quiero —dice mientras toma mi mano en la suya, las tiene congeladas—. Ayer quise decírtelo. Estoy enamorado hasta la médula. No quiero a nadie más, no me interesa nadie más.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al tiempo que algo parece revolotear en mi estómago. Es una sensación extraña, no del todo agradable, pero que consigue ponerme los pelos de punta.

—Ven aquí —lo atraigo hacia mis brazos y Eren se desploma con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo.

—Quise venir anoche —susurra aferrándose a mi camiseta—. Pero estaba tan nervioso que Armin no me permitió conducir en ese estado.

—Me alegro de que así fuera —contesto mientras acaricio su espalda.

Me siento mal por haber querido que Eren se presentara aquí para darme explicaciones, pudiendo poner en riesgo su vida. No me lo habría perdonado jamás. Agradezco que Armin fuera capaz de infundir cierta lógica en nuestras acciones, en todo este malentendido. Solo por eso ya me cae bien.

—Levi, de verdad que no me importa que mires el chat —se incorpora para mirarme a los ojos—. No tengo nada que ocultarte.

No necesito mirar su móvil. Sé que está siendo sincero. Por fin todo encaja.

—No —respondo de forma escueta.

Todavía no he sido capaz de recuperar el pulso. Es como si toda la rabia hubiera desaparecido de golpe absorbida por esa declaración, por esas palabras suyas.

—Entonces —murmura—. ¿Estamos bien?

Levanto la comisura de mis labios y lo agarro de la barbilla para callar sus titubeos con un beso.

* * *

Entramos a mi habitación, tomados de la mano y deteniéndonos cada pocos pasos para compartir besos cortos.

De repente, siento que su rostro gira en dirección a mi escritorio rompiendo el contacto de forma parcial con mis labios.

—¿Levi?

Sigo su mirada y veo que contempla los restos de mi difunto móvil.

Agarro su pelo y profundizo el beso para que me preste toda su atención a mí. Nos tumbamos en la cama, nuestras manos inquietas, nuestros corazones marcando el preludio de una reconciliación que promete ser apasionada.

Escucho un golpe a mi lado y veo que Eren rompe el beso para tratar de incorporarse.

—Perdona, he tirado un...

De nuevo sigo su mirada y veo que ha golpeado la bolsa que dejé sobre mi mesita de noche con todo lo que había comprado la mañana anterior, ahora desparramado de forma visible.

Sus ojos me miran sorprendidos y yo siento un leve calor en las mejillas, casi nunca me ruborizo.

—Ayer estuve de compras —se me ocurre decir de manera casual.

Eren libera una risa contagiosa mientras sus brazos aprietan mi espalda con cariño.

—Ya veo —me da un sonoro beso en una mejilla—. Me encantas.

Siento una calidez extenderse por mi pecho al escuchar su risa. Joder, solo de pensar en lo enfadado que estaba hace apenas unas horas, en lo convencido que estaba de que me había engañado, de que todo había terminado.

Su rostro se ilumina con una amplia sonrisa, acompañada de un brillo de pícaro en su mirada.

—¿Te apetece estrenar tus compras? —susurra en mis labios con voz provocadora y esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

Mi respuesta es un apasionado beso. Harto de interrupciones, deseoso de sentirlo cerca, de sentir que todo está olvidado, de sentir que Eren es lo que me ha demostrado ser todo este tiempo.

De sentir que me quiere.

Estoy sentado sobre sus caderas, devorando sus labios con ansia, enredando mi lengua con la suya, acariciando todo lo que puedo por encima de su ropa. Me estorba, me impide disfrutar de su broncínea piel.

Mi mano viaja a su nuca y me incorporo ayudando a que él siga mi movimiento. Aprovecho que ambos estamos sentados para quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta con velocidad y él no tarda en mimetizar mis movimientos.

Antes de que mis labios ataquen su cuello, los suyos descienden hacia uno de mis pezones, lamiendo y succionando mi piel, provocando que mi cabeza se eche hacia atrás con total abandono. Libero un jadeo tras otro. Es una delicia. Su húmeda lengua, su cálida boca, el rastro de saliva que queda impregnando mi piel. Su contacto me enciende, siento como el fuego recorre cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

Se aparta de súbito, con determinación reflejada en sus ojos, con el deseo plasmado en sus pupilas.

—Dame unos minutos —veo que agarra el enema y me besa con pasión—. No te enfríes, no tardo.

Imposible enfriarme con este chico semidesnudo en mi apartamento.

Aprovecho su corta ausencia para poner algo de música de fondo y cerrar las cortinas para crear un ambiente más intimo. No sé cuando llegará Hange, pero confío en que se tome su tiempo, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Escucho la puerta a mis espaldas y unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo. Me giro para continuar por donde lo había dejado, recorriendo con mi lengua la piel que va desde su clavícula hasta su cuello. Su cadera se pega a la mía y embiste con rudeza, provocando la deliciosa fricción de los bultos que se están formando en nuestros pantalones.

Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Lo deseo, lo deseo ya.

Lo empujo para tumbarlo de nuevo sobre mi cama y mis labios recorren toda la piel de su torso, llenando la habitación de los sonidos de mis besos. Su contacto se me hace tan necesario como el aire que respiro.

Desabrocho el cierre de sus pantalones conforme voy descendiendo. Beso su ombligo y la línea de vello que cada vez es más abundante. Eren toma aire con brusquedad, nunca me he atrevido a llegar tan abajo.

Me deshago de su ropa y acaricio con mis manos sus caderas, delineando la forma de su hueso antes de agarrarlo con firmeza de la zona anterior de sus muslos. Primero rozo con mis labios y mi nariz sus ingles, haciéndolo temblar con anticipación. Entonces me acomodo entre sus piernas y mi lengua recorre por primera vez su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, sintiéndola húmeda.

Eren libera un profundo gemido.

—Levi —dice con ojos entrecerrados.

Mis labios se abren y comienzo a succionar esa zona, saboreando su suave y resbaladiza piel como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. Sus gemidos me complacen, me infunden coraje para animarme a intentar descender y albergar lo máximo posible dentro de mi boca.

La cabeza de Eren se hunde en la almohada y su boca permanece abierta, regalándome una serie de sonidos que tienen un efecto inmediato en mi entrepierna. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo, desesperados por aferrarse, buscando algo tangible mientras se deja llevar por el placer.

Mi mano acaricia la base de su erección y comienzo a subir y bajar, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible mi torpeza. No es para nada desagradable, sobre todo si mis movimientos van acompañados de esos deliciosos sonidos que está vocalizando.

Al principio voy despacio. Recorriendo con mi lengua cada centímetro, cada vena. Lo hago como me gusta que me lo hagan a mí y Eren parece estar disfrutando bastante. Me gusta esto, verlo totalmente entregado a las sensaciones que le estoy produciendo, saber que son mis movimientos los que lo hacen temblar. Es más incómodo que hacérselo a una chica, pero me descubro disfrutando tanto como él.

Sus gemidos se vuelven más largos y profundos. Continúo con la velocidad que me pide su cuerpo. Su piel resbala entre mis labios por la mezcla de sus fluidos con mi saliva y mi mano desciende hacia sus testículos, masajeando con cuidado.

Eren se vuelve loco.

—Levi... —su voz suena distorsionada y su miembro se pone aún más tieso en mi boca.

No tarda en echar la cabeza hacia atrás y venirse con un corto grito de satisfacción. Había pensado apartarme en el último momento, hasta que sentí ese cálido líquido invadir mi boca. El sabor me resulta extraño, fuerte.

Me incorporo y busco algo donde escupirlo. Me limpio lo mejor que puedo y Eren me atrapa con sus musculosos brazos para cubrir mi rostro de besos.

—Te quiero —susurra en mis labios casi sin aliento.

Todavía puedo sentir como su cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío con los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo. Sonrío satisfecho, creo que ha disfrutado a pesar de mi inexperiencia.

—Házmelo, Levi —susurra en mi oído.

Me incorporo ligeramente y lo miro a los ojos. Están tan llenos de amor que me hacen cuestionarme si realmente merezco a un chico como este. Asiento con mi cabeza y busco el aceite de masaje que yace en el suelo. Eren me observa mordiendo su labio, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de mis acciones.

Nuestros cuerpos se funden en cuanto regreso a la cama, como si esos segundos hubieran sido una agonía para nuestras pieles.

—Date la vuelta —susurro tras besarlo en la frente.

Eren obedece al instante y la visión de su trasero en toda su gloria me deja sin palabras.

—Levi, ¿prefieres empezar en esta postura? —inquiere algo preocupado—. Me gustaría verte.

—Shhh

Lo callo con un beso y quito la tapa del producto. Al menos puedo asegurar que vale su precio, porque el aroma que libera es bastante bueno.

Caliento el líquido en mis manos y comienzo a masajear la musculosa espalda de Eren, haciendo especial énfasis en la zona del cuello y de los hombros. Su cuerpo se relaja con cada caricia y libera un suspiro de satisfacción que me arranca una sonrisa. Intento evitar pensar en la incomodidad de mi entrepierna, lo único que quiero es que Eren esté lo más relajado posible.

La calidez de su cuerpo se fusiona con el exquisito olor que desprende el aceite. Su tersa piel resbala entre mis manos y siento cada fibra, cada músculo estremecerse bajo mis caricias. Muerdo mi labio, recreándome en el ardor que siento en mi interior, en lo mucho que me excita esta visión.

Después de un rato, cuando se ha absorbido el aceite, vuelvo a susurrar en su oído.

—Túmbate de lado.

Eren sonríe y me roba un beso mientras gira su cuerpo. Trato de recordar la serie de posturas más recomendadas para producirle el menor dolor posible.

Descarto lo que queda de mi ropa. Me coloco contra su espalda, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para sentir su calidez. Deposito un beso en su hombro y empapo mis dedos con una generosa cantidad de lubricante. Acaricio una de sus nalgas con cariño y a continuación busco su entrada con mis dedos, dibujando círculos alrededor, estimulando la sensible piel que la rodea.

Una de sus manos busca acariciarme y se encuentra con mi muslo. Puedo notar que está algo nervioso por los movimientos repetitivos de sus dedos, por lo que mis labios comienzan a besar su nuca en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—Si quieres parar, paramos, solo avisa —susurro en su oído.

Eren da un suave apretón a mi pierna e introduzco el primer dígito en su interior. Noto como sus músculos protestan ante la intrusión, como sus paredes se cierran en torno a mi dedo. Está muy estrecho.

Realizo pequeños movimientos, ganando confianza, procurando que se acostumbre antes de introducir poco a poco el segundo. En esta ocasión, Eren inhala aire de forma brusca y me quedo completamente quieto durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a estimularlo con suavidad.

—¿Vas bien? —pregunto tratando de contener mis impulsos.

Al principio respira con dificultad, visiblemente incómodo, pero poco a poco noto que su cuerpo se relaja. Su mano vuelve a acariciar mi muslo y noto que suelta algunos suspiros que espero que sean señal de que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Abro mis dedos en su interior, intentando que la zona se prepare para albergar algo de mayor tamaño. Después, busco ese punto que tanto he escuchado que tenemos ahí, acariciando con delicadeza, deseando que Eren disfrute esta experiencia.

De repente, su cuerpo da un respingo y un quedo gemido escapa de sus labios. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y repito mis movimientos de nuevo, notando una protuberancia que parece ser la culpable de que Eren comience a temblar de gusto. Al final es él quien acaba buscando mis dedos, moviendo sus caderas contra mis dígitos, provocando que toda mi sangre se acumule en mi desatendida erección.

Detengo sus movimientos con mi otra mano, acariciando ese culo tan perfecto que tiene. Libero mis dedos de su interior y busco a tientas la caja de preservativos que tengo a mi espalda. Rompo el plástico con mis dientes y me lo coloco después de estimular mi miembro durante unos segundos. A continuación, vacío medio bote de lubricante encima.

Eren toma una respiración profunda y yo beso su cuello una vez más, buscando su oído para susurrar.

—Yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Lo sé —susurra tranquilo.

Elevo una de sus piernas con uno de mis brazos y comienzo a introducir poco a poco la punta de mi miembro en su interior.

Sus músculos se retraen y Eren deja escapar un siseo por sus labios. Me detengo, dejando que se acostumbre antes de seguir. Lo siento tan apretado, tan cálido, que me supone un enorme esfuerzo no continuar. Sin embargo, espero paciente a que su rostro se relaje. Cuando eso sucede, la mano que está sobre mi muslo sube despacio hacia mi nalga, acariciando y apretando ligeramente mi piel, confirmando que puedo seguir un poco más.

Entrecierro los ojos ante la sensación. Joder, esto es increíble. Mi mano busca despertar su miembro para proporcionarle placer, para desviar su atención del dolor que le estoy provocando.

Lo consigo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sigue —dice en un suspiro.

Introduzco el resto en su interior, despacio, con toda la delicadeza de la que soy capaz. Sus uñas se clavan en mi piel y no puede disimular la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Joder —murmura.

Mi cuerpo me pide que me mueva pero no obedezco. Permanezco así todo el tiempo que necesita, por mucho que me duela mi propia erección. Su cuerpo está tenso y mi mano continua moviéndose a lo largo de su miembro mientras mis labios recorren todo su cuello.

A los pocos segundos, sus caderas se mueven ligeramente y las mías responden de inmediato.

Comienzo despacio, acoplando el ritmo de mi cuerpo al suyo. Mis ojos se cierran y mis labios se quedan entreabiertos. Noto que su cálido interior me succiona y eso provoca que cada embestida la sienta con una intensidad arrolladora.

Sé que he encontrado el ángulo correcto cuando Eren arquea su espalda y comienza a regalarme esos deliciosos gemidos suyos.

—Ahí, Levi, ahhh.

El cabecero de mi cama choca contra la pared con el vaivén de mis caderas. Cada vez más rápido, más profundo, más placentero. Mis gemidos se suman a los suyos, jamás he sido tan escandaloso en el sexo. Joder, joder, joder. Esto se siente demasiado bien.

Sus uñas dejan rastro en mi piel. Muerdo su cuello en un arrebato, incapaz de contener las oleadas de placer que me recorren. Su mano azota mi nalga, esa que lleva un rato maltratando. Embisto con mayor profundidad en respuesta y libera mi nalga para tironear mi pelo.

El placer nubla mis sentidos como nunca.

Continuamos amándonos dulce y salvajemente a la vez, marcando al otro, rebotando sobre los muelles de mi cama, gimiendo sin pudor, entregando todo. Eren gira ligeramente el torso y su cuello para mirarme. Nuestros ojos conectan y ya no son capaces de despegarse. Nuestros gemidos acarician los labios del otro.

Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero. Joder, lo amo.

Deshago la postura, colocándome encima suya con un ágil movimiento. Sus piernas se enroscan en mi cuerpo y me introduzco de nuevo en su interior, moviendo mis caderas de una forma en la que temo desencajarlas. A los pocos segundos noto una humedad en mi vientre, al tiempo que Eren compone una expresión de total entrega en su rostro, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, pronunciando su nombre con una voz que no parece mía. Libero un ronco gemido y me dejo llevar por la intensidad de mi orgasmo, antes de sentir que pierdo por completo mis fuerzas.

Nos derrumbamos sobre mi colchón, totalmente agotados, boqueando como un pez ante la falta de oxígeno. Estamos cubiertos de sudor a pesar del frío que se cuela en la habitación.

Lo tapo con una manta y su cuerpo se gira para encararme. Nuestros labios se devoran durante un buen rato y nuestras manos acarician, pidiendo disculpas a la piel que han maltratado minutos antes.

—Te quiero —susurro mientras acaricio su rostro.

Mis palabras encienden sus pupilas, haciendo que el verde que las rodea brille más que nunca. Sus brazos se cierran en torno a mi cuerpo con fuerza y su cabeza se apoya en mi pecho, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Pensar que casi te pierdo —dice contra mi piel—. Tú, que te has convertido en lo que he anhelado toda la vida.

Mis brazos corresponden a los suyos, queriendo protegerlo, queriendo demostrar que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Gracias por confiar en mi —susurro en su pelo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele?

Eren sonríe relajado y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy genial, ha sido increíble Levi —comenta mirándome de forma directa a los ojos—. No pensé que tendrías en cuenta tantos detalles.

Me relajo, satisfecho y tranquilo por haber conseguido que disfrutara.

—Esa es —le escucho decir—. Mi sonrisa favorita.

Cuando consigo recobrar parte de mi energía, me levanto y tiendo mi mano para ayudarlo. Avanzamos desnudos por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño y abro la ducha para regular la temperatura.

Eren aprovecha para besarme, agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos, como si quisiera que nuestros labios se fusionaran para siempre. Ese beso me hace temblar, nunca me habían besado como lo hace él.

Nos metemos debajo del chorro de agua y dejamos que el calor relaje nuestros músculos. Echo gel en mis manos y comienzo a enjabonar su torso, sintiendo esos deliciosos músculos resbalar bajo mis manos. Me río para mis adentros al recordar todas las dudas que tuve al principio con esto. Me encanta su cuerpo, es perfecto. Tan firme y masculino.

Eren repite mis movimientos y nos lavamos mutuamente, despacio, tomándonos nuestro tiempo. Nuestros labios se besan mientras lavo su pelo. Tiene el cabello suave y bastante liso como el mío, aunque debo reconocer que me encanta el efecto que le da con la cera.

Eren está guapo siempre.

Se convierte en la ducha más larga que me he dado en mi vida. El agua tibia nos avisa de que va siendo hora de terminar. Jamás me había dedicado a acariciar a alguien de esta forma, a disfrutar de su cuerpo más allá del sexo. Esto es diferente, este amor es diferente de cualquier cosa que haya experimentado hasta ahora.

Después de secarnos, regresamos a la habitación y Eren me ayuda a colocar sábanas limpias. Tiene los párpados caídos debido al sueño, dejando a las claras que ha dormido tan poco como yo. No obstante, no deja de sonreír todo el tiempo. Me gusta esa sonrisa, parece salir de lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —pregunto preocupado.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Debería repasar para el examen de mañana —comenta mientras se pasa una mano por su húmedo cabello—. ¿Te importa si lo hago aquí? No te molestaré. Tengo los libros en el coche.

Le revuelvo el pelo con cariño.

—Te prepararé un té.

* * *

Cuando Hange regresa, nos encuentra medio tumbados en el sofá, rodeados de apuntes y varios libros abiertos de par en par. La muy desquiciada se abalanza encima nuestra sin cuidado, abrazándonos y murmurando un puñado de cosas sin sentido.

Cada día más loca.

Insiste en preparar una comida _digna de satisfacer a un tit_ _án_ y Eren no para de reírse con todas y cada una de sus excentricidades. Cómo se nota que no las tiene que soportar todos los días.

Conforme se oscurece el cielo, siento como si hubiera estado en el ojo de una tormenta. En pocas horas han sucedido demasiadas cosas y aún no he tenido tiempo de asumir todas ellas. Mi cuerpo protesta ante la falta de sueño y Eren entrecierra sus párpados, tratando de enfocar las letras de sus apuntes lo mejor posible.

Lo despierto con una caricia al cabo de unos minutos, ayudándolo a levantarse del sofá y guiándolo hacia mi dormitorio, donde nos refugiamos bajo las mantas en un cálido abrazo. Sus dedos revuelven mi pelo mientras suspira tranquilo sobre mi pecho.

Mis párpados pesan cada vez más…

* * *

Me despierto algo desorientado. ¿Cuánto he dormido? Me cuesta abrir los ojos, es como si alguien los hubiera pegado. Busco a tientas a mi lado, pero mi brazo se desliza sobre un puñado de sábanas frías.

Me incorporo alarmado.

Aparto de un solo movimiento las mantas que me cubren. ¿Acaso he soñado todo? ¿Qué mierda de hora es? ¿Qué mierda de día es?

Me dirijo a trompicones a lo largo del pasillo, desorientado, con el pulso acelerado. Solo me relajo cuando entro a la cocina y diviso la ancha espalda de mi novio mientras termina de colocar unas tostadas recién hechas sobre la mesa.

—Joder —suelto aliviado.

Eren se gira con una sonrisa más luminosa que un amanecer.

—¡Buenos días!

* * *

Nos despedimos en la puerta compartiendo un abrazo que transmite mucho más de lo que somos capaces de articular con palabras.

—Que tengas buena mañana —me dice entre besos.

Está pletórico desde que nos levantamos.

—Suerte —le deseo mientras retrocedo unos pasos—. Venga, vas a llegar tarde.

Eren me libera de su abrazo de forma reticente, consciente de que no nos veremos en unos días. Tiene por delante dos semanas repletas de exámenes y necesita concentrarse lo máximo posible en sus estudios. Aprieta entre sus manos las mezclas de té que guardo en mi casa y que le he entregado para que lo ayuden a mantenerse despejado estos días.

—Te quiero —añade radiante.

Da media vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y yo me apoyo en la barandilla mientras lo observo. Justo cuando estoy a punto de perderlo de vista llamo su atención.

—Oye —mira hacia arriba—. Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 **(A/N):** **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios. Todavía quedan un par de capítulos así que no me abandonen aún ^^ Respondo reviews:  
**

 **Annima: Era un cap complicado pero necesario. La historia estaba estancándose y ya tocaba un giro de los acontecimientos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi fic, me animan mucho tus palabras.**

 **Kaizenheichou: No demoro ^^  
**

 **Charlie: Gracias. me alegra que pudieras disfrutar de cada momento, incluyendo la frustración del final. Eren es un divino y ama a Levi, eso es cierto. aunque es un despistado xD No sé si lo he resuelto como creías, espero que te guste.**

 **Guest: Duerme, duerme.  
**

 **Nekitakurosaki: Es Riren, pero bueno, es su primera vez con un chico xD  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N): Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme porque, debido a que cuando empecé este fic apenas acababa de llegar al fandom, puse en el summary Eren x Levi sin saber que con eso estaba dando a entender que Eren sería el activo (ya ni me acordaba). Error de novato, pero que para algunos es un hecho horrible. Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que hay varios capítulos que dejan a las claras que es EREN quien va a entregar su culo y aún así llegamos al Lemon y hay gente que se sorprende. Admito mi parte de culpa, pero no miento, ni he puesto Eren x Levi para llamar la atención, sino por pura ignorancia. Ererilove, antes de lanzarme acusaciones de ese tipo hubiera preferido que ante la duda preguntaras, como han hecho algunas personas a lo largo del fic y a quienes he respondido sin problema. Intento poner mi cariño en las cosas que escribo y acepto las críticas porque me ayudan a aprender, pero no vengas a joderme con que hago las cosas con mala intención porque por ahí no paso. Ya está dicho, fin.**

 **Espero que les guste este cap, es el penúltimo.**

* * *

 **LEVI**

Abro la puerta para recibir de lleno el peso de Eren encima mía. Menos mal que tengo bastante fuerza, porque se ha desplomado sin ningún cuidado. Tiene un aspecto lamentable. Ojeras; palidez; bolsas en los ojos y el pelo grasiento, más enredado de lo normal.

Arrugo la nariz al detectar que también huele a sudor.

—Joder, das asco —digo sin más contemplaciones.

Suspira sin liberarme de su abrazo y su aliento me hace cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿Es así como me saludas después de dos semanas? —pregunta fingiéndose dolido.

—Oye, aún no te he soltado, ¿verdad? —respondo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quedaron sin agua?

Eren rompe el abrazo para mirarme con las mejillas sonrosadas. Al menos gracias a eso ya no parece un zombie.

—He estado de exámenes, dame un respiro, Levi —menea la cabeza—. He estado toda la noche y la mañana repasando para el que tenía esta tarde. Estoy agotado, pero no aguantaba ni un día más sin verte.

Ya me tiene que desarmar con esas frases cursis suyas. Aunque reconozco que yo también estaba deseando verle. Me acerco de nuevo a su cuerpo y Eren inclina su cabeza para besarme. Todavía tengo muy presente lo que sucedió entre nosotros la última vez que vino a mi casa. He estado mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, pero desde ese día siento que me muero de ganas de hacerlo de nuevo con él. Estas dos semanas se me han hecho más insufribles que todo el tiempo que he estado sin pareja, es así de absurdo.

Sus labios se detienen antes de lo que me gustaría y cuando abro los ojos me topo con su sonrisa. Su mano acaricia mi pelo, aunque todos sus movimientos y expresiones delatan el cansancio acumulado que tiene encima.

—Dúchate —le ordeno mientras retrocedo unos pasos—. Pediré algo para cenar.

Empiezo a marcar el número de teléfono de mi pizzería favorita, pero la mano de Eren me detiene antes de que pueda presionar el botón de llamada.

—Levi, por favor, pizza no —me pide suplicante—. Me he atiborrado de pizzas y hamburguesas durante estas noches.

Frunzo el ceño. Yo nunca me canso de comer pizza.

—Está bien —me encojo de hombros con resignación y rebusco en la publicidad de algunos restaurantes—. ¿Te gusta la comida china?

Sus ojos se iluminan y asiente con entusiasmo.

—¿Hange no está? —pregunta mientras la busca con la mirada.

—No. Lleva unos días en la nueva casa, para habituarse —explico—. La semana que viene empezará a llevarse sus cosas.

Eren asiente despacio, dedicándome una mirada algo apenada. No voy a negar que me he sentido un poco solo estos días, pero la compañía de Moira me ha ayudado a no notar un vacío tan grande. Quién me iba a decir que echaría tanto de menos las verborreas de la gafotas al terminar la jornada. Por supuesto, jamás lo reconoceré en voz alta, pero sé que Eren es capaz de ver a través de mi indiferencia.

La cena llega en el preciso instante en el que Eren se deja caer en el sofá con el pelo empapado y un cambio de ropa que traía en la mochila. Después de cenar, nos dedicamos todos los besos y caricias que no nos hemos podido brindar durante las últimas dos semanas. Mi cuerpo no tarda en reaccionar, pero me veo obligado a aguantarme las ganas cuando veo que Eren apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro con gesto cansado.

Comienzo a acariciar de forma distraída su pelo, sin atender a la película que lleva un buen rato sonando de fondo. Noto que Eren se adormece y que trata de luchar contra unos párpados que se empeñan en cerrarse.

—Qué rico —murmura complacido—. Levi, me voy a quedar dormido.

—Pues duerme —contesto en voz baja—. Has estado dos semanas sin descansar bien.

Se revuelve un poco para acomodarse mejor.

—Ya, pero quería aprovechar —murmura mientras acaricia la cara interna de mi muslo—. Sé que tienes ganas.

Las tengo. ¡Vaya si las tengo! Pero tampoco es como si no pudiera aguantarme.

—Hay tiempo para eso —murmuro mientras abro el canal de Netflix para buscar algo decente—. Descansa, tonto.

Suspira y se tapa con la manta que siempre dejo doblada en un extremo del sofá. Moira se acomoda a su lado y no puedo evitar mirar de reojo la escena. Eren está medio dormido, con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión relajada en su rostro. Ha tenido un descontrol de horarios estas semanas, mucho peor que el que tengo yo cuando me ataca el insomnio. Al menos le van a dar unos días de descanso antes de empezar el siguiente cuatrimestre.

Pienso sobre la fecha en la que estamos y no puedo evitar recordar que tengo un evento importante este fin de semana.

—Oye, Eren —mi voz lo sobresalta y me mira intrigado a través de sus densas pestañas—. Desde que nos conocemos siento que te he acaparado para mí todos los fines de semana.

Sonríe y gira su cuello para besar la mano que lo está acariciando.

—¿Y?

—Que igual preferirías estar con tus amigos de fiesta o algo así —explico—. No quiero que dejes de lado a los demás por mí.

Eren me dedica una mirada cargada de adoración. Una que seguramente está reflejada en mi rostro.

—Tranquilo, Levi. Mis amigos no son de salir de fiesta, nos gustan los planes más relajados —comenta con voz espesa—. Además, los veo casi todos los días.

—Entonces, no tienes planes este fin de semana —menea la cabeza y continúo—. Bien. Quiero que te sientas libre de rechazar el plan que te voy a sugerir. Ya te comenté que mi amigo Erwin se casa el próximo domingo. ¿Te gustaría…? Bueno, ¿Quieres venir?

Eren abre los ojos como platos, como si todo el sueño se hubiera esfumado de un plumazo. Ha sido más efectivo que todo el té negro del mundo. Se incorpora despacio para mirarme fijamente, sin ocultar lo mucho que le sorprende mi invitación.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta dudoso—. ¿Puedo ir?

—Erwin sabe que salgo con alguien —explico—. Me ofreció la posibilidad de asistir con acompañante. Entiendo que una boda es algo aburrido y que no te apetezca. No me voy a molestar si lo ves precipitado y no quieres venir.

Eren continúa mirándome sorprendido.

—¿Erwin sabe que sales conmigo? —inquiere intrigado.

—No —respondo—. Piensa que eres una mujer.

Veo que compone una mueca y se rasca la cabeza pensativo.

—¿No se lo vas a decir primero? —pregunta aturdido.

No soy capaz de controlar la media sonrisa que se dibuja en mis labios.

—No.

Sé lo que conlleva todo esto. No es solo invitarlo a un evento. Es reconocer delante de todos mis amigos y conocidos que Eren es mi pareja. Salir del armario.

—Aunque te advierto que son una panda de estirados.

Eren se echa a reír y me abraza con ternura. Creo que le hace feliz la idea de hacer oficial lo nuestro.

—Creía que no te gustaba ser el centro de atención —murmura contra mi camiseta.

—Y no me gusta, pero acabaré siéndolo tarde o temprano, hasta que se hagan a la idea.

Deposito un beso en su pelo y siento que vuelve a relajarse entre mis brazos.

—Vas a robarle el protagonismo a la novia —dice con falso tono de reproche.

—Que se joda —respondo.

* * *

Me contemplo en el espejo una vez más, ajustando las mangas del traje negro que rescaté del fondo de mi armario. Hacía tiempo que no me vestía de forma tan elegante, incluso me he peinado el pelo hacia atrás con fijador, algunos mechones se resisten, pero estoy contento con el resultado. Tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro en un intento de relajarme.

—¡Hange, tenemos que salir ya! —exclamo mientras me reúno con Moblit en el salón.

Escucho el sonido de unos tacones y cuando miro hacia el pasillo me quedo boquiabierto. Es la primera vez que veo a esta mujer sin gafas y con una melena lisa y reluciente caer por debajo de sus hombros. Lleva un vestido azul que cubre su cuello pero que deja su esbelta espalda al descubierto. La tela cae con suavidad rozando el suelo y la muy maldita me saca más de dos cabezas con esos zapatos que se ha puesto.

Joder, está increíble.

—Enano, ¡qué guapo estás! —exclama con una sonrisa—. Tú también Moblit, no pongas esa cara.

Durante el trayecto en coche siento que los nervios me invaden de nuevo. Repito la dirección para que Moblit no se confunda al salir de la autopista y observo que tengo un mensaje de Farlan en el móvil. Abro la imagen donde se le ve junto a Moira en su habitación, me ha hecho el favor de llevarla a su casa para evitar que se quedara todo el día sola.

 **Farlan:** Exijo una foto de la cara del cejotas cuando te vea. Sé un buen amigo y dame ese gusto ;)

Nunca se han llevado bien. Ni siquiera ha sido invitado a la boda.

Sin darme cuenta, el coche se detiene delante de una urbanización de chalets. Observo el número que cuelga delante del enrejado que tengo delante, al tiempo que Hange libera un silbido de admiración a través de sus labios.

—Desde luego Levi, has dado un braguetazo —comenta estupefacta—. ¡Qué pedazo de casa!

—Calla —replico aún más nervioso que antes—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Unos veinte minutos —contesta Moblit parando el motor—. Tranquilo, esperaremos aquí.

Abro la puerta y me bajo del coche escuchando las carcajadas de mi amiga a mis espaldas. Me giro para dedicarle una afilada mirada, está disfrutando con todo esto.

Me aproximo a la reja y presiono el botón del interfono que hay en un lateral. Me cruzo de brazos y espero, hasta que una voz desprovista de emoción me contesta a través del altavoz.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Levi —contesto sin más explicaciones.

Transcurren unos segundos hasta que un pitido me indica de que puedo abrir la puerta. Camino a lo largo de un sendero empedrado con multitud de árboles frutales bien podados. Huele a césped recién cortado y el entorno se ve impecable, sin hojas que estorben en el camino. Cuando llego a la entrada principal, subo los escalones para toparme cara a cara con un par de ojos negros que me miran con recelo.

Una chica de pelo oscuro y expresión altiva me observa de brazos cruzados con la puerta de la vivienda entreabierta a sus espaldas. Debe ser su hermana. Su actitud no me amedrenta lo más mínimo, tan solo me limito a imitar su gesto con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola —dice al cabo de unos segundos, después de haberme analizado de arriba a abajo—. Pasa, Eren todavía no está listo.

Y yo creía que tenía las habilidades sociales de una piedra. Esta tía es peor que yo.

Nada más entrar, me sorprendo al comprobar que la casa no está decorada con los lujos que había sospechado en un principio. Es muy distinta de la de mi amigo Erwin, que parece un museo donde apenas te puedes mover. Esta casa mantiene un toque rural que la hace cálida y acogedora. En lugar de grandes ventanales y frías paredes blancas, me encuentro rodeado de muebles antiguos de madera y adornos típicos de las casas de pueblo. Si tuviera dinero, tendría una casa parecida a esta, me recuerda a las escapadas que realizo a la montaña.

La hermana de Eren pasa a mi lado y desaparece por una puerta donde se escucha una conversación de fondo.

—Buenos días, señor Ackerman.

Doy un respingo al escuchar mi apellido y giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde un enorme salón se despliega ante mis ojos. El padre de Eren me observa por encima de la prensa que está leyendo, con un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

—Buenos días —contesto sin moverme del sitio.

—Me alegra comprobar que se recuperó de su lesión —comenta divertido.

Cuando pienso que la situación no puede volverse más incómoda, escucho que la puerta por donde desapareció Mikasa se abre de par en par.

—¡Por fin! —la versión femenina de Eren se aproxima a gran velocidad hacia mí con los brazos extendidos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora sé de quién ha sacado mi novio su actitud afectuosa y esos abrazos de oso que dejan sin respiración.

—Carla, lo estás agobiando —escucho que dice el padre de Eren a mis espaldas.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —me suelta con cara de disculpa y me observa con ojos brillantes—. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Eren no para de hablar de ti, está tan contento. ¿Lo has visto Mikasa? Es muy guapo.

La hermana de Eren nos observa con hastío desde la puerta.

—Claro que lo he visto, mamá —murmura con los ojos en blanco.

—Avisa a tu hermano —le responde la mujer—. ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto en arreglarse? Van a llegar tarde.

Mikasa gira sobre sus talones y sube las escaleras mientras pronuncia el nombre de Eren en voz alta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me ofrece su madre con amabilidad—. Por cierto, gracias por invitar a Eren la noche de fin de año. Estaba muy triste pensando que estaría en esa residencia solo, se me rompía el corazón solo de pensarlo.

—Carla, tiene veinticuatro años —murmura su padre desde el sofá.

—Siempre pasamos esas fechas juntos —contesta ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero nada, gracias —contesto con cortesía.

—¡Levi! —escucho la voz de mi salvación bajando por las escaleras.

Giro mi rostro y es la segunda vez en el día que me dejan boquiabierto. Eren lleva puesto un elegante traje de color gris, el pelo lo más peinado posible y una sonrisa arrebatadora en su rostro. Mierda, no soy capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Su madre se aproxima en cuanto desciende el último escalón para arreglar el nudo de su corbata, mientras yo permanezco ahí de pie, comiéndomelo con los ojos de forma descarada.

En cuanto se acerca a mi, deposita un beso sobre mis labios. Yo lo recibo con la guardia baja y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera a besarme delante de su familia. Joder, que vergüenza.

Su madre nos mira encantada, lo cual me avergüenza aún más.

—Estás tan guapo —murmura con expresión atontada.

Escucho un carraspeo a sus espaldas y veo que su padre ahora está de pie junto a Carla, que sostiene su móvil entre las manos.

—Dejad que os haga una foto, estáis guapísimos los dos —hace un gesto con las manos para que nos coloquemos juntos.

Eren rodea mis hombros y mi brazo rodea su cintura mientras intento componer una expresión aceptable. Hange insiste en que siempre pongo cara de estreñido en las fotos. No es mi culpa, no me va eso de posar.

—Ya está —exclama entusiasmada—. Será mejor que se marchen ya. Levi, espero verte pronto, ¿por qué no vienes a comer el próximo fin de semana? —dice mientras me da un nuevo achuchón.

—Mamá, ya veremos —contesta Eren en mi lugar—. Nos están esperando.

Su padre me despide con un apretón de manos y su hermana eleva su barbilla a modo de saludo. Cuando salimos de la casa, libero un profundo suspiro, hundiendo los hombros y relajando mi cuerpo.

Eren entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—Mi madre ya te adora —dice con tono de disculpa—. Perdónala. Es la primera vez que me ve tan contento en una relación.

¿Cómo puede adorarme si apenas he abierto la boca? Por otra parte, creo que eso ayuda.

Subimos al coche y siento que al fin puedo respirar tranquilo. Hange no tarda en alabar el aspecto de Eren y conforme vamos avanzando detecto que se va poniendo más nervioso.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, entramos en un recinto donde hay multitud de coches de lujo aparcados a los lados. Tardamos unos minutos en divisar un hueco donde estacionar y desde ahí ya reconocemos a algunas parejas que avanzan elegantes hacia el inmenso jardín donde va a tener lugar la ceremonia.

—¡Ay enano, que se nos casa el grandullón! —exclama Hange emocionada—. ¡Y también va a ser padre! El tiempo pasa tan deprisa, dentro de poco empezaremos a acudir a entierros y funerales.

Frunzo el ceño. Solo ella es capaz de hacer una reflexión así en un momento como este.

Nos bajamos del coche y veo que Eren se muerde el labio mientras se ajusta la chaqueta de manera repetitiva.

—Estoy nervioso —murmura cuando me acerco a su lado.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le digo con voz calmada.

—¿De verdad?

—Si. La mayoría son una panda de idiotas adinerados que nos van a mirar mal nada más poner un pie ahí dentro. Más aún cuando descubran que eres mi pareja.

Hange libera una risotada y se agarra del brazo de Moblit para evitar que sus tacones queden atrapados entre los adoquines del sendero.

—Gracias, Levi. Ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo —contesta con sarcasmo.

—De nada —me encojo de hombros y acaricio su brazo antes de indicarle con un gesto que me siga.

El sendero nos conduce a un amplio jardín que culmina en un extremo debido al majestuoso tronco de un árbol. Justo debajo, han colocado una pérgola decorada con rosas blancas que cubre una plataforma sobre la que hay un par de asientos mullidos tapizados con tela del mismo color. Los asientos de los invitados se extienden justo delante, creando un semicírculo. En lugar de las típicas sillas de exterior, parecen sillones individuales, mucho más cómodos y con una tela que recubre el tapizado original. De las ramas del árbol cuelgan una especie de farolillos de tonos blancos y anaranjados, y el suelo está repleto de pétalos y piedrecillas blancas que dibujan mandalas incompletos. Es todo tan puro que me daña los ojos.

Me dirijo a una zona apartada, donde hay una casa que posee una pared entera de cristal y a través de la cual se divisa la sala donde tendrá lugar la comida. Hange y Moblit se quedan atrás para hablar con otra pareja de recién llegados.

No tardo en divisar la melena rubia de mi amigo mientras sale de la puerta hacia mi dirección.

—¡Ah, Levi! Estás aquí —dice con actitud pomposa, luciendo su impecable traje adornado con una flor blanca en el chaqué.

—Yo soy puntual —respondo cruzando mis brazos.

—Perfecto. Los invitados ya se están sentando. Ya sabes dónde colocarte —su mirada se cruza con la de Eren y compone una expresión extraña—. Discúlpame, no te conozco. Debes de ser uno de los primos de Mary.

—Es mi acompañante, Erwin —interrumpo.

Mi amigo entrecierra los ojos y me mira como si le pareciera una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Levi? —inquiere con un hilo de voz.

—Erwin, te presento a Eren Jaeger —Eren compone una de sus perfectas sonrisas y extiende su mano—. Mi novio.

Las pobladas cejas de mi amigo están a punto de unirse al cuero cabelludo de su frente. Sus ojos están a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y un sonrojo cubre de manera parcial sus mejillas. Mis labios tiemblan, porque jamás he visto una expresión tan estupefacta en su rostro. Estoy disfrutando más de lo que imaginaba.

—Oh… —su voz suena unas octavas más agudas de lo normal, muy lejos de ese tono prepotente que tanto lo caracteriza—. Oh, disculpa. No lo sabía.

Su mano estrecha la de Eren, aunque aún no ha sido capaz de sobreponerse del todo a la sorpresa. Eren continúa sonriendo con naturalidad.

—Encantado de conocerte —dice con tono formal.

—Si… lo mismo digo… —Erwin me dedica una mirada interrogante.

—Y enhorabuena —concluye Eren liberando su mano.

—…Gracias.

Creo que no termina de creérselo.

—Eren, ve con Hange —le indico mientras acaricio de forma leve su costado—. Me reuniré contigo después de la ceremonia.

Él asiente y me toma de la mano durante unos segundos, acariciando mi piel con su dedo pulgar y dedicándome una mirada llena de afecto. Después, se despide de mi amigo y se dirige al lugar donde Hange y Moblit están esperando.

Cuando se aleja, me quedo a solas con Erwin, que me mira de brazos cruzados y con la misma expresión atónita de antes.

—Levi, ¿qué demonios?

—Ya te dije que vendría acompañado —contesto con simpleza.

—Joder, eso ya lo veo. ¿Ahora eres maricón? ¿A qué estás jugando? —pregunta de forma atropellada.

No me gusta el tono con el que ha pronunciado lo de _maric_ _ón._ Ha sonado demasiado despectivo.

—¿Me ves cara de estar jugando, Erwin?

Enmudece al advertir el tono de mi voz. Eleva una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello, el cual luce engominado y totalmente pegado a su cabeza. Sus piernas dan pequeños pasos hacia ninguna parte y un resoplido abandona sus labios.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta incómodo—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo conozco desde hace unos meses —no especifico cuántos, uso la estrategia de Hange—. Y no te lo he dicho porque ya sabías que salía con alguien.

—Pero es un hombre —contesta abrumado.

—Sí. Conservas bien la vista —comento con sorna.

—¿Ha sido idea de ese amigo tuyo, verdad? —comenta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te lo ha presentado él? Ya te dije que debías elegir mejor tus amistades.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto.

—Erwin, Farlan no tiene nada que ver con esto —enmudezco en mi propio discurso, tampoco es del todo cierto—. Al menos, no de la forma en la que piensas.

—¿Y desde cuándo te gustan los hombres? —pregunta entre dientes.

—Erwin, he conocido a alguien que me hace feliz. Pensé que te alegrarías por mí, ya que no has dejado de dar por culo todo el tiempo que he estado soltero.

—¿Podrías no usar una expresión como esa? —me pide mientras pellizca el puente de su nariz—. ¿Vas en serio? Me refiero, ¿has…? No, déjalo.

Abro los ojos sorprendido y una risa escapa de mis labios ante la mirada perpleja de mi amigo.

—Joder, Erwin. Eso es privado —el desconcierto en su cara es tal, que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no continuar riéndome—. No sabía que te iban los detalles morbosos, pero si.

—¡Dios, Levi! —pone los ojos en blanco y los brazos en jarras.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No pensé que tenías tantos prejuicios —comento con seriedad.

—No me malinterpretes —eleva una de sus manos para que le permita hablar—. No tengo ningún problema con la homosexualidad. Pero entiende que me sorprenda, más aún el día de mi boda.

—Ya —contesto con voz calmada—. Créeme, si lo he traído a tu boda es porque vamos muy en serio.

—Lo sé, te conozco bien. Bueno, al menos en ciertos aspectos creo conocerte bien —murmura mientras trata de recomponerse—. Levi. Un chico. No me lo esperaba.

Permanecemos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras los invitados terminan de llenar la mayor parte de los asientos.

—¿Te hace feliz? —pregunta de repente.

Elevo la comisura de mis labios y asiento levemente con la cabeza.

—Reconozco que nunca te había visto así, ya te lo dije el día que compraste la moto —comenta más calmado, depositando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro—. En ese caso, espero que os vaya bien.

—Gracias —contesto con sinceridad—. Ahora vamos, es tu gran día.

Su semblante recupera esa expresión de concentración que tenía antes de que le presentara a Eren y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas posiciones, debajo de la pérgola, esperando a que la novia realice su entrada triunfal. No tardo en localizar un par de ojos verdes que me miran con atención. Eren me sonríe y yo quiño uno de mis ojos mientras sonrío en su dirección. A mi lado, Erwin suaviza su mirada.

La ceremonia es aburrida, como todas las bodas. Encima, dada mi posición de padrino, no puedo desconectar y dejar que mi mente divague. Mary me sonríe de forma forzada en cuanto pisa la plataforma y yo le devuelvo una mirada inexpresiva, no la trago.

Cuando llega el momento del convite, me apresuro para reunirme con Eren. Por suerte, Hange y Moblit no se han separado de su lado, por lo que no se ha sentido solo en ningún momento. Aprovechamos para brindar mientras los camareros pasan con bandejas repletas de entrantes. Por un instante, me olvido de donde estoy, ya que los cuatro conversamos de forma animada como hicimos durante la noche de fin de año. Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa que nos han asignado, observo que han colocado a los invitados junto con gente allegada o conocida. Sonrío al ver nuestros nombres —uno de ellos está en blanco, a mi lado—, y no tardo en descubrir quienes son las otras dos personas con las que vamos a comer.

Erwin también tiene su retorcido sentido del humor.

Busco los ojos celestes de mi amigo al tiempo que Petra y Auruo ocupan esos asientos. Erwin me mira desde su mesa y alza la copa en señal de brindis. Articulo una palabrota en su dirección y veo que me sonríe socarrón.

Aún no sé si los carteles estaban en esta disposición, o si los ha cambiado antes de que abrieran la sala.

El semblante de mi ex novia cambia de forma radical cuando le explico quién es el chico que está a mi lado. Ni siquiera el maquillaje es capaz de disimular la manera en la que el color ha abandonado su piel. Eren se tensa un poco al principio y veo que la evalúa de vez en cuando con la mirada.

—Oye, voy a empezar a pensar que no eres gay —susurro mientras el camarero retira los platos.

Eren se muerde el labio y se disculpa con la mirada, buscando entrelazar nuestros dedos sobre mi regazo. Tampoco puedo culparlo, es una reacción típica cuando conoces a un ex de tu pareja. Solo espero que no la considere una amenaza.

Tres botellas de vino más tarde, los seis conversamos de forma animada sin ningún tipo de problema. Incluso Petra muestra interés por los estudios de Eren, contándole anécdotas de una perrita que tuvo de pequeña. Después de los postres y el típico video cursi donde aparecen fotos de los novios desde su infancia con una canción nostálgica de fondo, nos vuelven a dirigir al exterior. Han retirado todas las sillas. Los farolillos que cuelgan de las ramas del árbol están encendidos, iluminando de forma tenue el extenso jardín, donde han colocado las típicas estufas con forma de pirámide que suelen usar en las terrazas de los restaurantes para combatir el frío.

Un DJ hace su aparición con su mesa de mezclas y en un extremo se ha improvisado una barra libre donde continuamos consumiendo. Soy consciente de las miradas que recibo por parte del resto de los invitados. Sin embargo, nadie se atreve a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, algunos todavía no han olvidado mi mal humor durante la reunión que organizó Erwin en su casa.

Conforme desciende el contenido de nuestras bebidas, Eren se muestra más cariñoso conmigo y yo tampoco le paro los pies. Me topo con la mirada asombrada de Erwin después de compartir un apasionado beso con mi novio, pero intenta disimular lo más rápido posible. Bailamos cada vez que suena alguno de nuestros temas favoritos y nos dejamos la garganta cuando suena algo de rock. Moblit es el único que se contiene a la hora de beber, ya que perdió en el sorteo que hicimos para averiguar quién conducía el coche de vuelta al apartamento.

Sé que mañana estaré hecho una mierda, pero me estoy divirtiendo.

* * *

Eren tararea una canción de forma distraída durante el trayecto, rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y dejando que mi cabeza se apoye en su pecho. Hange va roncando en el asiento del copiloto y Moblit se ve obligado a subir el volumen de la radio para mantenerse despejado. Cuando estaciona en mi barrio, salimos con torpeza del coche y nos despedimos antes de que continúen su trayecto hacia su nueva casa.

Eren observa divertido mis intentos de introducir la llave en la cerradura del portal.

—Levi, no es tan difícil —murmura arrastrando las palabras—. Déjame a mí.

Tardamos unos diez minutos en entrar al portal, doblados por la risa y echándonos en cara la torpeza del otro. Subimos las escaleras con lentitud y suspiro con fastidio al toparme con la puerta del apartamento.

—Mierda, otra cerradura.

Eren comienza a reírse a mis espaldas y se apoya en la puerta mientras me concentro lo máximo posible en enfocar el agujero.

—Con esa puntería olvídate de tener sexo esta noche —dice sin tapujos.

Su declaración me hace estallar en una carcajada. Apoyo mi frente contra la puerta y dejo caer las llaves al suelo, mientras siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Estúpido Eren, estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Cuando conseguimos entrar —varios minutos más tarde—, atacamos la despensa de la cocina en búsqueda de cualquier alimento que nos ayude a asentar nuestros estómagos. Al menos es un truco que he usado siempre para evitar que la resaca sea tan terrible, aunque desde hace unos años ni siquiera eso me funciona. Nos tumbamos en la cama entre risas, buscando provocarnos. Nos desnudamos con torpeza, sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de acariciarnos.

Apenas nos hemos dado un poco de placer y no ha tardado en quedarse dormido. Sonrío complacido al advertir sus breves ronquidos. Lo tapo con la manta y lo estrecho entre mis brazos, depositando un beso en una de sus mejillas sin despertarlo. Las paredes de mi habitación continúan moviéndose y ese mareo consigue adormecerme cada vez más.

Pienso en todo lo que me gustaría hacer a partir de ahora junto a Eren. En las ganas que tengo de que por esta vez me salga bien, de que por fin haya dado con alguien con quien compartir mi vida, con alguien que no se canse de mí y de mis manías.

Solo el tiempo me dará una respuesta.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo este fic! Respondo reviews de los guest:**

 **NekitaKurosaki: No era mi intención, como ya he comentado arriba, en el momento que puse eso no era consciente de que el orden de los nombres importaba. Aún así, agradezco que no te lo hayas tomado mal y que hayas sido comprensiva. Ya he corregido el summary.**

 **CrazyCatLady: ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leerla! Me alegra que te guste.**

 **Noa: Todos esperaban el revolcón xD se han hecho de rogar. Me alegra de que haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo este fic. ¡Gracias!**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N): He estado un poco desconectado de mis fics, mucho que pensar. A veces tengo que hacer como el ave f** **énix, pero vuelvo con mucha energía y ganas de crear más historias. Sin más, les dejo el epílogo, cortito pero intenso. Advertencia: Demasiado fluff.**

 **Quiero dedicar este** **último capítulo a Luna de Acero, porque es una bella persona y una gran escritora.**

* * *

 **LEVI**

Un agudo lamento interrumpe mi sueño. Abro mis ojos, llevo varias noches despertándome cada dos o tres horas, apenas soy capaz de orientarme. El sonido se repite, quejumbroso, insistente, necesitado. Manoteo la superficie del colchón que hay detrás de mí hasta escuchar un quejido.

—Te toca a ti —murmuro con voz enronquecida.

—¿Mmm?

Me giro para encarar a la figura que yace en mi cama. Tiene la sábana tapándole medio rostro y los párpados cerrados.

—Venga Eren. Te toca a ti preparar la leche —digo mientras lo zarandeo un poco.

—Mmm —ni siquiera hace el amago de mirarme.

Chasqueo la lengua y ruedo los ojos, desistiendo en mi empeño de despertar a la marmota que tengo por novio. Retiro las sábanas y siento que se me pone la piel de gallina ante la pérdida de calor. Avanzo medio mareado a lo largo del pasillo, restregando mis ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor lo que tengo delante. Siento que el dedo meñique de mi pie choca con algo, ¡con lo que duele esa mierda!

—¡Joder! —exclamo mientras me froto la zona dolorida.

A veces pienso que la única función de ese dedo es la de chocar con todo cuando uno va descalzo.

Me dirijo a la cocina y enciendo la luz. Me quedo ciego durante unos instantes hasta que diviso el bote con la leche que tengo que preparar. Suspiro fatigado, casi no recuerdo lo que era dormir una noche al completo. Cuando Eren se mudó a vivir conmigo, noté una mejoría bastante notable en mis crisis de insomnio. No desaparecieron del todo, pero se redujeron bastante y me ayudó a adoptar unos horarios de sueño más saludables. Eso era hasta hace unos días, claro.

Estiro mis brazos y escucho como cruje mi columna vertebral. El gimnasio me mantiene en forma, pero noto que el viejo colchón de mi dormitorio comienza a dejarme el cuerpo dolorido por las mañanas. Al menos eso va a dejar de ser un problema pronto.

Compruebo la leche y me dirijo de nuevo al dormitorio, hacia el origen de ese llanto que me desvela por las noches.

Gato del demonio.

Lo tomo con delicadeza entre mis manos y comienzo a alimentarlo con una jeringa. Por supuesto que sabía que al vivir con un veterinario acabaría ampliando la familia de peludos. Este es el tercer gato que tenemos, cortesía de algún hijo de puta que quiso deshacerse de una camada no deseada en un contenedor. Somos como las hermanas de la caridad pero con animales, empiezo a pensar que pronto se nos va a ir de las manos.

Por suerte, Moira se lleva bien con todos ellos. Mi preciosa mestiza de cuarenta kilos que es tan alta como yo cuando se pone a dos patas. Maldito Eren, hace poco me confesó que sospechaba desde el primer momento que sería un perro considerable, él y su humor veterinario de mierda.

Termino de alimentar a la fiera que cabe dentro de la palma de mi mano y lo vuelvo a acomodar entre las mantas que le hemos preparado dentro de un pequeño transportín. Suspiro agotado, sintiendo que mi mente se ha despejado lo suficiente como para darme problemas para conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Miro el despertador de la mesita de noche, todavía me quedan dos horas para levantarme.

Regreso a la calidez de mi cama y siento de forma instantánea que unos fuertes brazos rodean mi cintura.

—Eres el mejor —murmura adormilado.

—De eso nada —contesto malhumorado—. A la próxima te levantas tú.

* * *

La alarma me despierta cuando hace apenas unos minutos que he conseguido cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Golpeo sobre la superficie de la mesita hasta tirar el despertador al suelo. En algún momento dejará de sonar, suelen tener una escasa esperanza de vida conmigo. Cuando la alarma de mi móvil se suma a la primera, me resigno a levantarme de una vez. Avanzo con poco entusiasmo arrastrando los pies, sintiéndome un despojo humano.

Parpadeo al encontrar un desayuno ya preparado y dispuesto para mí en la mesa. Eren abre su clínica bastante temprano y desde que tenemos que cuidar del gatito no tengo el ánimo para levantarme a desayunar con él. Arrastro una silla y me dejo caer de cualquier forma, estirando mi brazo para leer una nota que ha dejado pegada al zumo de naranja.

 _Para que empieces el d_ _ía con energía, la vas a necesitar ;) Gracias por alimentar al gatito, no te enfades conmigo. Te quiero._

Me muerdo el labio y guardo la nota en mi bolsillo. Estúpido novio cursi. Creía que con la marcha de Hange me había librado de los dibujos absurdos en mis raciones de comida, pero me equivocaba. Aun así estos los guardo, todos.

Devoro con ansia lo que ha preparado y me doy una ducha de agua fría para despejarme antes de ir a trabajar. Sorteo las cajas que tenemos amontonadas en el salón para evitar volver a llevarme alguna por delante. Guardo algunos objetos más en una que habíamos dejado a medias y me cruzo de brazos mientras contemplo lo vacías que lucen las habitaciones. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade. Me cuesta ver las estanterías desocupadas, el aspecto tan impersonal, la falta de decoración entre estas paredes en las que ha transcurrido una buena parte de mi vida adulta. Los recuerdos me asaltan. Las visitas de mis amigos; las ocurrencias de Hange; las tardes lluviosas viendo Netflix; las noches de Fin de Año; las celebraciones de cumpleaños; las discusiones por la comida y la limpieza; la llegada de Eren a mi vida…

Sonrío pesaroso, sintiendo que cierro una etapa plagada de vivencias de todo tipo, algunas más agradables que otras. Hago balance de lo mucho que han cambiado algunas cosas y de cómo otras siguen exactamente igual que en un principio. Sin embargo, no dispongo de tiempo ni ganas de ponerme demasiado sentimental. Cierro la caja y aprovecho para asegurarla con la cinta de embalar. Agarro mis llaves y me dirijo hacia mi tienda de té e infusiones.

Cuando llego, descubro que mi empleada ya se ha encargado de abrir la reja y comenzar a colocar el pedido.

—Buenos días, Levi —me saluda con alegría—. Acaba de llegar el pedido que hicimos para las ventas online. He dejado el albarán en el mostrador.

—Gracias, Nifa —contesto mientras cuelgo mi chaqueta en el perchero.

Reviso que todos los productos hayan llegado en buen estado y la ayudo a colocar las cajas más pesadas. La idea que me dio Eren en su momento me permitió expandir un poco mi negocio. Las ventas online me permitieron vivir de manera cómoda durante varios meses, reponiendo todos los ahorros que había perdido cuando tuve que renovar la moto. Gracias a esos ingresos, me he permitido contratar a una ayudante. Ahora puedo disfrutar de mis vacaciones sin necesidad de cerrar la tienda. En realidad no debería estar aquí hoy, pero sabía que llegaría este pedido y que Nifa necesitaría mi ayuda.

—Ya está todo —asiento satisfecho al contemplar los estantes llenos de nueva mercancía.

Por fortuna, Nifa respeta mi obsesión por el orden y la limpieza, fue un requisito indispensable para contratarla. La verdad es que su compañía es bastante agradable, conversamos bastante durante los ratos en los que no tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¿No empezaban tus vacaciones hoy? —pregunta con un mohín.

Se le marca un hoyuelo en la mejilla cada vez que hace eso, parece mucho más joven de lo que realmente es.

—Me hacía ilusión cargar más cajas —respondo con sarcasmo.

Ella contiene una risa y coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Mucho no vas a descansar con una mudanza —me advierte—. No me importa que sean tres semanas, Levi. Sabes que me puedo encargar de todo.

Meneo la cabeza, nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin atender mi negocio. Por supuesto que me fío de ella, pero todavía me cuesta delegar todo el trabajo. Es la primera vez que me voy dos semanas seguidas de vacaciones.

—Hoy me iré un poco antes —declaro mientras selecciono algunas mezclas para preparar un lote.

—¿Vas a hacerlo hoy? —pregunta con timidez al cabo de un rato.

—Si —respondo sin despegar la mirada de la taza que giro entre mis manos.

Durante unas horas atendemos a los clientes y preparamos los lotes que se venderán por Internet. Después, me dedico a dejar todas las cuentas lo más organizadas posible para que Nifa pueda trabajar mejor. Cuando miro hacia el reloj ya es casi la hora de comer.

—Esta tarde ni se te ocurra venir —me advierte con seriedad—. Disfruta tus vacaciones.

—Seguro —murmuro mientras pienso en la cantidad de cajas que tengo que cargar en la furgoneta que hemos alquilado.

Me despido de ella y a los pocos minutos escucho la bocina del mencionado vehículo estacionado en la esquina de la calle. Me subo al asiento del copiloto y Farlan me sonríe.

—¿Vamos a por las cajas o pasamos primero a por Eren? —me pregunta mientras arranca de nuevo el motor.

Miro de nuevo la hora.

—Cajas primero.

Asiente y nos dirigimos al piso para llenar lo máximo posible la furgoneta. Agradezco tener tan pocas pertenencias, pero parece que se van multiplicando como por arte de magia. De cada rincón, de cada hueco, acabo sacando algún objeto que ni recordaba que existía.

Con la cantidad de mierda que he regalado, no lo entiendo.

Avanzamos por la carretera hasta llegar al lugar donde Eren tiene su clínica. Le indico a mi mejor amigo que espere unos minutos y me bajo para entrar en el local. Me topo cara a cara con una señora mayor que lleva a su chihuahua en brazos. Le sostengo la puerta y atravieso la sala de espera en dirección a la consulta, convencido de que ha sido su última clienta. Toco con mis nudillos y a los pocos segundos me abre el ayudante de Eren, un tipo delgado y con expresión risueña.

—Ya estamos terminando —me comenta mientras se hace a un lado.

Eren está limpiando la mesa metalizada donde examina a sus pacientes. Lo he visto miles de veces con su uniforme, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al contemplar los pantalones de color azul y el estampado tan sobrecargado que adorna la pieza superior. Todavía tiene puesto el gorro que se coloca cuando realiza alguna cirugía, con vivos colores y repleto de motivos relacionados con su profesión.

Moira viene a saludarme con entusiasmo. Es una suerte que se la pueda traer al trabajo, de esa forma no se queda tanto tiempo sola en casa. Observo que su ayudante está alimentando al culpable de mis noches en vela, hasta que no crezca un poco tendrá que traerlo a la clínica, ya que hay que alimentarlo cada tres horas.

—Dame un minuto y me cambio en seguida —dice Eren mientras coloca el producto de limpieza en su sitio.

Me recreo en el fuerte olor a desinfectante que aspiro por mis fosas nasales. Eren es muy meticuloso con la higiene en su trabajo, cosa que agradezco. No sé hasta qué punto forma parte de una obligación o si ha desarrollado la misma manía al vivir conmigo.

Supongo que un poco de ambos.

Cuando sale sin el uniforme, se acerca sonriente para depositar un corto beso en mis labios.

—Vamos —dice con un brillo en la mirada.

Se despide de la veterinaria que está en la sala contigua y me sigue hacia donde nos está esperando Farlan.

* * *

Lo veo sudar mientras deposita dos cajas en el suelo, resoplando con notable esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo va esa mudanza treintañero? —pregunto con sorna.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

—Yo he subido más cajas —replica ofendido.

—Las mías pesaban más —le contesto mientras le doy un vaso de agua que acepta como si se encontrara en medio de un desierto—. Además, yo las tuve que cargar hasta la furgoneta.

—No te burles —replica tras acabarse todo el agua de un trago—. Que tú ya te estás acercando a la siguiente decena.

Compongo una mueca y observo que realiza un gesto de dolor al estirar su espalda.

—Oye, no te quejes tanto —me acerco a él y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos—. Después te doy un masaje.

Su expresión cambia, una sonrisa ladeada con un travieso brillo en sus ojos verdes.

—Mmm, ¿con final feliz? —pregunta mientras acerca sus labios a los míos.

—Siempre son con final feliz —contesto antes de besarlo con intensidad.

Un suspiro se escucha a mis espaldas.

—¿Seguro que no os interesa una relación abierta? —pregunta Farlan.

Está apoyado sobre la barra americana de la cocina, contemplándonos con expresión risueña.

—No —soltamos a la vez Eren y yo.

Mi amigo rueda los ojos y compone una mueca de disgusto.

—Una lástima —declara dramático.

Farlan mantiene su coqueteo conmigo, el mismo que emplea con todo el mundo, incluido mi novio. Al principio pensé que Eren no se llevaría bien con él, de hecho, me interrogó bastante acerca de su actitud. Sin embargo, cuando vio que mi amigo se comportaba de la misma forma con él, comprendió que es algo que forma parte de su naturaleza.

De todas formas, sospecho que su pregunta iba en serio.

A los pocos minutos, escuchamos el timbre de nuestra nueva casa. Está asentada a las afueras de la ciudad, a medio camino donde solemos perdernos los fines de semana en moto. No es muy grande, vamos a ser solo dos, pero posee terreno suficiente para que Moira pueda correr y para tener el huerto ecológico con el que siempre ha soñado Eren.

Abro la puerta y me aparto para que entren sus padres. Nos han traído algunos muebles como regalo, de modo que estamos bastante lejos de descansar.

Después de ayudarnos a colocar las cajas correspondientes a los enseres de cocina, Farlan se despide argumentando que tiene una cita esta noche. Algunas cosas no cambian.

Unas horas más tarde, Grisha conversa de forma animada con Eren acerca de unos fármacos y Carla me indica con una mano que la siga a otra habitación más apartada.

—La casa es preciosa, Levi —comenta con una sonrisa cálida—. Es una buena compra.

—Si —rasco el rapado de mi nuca—. Gracias por los muebles, Carla. Tienen ese aspecto rústico que queremos darle.

—Lo sé —dice con dulzura—. Estoy tan emocionada.

Sé por qué está tan emocionada.

Me abraza de improviso. Al principio me tensaba cada vez que hacía eso, pero con el tiempo me he ido acostumbrando. Carla reaccionó como todas las madres de mis amigos al enterarse de que no tenía familia, prácticamente me considera un hijo suyo. Eren se queja de que me consiente más a mí que a él.

Se separa de mí y veo que tiene los ojos humedecidos. Menea la cabeza dejando que asome una nueva sonrisa y se sorprende al contemplar lo tarde que se ha hecho.

—Será mejor que os dejemos a solas —comenta mientras se gira para llamar a su marido.

Se despiden y realizamos un último viaje al apartamento para buscar al resto de la manada y algunas cajas más. Abro el cajón de mi mesita de noche y guardo el único objeto que queda en su interior en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero. Después, regresamos al que va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar. Es la primera noche que pasamos aquí. No tenemos apenas muebles, pero la cama y el colchón nuevo llevan unos días instalados.

Es una mierda estar entre dos viviendas, estoy deseando terminar con esto de una vez.

Después de cenar unas pizzas que hemos comprado por el camino, nos tumbamos en el césped que cubre el terreno de la entrada.

—Hay mucho por hacer —murmura Eren mientras contempla el cielo estrellado.

—Bueno, por eso vamos a aprovechar las vacaciones —contesto mientras acaricio su mano con mi pulgar.

Nos recreamos en el silencio que nos rodea, roto en exclusiva por el cantar de los grillos y algún insecto que zumba a nuestro alrededor. Moira se ha hecho un ovillo a nuestros pies, está agotada tras explorar todo el lugar.

—Qué paz —susurra Eren complacido.

Lo miro de reojo. Sus mejillas no son tan redondeadas como antes, pero sigue pareciéndome tan guapo como el día que lo conocí bajo aquella tormenta. Observo su semblante relajado, fruto del cansancio y de la tranquilidad que otorga el entorno. Cierra los ojos y suspira mientras se acurruca un poco más a mi lado. Sonrío sin que se percate.

Sigo teniendo un carácter de mierda. Sigo obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden. Sigo sin encajar en las reuniones que hacen mis amigos, con sus familias y sus adquisiciones de lujo. Sigo sin tener muy claro ciertos aspectos de mi futuro aun habiendo sobrepasado los treinta. Sigo disfrutando de la libertad en la montaña, en las acampadas junto a Moblit y Hange, en los paseos en moto. Sigo atiborrándome de pizza. Sigo sin querer tener hijos, al menos hijos humanos. Sigo sin saber si lo que hago es lo correcto.

Lo que si sé, es que no me arrepiento de nada. De nada.

Mi otra mano palpa lo que llevo en la chaqueta. El motivo por el cual Carla se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora, tiene que ser ahora.

* * *

 **EREN**

Me siento ligero, como si flotara. El aire a nuestro alrededor se ha vuelto más frío, pero me basta con la cercanía de Levi para conservar cierto calor. Compartimos uno de nuestros muchos silencios, para nada incómodos. Aún no me creo que hayamos comprado esta casa, que hayamos dado este paso tan grande. A pesar de que me mudé con él al año y medio de estar juntos, jamás pensé que nos lanzaríamos a adquirir algo propio.

Seis años. El tiempo pasa cada vez más rápido. He podido cumplir más de un sueño durante este breve recorrido. Tengo mi propia clínica, con ayuda de mi padre por supuesto. Adoro mi trabajo y todo lo que he podido aprender gracias a los profesionales que decidieron enseñarme recién acabados mis estudios. Vivo desde hace tiempo con el primer chico que me ha demostrado que el amor que tanto ansiaba existe, aunque discutamos, aunque no siempre sea fácil. Y ahora tenemos esta casa, este nuevo proyecto juntos, esta nueva ilusión.

No puedo sentirme más afortunado, más pletórico. Recuerdo el desconsuelo que me invadía cuando pensaba que tendría que renunciar a esa idea romántica que tenía sobre un futuro en pareja. Recuerdo cuando pensaba que tendría que acabar resignándome, matando la soledad entre los brazos de algún encuentro efímero. Recuerdo el momento en el que estuve a punto de perder toda esperanza.

Hasta que la aplicación de un móvil puso en mi camino a un chico que daría la vuelta a mi mundo. Un chico hetero amante de la limpieza, las pizzas y su nena. Un chico que fue capaz de dejar de lado sus dudas para darme una oportunidad.

Un chico con el que vivo tranquilo, con quien comparto momentos de felicidad que hacen que la rutina sea más llevadera.

Aprieto de forma inconsciente mi mano en torno a la suya, como si de esa manera fuera capaz de retenerlo a mi lado para siempre. Sus dedos elevan nuestras manos y de pronto siento que algo frío se desliza por uno de los míos.

Abro los ojos y giro mi rostro para contemplar nuestras manos entrelazadas. A pesar de la oscuridad, reconozco el aro brillante que ahora adorna mi dedo anular. Un jadeo escapa de mis labios y miro atónito hacia su rostro. No me hará la pregunta en voz alta, lo conozco bien. Y quizás el hecho de que la estén haciendo sus ojos en lugar de sus labios es lo que hace que este momento sea tan mágico.

Su silueta se emborrona debido a las lágrimas que nublan mi visión. Jamás pensé que me pediría esto. Levi, quien afirmaba que la palabra _boda_ le producía alergia _._

Siempre me sorprende con algo, es lo que lo hace tan especial. Mi Levi, el amor de mi vida.

El nudo que tengo en la garganta impide que pueda contestar. Estoy emocionado. Siento como si pudiera despegar como un cohete hacia la luna, como si pudiera ganar una maratón, como si algo dentro de mi pecho fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Es como si mi cerebro lanzara descargas a todos los nervios de mi cuerpo. Quiero reir, quiero llorar, quiero gritar. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada de eso, es tan intenso que no puedo.

Me lanzo hacia sus brazos y lo beso con pasión, dejando que mis lágrimas mojen nuestros rostros. Rodamos juntos sobre el césped, llenándonos de hojas y ramitas.

Si, Levi. Sigamos siendo libres, juntos.

FIN

* * *

 **(A/N): Ahora siento un vac** **ío existencial. Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en esta aventura, vuestro apoyo es lo que me ha animado a escribir y vivir esta historia junto a estos personajes que tanto amo. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo.**


End file.
